Slipping Through
by Totally4Ryo
Summary: Written by Totally4Ryo and Grace Musica. Crossover with Torchwood. NYPD detectives Ryo and Dee Laytner-MacLean go on holiday to Cardiff, Wales for a "Torchwood Tour", but they get more than they were expecting.
1. The Long Road to Edinburgh

Title: Prologue - The Long Road to Edinburgh

Date Written: 6/8/08

Rating: G (This chapter)

Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood

Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, mention of Bikky.

Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7.

Warnings: None yet, except this is FAKE, so there's two gorgeous men in love.

Author Notes: Last summer I had been itching to start writing Torchwood fanfic, along with FAKE. But unlike FAKE, there's a lot of unfamiliars I need to get used to. So I decided to start off by also using characters very familiar to me. I had a simple idea. Simple grew to complicated (one day I'll do simple, but not today). Enter the person responsible for getting me into Torchwood in the first place, gracie_musica. Now I have the first part of a fictag.

While some ideas from "Like, Like Love" are used, this is an AU where Ryo and Dee move in together much sooner than in LLL. This starts several years after the end of FAKE volume 7.

* * *

**Prologue**

Dee Laytner-MacLean looked out the window of the St. David's Hotel, gazing out at Cardiff Bay, wondering once again how he got talked into this vacation.

_What the hell am I doing in the UK again for a vacation?_ Dee thought.

He remembered their vacation to England, long ago. He was only partners at work with Ryo MacLean at the time, but he did his best to change that during the vacation. It was not until almost two years later did they finally become lovers. Two years after that, they moved in together. Not even a year later, they both decided they did not want to be just 'lovers', or 'boyfriends'. Partners sounded better, that was the word they used to refer to the other. They were partners at work and at home. Yet even that was not enough, so they took a short vacation to Toronto, where they were married. Their honeymoon was to Japan, where they went between spending time alone, and visiting with Ryo's family. It was not the first time they had been to Japan. They went just before they moved in, because Ryo wanted his family to meet the man he loved.

Now two years later, they decided to go on a second honeymoon. Dee balked when the UK came up again. This time the countries were Wales and Scotland. The second week of their vacation, they were to stay at Ryo's grandparents' home in Edinburgh. Dee found he could not deny his husband that. Especially after Franklin MacLean did a complete turn around from the man who told Ryo that he should leave Dee, find a woman and have a 'real' family by fathering children. Estelle MacLean, on the other hand, adored Dee right away, and welcomed her to their family. It was over the course of time, of seeing the love between the two men that Franklin realized his grandson could not do any better with his life. Dee was good for him. Bikky was their son in all sense of the word, except biological. It did not matter. They were a family. Ryo was happy. Franklin finally accepted Dee, and Bikky, as part of the MacLean family. Soon after, his Grandparents retired to the family estate in Edinburgh, where they planned to spend their remaining days. Dee could not say no to giving Ryo the chance to see his grandparents again after they left the US a year ago.

So how did they end up in Cardiff, Wales during the first week of their second honeymoon? Dee shook his head as he heard Ryo take his clothes from his suitcase to put in drawers.

Easy. Dee could not deny Ryo anything. Which is most likely why he found himself going from disinterested or impartial every time Ryo talked about his current favorite TV show, and the star of the show, to mildly interested. Maybe it was the curiosity of an openly gay actor having top billing in a TV show, or maybe it was just to appease his husband, who would actually get excited at times over the show. Whatever it was, Dee finally consented to sitting down with his husband one night, and watch the first episode. What originally made Dee wary of the show was it being a Doctor Who spin-off. Dee had attempted to watch episodes of that show here and there since he was a boy, and found it dreadfully boring. It didn't help that Mother would watch the show in her room once in a while, and if he wanted to spend some time alone with the woman he called his Mother away from the other children in the orphanage, then he found himself sitting through it, not understanding what was going on. It was not so much the accents, since Mother was Irish and sometimes her family would call, or visit. For weeks after their visits, Dee would find himself speaking with some weird blend of a New York/Irish accent, and not like the typical New York Irish that was common. He just found the plots of the show boring and the humor bland. It had to be the only science fiction show that Dee did not particularly care for.

Dee was surprised that he took immediate interest in this spin-off from the first scene. He got into the show, he admired the leading actor. Ryo was overjoyed. Especially when to get more of the main character of that show, Ryo found himself playing the episodes of Doctor Who for Dee.

When they started to plan going to Scotland for their second honeymoon, Ryo make a half joking comment of stopping first at Cardiff to see the places that were featured in Torchwood. Later that night, Dee actually found a Torchwood tour on the Cardiff tourism site. He looked at Ryo's face, and knew he could not say no to his husband. After they made all the reservations for their first week in Cardiff, even Dee found himself getting excited.

Which is why he was currently looking out over Cardiff Bay. He should have been still experiencing that excitement. He should have been anxious to get out of the hotel and look around at the quaint and interesting city he saw on the TV. Instead he found himself staring out the window with a feeling of dread. He tried to simply put it down as nerves because of their vacation in England long ago, and how Ryo was almost killed. He tried his best not to think about the ghost.

"Dee, are you going to help here or what?" he heard Ryo ask. "I know it's beautiful, but what has your so much of your attention out there?"

Dee's eyes finally focused at the view from their hotel room and smirked as he took in the attractions of Cardiff Bay. "Oh, nothing. Just that I think there's a Weevil on Mermaid Quay," he replied.

Ryo laughed. "Honestly Dee. How cliché can you get. There's more than Weevils on the show."

"Yeah, but Weevils remind me of a few bad guys we collared." He laughed as he turned around, glad to see Ryo laughing with him. "Okay, let's get this finished. Then call Bikky, and then we find something to eat?" he asked hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan. But let's not make a late night of it. That tour is first thing tomorrow."

Dee snorted as he opened his suitcase and started to take items out and sort them. "You act like we never had to wake up at 7 in the morning before." He winked at Ryo.

They had a good time during the evening. They went into the city, away from the bay, to find somewhere to eat and walked around for a while. When they got back to the hotel, they made love.

As Dee lay in the bed, holding his sated, sleeping husband, he cursed that he still could not shake the feeling of something about to go horribly wrong.


	2. It's Not Stalking

Chapter One: It's Not Stalking, It's Enthusiastic Admiration

Date Written: 6/8/08

Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood

Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Team Torchwood

Spoilers: FAKE through to Volume 7, Torchwood up through Season 2

Warnings: Boys kissing, and Jack being Jack.

Author Notes: So, uh... Yeah. I got a friend of mine, totally4ryo, into the Torchwood fandom, right? And there was much rejoicing (yay!). iThen/i she breaks out with the idea to do a FAKE/Torchwood crossover, and since I'm the Who/Torchwood fangirl, guess who gets roped into it? That's right.

* * *

Ryo Laytner-MacLean was being a total fanboy. And Dee was never going to let him live it down.

He'd spent a good chunk of his formative years in the UK -- Japan too, of course, but he'd picked up linguistic traits, slang and other sorts of British English phrases from his Scottish and English cousins that he'd been teased about as a kid in the New York school system.

His father used to tease that he spoke three languages: American English, British English and Japanese.

Ryo still had fond memories of watching BBC with his dad and grandfather as a child, three generations of MacLean men enjoying the pinnacle of cheesy, mind-boggling sci-fi, Doctor Who (Ryo and his father had been Tom Barker fans, while Franklin was still partial to William Hartnell). He'd been completely excited at the reprise of the show, and had watched it hardcore despite the teasing of both Dee and Bikky.

Then Torchwood had spun off, starring John Barrowman and Ryo had been hooked from the time he heard it was filming. He'd even managed to turn Dee into a Barrowman fanboy (he was proud of that). When Dee had finally relented about visiting his grandparents in Scotland, Ryo had innocently teased him about going to Cardiff and seeing all the landmarks from the show.

Then Dee had actually _found a tour_, and well, they were sold.

Which lead to them here. Cardiff, Wales, UK, walking hand-in-hand toward the famous Roald Dahl Plass.

"Y'know, Mother used to read Roald Dahl to us," Dee said conversationally as they walked.

"Yeah?"

"Yup. Although for the longest time I thought his name was _Ronald_."

Ryo laughed and leaned in to kiss Dee's cheek. "He was born here in Cardiff. Maybe we can hit the internet when we get back to the hotel, see if there are any Roald Dahl tours to take?" he teased gently. He grinned when Dee gave him a pout. "He was one of my favorite authors as a child too."

They walked along the street, discussing the finer points of children's literature and teasing one another on their taste in books. As they turned onto the Plass, Dee stumbled a little, bumping into Ryo. "You okay?"

"Yeah, 'm fine," Dee replied, frowning and looking over his shoulder. "My ankle just sorta turned out or something."

Ryo wrapped an arm around his waist. "Need to sit?"

"Nah," Dee said, shaking his head. "All better now. Although if you want to kiss it better..."

Ryo laughed and pulled him into a soft, sweet kiss. "How about we sit down by the fountain? The group's gonna meet there, I think we're a little early though."

Dee gave a child-like grin. "Last one to the invisible lift's a rotten egg!" he teased, running across the Plass.

"Hey, wait for me!"

-----

When Ianto Jones stepped into the Hub, he was greeted by his boss-turned-lover, Jack Harkness. This, of course, was not that unusual. Jack did, after all, literally _live_ out of his office.

What _was_ unusual was Jack pulling Ianto into a huge, reassuring hug as the others watched on.

"What did I miss?" he called out over Jack's shoulder.

"We got a Rift Alert while you were out on the breakfast run," Gwen said, patting his shoulder. "Oh hey, donuts today."

"Thank you, PC Cooper, for doing nothing to subvert expectations," Owen called out from his desk.

"You're just mad 'cause you can't have any!" Gwen said, rescuing the box from Ianto. "Cheers."

Ianto rolled his eyes and pulled Jack off him. The hug was turning from an overly-friendly hello to a groping free-for-all. If this kept up, he'd have to get the hose. "Clingy today?"

"It came from up in the Plass, I was worried," Jack defended, frowning a little as the Welshman removed his hands.

"Obviously." The dry humor would have hurt, but there was a little smile hiding in Ianto's eyes.

"You never let me have any fun."

"I let you have far too much, Jack, and you know it."

"While I hate to break up such a cozy conversation," Toshiko teased, hidden by her screens, "I found what came through the Rift."

"What is it, Tosh?" Jack called out, already heading towards her computer station.

"Come and see for yourself. They're sitting up on the Lift."

Owen slid his chair over to Tosh's station and Gwen, Ianto, and Jack moved to look at the screen. Sure enough, there were two humanoid men sitting up on the Lift. One had dark brown hair, while the other had lighter, sort of honey-brown hair.

"Are you sure they're what came through?" Ianto asked.

"Positive." Tosh turned to another screen, which was showing bars and graphs of various readings. "I'll have to get closer to get better readings, but they've got Rift energy around them. Sort of odd readings, though."

"Odd readings?" Jack asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Close but not quite what we're used to seeing." Tosh turned to look at them, taking her reading glasses off. "But to get better readings, we need to get them in the Hub."

"They're dressed in contemporary clothing, and they don't seem to be having a nervous breakdown," Ianto noted. "Maybe they just accidentally got some residual energy on them?"

"We can't take that chance," Jack said, cutting his gaze over to Ianto for a millisecond before taking a deep breath. "Okay. Owen prep the medical bay. Toshiko, I want more readings. Ianto, Gwen, with me. We're going to assume that they're just stranded tourist, but I want you to both to have at least stun guns on you."

Ianto nodded and headed off to the armory, as Owen headed down to the medical bay and Toshiko went back to her work.

"They look awfully human," Gwen said, watching the two men on screen. The brown-haired one had his arm around the other, and the lighter-haired man was checking his watch. "They... look like a couple."

"A really good-looking couple," Tosh said in agreement.

"Oh yeah, like we've _never_ encountered aliens masquerading as humans before," Owen said sarcastically. "PS, the last two almost _ate Gwen_."

Jack laughed. "Come along, children."

-----

Ryo frowned as he looked at his watch. "The tour was supposed to have met here already. Where is everyone?"

Dee shrugged. "Maybe we met at the wrong place?" he suggested before digging into his pocket. He pulled out a map of all the locations they were going to visit. "Why don't we try... ah, here. The Information Booth, over in the Quay."

His partner's eyes flashed at him. "Look at you. _The Quay_. Sound like a native already."

"Oi!" Dee teased, standing and pulling a laughing Ryo to his feet. "C'mon, let's go find our group."

They both missed the look of confusion a passer-by gave them when they stepped off the pavement.


	3. I’ve A Feeling We’re Not In Kansas

Title: I've A Feeling We're Not In Kansas

By: Totally4Ryo

Date Written: 6/13/08

Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood

Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, none for Torchwood yet.

Warnings: None yet, except this is FAKE, so there's two gorgeous man couples.

Author Notes: Alrighty…. *takes deep breath* First time writing Jack and Ianto, so please be gentle. I'm willing to learn so I can write better Torchwood fic in the future. Yeah, the title is cliche, but I felt that it fit -- for lack of a better one. We're still open for suggestions on what to call this series. (ETA: Since this was written, I have written quite a few Torchwood fics).

* * *

Ianto entered the info booth moments before the two men entered. Immediately, Ianto made himself look busy, picking up piles of brochures and rearranging them neatly.

Jack pulled back on the other side of the beaded curtain, bringing Gwen to a stop with him. He gestured for her to take a step back, following her, while listening in.

Ianto looked at the strangers. "May I be of assistance, gentlemen?"

The dark haired one's mouth opened, but no sound came out. The lighter haired man stared at Ianto in recognition, excitement animating his face.

"Dee," Ryo said, breathlessly, grabbing onto Dee's arm, acting as if Dee did not recognize the familiar face.

"Holy crap," Dee finally managed to utter. He looked over to his husband, watching Ryo stare at the man in the info booth as he walked from behind the counter to stand before them.

Ryo was going into full fanboy mode upon finding himself face-to-face with Gareth David-Lloyd. With a huge grin on his face, he said, "And here I thought we missed the tour. Or did we get here early?" He looked over at Dee, who silently studied the man before them. "Imagine that! What a nice extra surprise to the tour. And he's dressed like Ianto too."

Ianto schooled his features to not show his surprise at one of the men knowing his name.

Behind the curtain, Jack looked at Gwen in question, looking surprised. Gwen shrugged.

Dee gave Ryo a placating smile, before looking back to the actor. "No need to go into the routine for us. We're impressed enough just getting to meet you. But if you could point us in the right direction to meet up with the rest of the tour, we'd be out of your hair until that part comes around."

"We promise not to tell anyone and spoil the surprise," Ryo remarked, still grinning.

Ianto was studying the two men. "Which tour would that be?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, there's several?" Ryo asked.

"The Torchwood tour," Dee replied, dark green intense eyes fixed on Ianto. "We obviously missed the beginning of it, and the rest of the group."

Behind the curtain, Jack gestured for Gwen to head back down into the Hub. Gwen looked like she was about to protest, then as she tried to see past Jack into the info booth with no luck, she turned and started to walk away. Jack figured the easy victory was on account of CCTV and Gwen getting a better look at the two good-looking men. Jack remained where he stood, and continued to listen.

"This is our lucky day to have 'Ianto' greet the tour in here," Ryo grinned, in full fanboy mode.

"Probably better having Ianto showing up, then ghosts," Dee muttered.

Dee wanted to be as excited as Ryo to be meeting one of the actors from their favorite TV show, but the sense of foreboding from the night before returned. _I have a bad feeling the boogeyman is about to show up_, he thought.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice called from behind them.

Both Ryo and Dee turned, already recognizing the voice. Ryo's mouth hung open in amazement. Dee's eyes went wide.

_God no,_ Dee thought. _Please don't let John Barrowman be the boogeyman._

Ryo inched closer to Dee, and said low, in Japanese, "John Barrowman just popped out from out of the blue. This is just like an episode on the show." Ryo was glad of the Japanese fetish Dee had since a boy. Among his passion for things Japanese, Dee learned how to speak Japanese, his first lessons from the mother of one of the boys in his neighborhood growing up. By the time Dee graduated from college, he was fluent in Japanese. Once Ryo realized that, it became a 'private' language between the two.

Dee nodded, biting his lip, eyes on the actor who was smiling at them. While the smile was genuine, Dee knew they were being studied carefully. It made his internal alarms go off more.

For want of doing anything besides the two New York detectives stare silently at John Barrowman, Dee commented, "Um, nice coat." He indicated the great coat that was a trademark of Barrowman's character, Captain Jack Harkness.

"That's what they all say," Jack replied, with a wink.

Dee found himself laughing softly. Despite all his reservations, he found he was unable to resist the other man's charms. "So tell me, is this all part of the tour?" Dee glanced at his husband. "You know, like once in a while, when the actors don't have any commitments, they show up as a surprise."

Dee took the time to study Ryo. While it was plain to see Ryo was definitely enjoying the experience of meeting not one, but two of his favorite actors, he appeared pretty calm. Dee knew the stance of his husband very well. They could have been interviewing witnesses at the moment, if Ryo's body language was any indication. Dee's eyes went from Ryo to behind them to find Gareth standing right behind them. "Do you guys throw in something, like maybe a Weevil, as part of the attraction?"

Ianto's eyes immediately went beyond Dee and Ryo to meet Jack's in surprise and curiosity. He stepped around the two tourists, figuring them to be from New York City. The taller, dark haired one was definitely from New York, with his thick accent. The other man's was not so obvious, but an infliction in the way he said a word here and there or pronounced a vowel indicated he spent at least enough time in the city to pick up the undertones of the accent.

"A what now?" Jack was asking, attempting to act amused, as Ianto came to stand beside him.

"A Weevil," Dee repeated, while Ryo chuckled. "You know, big ugly alien thing with big teeth. Probably smells bad too from living in those sewers," he added with a grin.

Jack and Ianto shared a careful look, momentarily unsure how to reply.

Dee, being a man who never had a problem keeping a conversation going on, particularly when he was baiting for information, rambled on, allowing himself to gush slightly like the fanboy he should have been acting like. "'Cause if you don't, I think that would be an awesome addition. Especially when the actors can't be around. Take the group into an alley or something, and have a Weevil jump out at them. Now that's a scare people would pay for!" Dee laughed.

Ryo smirked, his attention now on his babbling husband and laughed. Looking back at the other two men, he said, "When in that Weevil in the hospital went for the porter and bit him in the neck, this one screamed like a girl." He laughed as he jerked a thumb at Dee. "God's honest truth." He laughed more at the memory of Dee watching his first episode of Torchwood. By that scene, Dee had admitted he was already hooked.

Dee put his arm around Ryo's waist and pulled him closer. "Hey now, that's classified information." He lightly kissed Ryo's nose while the other man chuckled.

Ryo kissed Dee back before looking at the two actors. "Seriously, man. We're such huge fans. The reason we're in Cardiff for the week is because of Torchwood. " He held his hand out to Ianto, and smiled as he got to shake hands with the man he assumed was an actor. When Ianto released his hand, Jack held out his. "It's an honor to get to meet you both."

Dee nodded. "Especially after we found out they actually had tours."

Jack shook his head. "Ah, now we get to the good part. This might sound a bit strange, but which tour would you be referring to?"

Ryo laughed. "The Torchwood tour, of course."

Jack blinked and turned to stare at Ianto. Ianto was already giving Jack a stare that indicated he was most likely at fault. Which Jack was used to.

Dee's eyes flashed, studying the two men before them. "That is a strange question. After all, here we are in the info booth above the Hub, face to face with Jack and Ianto. Now unless David Tennent is hiding out somewhere, and Gareth is due to also appear in a future episode of Doctor Who, what other tour would we mean?"

Jack opened his mouth, and for once no words flowed. It was only for a moment. "Do you gentlemen like coffee? 'Cause I can guarantee you'll have coffee every bit as ecstatic as Ianto serves. Would you be interested?"

Ryo nodded. "Now that would be an experience, only shadowed by talking to the two of you."

"But where's the rest of the group taking the tour?" Dee asked. "We flew all the way from the U.S. for the this chance."

"It's obvious you missed it, but not to worry," Ianto said, following Jack's lead. "You're here with us now. And you came all the way from across the Atlantic. We have time, so how about a VIP tour to go with that coffee?"

"Of course. Yes," Jack added, giving Ianto a slight look of thanks. "You'll get a tour of Torchwood like no one else in those groups get."

Ryo reached for Dee's hand and squeezed it, unable to contain his excitement of getting the Torchwood tour personally guided by John Barrowman and Gareth David-Lloyd.

Dee squeezed Ryo's hand back, but once again found himself faking his own excitement. Something was about to happen and he was not sure they were going to like it. He prepared himself for anything, once again cussing the bloody UK for once again proving to be creepy during a much needed vacation.

He took a step to follow Jack, still holding Ryo's hand, feeling his husband walking alongside of him. He did not have to look back to know they were being followed by the Welshman.

"Where are we starting the tour?" Ryo asked as Jack led them onto the Plass, walking toward the fountain.

"The Invisible Lift, of course," Jack replied, smiling reassuringly at the two men.

The plan was once he got these two foreigners down to the Hub, he and Ianto would drop the act, and find out how do they know so much about Torchwood, and Weevils.

Yes, these two men were going to get the grand tour of Torchwood all right.


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter Three: Down the Rabbit Hole

Date Written: 6/14/08

Rating: PG/K+, 'cause Jack's well... Jack.

Word Count: 1,746

Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood

Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Team Torchwood

Spoilers: FAKE through to Volume 7, Torchwood up through Season 2

Warnings: None

Owen's head popped up from the medical bay when the blast door's alarms went off. Toshiko turned from her readings to look over the top of her glasses at Gwen as the Welshwoman stepped through the entrance.

Gwen just shrugged. "They turned up in the booth," she said, approaching Toshiko's computer station. "They knew what Torchwood was, and they knew Ianto by name."

The Japanese woman was already calling up CCTV footage, tracking Ianto, Jack and their visitors along the Plass. There were some good face shots from the footage where the two men were talking to Ianto, and she set the facial recognition software running. "Anything else? A name, maybe?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, but they were American." She came up behind Toshiko. "Jack palmed a comm system when he walked out, so you could probably hear them. Strange sort of accent, not like Jack's at all."

"_Strange sort of accent_?" Owen asked, giving her a teasing grin. "Isn't there a saying about glass houses and throwing rocks?"

"Screw you," Gwen shot back, smiling as well. "It sounded sorta like dis," she tried to imitate the accent she'd heard.

"Oh, big help Gwen," Owen said sarcastically. "They're retarded Welshmen. Really narrows it down."

"_I resent that,_" Ianto's quiet voice came over the speaker's of Toshiko's computer.

"You resemble that, tea boy!"

---

_"You resemble that, tea boy!"_

The other, the dark-haired one, was glancing over his shoulder at Ianto, so he didn't reply. He was already uneasy, so Ianto gave a small, comforting smile.

Jack was in the middle of one of his trademark outrageous stories, knowing full well he had the complete and utter attention of the lighter-haired man. He was waving his arms around and laughing, grinning over when the others laughed as well.

_"Is there any way you can get them to tell us a name or two?"_ Toshiko asked. _"It'll narrow down the search before they get down here."_

"...and before I go into another story, I just realized how incredibly rude I've been," Jack moved smoothly into the question. He smiled and turned, walking backwards in front of them, keeping eye contact with the two of them while still being able to shoot Ianto looks over their shoulders.

All charm and smiles and cunning, that Jack Harkness. He could have been a con man in another life.

"I'm Randy Laytner-MacLean," the lighter-haired one -- Randy -- said, before turning to the other and giving a brilliant smile. "And this is my husband, Dee."

---

Tosh frowned. "I know those names from somewhere," she mused, pausing for a moment before pulling up the US Census Bureau's webpage and hacking in.

Owen came up behind her to stand next to Gwen, wiping his hand on a rag. "What is it Ianto said? _It's almost obscene what you do to security systems?_"

"Oh, she's amazing," Gwen agreed. "Really, so glad you're on our side."

"Well, if they made it a _challenge_..." the other woman replied, grinning a little under the praise of her coworkers.

---

"Nice to meet you Randy, Dee," Jack said, his grin widening. "And here we are! The Invisible Lift." He jumped up onto the paving stone, coat swaying in the breeze coming off of the Bay. "Come on, step up, don't be shy."

Ryo looked over at Dee, giving him a little smile. "Maybe it's a photo op?" he said in Japanese.

Dee just shrugged in reply. The odd sense of foreboding had gotten stronger as they'd headed back up the Plass, even though the other two had been nothing but kind.

It was like the tenseness of a stakeout. Being in the car with your partner, both of you bored stiff, and then one of you catches the suspect across the street, looking around nervously for cops.

Everyone watching out for everyone else, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Fucking UK.

"We don't have all day," the Captain said with a grin, teasingly wagging a finger at them. "Important business to take care of and all that."

Ryo squeezed Dee's hand, stepping up on the stone they had been sitting on earlier. "Come on!" he said with a laugh, tugging on Dee's hand.

The stone was a bit crowded when Dee stepped on, and when Ianto stepped up as well, Dee laughed. "A little crowded for one little stone, huh?" he said with a laugh.

One of Jack's arms went around Ianto's waist, pressing the Welshman's back to the older man's front. "I don't mind being crowded," Jack purred.

Ryo laughed softly, his breath warm against the back of Dee's neck. Ianto rolled his eyes skyward in a move that clearly said _why me?._

Jack laughed as well, bringing his other arm around Ianto's waist. He reached around, flipping open his Vortex Manipulator and activating the Lift.

All four of them lurched a little as the paving stone shifted under their feet. Ryo let go of Dee's hands to grab at his shoulders, and both Ianto and Jack reached over to steady the two men next to them.

The detectives' eyes got progressively wider and wider as the stone lowered, both of them leaning over a little to get a better look at the Hub.

Gwen, Toshiko and Owen were standing close to the landing when the paving stone came to a stop. Ianto and Jack stepped off the stone, Ianto turning to help Dee and Ryo down.

Dee looked up when he stepped off, following the column of the water tower up through the pavement ceiling. "The set isn't whole like this," he muttered. Some movement caught his eye and he jumped a little when he caught sight of the pterodactyl sitting in her nest. "Is her name Myfanwy?" he asked, looking over at Owen.

Owen frowned and nodded in agreement. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," he replied before looking over at Ryo. "Fandom got something right," he told his husband in Japanese.

Ryo covered his face with his hands. "This is all a dream," he murmured in Japanese as well.

Everyone looked over at Tosh, who shrugged. "That one said that it's a dream," she offered.

"It is a dream," Ryo said in English, his hands still covering his eyes. "I've fallen asleep in front of the television, and Bikky is to wake me up any moment now screaming over two fags kissing on screen."

Jack laughed. "Sounds like my kind of show."

"You have no idea," Dee said, moving a little closer to Ryo.

"I don't know if I should be honored or afraid to inform you that this _is_ Torchwood," Jack said. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He pointed to Gwen, who smiled and waved a little. "This is my second, Gwen Cooper." He waved a hand over towards Owen, who nodded. "Owen Harper, our resident medic." He put a hand on Toshiko's shoulder, and she smiled at them. "Toshiko Sato, technical expert. And last but not least, the gorgeous suit that is Ianto Jones."

"I believe we've discussed harassment before, Jack," Ianto said quietly, giving a comforting smile to Dee.

The Captain just winked back at Ianto. "But you both knew all of this, didn't you?"

"_Why_ does all the weird stuff happen in the UK?" Ryo asked aloud.

"Hey, as long as they keep the ghosts and murderers away from us..." Dee started, before throwing his hands up. "Oh fuck, what am I talking about? This is Torchwood. We're screwed."

Owen laughed as Gwen, Tosh and Jack made noises of protest. "They've got our number!"

"Oh God, we're going to be Red Shirts," Ryo moaned. "I'm a Red Shirt in my own fucking dream, how depressing is that?"

"Hey now, don't talk like that," Dee said, moving over to put an arm around Ryo. "Besides, you're in blue today, and I'm in purple. See?" he coaxed, leaning over and kissing the side of his head.

Gwen motioned to a chair by Ianto. "Why don't you let him have a sit?"

"Thanks," Dee said, guiding Ryo to the chair. The older detective had his hands still over his face, and Dee moved to kneel in front of him.

"Owen, why don't you check out our guest?" Jack asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, in my opinion as a professional, he's having a nervous breakdown," Owen replied, feigning disinterest.

"Thanks Doc," Dee said sarcastically.

"It's not a big one, just give me a moment," Ryo replied, moving one hand away from his face. He took a deep breath and moved the other hand, looking down at Dee. "Baby?"

"Yeah?" Dee said, reaching up to run his fingers through Ryo's hair. "What?"

"As cliche as this is going to sound, I want you to hit me."

"Kinky," Jack piped up from behind them.

"Hit me, pinch me, do something that would wake me up," Ryo insisted, ignoring Jack.

"Again, kinky."

Dee turned around to shoot Jack a dirty glare, but Ryo turned his face around. "Seriously. Do this and I'll be fine."

"Okay," dark-haired detective gave in. He took a deep breath, reaching up and pinching Ryo's cheek hard.

"Owowowowowow!" Ryo whined, leaning into the pull, trying to lessen the pain.

"Any more pinching and I'm asking them to turn around," Dee told him in Japanese.

Toshiko let out a giggle, covering her mouth with a hand. Jack gave her a funny look, but she waved him away.

Ryo scrubbed his face with his hands one last time before sitting up straighter. "Okay," he said only once, before reaching up to automatically tug at the collar of his button up. Dee recognized the motion; Ryo had pulled himself into the professional cop mode -- which for them, as detectives, included a suit and tie.

Tosh clapped her hands together, making Dee turn. "I've got it! FAKE!"

Dee gave her a look. "You're saying this is all _fake_?"

"No, not fake, FAKE!" Tosh tried to clarify before sighing. "I need to pop over to the bookstore real quick. Visual aids are required."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows before sighing. "Go."

"I'll be back in a moment!" she called, grabbing her purse and running for the door.

The Hub fell into silence after she left, the sound of trickling water flowing gently over them as the two detectives looked at the team. "So, what happens now?" Dee asked.

"I'll make some coffee," Ianto said. "I think we're all going to need some caffeine sooner or later."


	5. Strangers In A Strange Land

Title: Strangers In A Strange Land

Date Written: 6/19/08

Rating: PG (for language, and because of Jack)

Word Count: 2610

Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood

Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko, Owen

Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, possible up to "Something Borrowed"

Warnings: None yet, except this is FAKE, so there's two gorgeous man couples.

Author Notes: Just a huge, "Hope you like". First time having all the Torchwood characters in one scene, so I hope I did them justice.

Dee sighed heavily, standing up. His hand rested on Ryo's shoulder.

"Dee?" Ryo asked, studying his husband. "Are you okay?" Dee had the knack of letting his imagination go wild when faced with things that go bump in the night.

Dee shook his head slightly. "She said we're manga characters," he muttered, as if trying to make sense of it. "We're one of those books your cousins in Japan read and giggle about."

Ryo rested his hand on Dee's, patting it. "We'll be okay." He watched as Dee's eyes went from Jack, to Gwen, to Owen. Going into the rational detective mode, Ryo tried to reason out for both Dee and himself, "Well, if Torchwood can be real and a TV show, I guess it makes sense that we can be real and a manga."

Dee reached up to pinch himself and yelped.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Now that's really kinky."

Looking over to Jack, Dee remarked, "Wha? Who? Oh! Nevermind the Who, 'cause I know where that will go."

Ryo could not help snicker as Dee's reference to the Doctor.

"I think it'll be a good idea if we all go into the conference room while we wait for Toshiko's return, and we can start to make better sense of this," Jack suggested. Blue eyes settled on the two strangers. "I know you must be getting tired of this already, but follow me."

Ryo shrugged and stood up. Placing an arm around Dee's waist, the two misplaced detectives followed the Captain up to the conference room with Owen and Gwen following them. Gwen paused briefly to grab the box of donuts that Ianto had gotten them for breakfast.

Inside the conference room, everyone settled down. Shortly after, Ianto arrived, handing out coffee, first to the members of Torchwood, except Owen, before seting mugs of black coffee before Ryo and Dee, along with a sugar and cream server.

"I'm afraid I don't know how you like your coffee," Ianto said, in the way of an apology.

Dee grinned cryptically as he put four sugar cubes into his coffee, and filled it almost to overflowing with milk.

Ryo shook his head, amused, knowing without looking that while Ianto was already sitting and appearing to be drinking his own coffee, that Dee's actions were being committed to memory.

Dee drink off some of the liquid and made a face.

Ryo had to keep from laughing aloud as he glanced up in time to notice Ianto frown. Ryo grabbed the sugar server before Dee could get it again, and put two cubes in his coffee, then set it next to Dee. Ryo poured a little milk in his coffee, watching as Dee dropped more sugar into his. Stirring his own coffee, Ryo looked over to Ianto. "He likes a little coffee and milk with his sugar," he quipped, then had a sip from the mug he picked up. His eyes widened. "Oh God, I think I'm spoiled for life now."

Dee glanced over to Ianto. "Oh! I'm sorry. I just kinda have a sweet tooth, and that includes my coffee. Otherwise, it's awesome."

Jack burst out in laughter, having been watching the exchange between the three men.

Ianto dipped his head forward a bit. "I've been told I make the best."

"Definitely," Ryo agreed.

Gwen moved the box of donuts over to their guests. "Have a donut?" she asked, smiling at them. Owen would have been inclined to say they've been fooled before, but there was something charming about the two men, and she felt no threat from them. They gave her the sense that the strangers were more out of sorts about things than Torchwood was.

Owen snorted in amusement. "Once again feeding into expectations, I see."

Dee and Ryo looked from the donuts to share a look. Dee looked over to Owen. "If you know nothing about us, then how do you know we're cops?"

"You are?" Jack asked.

Dee nodded. "Yeah." He looked at Owen. "Oh crap, I thought you were talking about us. I forgot that we have ex-PC Cooper over there." He saluted with the donut he picked up and took a bite.

Ryo looked from Dee to Gwen nervously. "Thank you. And don't mind him. He does look silly with sugar in his hair, doesn't he?"

Owen dropped his head and snorted.

"Looks delicious," Jack remarked, and winked at Dee, who was brushing off his hair with his fingers. "So cops?"

"Detectives, actually," Ryo replied. "For NYPD."

Ianto was watching Dee shove the donut in his mouth for another big bite. "Ah yes. It does explain the elevated standard of manners."

Ryo smiled at his husband. "Dee, baby, I think that was an insult."

"Yeah, huh?" Dee asked, nodding. He swallowed his food and placed the remains of the donut on a napkin that Ianto slid over.

"Gee," Ryo said, raising his voice a little, his dark eyes sparkling devilishly. "I feel almost honored."

Dee smirked. "Of course," he replied to Ryo, sarcasm clearly evident in his voice, "we've _never_ seen Jack stuff his face, talk and lick his fingers at the same time." He glanced over at the surprised looking Captain and winked, "That takes remarkable skill." To Ryo, he continued, "You ask me, I think the tea boy has a thing for that sorta stuff."

Jack choked on his coffee, quickly putting his mug down. Ianto looked down, embarrassed.

"Oi! They definitely have your number," he crowed, laughing. "Tea boy."

Gwen was giggling, thankful for some of the tension seeming to leave the room.

When Ianto lifted his head, Ryo gave him an apologetic smile. "Don't mind him. He's got a big mouth. I'm used to it. God help me, that's one of the things I love about him, but I know it's unsettling to others. Even our co-workers."

"That's fine. I'm quite used to mouth opening before thinking." He stole a quick glance toward Jack.

"And I hear you complaining?" Jack grumbled, good naturedly.

"The nice part is that it gives me the good reputation," Ryo said, winking at Ianto.

"Absolutely," Ianto agreed.

Dee got up, grabbing two donuts, and plopped down in the empty chair next to Jack. "I think we're being insulted, Captain," he said, handing Jack a donut.

"Yeah, we should make them pay for that. Don't you agree, Detective Laytner-MacLean?" He shoved the whole donut in his mouth.

Ianto ignored him, still talking to Ryo. Ryo was doing the same as the dark haired detective licked the sugar of the donut he held.

"Children," Gwen giggled. "This could be bad," she said to Owen.

Owen rolled his eyes.

"I know we're waiting for Toshiko to return with information on you, but how about telling us a little about what it's like being detectives in a city like New York?" Jack asked.

Dee started to tell stories of some of their weirder cases, with Ryo cutting in to add a fact or two that Dee omitted. Which in turned led to Jack telling more of his outrageous stories, with Ianto cutting in to correct Jack on any concerning Torchwood while he was there.

When Toshiko returned, that's how she found everyone in the conference room. Jack and Dee were mostly holding their audience with their stories, helpfully added to by Ianto and Ryo.

"I'm back!" she exclaimed, holding up two shopping bags. "It's a good thing they were stocked with more than one copy of each volume." She placed the bags on the table and started to take out books, putting them in stacks. She moved one stack toward Jack, another over to Ryo and Dee, and another to Gwen and Owen. She sat down at in the empty chair next to Jack that Dee had vacated while they traded off stories awaiting her return, the last stack of books before her.

Jack was already flipping through the first volume, with Ianto looking over his shoulder.

Tosh smiled at Dee and Ryo, who stared at the books before them, looking as if they were afraid to touch them. "So you had a bad time at it in England. Is that correct?"

Dee nodded vigorously. "Ryo almost getting killed by some crazy hotel owner. Then ghosts. Me and our son saw the ghost of the hotel owner's daughter. And later helped save Ryo. And this one don't wanna believe me. About the ghosts."

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Ryo automatically remarked.

Dee gave Ryo a strange smile. "Ryo, love, Mr. Realist, we're sitting in the conference room of Torchwood Three, talking to Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and Owen. Listening to stories of alien threats. You can still say that?"

Ryo dropped his eyes and looked over at the book. Finally placing a hand on the top of the stack, he said, "And we're in these books as manga characters. So far, everything we've seen here, we saw on the show."

"Torchwood?" Jack asked.

"A bloody show on the telly," Owen groaned. "Great."

"Yeah," Dee replied. "So what does these books say about us?"

Jack looked over at Toshiko. "Tosh? You're the expert here. Care to give us a quick rundown at what we'll find in these books?"

Dee snorted and chuckled a little.

"What?" Owen asked.

"I thought Ianto knew everything," Dee remarked, casting teasing green eyes in Ianto's direction.

"Well, I will," Ianto replied smoothly, picking up the second volume and flipping through it. "Once I'm finished with these books."

"Nice kiss," Jack remarked as he got to where Dee first kissed Ryo.

Tosh giggled. "Ryo was a bit of a brat after that first kiss, setting up a barricade of files and pen holders between their desks."

"Hey now," Ryo grumbled. "I thought I was straight and he kissed me. Without even asking."

"But it all worked out, since they're married now," Gwen said, looking through a book.

"Yes," Tosh agreed. "But they just get together by the end of the series. I wasn't expecting them to be married." She smiled at the two men. "According to the manga, Randy "Ryo" MacLean came to the 27th Precinct in New York City for his first assignment as a detective."

"Real detective," Ryo cut in, skimming through the first volume.

Tosh nodded. "Most fan fiction think you take a test, become a detective instead of a cop. So you'll have to fill us in on your years on the force before the series. Anyway, he was partnered with Dee Laytner, who apparently had been a detective long enough to be past rookie status. The series is about Dee's pursuit in getting Ryo as his lover. Pretty much by the middle of the series, it's obvious that Dee really loves Ryo. We also see Ryo sometimes showing Dee in actions what he could not bring himself to say in words. Until the last volume."

Jack picked up the 7th volume and flipped through it. "Wow!" he commented. "You could have told us there will be porn involved with this briefing." With a grin, he studied the artwork of the two detectives having sex. He looked up and winked over at the flesh and blood manifestations of the characters. "Looking good, fellas."

Ryo turned bright red. Dee's cheeks seemed lightly flushed as he grabbed the book at the bottom of the pile, knocking over the others. The lighter haired detective put his attention on setting the pile right, while Dee thumbed through the book. "Holy crap, Ryo!" he uttered. "It's just like…." His words drifted off.

Gwen was looking from the volume she was going through, over to the two men. "Yes, it does look like you."

"Oh my God," Ryo mumbled, looking over Dee's shoulder at the part where the two made love after Ryo told Dee that he loved him. Dee flipped a few pages before that. "It is how it happened."

Dee nodded.

Trying to remain professional, Toshiko nodded. "Also throughout the series there are cases to be solved, including when the girl the two detectives look after is kidnapped and the boy Ryo took in during their first case is almost killed several times."

"Once almost with Dee, I see," Gwen noted, looking at the act where Dee and Bikky were locked in a classroom by a man who planted bombs around Bikky's school. "Aw, how sweet," she added, coming to where Ryo finally found Dee, after fearing he'd find him dead. "And it took how many books after this for them to finally be together?"

Dee smiled warmly, taking Ryo's hand in his. "It felt like hell sometimes, because I wanted Ryo so badly, it would hurt sometimes. But this made it all worth it. Everything. The wait, the fears." He smiled at Ryo. "Ryo is worth it."

Jack put the book down. Leaning back in his seat, he clasped his hands together. "So comic book characters come to life," he mused. "There's definitely nothing at all about these two coming up other than in the manga?"

Tosh shook her head. "This is it," she said, indicating the books. "While waiting on the line to purchase the books, I did some more checking on my PDA. There is no 27th Precinct in the NYPD today. There was one in 1920, but I didn't have time to see when it was closed down. It is a popular fictional precinct, used in such American television shows as NYPD Blue, and Law & Order." She gave the two handsome detectives a sad smile. "I'm afraid everything that you know as your life is fiction here. Pages in a manga."

"But it ends here," Dee said softly, looking at the last page of the 7th volume.

Toshiko shook her head. "No. The mangaka, Sanami Matoh, came out with an illustration book after she finished doing the FAKE series. In the book, she did a short story that took place years later." Wide dark eyes settled on the men. "Oh. It took place when Bikky was accepted to go to college. Dee asked Ryo to move in with him."

"But Bikky's 16," Ryo argued. "And Dee and I have been living together for four years, as a family, with Bikky as our son. We've been married the last two."

"Seems wherever you came from, you went off and did your own thing," Jack remarked.

"Anyway, FAKE is once again in publication over in Japan," Toshiko added. "The new series, called Second Season, is still running over in Japan in Hug magazine." She glanced over to Jack with a smirk. "It's a yaoi magazine."

"A what?" Jack asked.

"Yaoi is otherwise known as the Boys' Love genre," she replied. "You know, pretty boys getting together. It's very popular among women in Japan. And outside Japan."

Jack's eyebrows raised in fascination. "Really now?"

"Bikky," Ryo's pained cry prevented Jack from saying anymore. Everyone's attention turned to the light haired detective.

Dee run his fingers softly through Ryo's hair, looking sad. "I know, Ryo. If what they say is true, then we lost everything, including Bikky." He rested his head against Ryo's. "Almost everything," he amended, fighting to keep tears from reaching his eyes. "We still have each other."


	6. Trust Me, I'm A Fanboy

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter Five: Trust Me, I'm A Fanboy  
Date Written: 6/23/08  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 3,166  
Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Team Torchwood  
Spoilers: FAKE through to Volume 7, Torchwood up through Season 2, nods at Doctor Who 04 up through  
Warnings: None  
Author Notes: And this chapter is mostly explanation for those that don't know the Torchwood/Who fandom, and just some fun scenes.

The team left the boardroom at a silent signal from Jack, gathering up the manga and leaving the two wayward detectives to grieve in private.

As soon as the door closed behind Jack, Ryo and Dee wrapped their arms around each other, Dee holding Ryo tight as the half-Japanese man cried softly into his shoulder. He closed his eyes, not even trying to hide the tears coursing down his own cheeks.

"_Bikky_," Ryo murmured against his neck, shaking a little.

Dee nodded, dropping his head down onto Ryo's shoulder, squeezing him a little tighter. He was trying to get a grip on himself, knowing that when he finally had his little meltdown, it'd be a major one. "We're going to be okay," he murmured softly, kissing the side of his husband's head. "We're still together, and we're going to get back to our family and friends."

Ryo was slowly pulling himself together and pulled back, wiping his face gently. "We are in a place where a big blue box makes regular fuel stops," he said, giving Dee a watery smile.

Dee laughed and nodded, leaning in to kiss his husband. "We're going to get back," he repeated with a smile.

Ryo nodded. "So now we do what we have to."

"God damn it, I love you so much," the younger detective swore as he pulled his husband in for another kiss.

-----

Team Torchwood walked back into the conference room to find two very calm, very professional NYPD detectives sitting at the conference table. Their eyes were a little red around the edge, proof of how upset they'd been, but their demeanor had changed. They sat up a little straighter, and their faces had a certain confidence in them.

Jack gave a little smile as he moved back to his seat, watching as Ianto doled out another fresh round of coffee. Ryo gave a brilliant smile when he drank from his cup. "This is perfect, Ianto, thank you."

Dee nodded, drinking from his own cup. "Just the way I like it."

Ianto simply nodded, a small pleased smile on his face as he moved to his seat.

"Gentlemen, I realize that this is hard on you," Jack began, and everyone in the room turned to him. "And I promise that we'll do our best to get you back." He paused, steepling his fingers as he chose his next words carefully. "However, you both seem to know a lot about us. And, frankly, I'd like to hear more about this Torchwood show."

The team's attention shifted to the detectives, and Dee looked at Ryo. "Well, fanboy, you're up," he teased gently in Japanese, winking across the table when Toshiko giggled.

Ryo's cheeks turned a slight pink as he quickly thought about where to start. "Torchwood," he began, before pausing and looking at his coffee. "No, wait. Torchwood is a spin-off television show of a very popular British science fiction show called Doctor Who. Classic Who ran from the 1960s to 1989, there was movie in 1996, and the series was revived in 2005. It's practically imprinted into British culture now." He gave a little grin. "I used to watch it with my Dad and Grandfather, when I'd visit Scotland as a kid."

"Mother tried with me, but that was a no-go," Dee said before grinning over at the team. "It never interested me."

"Doctor Who," Ryo continued, stopping the ready question on Gwen's lips, "follows a man who calls himself the Doctor, and the Companions he picks up on his travels."

Jack's intake of breath was audible, and everyone looked over at him. His eyes were wide, and he was looking a little pale.

"The Doctor's the reason why Torchwood was founded," Owen said, his arms crossed over his chest. "He's in the charter."

"That's why Torchwood is a spin-off," Ryo answered. "The Institute arc is set up in the second season of the new Who, the Doctor meeting Queen Victoria and so on."

"Might want to be on the lookout for werewolf sightings in London in a few years, by the way," Dee added.

Ryo glared at him. "That was conjecture."

"You never can be too careful."

"Anyway," Ryo cut Dee off, turning back to the team. "Torchwood One -- or Torchwood London, whichever you call it -- and the battle of Canary Wharf figure in predominantly into 02's, the second season's, finale. Broadcast-wise, the first season of Torchwood, which follows Torchwood Three starting when Gwen Cooper falls in, started airing after that." He paused, looking over at Dee a little. Dee nodded, they'd decided on bare facts but no private details. "Jack's disappearance between Torchwood's first and second season is explained by his reappearance in Doctor Who's third season."

"Reappearance?" Tosh asked.

"Jack was a Companion of the Ninth Doctor before he was recruited into Torchwood Cardiff," Ryo said.

Four heads swiveled to look at Jack. Ianto's face was more or less impassive; either he'd known before or he had a better poker face than people gave him credit. Gwen and Owen wore twin looks of surprise, and Toshiko looked excited. Belatedly, Ryo remembered that Tosh had met Nine in _Aliens of London_.

"And before we go any further, I think we need to figure out just where we are," Dee jumped in, lacing his fingers together. "From the ring on Mrs. Williams' hand, I'll start with the Nostrovite. Yes, no?"

"Oh yes," Gwen said, looking down at her hand and grinning a little.

"Congratulations, by the way." Dee smiled at her. "The Electro Cinema?"

"Done that one," Owen added from his side of the table.

"Okay. Jonah Bevan?"

"Who?" Ianto asked, in perfect disinterest even as Jack's back straightened just a little.

"Never mind, got our answer," Dee said, flashing a disarming grin.

"And I believe we're through," Ryo finished, sitting back in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee.

"How many seasons are there in Doctor Who?" Jack asked.

"The BBC was in the middle of airing the fourth season when we left," Ryo said. "Oh, and that whole ATMOS system thing that's on all your cars? Get rid of 'em."

Confusion flickered over everyone's faces, and Dee leaned in. "And I got bitched at over the werewolf?"

"Hush," Ryo replied.

"Okay." Jack put his hands down on the table. "Obviously, we can't let you two too far from our sight." He grinned, but it was a hollow one. "Why don't we start with what we have? Passports, driver's licenses, anything?"

Dee reached behind him to where his jacket was hanging from his chair. "I've got my wallet and my badge, Ryo has my passport." He shot a dirty look at Ryo. "Like I'd lose it."

"You did twice when we were driving from the apartment to the airport," Ryo replied, already leaning to the side and pulling out the passports.

"Do you prefer Randy or Ryo?" Tosh asked.

"Both are fine," Ryo reassured her, laying the passports and his badge next to Dee's badge. "I'll answer to either." Two NYC driver's licenses hit the desk as well. "I've got about two hundred pounds on me," Ryo said, before looking over at Dee.

Dee nodded a little absently, frowning at his credit cards. "Guess the plastic's worthless now. I've got about a hundred."

Ianto leaned over and gathered up the passports and licenses. "I can create identities for you while you're here. We'll just use the information you know for them."

"Do it," Jack nodded at Ianto. The Welshman gave a little nod at the dismissal, gathering up some of the empty mugs before heading downstairs.

"Gwen, why don't you and Toshiko take these badges and see what computer magic you two can work?" Jack continued. "I was thinking Interpol trainees," he added as Ryo and Dee obediently handed over their badges, smiling at the girls as they followed Ianto.

"Owen, go finish prepping the medical bay, we're going to need to make sure the Rift didn't affect them in any other ways than the obvious." The doctor levered himself up out of his chair, grumbling about how he was going to quit if one of the newcomers ended up pregnant as the door slid shut behind him.

Jack studied Dee and Ryo carefully. "So. How much do you know about me? About my past?"

The husbands met each other's eyes. They'd discussed this too. "The past really isn't all that important," Dee said finally, waving his hand a little. "We all do crazy shit when we're younger."

"So more than you're letting on then," Jack conjectured, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest.

"We... cheated on how we know things about you all," Ryo replied, sipping his coffee. "It's not our place to spill your secrets."

Jack studied them long and hard, making the two detectives shift a little in their seats. Finally, though, his face split into a grin. "Come on, we need to get you two checked out."

-----

Owen was a very, extremely competent doctor. Probably one of the best doctors both Dee and Ryo had ever had, and that was factoring in every yearly physical plus every trip to the ER from chasing perps.

His bedside manner, however, was shit. He was obviously not impressed by either of them, and seemed to take a sort of insane pleasure in drawing out all of their blood vial by vial.

"Owen, you're really making me feel at home," Dee complained sarcastically, jumping as Owen took yet another blood sample. "Just like I've got Emiry making sure that I'm okay."

Ryo laughed a little. "I'll kiss it better later," he reassured his husband, winking at Dee even as he idly rubbed at the bandage over his arm.

"You could do it now, I wouldn't complain," Dee replied, batting his eyes a little in tease. He honestly wouldn't mind a little cuddling, though.

And as if Ryo could read his mind, the man leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mouth, smiling softly against Dee's mouth.

"Oi, none of that!" Owen said, pulling the needle out of Dee's arm and pressing a ball of gauze down onto the vein. "Although it did keep him distracted."

"He's not the only one," Ianto deadpanned, descending the stairs with Ryo and Dee's passports and licenses. Ryo grinned at Dee as Tosh and Gwen jumped guiltily at the Welshman's words, turning back to their work.

Jack just laughed at all of them, his hands on the railing.

"Ha! Now I can run away from Doctor Harper and his evil needles," Dee joked as Ianto handed the identification over.

"_Run_ would be appropriate," Ryo said with a grin, "since there's no way in hell I'm letting you get behind the wheel here."

"Not my fault they drive ass-backwards here!"

Four voices made noises of protest, and Ryo laughed, holding up his hands. "Easy now, he's kidding!"

Gwen and Tosh joined Jack at the railing. "We entered you into the Interpol database," the Japanese woman informed them.

"And we got you a hotel room for tonight," Gwen added. "Until we can find you some better arrangements."

"Thank you, all of you," Ryo said, taking Dee's hand and squeezing it.

"You're our responsibility," Jack said. "We'll take care of you."

"Speaking of," Dee said, frowning a little and covering his arm as Owen passed by. "Ryo and I only have the clothes on our back. Since we're not allowed to drive..."

"Ianto and I will take you out before we drop you off at the hotel," Jack said, grinning a little as the girls both grumbled a little.

"Oi, why're you taking the tea boy?" Owen asked with a frown.

"Boss' prerogative," Jack replied. He wanted to get to know these two strangers who knew all his secrets.

That and maybe he could talk Ianto into another smashing suit.

-----

The corner of Ianto's mouth quirked up as Ryo looked over at the rack of business suits along the shop's far wall for the fifth time in twenty-three minutes. Both detectives had an armful of clothing each, mostly consisting of business casual-type clothing with a few pullovers and jeans thrown in for good measure, but the lighter-haired man kept gazing wistfully over his shoulder.

Jack saw it too. "Go pick one out."

"What?" Ryo's eyes were wide, the picture of the word _busted_.

"Go pick out a suit," Ianto echoed. "It's obvious you want one."

Ryo gaped a little. "Oh, I can't, that's far too expensive."

Dee grinned a little, looking over at his husband before going back to looking through the rack.

"Both of you," Jack said, using his very best _Captain's Orders_ voice, "go back there and pick out a suit each."

"And here I was thinking the only good thing to come out of losing everything was losing the suit," Dee said, looking over at Ryo.

"C'mon, c'mon," Jack said, taking their clothing and handing it over to one of the salesgirls who was hovering close by.

Ianto shooed them over towards the suits, watching as Ryo's fingers strayed towards a suit that was a bit too large for what the Welshman guessed his size to be. Dee noticed the look and grinned. "You wear suits to work, you know what it's like."

The Welshman nodded, and Jack moved up behind Ianto. "You know, maybe Ryo will feel a bit better about buying a suit if you take one home too," the Captain suggested.

"Nice try," Ianto deadpanned.

"They're nice suits," Dee said, turning the price tag of one of them and whistling.

"They are," the Welshman agreed. "But no."

"He acts like I don't have anything better to spend my money on," Jack said with a grin.

"You do save on rent," Dee agreed. "And water and electricity." He looked at the price of another before tugging gently on the fabric to test the give on it.

"Which one do you like?" Jack asked, already imagining the New Yorker in a suit of his own. The Captain was willing to bet that Dee would look even better in one than he did in those books.

"I only wear 'em 'cause I gotta," Dee said with a laugh. "If you're going to make me pick out something, can it be something I want? Like on of those coats of yours?"

Ryo stepped out from the dressing room, coat jacket slung over his arm as he expertly looped a tie around his neck. The jacket and pants were a beautiful caramel color, with a waistcoat that patterned various vertical stripes in varying shades of chocolate brown. The button up oxford shirt underneath was striped as well, stripes in coffee and tan. He was tying an olive green around his neck. The whole ensemble really should not have worked, but Ryo managed to pull it off flawlessly.

"You look good enough to eat," Jack said, grinning when Ianto nodded in agreement.

Ryo blushed at the compliment, flipping his collar down. "Thank you."

"They're right, but I think you need a fedora," Dee joked, winking at Ryo as his husband pulled on his jacket.

"You just want to roleplay," Ryo teased him back gently in Japanese. He'd obviously caught the whole conversation while he was in the dressing room.

"I'm gonna need a lot more than a coat or a hat if we're gonna roleplay, baby," Dee answered him in kind, stepping forward to help him fix the collar.

Jack looked over at Ianto, who just shrugged. The Welshman had picked up a bit of Japanese here and there over the years, but his reading abilities were better than his oral skills. Well, his oral language skills. Although he could do that thing with his tongue that Jack was convinced came from rolling those Welsh Rs...

Ryo's teasing, still in Japanese, brought him back from his fantasy. "Really now? Not even any _captain and the naughty tea boy_ action? I've seen your fanfiction bookmarks, pervert."

"I have no idea what you're saying to him, but keep it up," Jack said with a laugh as a pretty blush spread across Dee's cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Ryo laughed and kissed a red cheek before turning to the three-sided mirror. He fiddled with the jacket sleeves a little, rolling his shoulders and testing out the range of movement.

"Looks a little big," Jack said, blinking in surprise when Ryo swept his arms up in the unmistakable gesture of aiming a firearm. The price tag swung from one of the suit's cuffs

"Tight, actually," Dee replied, watching the way the fabric gathered across Ryo's back.

"No, it fits well," Ianto said, a practiced eye watching the detective move his arms. "If you have the seams let out a few centimeters, you'll have the give you want. I know the name of a few good tailors."

"I bet you do," Dee said with a laugh.

"It'll do for now," Ryo said, straightening and loosening his tie, checking his reflection one last time. "I'll have it altered once we figure out jobs and things like that."

"We're official Interpol trainees, we could probably get a job with the Cardiff force," Dee added, raising his eyebrows. "Inspector Laytner-MacLean."

"I kinda like the sound of that," Ryo said with a grin.

-----

Jack was on the phone with the others when Ianto climbed into the passenger seat. Jack nodded to him, pulling the phone away and hitting the speakerphone so Ianto could join the conversation.

"--their test came back clean," Owen was saying. "Major temporal fluctuation reads, of course, but two perfectly healthy male humans."

"The Rift's been quiet lately, but I've been getting odd readings since those two showed up," Tosh said. "No other visitors from what I've seen, but it's either gearing up for something big or it's coming down off of sending us Ryo and Dee."

"Where are they, by the way?" Gwen's voice chimed in.

"We've just had them settled in at St. David's," Jack told her. "Ianto set them up with room and room service until tomorrow."

"They said they had reservations at this hotel in their own world, they even got the same room," Ianto told them. "Poor blokes kept checking for their things."

"They have mobiles with all of our numbers if they need anything, and they're within walking distance," Jack added. "I told them to come in whenever they were ready tomorrow."

"Jack, what are we going to do with them?" Gwen asked.

"We're going to discuss that as soon as Ianto and I get back," Jack said, starting the SUV.

"With lunch?" Toshiko's hopeful voice made both men grin.

"With lunch," Ianto agreed.

"Oh hey, Tosh? What the heck does the word _cosplay_ mean?" Jack asked, shifting into drive.

There was a choking sound over the speakerphone, followed by Owen's exclamation of, "Jack, stop trying to kill Tosh! One dead team member is more than enough!"

And, as a little extra, .com/albums/a157/gracie_musica/FAKE_2nd_Season_


	7. Eye of the Storm

Title: Eye of the Storm  
Date Written: 6/28/08  
Rating: PG (for language, and because of Jack)  
Word Count:1306  
Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, Torchwood - up to "Something Borrowed"  
Warnings: None – nice clean chapter. *faints*  
Author Notes: Alrighty… I was biting my fingernails and stressing about the first scene in this part (I wrote it after the second). Like I told gracie_musica , this is the first time writing just the Torchwood characters. It scares me because there's a TW plotbunny with it's teeth going above my ankles.

Jack and Ianto returned to the Hub with Chinese takeaway. The team settled in the conference room to eat. For a while, except for further inquiries on how the newcomers were settled in their room, and the shopping trip, they mostly ate in companionable silence.

Halfway through their meal, Jack looked over to Tosh. "So I gather nothing further on those odd readings?"

Tosh shook her head, swallowing her food. "No. But I want to do more research on their time of entry. It's those readings that puzzle me." Dark eyes went to Owen. "They are both human, yet there is something not quite right."

"We considered that something else slipped through with them," Gwen added. "Maybe taking advantage of the moment or something."

Jack nodded. "But you can't find any other indication other than Ryo and Dee, I presume."

"Yes," Tosh replied. "That's it. But I'm still keeping a watch, just in case."

Owen, the only one at the table who was not eating, leaned forward, elbows on the table. "So just what are we planning to do with our guests?"

Jack shrugged. "Set them up in this time for now."

"Didn't you tell them you were going to try to find a way to get them home?" Gwen asked.

"I did. And we'll try. But we can't put everything on hold just for Dee and Ryo," the Captain replied, his mouth full. He chewed his food and swallowed, pointing his chopsticks in Gwen's direction. His eyes flashed at his second, before he smiled indulgently. "I meant what I said about doing whatever we can to get them home. But that might take a while. In the meantime, we help them settle in."

"There's always the chance that they can never go back," Owen pointed out. "From past experiences, I prefer we not go the way of two of our previous guests in handling them." Owen's eyes had a distant gaze for a moment as he thought of Diane.

Jack nodded. "Agreed. Don't ask me why, but I prefer keeping them close. Tomorrow we'll do some testing to see what they are capable of, before deciding the best way to settle them in our dimension."

"At least they have options as of now," Tosh remarked, pushing her empty carton away.

"If need, we do have the ability to alter their records as we go along," Ianto pointed out. He stood up, straightening his jacket. "I'm going to make more coffee. Would anyone want some?"

Heads around the table, except Owen's, nodded.

"Well then," Jack said. "Until they show up tomorrow, life as usual here." He also stood up, finished with his food. "I'll be in my office, tackling some paperwork." With a smile, he left the conference room behind Ianto.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Ryo turned his attention from the TV set to his husband for the countless time since he attempted to relax watching some TV. Realizing he was more concerned about his husband to concentrate on the TV, he picked up the remote and turned the set off.

When they first found themselves alone in the hotel, Dee kept talking for a while, about the members of Torchwood, the Hub, and even about Cardiff. He went on about coincidence of them still having the same room.

It was when Dee wanted to check something on his laptop, he suddenly grew silent, his hand reaching out to the luggage rack he had place his laptop case on earlier that morning. The rack was in the same place both men remembered it being, only there was no case. Their luggage they arrived in Cardiff with was also gone. All they had from their life in New York was what they carried with them.

"Crap," Dee muttered low. "It's back… there," referring to the universe they called home.

That was the last sound Ryo heard from Dee. Other than his taking two beers from the mini-bar. The dark haired detective handed one to Ryo and quickly drank down his. He took another bottle from the bar and sat on a corner of the bed. Dee did not move much in the half hour. He was quiet the entire time, as he nursed the beer, his eyes fixed on the corner where they had left their emptied suitcases after placing their clothes in drawers and the closet.

Now the closet and drawers contained new clothes that were thoughtfully provided for by Torchwood.

"Dee," Ryo called out softly.

For a reply, Dee lifted the bottle to his mouth for another drink.

Sighing, Ryo stood up and climbed on the bed, then positioned himself behind his husband. He wrapped his arms around Dee's chest and pulled him back. "It's not good when you're that quiet," he softly said, kissing a spot next to Dee's ear.

"I'm…"

"No you're not," Ryo disputed what he knew Dee was going to say. "It's okay, Dee. I know you shed a few tears earlier, but it's not enough. Get it out, sweetheart. I'll hold you. And I won't let you go. I promise."

Dee's head dropped and his hands gripped the bottle tighter. Ryo reached to snag the bottle from Dee's hands and set it on the floor next to the bed. He started to lightly kiss Dee's neck. "Dee, at least tell me what's on your mind."

Dee took a ragged breath. "What if we don't get home? Then what? What do we do here? What will Bikky do? And Carol, your family. And… Oh God, Ryo. I don't want to think of what would happen to Mother if we go permanently missing." He let out a sob.

Ryo rubbed Dee's chest, through his shirt, his lips still on his husband's neck. "Look, we are going to get home eventually. It might be a while for us, but with some luck, not that much time, if any would go by when we do get back."

"Do you really believe in the big blue box theory?"

Ryo turned Dee's face to look at him, and grinned. "It's a police box. Of course, I believe in it."

Dee giggled a little, before the giggles turned into quiet sobs.

"That's it, baby. Get it out of your system. It's okay to cry."

Dee could hold it in no more. Suddenly he twisted and latched onto his husband, crying earnestly, letting out his fears and uncertainties. Ryo hold him through the storm of tears and sobbing, rocking them gently, using his hands to soothe the distraught man in his arms. He used his mouth to murmur words of endearment, and to plant feather light kisses along Dee's wet face.

When the storm was over, both men felt depleted. Ryo carefully moved them so he could pull down the covers and they could settle on the mattress, Ryo still holding Dee. Dee clung to Ryo in a death grip, his face buried in the other man's chest. Tears still leaked slowly from his eyes, until his breathing evened out, and Ryo realized he was asleep. The older man kissed Dee's forehead and closed his eyes.

The next day was going to be a long one for them. And the days after. Ryo knew that. He also knew that however long they had to wait, they would, until the Doctor arrived to refuel. He was certain Jack would be able to convince the Doctor to take them back where they belonged.

Before he finally drifted off to sleep, his last thought was, _I hope we don't end up having to wait a hundred years or so._


	8. Day One

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter Seven: Day One  
Date Written: 6/30/08  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 1,447  
Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Jack/Ianto, Team Torchwood  
Spoilers: FAKE through to Volume 7, Torchwood up through Season 2, nods at Doctor Who 04  
Warnings: Boys kissing. And honestly, is this a surprise to anyone?  
Author Notes: Both **totally4ryo** and I are shippers. So yeah.

Ianto answered his mobile on the third ring. "H'lo?"

"_Did I wake you?_" Jack's concerned voice drifted through the ear piece still hooked over his right ear.

"No, I'm still at the Hub," Ianto replied, shaking his head a little. The fact that he'd invented something to do to keep him in the Hub while Jack went out on a call had been silly enough; if Jack found out he'd crashed on the couch while waiting for the Captain, he'd never hear the end of it. "How did it go?"

"_Not good. The Rift pulled back someone it had snatched. She was probably dead or dying when it brought her back._"

"I'm sorry," Ianto said softly, rubbing at his face to wake himself up. As guilty as it made him feel, he was a little grateful that it had just been a body to wash up. Flat Holm always shook Jack to the core, and he'd avoided that place tonight. "Should I prepare a vault?"

"_I let the police handle the body recovery._"

"Think it had something to do with our visitors?" the Welshman asked after a moment of silence, standing and crossing over to Tosh's computer station. A few keystrokes and the evidence of his nap was gone.

"_Could be._" There was a moment of silence before Jack asked, "_What do you think of them?_"

"Dunno them well enough yet," Ianto replied truthfully. "But there's something about them that's... nice. Familiar, if that makes any sense at all."

Jack's laugh rang in his ear. "_It does. I like them. They're intriguing._"

"You want to shag them," Ianto translated.

"_I wouldn't say no, and neither would you,_" Jack teased back. "_They know a lot about me. Can't wait to watch you all corner them and demand answers._"

"They know a lot about us too," Ianto replied, heading down to the coffee machine.

"_Ianto Jones, are you saying that suddenly you don't want to know more about me?_"

"I'd prefer it if you told me yourself, it would be a nice show of trust," Ianto said without thinking. When his brain caught up with his mouth, Jack was already giving a breathless laugh.

"_Okay then, Ianto. Better have some coffee ready for me when I come in, you get one free question tonight._"

"Just one?"

"_I'm going to make you work for the others._"

-----

"I feel like I'm a rookie all over again," Dee said as he and his husband lingered outside of the Tourist Information booth.

"Does that mean you're going to be an asshole and get me bounced off the force?" Ryo teased.

"Oh, you've been talking to Drake and Ted without me there again."

"I didn't realize I had to have your permission."

Dee forced out a laugh. Ryo reached down to take Dee's hand, twining his fingers in with Dee's. "Jack said we could come in whenever we wanted. I'm sure no one would blame us for running back into the hotel and hiding under the covers for a few days."

Dee squeezed Ryo's hand tight. "I'm all right," he said, looking over at his husband. "As long as you're with me, I'm great."

"Then we're both great," the half-Japanese detective told him, giving him a smile.

The dark-haired man laughed, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "Okay then."

-----

Ianto Jones was standing behind the counter, two steaming mugs at his elbow. "Good morning gentlemen," he greeted, picking up a cup and holding it out to them.

"Oh, is that coffee?" Dee said, letting go of Ryo's hand and crossing the room as the older man closed the door behind them. "I think I love you, Jones."

"He says that to all the cute men in a suit who give him quality caffeine," Ryo said, taking his own mug. "Cheers."

Ianto chuckled softly, giving a little nod. The British idiom in the New York accent was slightly endearing.

Dee furrowed his eyebrows. "_Cheers_? Serious?"

"Shut up," Ryo replied, handing over the white box in his other hand. "We thought we'd feed you today. A sort of thank you, as we can. No donuts, so Gwen might be disappointed."

Ianto took the box, peering inside and giving a smile. "Toshiko's fond of this bakery, and Gwen likes croissants as well."

"And what about you?" Dee asked, sipping at his coffee.

"I'm not particularly picky, but I do have my own sweet tooth," Ianto admitted, reaching down under the counter to press the button to activate the hidden entrance. The two New Yorkers jumped a little when the wall slid back, revealing Jack Harkness, big damn coat and all.

"Good morning gentlemen. Ooh, and breakfast," he added, reaching into the box and pulling out a pastry and taking a bite. "Good taste."

"So I've been told," Ryo replied easily.

Jack laughed around his mouthful, grinning at Ianto. "Got your coffee, we've got breakfast, time to get you two a proper tour of the Hub."

-----

"I think she's prettier than our Janet," Dee said after a long moment, cocking his head to the side as he and Ryo watched the Weevil inside the Vault. Janet, in turn, mimicked the movement, regarding the two new visitors.

"If our Janet ever found out you said that, she'd go for the jugular too," Ryo said, stepping up to the Plexiglas wall to get a better look at the alien.

Janet lumbered up to the divider, sniffing at the older detective through the air vents. Ryo put his hand up on the plastic so the alien could get a better sniff.

"Be careful," Jack warned, watching the exchange from a few feet away.

"It's okay, she's just curious," Ryo said, watching as the Weevil snuffled at the holes closest to his fingers for a few moments before turning its attention to Dee. "Dismissed, I guess," he said with a laugh.

Jack chuckled as well, rocking back and forth on his feet as Dee stepped forward. The change of reaction was instant. The Weevil growled low in its throat and moved into a crouched standing position, staring up at Dee.

"She seems... she seems sad," Dee said, watching as Janet got bored with him and went back to the other side of the cell, still watching him.

"You're right," Ryo agreed, leaning back against the Vault's wall and crossing his arms, "she does."

"We don't know if Weevils have the same types of emotions as humans," Jack said.

"You can just tell," Dee said. "And not from being locked up. It's a deeper hurt." He looked over at Jack. "How'd you find her?"

"She was burying one of her young. We don't know if it's learned behavior or if they have more complex emotions."

Dee turned back and put his hands on the wall the way his husband had. "I"m sorry."

Jack looked over at Ryo. The lighter-haired detective took a deep breath, not taking his eyes off of Dee. "We can relate to losing a child," he finally said. He cut his glance over to Jack, wearing a look that clearly said _'And so can you'_.

The Captain opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted when Ianto came down the stairs. "We're ready," he said, looking at Jack.

"Ready for what?" Dee asked, turning away from the Weevil. Janet, in turn, smacked the Plexiglas to get his attention again, making all four of them jump.

"First rule of aliens, always assume they bite," Jack informed them, giving Janet a warning look. She slunk back into her corner like a reprimanded child. "Anyway. We're going to have a little test." He grinned, his hands going back into his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his feet again. "You both have knowledge of aliens and the Hub, but I want to see if you'd be better suited as additional police liaisons _or_ if you would be good freelance agents."

Both of the Laytner-MacLean's jaws dropped open at Jack's words.

"We've set up an outdoor shooting range," Ianto explained, trying very hard not to smile at the shocked look on the couple's faces. "General conditions you might encounter during a mission."

"It also doubles as a drill, we can give you weapons training on whatever you don't have training on," Jack said, grinning and turning on his heel.

"You mean... we're going to be getting Jack Harkness weapons training?" Ryo finally managed.

"They covered that, then?" Ianto said, his grin breaking free. Ryo was already hurrying up the stairs.

Dee winked at Ianto. "Jack's not the only one who gets turned on at the firing range," he said, following his husband up the stairs.


	9. Is That A Gun In Your Pocket?

Title: Is That A Gun In Your Pocket? 8/?  
Date Written: 7/3/08  
Rating: PG 13  
Word Count: 5208  
Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, Torchwood - up to "Something Borrowed"  
Warnings: Grown people having fun, language, innuendo to fantasy/cosplay in sex. Jack being… Jack. Dee being… Dee. And of course, two sexy male couples (but if you aren't into that, why are you reading FAKE and/or watching Torchwood?)  
Author Notes: It's seems weapons training was a good topic to get me writing on. This chapter is actually long. I had fun writing it, I hope you have fun reading it.  
Beta by: **gracie_musica**

Dee followed his husband up the stairs from the cells, with Ianto behind him. Ianto went to get Jack's greatcoat, while Dee came to stand next to his husband by the couch, looking around the Hub. When they went into the cells, the others had been at their stations. Now it was just the four of them.

"Where are the others?" Dee asked as Ryo handed Dee his jacket, from where they had put their outer wear earlier. He smiled his thanks to Ryo and watched as his husband shrugged on his own coat.

Jack looked smug as he put on his coat, sharing a secretive smile with Ianto. "They're on a mission," he stated. "Shall we go?"

"I'll meet you outside," Ianto said as Jack indicated for Dee and Ryo to join him by the lift.

It was only when they were outside, still standing on the stone, Jack standing behind them, his greatcoat whipping in the wind, did they realize the significance of the moment. Their heads turned in the expected direction and watched as the SUV came into sight and drove up to stop before where the three men stood.

"Go on and get in," Jack stated, giving the couple a teasing push.

Dee took Ryo's hand and together they stepped off the stone, heading for the back door of the SUV. Jack got into the passenger seat. As the vehicle pulled out, Jack turned to face the two men in the back seat. "The outcome of today will determine if and when you get training on handling this baby in emergency situations."

"I understand that the police can't stop you for speeding," Dee commented as Ianto drove the SUV along the streets, heading for the city outskirts.

Ryo lightly slapped Dee's arm. "Which is another reason I hope they never let you behind the wheel."

Jack chuckled at the comment as Dee frowned. "Look who's talking, Mr. Speed Demon. Honestly, he can complain all he wants about my driving, but he's the one with the lead foot."

"Just so you know, the SUV is not to be used for joyriding," Ianto stated in his usual deadpan tone.

Jack turned his attention to the man behind the wheel. "Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were not joyriding, sir," Ianto commented firmly.

"Depends on how you look at it," Jack remarked, and winked at the amused faces of the men behind him.

"I know exactly what you mean," Ryo sighed, his mind suddenly hazy with memories of hot moments shared with his husband doing what could be called 'joyriding'.

Dee's eyes went wide, then he joined Jack in laughing once the lighter-haired detective realized what he had said and started to blush. Dee slipped his arm around Ryo's shoulders and settled back comfortably in his seat, his eyes taking in the equipment. "So where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"Just a little training field," Jack remarked. "The people who maintain it owe me a few favors, and I cashed one in."

"It wouldn't be from UNIT, would it?" Ryo asked, excited.

"Dear God, don't let him near those red berets," Dee groaned. "Even if he might look sexy in one."

"You'd look sexier," Ryo said with a wink.

"So the Captain and the tea boy fantasies get forgotten for joyriding in red berets?" Jack asked, with an amused smirk.

"Jack!" Ianto chastised the Captain, realizing that Jack sat with Toshiko going over CCTV recordings from the day before.

"We're flexible," Dee quipped, leaning over to kiss Ryo's red cheek. He was unfazed by the comment coming from the Captain, understanding the power of Torchwood's CCTV. He knew Ryo was thinking along the same lines. He thought if the NYPD had something like that back home, it would make their jobs easier and bring justice quicker. "Besides, just don't have the right type of coat."

Jack laughed, deciding he definitely liked the two newcomers. He was curious to see how they would be on the field. He smirked when he saw Ianto shake his head in exasperation, knowing without really seeing the younger man's face, that he rolled his eyes.

"It's not too far out from the city," Ianto said when the group grew silent. "We should be there shortly."

** ** * ** **

Ryo's dark eyes scanned as much of the area that he was able. Long stretches of fields with dried grass and weeds gave to a wooded area off to one side. In the distance, there was a long abandoned building.

There was still no sign of the others since they arrived. Currently they stood at an outdoor firing range set up. Ianto was handling the controls, as well as setting each detective up with the next weapon to be used.

So far it had been small arms. Jack was impressed with Dee's ability to get his target, and completely floored with Ryo's. With amusement Ryo noted that Dee was far better with automatic weapons than revolvers.

Dee let off a single shot and Ryo's attention turned to the set up.

Ianto snorted. "Congratulations. You just shattered his forefinger."

Dee smirked. "You did say he was holding a gun, possibly taking aim to fire."

Jack raised an eyebrow. Ryo's grin grew. All those private practice sessions at the firing range paid off.

Ryo looked over at Ianto. "Exactly. Now assuming he was still able to hold the gun after getting shot, tell me how he is going to fire with a shattered finger?"

Ianto's mouth dropped while Jack laughed in appreciation. Ryo gave his own smirk. "It took years, but I can see my lessons in getting Dee to think before shooting are paying off."

"That's impressive," Jack remarked as Dee handed the gun to Ianto. "I'm almost afraid to see what you will do now."

Ryo laughed, taking the offered automatic from Ianto in his hand.

Jack watched with interest as Ryo stepped up to the line. The way the older detective held the gun, he almost molded his hand with the contours of the handle. He did not grip the gun too tightly, like many were apt to do, Dee included. Once they were over the review part of the training, he was going to see what he could do to get Dee to relax his grip a little.

Dee came over to stand next to Jack. He winked at the Captain and turned to watch his husband as Ianto repeated the situation again for Ryo. Ryo nodded, checking his gun, and then waited for the word.

Jack nudged Dee, indicating with a nod for Dee to give it.

"GO!!!" Dee yelled out.

Ryo fell into position, half crouching as the target slowly moved, eyes accessing the situation, his mind on what Ianto told him. Lifting the automatic, using two hands, he went into a stance not unlike the one in the shop the day before. Before any of the other men knew what happened, Ryo let off four quick shots.

Jack's eyes went wide, Ianto's mouth hung open and Dee cheered his husband on.

Ryo dropped his arms, still holding the gun and studied his handiwork.

Ianto was checking the reading. "Forefinger, shoulder, leg and foot, in that order," he read off.

"That was impressive," Jack remarked.

Ryo shrugged, handing the automatic to Ianto. "That last shot was a stray. I was going for kneecap, but I lost my balance on a rock." His eyes glared down at a stone on the ground and he kicked at it.

Jack shook his head, while Dee chuckled.

"Now that I have an idea of how you handle small arms, there are just a few pointers I want to give you before we head out on a 'mission'. Ryo, that goes for you too."

Ryo frowned, his ego obviously bruised.

Jack guided Dee over to join his frowning husband.

Dee grinned at Ryo. "He's probably making up something just so he can lay on some of the Jack Harkness weapon training on you too," he stated with a wink.

Jack had to laugh as the frown immediately left Ryo's face. "Well, I guess there is always room for improvement," Ryo said.

"You're both not too shabby. Not at all in fact." He glanced over at Dee. "So what position did you come in the last time they did that precinct wide testing?"

"Third. And JJ came in second."

Ryo's grin grew at the memory of the surprise results. For as long as JJ had been at the precinct, both sharp shooters would always tie for first place, until that last time. "JJ is the other sharpshooter," Ryo explained. "We always seem to tie."  
"However, what they taught you in handling situations in the streets of New York City, is not exactly the same as what you need to know tracking down aliens," Jack said to the two men.

Both detectives nodded in understanding.

"Even if one can argue that most New Yorkers are aliens," Ianto quipped.

Jack lifted an eyebrow and chuckled. Both New Yorkers opened their mouths to snap out something in defense, but no sound came out.

Dee nodded. "He may have a point there."

"Ianto, give them flashlights and a weapon and let's see how they look," Jack instructed.

Ianto handed each man the gun he had done the best shooting with, along with standard issue Torchwood flashlights. "Now how do you use 'em?"

Ryo held his gun in one hand, the light in the other. "For work, this is typical." He looked over to Ianto, his hands moving into a new position. "But for Torchwood, I believe this would be the proper way?" He still held the gun in his right hand, his left hand steadying it, while holding the light under the gun.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Dee?" he asked and waited for the green eyed detective to put his hands into the same position, except the gun was in his left hand and light in his right. "You have the right concept, but you need to work on that a little.

He moved to stand behind Dee, his arms slipping around the other man's waist so his hands rested on Dee's. He moved in an inch, until their bodies touched.

Ianto rolled his eyes, then looked to see Ryo's reaction. Jack's method of training attractive people went several steps beyond what many would consider sexual harassment. He was surprised to see a grin on Ryo's face as the half Japanese man's dark smothering eyes fixed on his husband and Jack.

Dee seemed distracted. Jack leaned his head forward and murmured, "Relax. We need to work on your grip on the gun anyway. You hold it way too tight. Here," he purred, "just loosen up a little."

Dee groaned. Ryo groaned, licking his lips.

It was going to be a long night for the two detectives once they retired for the night.

Dee's mind went foggy, before he snapped back to the situation before him. With the single reflective action, he remembered past training sessions lead by his husband in getting his mind past distractions and onto the situation he was facing. He took a deep breath, and visibly relaxed. The overall body language was deceiving. While he didn't look like a man ready to spring into action firing a gun, Jack felt otherwise. With a grin, he managed to get Dee to loosen his grip, moving both hands until they were in a less awkward position. Jack's eyes lingered on the long, graceful, olive-toned neck, tempted to rest his lips on the smooth column. Dee did not seem like he needed to shave as often as most men. The only indication that Dee would need to shave was watching as the man picked out his toiletries the day before, complaining that the Cardiff did not carry his brand of shaving cream.

Jack pulled his head away from Dee's marginally, and turned to meet Ianto's eyes. Ianto nodded and set up the next situation. It was one of the simple ones.

"You just turned a corner, and was immediately spotted by your prey, who is now advancing on you," Ianto directed.

"Remember, that we kill only when it's 'kill or be killed'," Jack reminded him.

Dee nodded. Jack released Dee's hands, the Captain's hands still hovering a couple of inches away. His long, muscular body still touched Dee's strong broad back.

"And… go," Jack instructed, not yelling because of the proximity of his mouth to Dee's ear.

Dee fired off the gun.

"Upper arm and kneecap," Ianto relayed.

"Not bad," Jack stated, finally pulling away from Dee. "We can't always assume that shoulders and knees could cripple an alien. Or it could very well kill them."

Dee sighed and nodded.

"Which is why it's important to listen to information as it's coming in," Jack continued, his voice loud enough to include Ryo in the lecture. "Sometimes we don't have the time for that option, so you do the best you can. But if information is coming through, I expect you to at least consider it in going through your options."

"Roger that," Dee commented.

Jack caressed Dee's arm, and stepped back. "Give him the full run," he instructed to Ianto as he went to stand next to Ryo.

One thing Jack's eyes did pick up on while he had been watching them were even casual clothes were picked with the same eye that had been used in buying suits. Both men reported to their first day of work wearing business casual, which was what Jack had suggested. It would be a shame to already put that suit Ryo had picked out through what was planned for the day.

When Jack and Ianto were satisfied with Dee's results, and assured that time and practice will take care of the rest, Jack's attention went to Ryo. Jack stood at the line, grinning at Ryo in a way that made the detective flush. "Next victim," Jack said, holding his hand out toward Ryo.

Dee went to stand next to Ianto, handing the gun over. He watched the two men at the line with his arms folded across his chest. "This is going to be interesting," he remarked, mostly to himself.

"Should I make sure the rest of these weapons are out of your reach?" Ianto asked, his eyes also on Ryo and Jack.

Dee shook his head. "This is different. He's just a fantasy," the tall, dark haired detective replied, indicating Jack. "At least that's what he used to be. Fictional characters."

"But Jack is a very living person now," Ianto pointed out cautiously.

"Yup. So are you. Not many people get to fulfill fantasies with fictional characters. I'm willing to let it go where it takes Ryo, and I'm certain I'll still reap in the best benefits at the end." He smiled over at Ianto, green eyes glittering. "Besides, trying to kill Jack would be a waste of a good bullet." He winked roguishly.

Ianto laughed uneasily. It was not Dee that made him feel uncertain. He could see that Dee also admired the fantasy of Captain Jack Harkness enough not to want to harm the real man. Yet he could sense this was new territory to the detective. Other than the fiction to real part. In any other circumstance, he could see Dee would not so willingly just step back while Ryo interacted with another, while hoping for fringe benefits at the end.

Ianto was also aware of his own feelings since spending time with the couple. He was not yet able to sum it up enough to admit what exactly it was, but he was aware of something.

Dee rested a hand on Ianto's shoulder, his eyes going momentarily from the sight of Ryo leaning further into Jack's hold, trembling just a little. "We've been happy for all these years," Dee said softly to Ianto, "but that doesn't mean there wasn't trouble, or rough spots. But you learn from them, forgive, and work harder. One thing I learned above all else is that I trust my husband. I trust him body and soul." His head flicked in the direction of the other two. "Even if he's flesh and blood right now, Jack is still a fantasy." Dee's eyes met Ianto's. "As are you. Meanwhile, I'm reality to Ryo, as he is to me."

"Would you really let him if….?" Ianto asked.

Dee nodded. "Yeah. 'Cause I'd feel like a bastard if I could not give the man I love the gift of a lifetime." He smiled again. Ianto did not get to reply when the otherwise silence of the area was destroyed by a gun blast.

"Shit!" Ryo exclaimed, while Jack laughed.

Jack held his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay. Let's try this again. Only I'll stand over there. Just remember what I showed you."

Dee chuckled, realizing what had happened. With a smirk, he called out to his husband, "I think you need some lessons on overcoming distractions later." He winked at Ianto, the look in his eyes indicating that Jack was not to be around for those lessons.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry," Ryo stated, grimacing. He flashed a halfway annoyed look in Jack's direction. "They never used him when I was in training in sniper school."

Dee laughed again, Ianto finally joining him. Jack winked at the two laughing men. Joining them, Jack said, "Ianto, give him the full run." He looked over at Ryo. "And remember what I taught you." He shook a finger in Ryo's direction.

Ryo blushed, grinning ruefully. The embarrassed man took a deep breath, willed up all his training, along with a few tricks learned when he did have Dee provide distractions during their private training sessions. The visible change was immediate. The man went from embarrassed to a killing machine. Even the flush across his face was gone. Eyes turned hard and cold as he looked over to the targets.

"That's my boy," Dee remarked. "I think he's ready."

"Let him have it," Jack instructed.

"Yes sir," Ianto said, punching in the buttons to work the program.

** ** * ** **

There was still no sign of the others later, when they were finished with the first half of training. As they cleaned up the area, Jack explained that training with rifles would come later after a meal break, if time allowed. If not, it would be for another day.

Jack was still debating on which of the two options to offer to keep the two wayward men working with Torchwood, but he already knew they had what it took to offer them work, rather than turn them over to Interpol or the Cardiff police. He came to that decision based on what he saw during the first phase of the training session, as well as what he gathered from the men's personalities. They would be able to handle any jobs given to them. Jack had worked for Torchwood long enough, had recruited new members enough to know they had that special something. On another note, he was glad he was given the option, since he still felt that he needed to keep them near, and not just set them off on their own until opportunity arose for the men to be returned to their own dimension. Jack was yet to pin down what exactly nagged at his instincts, but he understood enough to follow them. He was aware that the instinct grew stronger when he was with Dee. There was something about that man, and it wasn't just sexual; although if given the chance, Jack would have no qualms about flipping over the attractive detective and having his way with him. He would not hesitate a second if opportunity arose for such fun with either of the two men. Assuming Ianto was willing to go along with it.

They had set out for the building, Jack already laying down the "mission". Dee and Ryo were set up with guns and Bluetooth earpieces, and the four set across the field in formation, eyes sweeping for signs of danger. Jack and Ianto knew that the 'danger' was to be provided for by Gwen, Owen and Toshiko, but even they had no idea of what and when that would be. Jack just gave the overall idea for the mission, and left Gwen in charge of coming up with the rest. Three heads went immediately together, and Jack actually felt sorry for the two men. He even felt a little trepidation for himself and Ianto. While the objective was serious, there was no reason for it to not be fun. Those three had proved many times over the course of time that when they allowed it, some serious fun could be made, as if they welcomed the chance to unwind from yet another day of saving the world from aliens.

As they approached the building, Jack looked over at Ianto, who was taking readings provided for by the "enemy". The two detectives were peering about at their surroundings. Before Ianto could get the words out that a sentient being was heading around the building in their direction, Owen had rounded the corner. Dee had already noticed him, and as he aimed toward the already dead man, a simple nudge brought Ryo's attention to the problem. Owen put his hands up as two guns were pointed in his direction, cold hard eyes that if were able to shoot lasers, he would be dead from the looks alone.

Jack laughed. "I must say you make such a big scary alien threat," he called out to Owen, as he gestured with his hand to call off his trainees.

"Bloody hell, Jack. I already have a freakin' ugly bullet wound to remind me that guns kill," Owen remarked. Visibly relaxing when both men pointed their guns to the ground, he suggested with a wicked grin. "Since you can't die, I suggest you put yourself in their line of fire. These blokes are damn dangerous."

"Oh, I could die," Jack reminded him.

"He just keeps coming back," Ianto finished.

"Just like the Energizer bunny," Dee remarked. Ryo snorted, then laughed. Watching Owen also break out in laughter, they realized that some things remained consistent between the two dimensions.

"The Energizer bunny," Ianto chuckled, blue eyes set on Jack. "I need to remember that one."

Jack shook his head and sighed, trying not to join in the laughter. "Alright already. I assume we have other alien threat waiting for us. Let's go inside. Dee, Ryo, points for that, by the way. Owen, go back to your alien commander for new instructions.

"I heard that, Jack!" Gwen's voice came over the comm. Jack had opened communication between the group and his second while the others had their laugh.

"You should feel honored," Jack remarked. "Owen was obviously no match for them. I hope you have better planned."

"If we can't get them at least injured once, not really of course, then I quit," Gwen remarked.

"You can't quit," Jack said with a smile. "'Cause then you won't be able to stare at all the pretty men around here."

"Piss off, Jack! Bring them on. We're ready for them."

Jack laughed. "I'm sure you are. I'm cutting off communication now. Can't give the aliens advantage of knowing our location."

As he cut off the comm., he glanced over at Ianto. The younger man shook his head. "Well, obviously they aren't fazed by scary looking zombies."

"I'm still here, Ianto," Owen called out.

"Yes, you are," Jack replied. "And why? I thought I gave you an order."

Owen shook his head and grumbling under his breath, turned to go back around the corner he came from.

Dee had glanced over at Ryo with a telling look on his face when Ianto spoke. "Are we fazed by big bad zombies?" he asked slyly.

"Fuck you, Dee! This is obviously not our world."

"You can't dismiss what you don't understand," Dee snapped back, paraphrasing a line Jack had used in an episode.

Ryo went to open his mouth, but his eyes shifted over to Jack. He sighed. "You know, I never once gave that thought while we were here."

Dee rubbed Ryo's shoulder comfortingly. Licking his lips, he looked over at the other two. "So Captain, are we going in to hunt aliens or what?"

"Go ahead," Jack replied. "I want you to head to the far side of the building. Ianto and I will be behind you, checking out any corners you might have missed."

Dee's pride wanted to say that they don't miss corners, but even in police work, it had been proven that a second set of eyes can save lives. He merely nodded and took out his flashlight from a jacket pocket. He nodded at Ryo, who went ahead, listening carefully before opening the door.

Ianto nodded at Jack as the two followed. "They work well together," Ianto pointed out. "Fluidly."

"Indeed," Jack agreed. Which was just as well. Freelance agents would many times find themselves without the others of Torchwood while carrying out their duties. It was a plus to Jack, and on the side of allowing them to become agents.

Fifteen minutes later found them on the far side, in an open space. Working together as a team, they had downed Tosh's hologram threat, and overcome Tosh, declaring her a prisoner. Jack and Ianto were impressed enough that instead of sending Tosh back to Gwen for further instructions, Jack called to his second, informing her that once they found her and Owen, they were going to break for a late lunch.

The end of the building where they stood had an upper level providing walkways and a loft. A few closed spaces upstairs. And very likely where they would find Gwen or Owen. Tosh followed them, observing, her eyes especially on the newcomers. She saw the exchanges of looks between the two men, and how they would look at Jack at times. She understood the looks for what they were. Her eyes probably reflected the same thing as she watched the partners in action. It was one thing to read about them, see drawings of the two working together to solve crimes, but another to actually see the real men in action. It was a thrill to Toshiko. It was a shame she could never share this unique and wonderful experience with her cousins who loved the manga series FAKE.

Dee and Ryo were upstairs, along one of the walkways when they all heard a sound from below. Toshiko, who remained downstairs, merely moved off to get out of the way.

"It's that bloody zombie," Dee hissed, amused.

Ryo gave Dee a double look, then smirked. "Bloody? Serious?"

"Fuck you," Dee growled.

"I have him," Jack's voice came over the comm. "Keep looking for Mama Alien."

A squawk of indignation came over their comms and all the men laughed.

Ianto leaned over the railing on their side and using his fingers instead of a gun, loudly exclaimed. "Bang bang, you're dead."

Owen walked out into their view. "Thank you for reminding me of that, Ianto."

"You're very welcome."

Ryo burst out in laughter over the exchange. It took him only a moment to register that he did not hear Dee's laughter. He looked over to his husband in question.

He found Dee staring along the walkway into a loft.

"What?" Ryo asked.

"I think I found her," Dee grinned. "There was movement over there." He indicated toward the loft.

"Go get 'em," Jack's voice instructed.

"Roger that, Captain," Ryo remarked, setting off to follow Dee.

"Honestly, Owen," Ryo head Jack's voice as the Captain and the Tea Boy headed down the stairs. "Couldn't you have put in a least a little imagination? We're going to have to go over some new drills later this week."

Groans were heard from all around over the comms.

"I hope we didn't start anything," Ryo remarked, as he came to stop behind Dee, who was carefully doing a visual sweep of the loft.

Dee grinned. "Sounds like fun to me. Besides, Jack's a much prettier boss than the Badger, wouldn't you say?"

Ryo chuckled. He indicated for Dee to take one side of the loft, while he took the other. He came up with no sign of Gwen. "Nothing. Anything Dee?" he asked.

He turned toward the other man to find him standing near a wall, looking at a corner.

"Dee?" Ryo asked, noting there was no sign of Gwen. "What is it?"

"Dunno," Dee remarked. "I see… something."

"Hologram?" Ryo asked.

Dee turned to look at Ryo. "Don't you see it?"

"What?"

"Couldn't be a hologram then, because you would have seen it."

"Seen what, Dee?" Ryo asked, knowing the others were listening in on them.

"It's gone. But it was there. It looked real enough, but I don't think it noticed me. It was right here when I first saw it," Dee replied, indicating the spot where he stood. "I… I reached out to touch it, but as solid as it looked, my hand went through it."

"Ghosts?" Jack's voice asked over the comm..

Dee shook his head, then realizing the Captain would not see it, replied, "No. I know a ghost when I see one. Believe me. It was not a ghost. But… it didn't look human either. It wasn't as wispy as a ghost."

"Wispy?" Ianto asked.

"You know, fuzzy. Translucent. This was opaque."

"I think Dee needs to eat," Ryo remarked, rolling his eyes. Leave it to Dee to get worked up enough and into the game to start seeing imaginary aliens.

There was no time for further speculation when a pile of hay went falling from a hidden loft above. As both men looked up, they saw Gwen leaning over the edge, laying on her belly, with a big alien looking contraption pointed at them. "Try to get out of this one, pretty boys," she crowed.

Dee and Ryo assessed the situation and agreed surrender was their only option. They held their hands up.

"We have trouble," Ryo spoke into the comm, instinct telling him to alert others of their situation. He was still looking up at Gwen, who smiled triumphantly down at them, so he only heard Dee's voice.

"Yeah," Dee drawled amused, his voice also coming over Ryo's Bluetooth. "Just goes to show, don't fuck with Big Mama Alien."

Laughter came from all around them, as Gwen laughed so hard, she dropped her weapon. Which Ryo easily caught and pointed it up to her.

"Bang bang, you're dead," he repeated Ianto's earlier phrase.


	10. People Believe What They Want To Believe

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter Nine: People Believe What They Want To Believe  
Date Written: 7/9/08  
Rating: PG-13/T for innuendo  
Word Count: 3,607  
Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Jack/Ianto, Team Torchwood  
Spoilers: FAKE through to Volume 7, Torchwood up through Season 2  
Warnings: Boys kissing, Jack being Jack and Dee being Dee.  
Author Notes: Wow. Nine chapters and not even close to where we're going to end up. Chapter title is from Terry Goodkind, Wizard's First Rule summed up nice and neat. *laughs* Also, a little tidbit about the Naofax -- if you'll notice, it's actually macro speak, "now facts" or "facts now". **totally4ryo** came up with it when we were impatiently waiting for Doctor Who torrents Saturday.

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" Dee yelled as he stormed out of Jack's office, Ryo hot on his heels. Gwen, Tosh, Ianto and Owen swung their gaze from where the Laytner-MacLeans had fled the office to their Captain.

"Well, that went well," Jack deadpanned, his chair scraping along the floor as he pushed back from his desk.

They'd broken the news to Dee when they'd all gotten back: there had been no Rift fluctuations on the training grounds when they'd been out. Not a hiccup, not a blip. Jack had tentatively suggested letting Owen check him out, and Dee had exploded.

The team filed out of the office, watching as Dee yelled at Ryo. " -- The middle of fucking TORCHWOOD, for fuck's sake, being told that the FUCKING ALIEN I SAW ISN'T FUCKING REAL!"

Ryo, for his part, was taking it in stride. "Dee, just calm down." The younger detective flopped down on the couch, crossing his arms and obviously sulking. His husband moved to kneel in front of him, putting a hand on his knees. "Baby, how many times have we seen witnesses in our job who _thought_ they saw one thing but really saw another?"

"This is England all over again," Dee said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "You don't believe me either."

"No, I believe that you saw something, baby. You don't lie about that sort of stuff." Ryo reached up to touch Dee's cheek. "But it wasn't _there_. I was there too, I didn't see anything."

"Sometimes you have to have a belief in something to see it, Ryo."

The half-Japanese man sighed. "Can you get Owen to take a look at you, just to make sure you're okay? I don't want to lose you."

Everyone saw the card Ryo was playing, but no one called him out on it. It was a low blow, but everyone could see that it worked on the younger detective. Dee took a deep breath, then nodded. "All right."

Ryo rocked up to his feet, leaning in to kiss him. "Thank you."

Owen was halfway down to the medical bay when the two Americans looked over at him. "C'mon crazy, let's get you checked out."

Dee growled a little, but obediently went down to join the doctor. Owen was shrugging on his coat, a clipboard already out on the tray next to the autopsy table. The others leaned against the railing around the bay, and Jack put a comforting hand on Ryo's shoulder. The anxiety coming off the half-Japanese man was nearly tangible; maybe the blow hadn't been quite so low.

"Right. There's the possibility that it was just a stress break," Owen started, motioning for Dee to sit down on the table. "There's the possibility that you're a nutter. Or there's a possibility that you did see something, and we just didn't pick it up."

"I did see something," Dee countered, gripping the side of the table, "and it was definitely alien!"

"What did you see?" Gwen asked, cocking her head to the side.

Dee flinched a little when Owen turned his head to face him, flashing a penlight in his eyes. "It had tentacles for arms."

"Tentacles?" Ianto asked from Ryo's other side.

"Yeah," he said, blinking rapidly when Owen moved the light away. "Tentacles. Like an octopus."

"Oh my God, you've been watching too much tentacle hentai," Ryo swore, burying his face in his hands.

As one, the team turned to look at Tosh, who laughed while turning a very pretty shade of pink. "Animated porn," she translated.

"Really?" Jack asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "Animated?"

"Let's stay on topic, Harkness," Owen said, clicking his fingers together to get the team's attention again. He grabbed a scanner from the tray, activating it and running it over Dee's forehead.

Dee was proud of himself for waiting a full minute before sarcastically saying, "I feel like I'm in an old _Trek_ episode." His husband snorted in amusement, and the dark-haired detective jerked a thumb at Owen. "He's dead, Jim."

"Oh ha ha, let's all have a laugh at the dead man," Owen said as the others laughed at the joke.

"That's for the crazy comment earlier," Dee replied easily.

Owen grinned a little, pulling back and looking at the readings running across the screen. "All normal," he said, looking up over his shoulder at Jack and Ryo.

"Tell me more about the alien," Jack said, watching Dee. "Besides the tentacles."

Dee frowned a little, looking down at his feet as he thought about what exactly he'd seen. "It looked human enough," he said after a long moment. "A round head, stood upright on two legs, had two pairs of arms. But the arms were tentacles. Its skin was green, and sort of translucent, I could see its veins."

Jack nodded. "Eyes?" he prompted. "Hair?"

"Sort of baby fine hair, really pale," Dee agreed, brushing his fingers past his ear in a silent description of length. "I didn't get to see its eyes."

The Captain nodded, his thoughts turning inward as he thought for a few moments. "That does sound like a humanoid alien race that Torchwood is aware of," he said, looking over to Gwen. "Naofax."

The Welshwoman nodded, going to Toshiko's computer station and started typing. Tosh, however, stepped down the tiled stair and handed Dee a handheld device. "That's a modified scanner," she explained. "If you see something like that again, just point this at it and press this button," she instructed, tapping the bright yellow button on the side. "We'll get an in-depth scan of the area, and we can go over it here."

Dee nodded, slipping the device into his pocket.

"While we're going over things," Owen said, jotting down notations on the clipboard, "I want to get your history."

Dee rolled his eyes. "Yearly psych evals for work all came back fine."

"With the occasional anger management recommendation," Ryo teased, giving Dee a little smile.

"Oh, and yours didn't," Dee said, holding up two fingers. "Twice."

Five pairs of eyes turned to look at the lighter-haired detective, who just shrugged in response.

"It really always is the quiet ones," Jack commented.

"Any other times when you've seen something others haven't?" Owen asked. "Besides the ghost in England, of course."

Dee shook his head a little, then paused. "Well, sort of. I guess." He sighed. "When I was younger I had, you know, invisible friends," he finally admitted, fighting down a blush and waiting for the laughter to come.

It never did. When Dee looked up, Owen was nodding to himself, scratching on the clipboard. "Not uncommon for children," he said finally, giving Dee a little bit of a grin. "Overactive imaginations with no outlet and a desire to not be lonely. Coupled with the fact that you grew up in a group home, I'd have been surprised if you hadn't."

"Got it," Gwen called out from Toshiko's work station. The others turned to the sound of her voice, heading over to the computer.

Jack crooked his finger at Dee, urging him up out of the medical bay. Dee took the stairs two at a time, and Jack put his hands on Dee's shoulders once he hit the landing. "Look at this, Dee, tell us if this is what you saw."

On the screens, in floating 3-D, was an image of an alien, humanoid in shape with two pairs of tentacle-like limbs at the bottom of the body and about halfway up the torso. The skin was a deep shade of grass green, and its razor sharp teeth were visible through its curled lips. The sockets where its eyes were supposed to be were grown over with flaps of skin.

Dee shook his head. "Close, but not quite," he said. "The one I saw didn't have teeth."

"How d'you know?" Owen asked.

"I just _did_. Its skin wasn't that color, it was more a neon-y shade, and it was more see-through." He looked over his shoulder at Jack. "I could see its heart beating."

Ryo took Dee's other hand, squeezing it. Jack took a deep breath. "Anybody?"

"Doesn't ring any bells," Tosh said, giving Dee an apologetic grin. "But there are a lot of things we don't know about yet."

"I'll take a look about the archives," Ianto agreed.

Dee took a deep breath, still looking at the alien on-screen. "That one. It eats people?"

"A Naofax is a scavenger, it eats up whatever it can find," Jack told him. "Plants, animals, people, anything. It's got a quick metabolism so it's constantly hungry."

"I was by an alien that could eat me," Dee said, blinking a little.

"It's a little staggering for all of us the first time we realize it," Gwen said, taking Dee's other hand and guiding him over to the beat-up couch.

Jack frowned. "He wasn't like that with Janet earlier."

"There was a barrier between him and the Weevil, idiot," Owen muttered, going over to his desk to start going through Ryo and Dee's medical readings.

Ianto nodded a little in agreement before stepping down to the kitchen area and fixing a round of coffee for everyone.

"So what are we going to do with them tonight?" Toshiko asked, looking up at Jack.

Jack laughed a little. "They're grown men."

"In a foreign city all by their lonesome. Might as well turn two toddlers out on the streets."

"Okay. What did you have in mind?" Jack asked, looking over at her.

"I thought it might be nice -- if they wanted to -- for them to come over to my place for dinner tonight," Tosh said, fighting back a hint of a blush.

"You just want them to cook for you," Jack teased.

"Ryo does seem to enjoy a kitchen, yes," she argued, blushing a little more. "I thought a home-type environment might be good for them right now."

"Oooh, you just want to put them in your pocket and keep them forever," Jack teased again, laughing at the telling blush that resulted. "Too late. They're coming out with me tonight anyway."

"Says who?" Gwen asked, stepping into the conversation. Ianto was handing over coffee to a suddenly shell-shocked Dee and a soothing Ryo, so she'd left them in peace. "I was going to invite them over for dinner with me and Rhys, and they wouldn't even have to cook."

"I get to pull rank," Jack replied, putting his hands in his pockets. "Ianto and I will take them out tonight, and then you two get to squabble over them tomorrow night."

"Good Lord, just draw up a rota," Owen grumbled from his desk.

-----

"So, what looks good to you?" Jack asked conversationally, looking down at his menu.

Ryo couldn't fight down his smirk. "The steak and chips sound good."

They were sitting in Bistro 10, the actual one where the Doctor had taken Margaret Blaine on her last dinner meal. Ianto had been the one to suggest it since it was down in Mermaid Quay, just a walk away from the Information Booth entrance and one the team frequently went to for lunch when things were slow at the Hub. Both Ryo and Dee had been fighting down laughter ever since they'd seen the modern art on the pale yellow walls.

"I hear it comes highly recommended," Dee agreed.

Jack looked over at Ianto. "I think we're missing something," he deadpanned, grinning at the resulting sarcastic look the young Welshman gave him.

Ryo chuckled. "Tell me, Jack," he said, taking pity on him. "Does the phrase _'Dinner in bondage'_ ring any bells?"

The immortal's eyebrows furrowed and Dee pulled his hand across his forehead as if he were unzipping something. The clue clicked and he grinned. "Margaret Blaine."

"You mean the Slitheen mayor?" Ianto asked, looking over his menu at the two New Yorkers.

"She asked for one last meal, and the Doctor took her here." Ryo grinned.

"I never liked her," Ianto said. "She was a tad overeager for power."

"Well, she was planning on blowing up the nuclear plant so she could get out of town," Jack replied. "Overeager is an understatement."

The table fell quiet for a few moments as they looked over their menus until Jack broke the silence again. "So this John Barrowman guy you mistook me for. Is he hot?"

Dee laughed at the eyeroll Ianto gave. "Looks just like you," he agreed.

"I'd like to meet him."

"I'm sure he'd be delighted to introduce you to his husband," Ryo said.

Jack pouted, making both Laytner-MacLeans laugh. "Now Gareth David-Lloyd," Dee said, pointing at Ianto. "Plays you. And he's straight."

"More's the pity," Ryo teased. "But he's got a great sense of humor. He fronts a band, actually."

"Ooooh?" Jack said, grinning at Ianto.

"Don't even think of it, Jack," the younger Welshman said.

"Oh, c'mon, Ianto."

"He gets up on stage," Dee said, leaning over the table to talk a little more intimately with Jack, "in these tight black jeans, nice tight tee, studded belt." He looked at Ianto and grinned. "Hey, you _do_ own a black studded belt."

Ianto raised his eyes and gave Dee a look that clearly said _so not happening_.

Ryo grinned at Jack. "But I'm the fanboy."

"Hey, I can appreciate too," Dee argued as Jack laughed.

"Yes, yes dear," Ryo replied off-handedly, catching Ianto's eye and winking a little.

Dee caught Ryo's hand in his, threading his fingers through his husband's. "They're both hot, but you're hotter."

"Hey, right here!" Jack protested.

They all shared a laugh, letting the tension break a little. "I'm feeling dangerous tonight, I'll go with the Doctor's recommendation," Dee said, setting his menu aside.

"Steak and chips it is, hold the Rift storm please," Ryo said, placing his menu atop of Dee's.

"What about you, Ianto?" Jack asked, leaning over into the Welshman's personal space to look at his menu. "The usual for you?"

"Since everyone's getting steak and chips, I thought we could make it a round four," Ianto replied, giving a smile. Jack normally ordered the steak, and would let Tosh and Gwen steal chips off of his plate and act outraged when he caught them.

"I don't know, that fish was pretty good the last time we got it," he said, his voice dropping a little to murmur the last of the sentence into his ear. Ianto subconsciously licked his lips as he remembered what had happened. Ianto and Jack had gotten their dinner take-away and gone back to the Hub. Jack had been in a playful mood, begging for a bite of Ianto's food. The younger man had refused, waiting to see how far Jack would go, and had ended up across the conference table with Jack's lips around his dick.

The waitress came by, greeting both Jack and Ianto by name and taking their orders (two steak and chips, two grilled mackerel). When she left, Ryo sat back in his chair, while Dee fiddled with the corners of his napkin.

"So," Jack drawled. "This isn't awkward at all."

Both detectives grinned a little. "Ask," Ryo said.

"We dare ya," Dee teased with a wink.

"We know you want to," Ryo said, reaching for his wine glass.

"So how hard and fast is this whole marriage thing?" Jack asked, his trademark smirk on his face.

Ryo choked on a mouthful of wine. Dee's eyebrows shot to his hairline and he actually blushed just a little.

Jack grinned over at Ianto. "Got 'em."

"You are incorrigible, Jack," Ianto scolded.

"But you love me," he said, turning back to the couple across from him. He missed the flicker of -- something -- cross Ianto's face, but the other two didn't. "I'm not quite sure what to ask you," he said finally. "Time lines and all that."

"If we can't tell, we won't," Dee said.

"As hard as it will be," Ryo agreed.

Jack traced the rim of his glass of water with a finger, thinking of something to ask. Ianto looked over at Jack curiously. He knew what _he_ wanted to ask -- about what Jack did with the Doctor during those missing months. He'd asked Jack about it just once, but the immortal had looked like he'd been stricken and they'd dropped the subject.

"All right," Jack said after a long moment. "Here's one that Ianto knows, since it's down in the archives. Who were the Torchwood agents that recruited me?"

"Alice Guppy and Emily Holroyd," Ryo answered immediately. "Fandom calls them the Torchwood lesbians."

Jack threw his head back and laughed so hard that the rest of the restaurant turned to look at him. Ianto nodded to himself. "Fits the profiles from what I read," he agreed. Once Jack had gotten control of himself and everyone was back to their own conversations, he asked, "How did Owen end up in, well, his present condition?"

"He was shot by Aaron Copley, head of the Pharm," Ryo said, crossing his legs at the knee. "Jack used the second Resurrection Gauntlet to bring him back to life."

"The Risen Mitten," Dee corrected.

"Ianto likes his alliteration," Jack agreed, patting Ianto's hand.

"Seems the program is fairly accurate," Ianto agreed.

"Ask him about the Doctor," Dee said, jerking a thumb at Ryo. "He can tell you stuff about his lives before you met him, Jack."

"I'm sure the Torchwood archives are about as thorough," the half-Japanese man argued, blushing a little.

"But minus the prejudice," Jack chuckled, looking back down at his drink. He took a deep breath before asking, "Rose. Is she okay?"

Dee and Ianto both turned to look at Ryo. The older detective weighed his words carefully before answering with, "She's safe."

"_Safe_ and _okay_ can mean two different things," Jack pointed out, still staring into his glass.

"Jack," Ryo sighed. "She lost her world when she lost the Doctor. But she has her family, both parents and a new sibling, Mickey." He gave a soft smile. "She has people who love her. She'll be okay."

The immortal nodded a little to himself, looking back down into his glass. Ianto carefully reached out to put a gentle hand on the older man's forearm. Jack smiled a little, covering Ianto's hand with one of his own and rubbing the back of the younger man's hand with his thumb.

The waitress chose that moment to come up with their food. Jack sat back, pulling Ianto's hand off his arm. He turned the hand over and pressed a gentle kiss against the palm, giving his younger lover a soft smile. Ianto just smiled back.

Ryo grinned over at his husband, reaching to set his glass on the table. Dee just winked back.

-----

Dinner went fairly well, dispite it's rough start. By the time the waitress came around with the bill, all four of them were laughing and joking as if they had known each other for years. Jack started a little when his mobile went off and he excused himself from the table to answer his call as Ianto, Ryo and Dee argued over the bill.

Ianto won. Ryo complained until the younger man promised he could pay the next time. Dee rolled his eyes so much he got a headache.

Jack came back, giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry guys, but duty calls." He looked down at Ianto. "I can handle it. You go on to your flat, okay?"

The younger man looked like he was about to protest, but finally just nodded. "Call if you need anything."

"I will," Jack told him, before leaning in to steal a kiss in front of Ryo and Dee. "Walk you out to your car?"

Ianto nodded, standing and taking Jack's offered hand. "G'night gentlemen," he said, nodding to Ryo and Dee.

"_Nos da!_" they both intoned, waving a little.

Ianto paused, looking at both of them. The Laytner-MacLeans, in turn, gave twin angelic smiles.

"I know that one," Jack teased, squeezing Ianto's hand. "That's _good night_."

"Very good, Jack," ianto said sarcastically. He turned to Ryo. "Not too bad," he complimented before looking at Dee. "Could use some work."

Ryo laughed as Dee made a noise of protest. Jack laughed as well, waving over his shoulder as he put an arm around Ianto's waist.

Dee settled back against his chair, scooting a little closer to Ryo and putting an arm around the older detective's shoulders. "We just had a double date with Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones."

"Oh, the fangirls will be jealous," Ryo said with a laugh, finishing off the last of his wine. He settled in closer to Dee, the two falling into a comfortable silence, watching the waitresses set their areas for closing. "They'll be kicking us out soon."

The dark-haired detective tilted his husband's chin up to kiss him softly. "How about we head back to our room?"

"Brilliant idea, Mr. Laytner-MacLean," Ryo teased, pulling back and standing.

Dee stood as well, pushing his chair in and draining the last of his glass. Something on Jack's chair caught his eye when he set the glass back on the table. "Hey, look. Jack forgot his jacket."

Ryo laughed a little, plucking it off the back of the chair. "You're right. We should stop off at the Hub before we go home."

Dee smirked. "Actually..." He took the greatcoat out of Ryo's hands and pulled it over his shoulders. "C'mere Tea Boy," he teased, wrapping an arm around Ryo's waist and pulling him close.

"Ooh, you're a naught one, Captain," Ryo laughed, wrapping an arm around Dee's neck. "Let's get outta here."


	11. Settling In

Title: Settling In 10/?

Date Written: 7/13/08

Rating: PG 13

Word Count: 2773

Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood

Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko, Owen

Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, Torchwood - up to "Something Borrowed"

Warnings: Jack being… Jack. Dee being… Dee. And of course, two sexy male couples (but if you aren't into that, why are you reading FAKE and/or watching Torchwood?)

Author Notes: Not as long as the last one, but some of you know I have been busy this weekend (and yes, I'm also working on the Captain and the Teaboy interlude).

Beta by: Gracie Musica

The next day, when Ryo and Dee arrived at the Hub, Dee immediately went up to the Captain's office. Ryo joined Ianto by the coffee machine, looking at the others around the Hub, curious eyes following Dee, no doubt wondering why the New York detective was carrying Jack's greatcoat.

Ianto handed Ryo a mug that seemed to have been designated as his own personal coffee mug. Ryo was not surprised the mug was something he would have picked for himself. The same about the mug that was set on the counter before Ryo, filled with Dee's coffee.

"I can hardly wait to hear the various not-too-subtle questions," Ianto remarked casually.

Ryo smirked. "Jack got distracted by the business call, I suppose, and forgot his coat." He shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. "Ah God, Ianto," he sighed. "The thought of saying goodbye to your coffee one day is almost enough to give up trying to get home."

Ianto smiled, knowing the compliment for what it was. "You could not go back to the Hub with it last night," he said instead to Ryo, "as everyone left for the night." Ryo nodded in agreement, having another drink of coffee. As they watched Dee leave Jack's office, Ianto added, "Which reminds me that we do need to remedy that situation soon."

Ryo already had Dee's coffee in hand. "We'll leave that up to the rest of you to decide if and when. Thank you, Ianto," he said, lifting his mug and smiling.

"Enjoy," the Welshman replied as Ryo went to meet Dee. "All those questions," he added.

Ryo turned to lightly glare at him, then winked before going back on his way to meet his husband.

"Well?" Ryo asked, as he handed Dee his coffee.

Dee shrugged. "He said thanks and indicated for me to hang it up." He grinned.

As Jack continued to work on his paperwork, Dee and Ryo went to learn more about Torchwood and how it worked, while trying to stay out of the way of the others. However, they found the others encouraged their participation. Tosh attempted to explain some complex programming, that had their heads swimming, including Dee, who back at home could be termed a "hacker", for a hobby only, if you asked Dee. Owen came up to the perplexed looking couple and commented, "And here you thought you spoke her language."

Tosh and Gwen both managed to give them some simple training on the basic operations using the computers. Both women continued to look at the newcomers, and share secret looks, giggling quietly. At least they thought the looks were secret, but it did not escape the two detectives' notice. Owen would hover occasionally, looking like he wanted to make a comment, but could not make out his mind on exactly what to say. So he would go back down into the autopsy bay.

When Jack finally emerged from his office, he found the two detectives with Owen, staring in fascination at their first alien autopsy. Throughout their careers, both men had lost count on how many autopsies they sat in on. Owen was mildly impressed that they were not squirmish and even understood some of the comments he would throw out while he worked. Only when it was something unique to the alien's race would the two men looked slightly confused. Owen, surprisingly, found himself stopping to further explain to them.

It was decided that during Torchwood's downtime, the two detectives would come in and become accustomed to the workings of the team. Ianto was preparing material for them from the archives to study about certain alien life forms. While he worked in the archives, he also kept in mind Dee's alien, in case he came across something.

Jack leaned on a railing and watched his team work, the two newcomers included. He had decided that the next call, he would send them along for hands on experience. When he noticed Ianto come from the archives, he stood up, indicating for Ianto to go over to him.

"Dee, Ryo!" he called out. "In my office, please." He turned and went back into his office. Ianto trailed behind him, hands full with files he thought would be of use for the New York men.

Dee and Ryo looked up at the sound of Jack's voice.

"Duty calls," Owen snickered.

"We better go," Ryo said, standing up and waiting for Dee to do the same.

"Good luck, you poor blokes," Owen remarked, going back to his work.

When Dee and Ryo entered the office, Jack was already seated at his desk, lounging back in his chair. Ianto stood at the side of Jack's desk. The detectives' eyes immediately went to the greatcoat on the desk.

"You wanted us, Captain?" Ryo asked.

Jack looked over at Ianto, before waving Ryo off. "He's almost as bad as you, Ianto. We go on a double date, and he's calling me Captain."

Ryo blushed slightly. "I like to sometimes. So what?" he mumbled, defensively.

Dee grinned. "Yeah, me too. If only our Captain back at the 2-7 could hear us now."

"I doubt you ever been on a date with him either," Ianto remarked smoothly.

Dee shuddered and Ryo shook his head of the mental image.

Jack laughed. "Now gentlemen, let's get to business now."

"Which is?" Dee asked, his eyes again on the greatcoat.

"This." Jack lifted the coat by the shoulders and brought it to his face.

Ryo and Dee shared a look, while Ianto looked mildly amused. "Oh shit," Ryo hissed, suddenly going slightly red.

Jack handed Ianto the coat, and turned to the other two with a huge grin. As the younger man went around to hang the coat up, Jack shook his fingers at the newcomers. "My my, you both were naughty last night. I hope you had as much fun as I'm thinking you had."

Not only was Ryo red from the roots of his hair down to his toes, but so was Dee.

"Uh…." Dee stammered. "Yeah. We did. Thank you."

"And here I thought we were lucky that the magic coat left no traces," Ryo muttered. "I should have known better with him."

Jack laughed. "It's alright. It's great. I'm glad you were able to find some serious 'relaxation' last night. Not that I'm encouraging you to make a habit of it, but should you feel the need to borrow it again, let me know."

"Thanks," Dee muttered, but he lifted his eyes to meet Jack's. The Captain winked and Dee returned it.

Jack put his feet up on the desk, lacing his hands before him. "So… Captain Dee, is it now?" He grinned mischievously, while Dee grinned ruefully.

"Well…" Dee ended up smiling at the memories of the night before despite himself. "Ryo does make a mean cup of tea. His is the only tea I'll drink."

"Oh?" Ianto inquired, sounding like a challenge.

"I think it helps that when I serve him tea, it comes with a warning of, 'Drink it or no sex later'," Ryo found himself saying. He blushed slightly realizing what he said after watching Dee's eyes go wide.

Jack laughed. "I will get details for this… eventually. But for now, I just want to see how you're settling in with Torchwood? Then I'm going to hand you over to Ianto to learn about some of the usual alien life that we run across here." Jack indicated the couch in his office. "Make yourselves comfortable."

"I'll make us more coffee," Ianto offered.

"Hurry back, Ianto," Jack said as he watched his lover leave the office.

With the exception of when Dee and Ryo came through the Rift, it was mostly quiet for the days that followed. The night after the double date found Dee and Ryo making Toshiko a homemade Japanese meal that had her almost asking them to move in with her. They had a great time, getting to know each other more, and knowing they definitely had another friend in the strange world they found themselves in. Of course, Tosh tried to pry more about the coat while they were in private. There were many attempts to find out during that day, but Ryo and Dee stuck to the story Ianto and Ryo came up with, and did not deviate during their time at Tosh's place.

The next day, after the third time the two newcomers spent time in the Captain's office, Owen wanted to know if they were already shagging the boss. Dee quickly let Owen now that they were very happily married, thank you, and while they were able to look and appreciate, there would be no touching except with each other. Ryo stood at Dee's side, enjoying watching the doctor rendered speechless for the duration, but otherwise remained silent. The two did faintly hear Owen say as they walked away to join Gwen at her desk, "Oi! Just asked a bloody question."

Later that night, they found themselves at Gwen's place, having dinner with the Welshwoman, and her husband. Gwen explained that she was able to tell Rhys about them and their predicament. It felt better to her with Rhys in the know from the offset, instead of attempting to pass the two foreigners as distant relatives as she did with Emma. If they had gone for that story, she figured they would most likely be Jack's cousins. Dee and Ryo had much to say about Rhys, most of it good. They were a boost to her husband's ego. He was somewhat nervous at first about two more handsome men who seemed to get along well with Gwen, including being comfortable enough to tease her, working with his wife. Both men assured Rhys that they were very happily married, and while they found Gwen attractive and sexy, and even Dee gave Rhys the eye, they never strayed. Rhys felt assured by the time the couple said good night, but Gwen teased her husband that while he did not lean in that direction, his ego was sufficiently boosted by Dee's light flirting with the Welshman – something Jack had never done.

On their fifth day with Torchwood, Ryo went over to confer with Gwen about some police related topics that would concern him and Dee as far as their involvement with Torchwood would go.

Dee went over to Ianto, in hopes of coffee for him and his husband. Ianto was making the coffee, so after greeting the Welshman good morning, he waited, attempting to make small talk.

"So, I noticed Jack wasn't around here much yesterday," Dee mentioned, his eyes going up to where Ryo was talking to Gwen, while Tosh worked at her station.

Ianto shrugged minimally. "Jack does have duties that takes him outside of the Hub at times," he merely replied, his attention mostly on his task of making coffee.

Ianto heard a hand slam on the counter, making items rattle. "C'mon, Ianto. Just who the hell do you think you are talking to like that?"

"Excuse me, sir?" he asked, setting the expresso down before he dropped it down. He turned to the man next to him. He found Dee, leaning on the hand still on the counter, leaning close, smirking at him. "I mean, Dee. What's the problem?" he said, appearing unflustered. "You asked a question, I answered it."

"Whatever." The New Yorker's smirk grew for a moment, then he grew serious. "I know you don't mean how you say some things, but sometimes it feels like you're patronizing, and that doesn't sit well with me. I'm sorry," Dee apologized.

"Well, one has to be at times, working with this lot," Ianto replied.

Dee chuckled, then grew serious again, as Ianto returned to making the coffee. In a low voice he asked, "Did he go to Flat Holm?"

Ianto's eyes went wide, then remembered just who he was talking to. He nodded. "Yes. But I hope you also know this is Jack's secret."

"Yeah. I know all about that. Him and Gwen… honestly. Sometimes I'd just love to smack them both upside the head. Both so friggin' stubborn, but both missing the point." Dee rolled his eyes for additional emphasis. He started to smile as Ianto held out the mug that was Dee's.

"I try not to think about it," Ianto replied. He studied the detective for a moment. "I trust if there's something we need to know, you'll let us know?"

"For now, I think I'd like to have a little chat with Jack first. I'm not going to force him or anything. Just a little talk. Then let him go from there." Dee winked. "I can take Ryo's, if you want."

Ianto smiled as he handed the dark haired detective Ryo's coffee. "I need to go down into the archives with Owen. If all remains quiet today, you and Ryo should be getting more experience with alien forensics."

Dee laughed. "Now that's something I really would not mind being certified in. Later, Ianto."

Ianto watched as the New York detective walked through the Hub toward his husband. Considering the obvious accent the man had, how could he have slipped the way he had?

He picked up the tray with the coffee for the others.

Dee joined Ryo and Gwen, handing Ryo his coffee, with a cheshire grin.

"That isn't usually a good thing," Ryo commented, as he took his coffee.

"Where's mine?" Gwen whined. She pouted at Dee.

"Hey! Do I look like the tea boy to you, gorgeous?"

Ryo frowned slightly at Dee. "I think the greatcoat is going to your head."

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

Ryo looked down at her and gave her his most charming smile. "Nothing."

"Ianto called me 'sir'," Dee murmured to Ryo, smirking.

Ryo nearly spit out his coffee.

Late in the day, Dee he would have his chance to have his little talk with the Captain. The day went by fast with learning more about aliens, looking on as the team investigated alien tech, basketball games, and sitting around sharing stories.

Just as Dee started to approach the office, Gwen called out, "Weevil sighting at City Centre."

"Great," Tosh moaned. "Looks like we're going to be busy with clean up." She glanced over to Ryo. "If there's a crowd, it's going to be ugly." She looked at his solemn nod. "But you know that already," she said lightly.

Jack appeared at the door, shrugging on the greatcoat. "Ianto, go with Dee and Ryo in their car. The rest of us in the SUV. Move out!"

Dee was easily sidetracked from his task, as his eyes lit up. He actually threw a salute at Jack and spun to join his husband, grabbing their jackets along the way.

"You know, if Chief or the Commissioner ever saw you these last few days, they might have a seizure," Ryo said low as they walked with Ianto to where they kept their rental car in the underground parking.

"Which is exactly why I shouldn't change when we get back. I actually prefer to keep them both out of the hospital. Especially if the Commissioner tried to make a case about it," Dee replied.

Ianto coughed, smothering a laugh. He looked ahead at the other four as they approached the SUV.

Ryo held out his hand as they came to their rental car. "Keys."

"Aw c'mon, Ryo," Dee started to protest. "I did alright this morning. I got us back from the market in one piece, didn't I?"

Ryo rolled his eyes, his hand still out, waiting for the keys. He started to tap his foot.

Jack blared the horn of the SUV. "C'mon, a little haste," he called out the window.

Dee fumed. "Fine. Here." He handed the keys over to his husband and started to get in the car. Ryo tapped him on the shoulder. Dee looked up to find Ryo pointing to the left side of the vehicle.

"Passenger seat."

"Actually gentlemen," Ianto said, quickly grabbing the keys from Ryo. "Just this one time. Until you get used to Jack's maneuvers to follow." He smoothly got into the driver's seat.

Dee jumped in the passenger seat. "Shotgun!"

Ryo glared at Dee as he got in the backseat behind Ianto.


	12. Gotta Run, Weevil Hunting

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter Eleven: Gotta Run, Weevil Hunting  
Count the Ways prompt: Weevil Hunting  
Date Written: 7/15/08  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 1,665  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Ryo/Dee, Team Torchwood  
Spoilers: Up to Torchwood 02  
Warnings: slight violence  
Author's Notes: *clears throat* **totally4ryo** owes you people a smutty interlude. Don't let her forget it.

Slipping Through master list found here.

Jack was already out of the SUV and opening the back by the time Ianto threw the rental car into park. "How the fuck does he manage to drive like that?" Dee muttered, unbuckling.

"Jack has a reckless disregard for laws, be they human or natural," Ianto replied easily, killing the engine and opening the door.

"Glad we got that extra rental insurance," Ryo mused, climbing out and slamming the door shut behind him.

Jack grinned at them as they neared, holding up two small aerosol cans. "Fresh batch of Weevil spray."

Both detectives took it, sliding it easily into the pouch for mace in their belts. Gwen had taken them to a shop where many of the local police got their uniforms when Dee had complained that he needed a shoulder holster for his gun.

They did the same with the handcuffs handed to them, both reaching behind to slip the metal circles into the belt. Ianto handed them both a sidearm and watched as both detectives gave their weapons a professional once-over before loading and stashing them away, Dee in the holster under his right arm and Ryo at his hip. He gave Jack a quick glance and the Captain met his gaze, his face clearly showing how impressed he was.

They both paused for a moment when Jack presented them with one more weapon, a small cylindrical device about half a foot long and an inch and a half wide. Dee turned his in his hand curiously, but Ryo caught on quicker. "Sedative."

"They're pretty feisty, even when you catch them," Jack said with a grin. Ryo nodded, tucking his into the inside suit jacket pocket and Dee stuck it down into the pouch with his Weevil spray.

"This is going to be your show," Jack said, crossing his arms. "Ianto, Gwen, and I will be shadowing you, but we won't step in unless we absolutely have to." Both detectives nodded, pulling their earpieces out of their pockets and slipping them on. "Toshiko and Owen will be providing extra back-up."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to send the Zombie Weevil King in to get the thing?" Dee asked.

"Oi! That's _Mister_ Zombie Weevil King to you, Yank!" Owen called out from the SUV.

"You won't have Owen around all the time," Jack pointed out, grinning a little. Good to see they were bonding. "And we need to access your abilities."

"_Jack_," Gwen's lowered voice came through the comms. "_Found the witness who reported it. She said she saw the Weevil breaking into the St. David's 2 construction site._"

"It's a shopping center currently being built," Ianto explained patiently to Ryo and Dee, noting the confusion that swept across their faces. "Across from the current St. David's Centre."

"Well?" Jack said, holstering his own weapon and standing at attention. "Awaiting orders."

"We need a guide," Dee said, giving Ianto a meaningful look.

At the same time, Ryo turned away a little and tapped his earpiece. "Gwen? I need you to find out what the eyewitness knows, see if we're going to need to Retcon her."

Jack winked over at Ianto, who straightened his tie. "This way, gentlemen."

-----

"_See anything?_" Ryo's soft Japanese filled Dee's ear.

"Nope," Dee replied in English, his voice echoing gently off the concrete and glass.

"_And here I was thinking that Gwen and Ianto were bad with the foreign languages thing_," Jack's voice complained in his ear as Dee turned a full 360, checking behind him.

"_Not exactly a foreign language here in Wales, sir_," Ianto replied, and Gwen's chuckle rumbled close behind.

There was a movement to his left and Dee raised the gun before clicking the flashlight on. A figure in a jumpsuit stopped dead in its tracks when the light hit it. "N-Interpol!" Dee identified, his voice ringing out. He'd almost instinctively said "NYPD", but managed to catch himself. "Hands up! Turn around so I can see you," he ordered, carefully approaching the figure.

This was how he would test to see if it was an alien. A Weevil wouldn't follow his order, just run off.

So when the figure raised its hands, Dee wasn't surprised to see a wide-eyed, definitely human, construction worker staring back at him. "Sorry about that," Dee said, lowering his gun a little. He heard Ryo's hissed curse in his ear at not catching the Weevil.

"Y-yessir, sorry sir!" the poor worker said, lowering his hands and putting one over his heart.

"You all right?" he asked, stepping forward and putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"You just gave me a fright, is all," the worker replied, taking deep breaths.

Dee patted his shoulder. "You head on home, have a good night."

The man nodded and turned to leave. Dee swept his flashlight about, checking the corners. "Hey, what's that?" the man said, pointing at a dark figure that passed one of the shop windows.

Dee turned his flashlight again and caught the Weevil in its beam. The alien stopped and sniffed the air, regarding the two humans carefully.

"Ryo," Dee murmured low, raising his gun again and keeping his voice steady. "I've got it."

"_On it_," came his husband's voice, and Dee could hear three pairs of feet running about from the second level. Torchwood, just observing but not interfering.

"Oh, that's got to be Nate," the construction worker said, giving a bit of a grin. "He's the only one who could ever find a mask so horrid!"

"Sir, don't move," Dee said, tightening his grip on the gun. A bullet wouldn't kill a Weevil, but he still didn't want to shoot the thing if he didn't have to. Shoot only as a last resort.

"It's just Nate," the worker argued, stepping forward. "C'mon mate, show him the ugly mug under that ugly mask!"

Before Dee could blink, the Weevil had reached out and grabbed the man. The detective fired a bullet just over the Weevil's shoulder, hoping to scare it into releasing the worker.

The shop window behind the Weevil shattered as the bullet broke through, the sound mixing with the still-reverberating gunshot and setting Dee's teeth on edge. The Weevil, startled by the shot, threw the human away and ran away.

"Civilian down!" Dee said, hurrying over to the human and putting his fingers at the man's throat. He could still feel a heartbeat, nice and strong, but when he flashed the light into his eyes Dee saw he was passed out. "I think he's just passed out, but Owen'll need to check him over."

"_On my way_," Owen said.

"_The Weevil, Dee?_"

"Heading your way, Ryo," Dee replied, checking the man's head with his fingers. No bleeding, he'd be okay.

He rose to his feet. "And so am I."

-----

"Rewind it, Tosh."

Toshiko tried hard not to roll her eyes. "Jack, you've seen it four times."

"And I want to see it five."

The technician obediently typed in a few keystrokes and the compiled CCTV from St. David's 2 started going again. The team, minus their new freelancers, were in the conference room going over the mission.

"They did a good job, Jack," Gwen said, watching as Dee shot out the shop window. "Only one person to Retcon, and no injury to the Weevil."

"That's not what I'm concerned about," Jack said, sitting back and lacing his fingers together. "It's right... there."

The four others turned their attention back to the screen, where Ryo had cornered the alien. The half-Japanese detective had the cuffs in one hand and the Weevil spray in the other.

"_It's okay, we're going to take you somewhere nice,_" the detective's soothing voice came through the speakers, trying to calm the obviously agitated alien down. "_Three squares a day, you can sleep all you want, we've even got some friends for you to play with._"

A small smile tugged at Owen's lips. "You can tell he's a dad."

Jack ignored him, eyes focused on the screen. The Weevil calmed down a bit and regarded Ryo for a few moments before completely and totally ignoring him, letting the half-Japanese man step up and cuff him virtually without protest, as if he wasn't even there.

When Dee showed up, the Weevil went crazy, pulling against the cuffs and Ryo's grasp.

"Something like that happened before," Ianto said, turning to Jack as on-screen the dark-haired man jabbed the sedative into the Weevil's chest as he'd been taught. "Down in the vaults their first day."

The others were watching the two of them with curiosity, and Ianto turned back to them. "After a few moments, Janet completely ignored Ryo, but she wanted Dee to pay attention to her."

"Maybe he's a Weevil whisperer?" Tosh joked, shrugging. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Jack tapped his fingers against the table, his eyes turning back to the screen. Ryo and Dee were laughing and hugging and kissing each other, the Weevil passed out at their feet. "Yet another mystery."

"As if we don't have enough of those," Owen grumbled.

Jack chuckled. "Right. Back burner mystery then." He rapped his knuckles on the table. "Gwen, call them and see if they need assistance with their Retcon." The former PC nodded and stood, already going for her mobile. "Toshiko, Owen." He smiled when they both looked at him. "Great job tonight, thanks." Tosh blushed softly under the praise.

Gwen snapped the mobile shut as she rang off. "They said they had it under control."

Jack grinned. "Then go home. All of you," he added. "See you tomorrow, bright and early."

The three shuffled out of the room, waving good-night to Jack and Ianto. The Captain looked over at Ianto once the door slid shut behind them. "I dismissed everyone for the night, Jones," he said.

"I know what Weevil hunting does to you," the young man said, picking up his mug.

Jack grinned. "Count to ten?"

"I'll make it twenty and give you a head start."


	13. Home Is Where the Heart Is

Title: Home Is Where the Heart Is 12/?  
Date Written: 8/3/08  
Rating: PG 13  
Word Count: 4052  
Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko, Owen  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, Torchwood - up to "Something Borrowed"  
Warnings: Jack being… Jack. Dee being… Dee. And of course, two sexy male couples (but if you aren't into that, why are you reading FAKE and/or watching Torchwood?)  
Summary: Dee & Ryo decide to further settle into life in Cardiff, resigning themselves to the circumstances they found themselves in, making the most of the time for however long it last.  
Author Notes: This takes place about a week after "Gotta Run, Weevil Hunting".  
Beta by: Grace Musica

Owen and Tosh turned toward the Cog door as it opened, revealing Dee, Ryo and two Weevils.

"Hey Jack," Owen called out toward the Captain's office. "The rookies are here, bringing their pets."

Dee shot Owen a glare, while Tosh giggled. Ryo shrugged and made sure his captive wasn't about to break away from him. Gwen was coming from the bathroom and leaned against a wall, her arms folded to watch the two Americans make their way across the Hub, heading for the cells below.

Jack came out of his office, and leaning on the railing looked down at them. "Looking good there," he called out, with a grin. "You know the way by now. Dee, don't forget to read 'em a bedtime story when they're tucked in.

Dee glared at the amused Captain. "Sod off, Captain."

Ryo rolled his eyes, then grinned at his husband as both men made their way to the cells. "Sod off?" he asked amused.

"Button it, Ryo. I'm not in the mood."

Later, when the two men were back in the Hub, talking to the members of Torchwood, it became apparent that Dee's foul mood had little to do with just Weevil hunting. Ryo still looked clean in his suit, except for a few wrinkles. Dee, on the other hand, was soaked, his pullover and trousers stained with mud and dirt.

"Don't tell me," Gwen giggled as Ianto handed Dee a towel. "You're into mud wrestling with Weevils."

"Shut it, Gwen," Dee snapped. A moment later, he sighed as Ianto handed him a mug of coffee. "If no one minds, I think I'm going to take a shower and find that extra set of clothes Ryo made me keep around here."

Jack grinned and winked. "They're down in my bunkroom."

Dee took another sip of his coffee, paying more attention to the action. Putting down the cup, he finally gazed up at the Captain. Meeting Jack's eyes, he said, with a wicked grin, "That's so kind of you, Captain Jack, to fetch me my clothes." He turned and started to walk toward where the showers were.

Once Dee left, everyone's eyes on the detective's retreating back, Jack turned to Ryo, with a wolfish grin. "If he wants me to deliver his clothes to the shower…."

Ianto shook his head, while Gwen and Toshiko giggled. Owen threw his hands up in the air. "That's my cue to go back to my bay." The doctor left the group.

Ryo smirked. "I think it would be better if you just gave me the clothes and I got them to Dee."

"So you get to go down to my bunk then," Jack leered, with a wink.

Ryo found himself blushing, which amused Jack to no end.

Ianto sighed, placing a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "For everyone's sake, I think I'll get Dee's clothes and bring them to him."

Jack pouted, "No fair, Ianto." As Ianto headed for Jack's office, he said to Ryo, "He never lets me have any fun."

Ryo shook his head affectionately. With a huge, phony put upon sigh, he said, "You know, you and Dee are starting to sound more alike everyday." He gave Jack a little grin and went over to speak to Tosh and Gwen.

"That's a good thing. Right?" Jack asked to Ryo's back.

Ryo decided to ignore him, becoming engrossed in whatever the girls started to pull up at Tosh's station.

After Dee came from the shower, dressing in clean jeans and a hoodie, he joined Ryo in Jack's office to speak with the Captain. Dee was lounging in his seat, his booted feet propped up on the edge of Jack's desk. It was a habit Dee picked up the last few days, at times, when he would find himself in Jack's office. Jack didn't mind it. Especially since it presented a very interesting view from his side of the desk. Particularly if he leaned just slightly in the right way.

"Eleven Weevils and one Blowfish this past week," Jack was saying. "That's impressive. And we're all very thankful, because we were able to concentrate on other matters. After years of this, Weevil hunting can get tedious." He smiled at the two handsome detectives.

Ianto entered, carrying a tray with coffee and biscuits. After everyone was handed their coffee, and the dish set where all could reach it, he sat on the corner of the desk.

Jack leaned forward after having some of his coffee. "I think anything over 10 a week, deserves a bonus, plus the agreed pay. What do you think, Ianto? Should we make that a standard for freelance agents?" He looked up at the Welshman.

Ianto nodded with a smile. "Most definitely. And for a Blowfish too."

"Bonus for that, too," Jack agreed. "I'll have your week's pay by the time you leave later today."

"Thank you," Ryo said sincerely. "You have been very kind to us."

"You came through the Rift, it's Torchwood's responsibility to look after you," Jack waved off. He smiled at the two. The next few minutes were spent in companionable silence as they drank their coffee.

"So, can I ask what was so interesting going on at Tosh's station earlier?" Ianto asked, after sharing a look with Jack.

Dee shrugged. "We're tired of living in a hotel. If this is going to take a while, we decided we'd feel better to have something we can call home for the time."

Ryo took Dee's hand and smiled. "We're not giving up on going home, and we do miss our families. However, we also understand that it's very likely that when the time comes, to those we left behind, it would be like we were never missing. We realized that for us, that's more important than how long it will take us to finally get back."

Dee nodded and lifted the hand holding his up to his mouth and kissed it, smiling at Ryo, before his attention went back to their hosts. "So, however long it takes, we're up to the task. And take advantage of it in the meantime." He smiled at Jack, before gazing around the office. "I mean, we're working for Torchwood. Going Weevil hunting, helped you guys out with a major Retcon job a few days ago. We're not going to toss this dream away worrying over things we have no control over, until something can be done about it."

Jack smiled at the two men. He did not see Ianto's eyes fixed on the clasped hands, or the way Dee so lovingly kissed his husband's hands. Ianto realized he was doing so only after Dee kissed the hand, but somehow found it hard to avert his eyes.

"You do know we did try with a phone call, but apparently our 'friend' is momentarily indisposed. It's not a matter of life or death, and as you said, whenever he does have time, chances are you'll be back more or less around the day you disappeared," Jack explained. "Knowing him, it could take a while."

Ryo gave Jack a thankful smile. "That's fine. As long as our families don't worry about us, I guess we have time." He grimaced a little. "As long as he understands we don't have 100 years."

Dee laughed, squeezing Ryo's hand, Jack joining in with a chuckle. Ianto shook his head in amusement.

"Have you started looking at flats yet?" Ianto asked.

Ryo nodded. "A few days ago, but so far we just saw those with a lease." He shrugged. "We could be here for another week, or for months, at least. But we'd be best to find somewhere that has month to month, so when we need to up and leave, we could."

Jack shook his head. "So you find yourself with a flat that has an assured tenancy. And suddenly the Doctor arrives to take you home, and you up and leave during the night. What are they going to do to you? Go back to your dimension and make you pay for breaking the agreement?"

Dee was grinning. "That's what I said, too. But Ryo, he wants to do things the right way. So that's what we're doing."

"It won't be fair to the landlord," Ryo defended.

Dee shook his head. "Oh horrors… so the landlord can't buy his new car the next month because we had to go home suddenly. I'm heartbroken."

Jack was grinning, while Ianto looked at Ryo in sympathy.

"I take it that you enlisted Tosh and Gwen to help you out?" Ianto asked Ryo.

"I mentioned something to Gwen when we made the food run the other day, and suddenly the two of them offered to help," Dee replied.

"Imagine that," Jack said, highly amused. "We'll all keep an eye out to see what there is out there, but my guess is that using our computers will be your best bet."

Ryo grinned, taking out several folded papers from the inside of his jacket pocket. "We already have a list. So whenever the Weevils are quiet, we'll start checking places out."

Jack nodded. "Glad to hear. Onto other business. Dee, I need to ask, but anymore of those alien sightings of yours?"

Dee shook his head, frowning. "No. And I bet you're all starting to think me crazy because of it. However, the more I think about it, the more I realize that I'm happy I haven't run into any more aliens that aren't here, but they are. That's scarier than coming face to face with aliens that are here, if you know what I mean.

Ianto gave Dee a kind smile. "The test results back up that you did see what you did."

"Maybe we need to take Dee back to the warehouse, and let him have a roam around," Jack commented. "The more I think about it, the more I feel uneasy about the situation and I want to know more."

Dee shifted uneasily, finally dropping his legs from the desk and sitting up more. "Do we have to? It feels too much like seeing ghosts and just creeps me out."

Ianto gave a wry grin. "Listen to him. Weevils and Blowfish, he can handle, but not invisible aliens. What a pro."

"Don't try it," Dee warned. "'Cause I'm onto you, Jones."

Ryo laughed. "I think Ianto just complimented you, silly."

"Sounded like that to me, too," Jack agreed. "Relax. For now."

Dee studied Jack's face. "Something's up, isn't it?"

"We don't have enough facts yet to say that," Jack replied. "So we're looking into what we can for now to make that determination. Meanwhile, there's a meeting tonight that will include you two. After that, I'm hoping that we can convince you two to join us for dinner again tonight."

Dee took Ryo's hand in his, as he looked at the man who quickly became a good friend, as well as their boss. His eyes shifted to Ianto, who smiled at him.

"If Dee says yes, then I'm up for it," Ryo said.

Dee grinned. "Well, I guess we could." He pinned Jack with a knowing look, still grinning. "As long as Jack doesn't forget his coat again tonight." He gave the Captain a roguish wink.

"Yeah, whatever possessed me?" Jack said with a laugh. "You might as well hang around then until the meeting. I think Ianto could use some help with archiving, if you're interested."

Dee's face visible lit up. "I'm interested."

Ryo laughed. "Sure. Just as long as he doesn't push any buttons to see what the alien tech does, why not?"

Ianto shook his head, looking at Jack, then Dee. To Ryo, he said, "I have to watch Jack normally. I think between the two of us, we can manage Dee."

Dee pouted, looking over at the Captain. Jack leaned back in his chair and started to laugh.

"Pen-coc," Dee muttered, pinning Ianto with a look.

Ianto slipped off the edge of the desk, nearly dropping his coffee mug. While he still managed to hold onto his mug, and keep his arse from hitting the floor, coffee splashed onto Jack, who was already jumping from Ianto's sudden dive from the desk.

Ryo covered his mouth, looking down, trying very hard not to laugh at Ianto's temporary loss of dignity, and the surprised look on Jack's face when the coffee splashed on him.

Dee, however, just stared at Ianto in amazement. "What's with you? What happened?" he asked.

Grabbing a napkin from the tray to wipe his shirt, Jack turned to Ianto. "Are you alright, Ianto?" he asked.

The Welshman stared at Dee, setting his mug down on the desk with a thump.

Dee continued to look at Ianto. His eyes shifted marginally to Jack and then back. With a snort, he said, "Figures, your suit is still nice and clean, meanwhile Jack's shirt has an interesting pattern to it." He heard a snort from Ryo and a chuckle from Jack, then shifted uncomfortably under Ianto's scrutiny. "What? I suppose you're going to blame me next."

"Yes, I am," Ianto remarked.

Ryo and Jack shared an interested look, wondering where it was going to go.

"Oh?"

Ianto positioned himself on the corner of the desk again, straightening his jacket, and folding his arms. "Since when do you know Welsh?" he asked.

"I don't," Dee replied.

Jack settled himself back in his chair, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his desk. Lacing his fingers together, his eyes went from Ianto to Dee. "For the most part, Dee enjoys making fun of how you speak in the U.K. However, I did catch him using a few common words."

Dee nodded. "Just as you do. Kinda rubs off being around these wankers." He winked at Jack, purposely using the last word.

Which earned him a light slap on the arm from Ryo, and a laugh from Jack. Even Ianto smiled, because Dee was right. Some things could rub off with enough exposure.

"Fine. Common British terms, I can understand. But Welsh is not common," Ianto explained. "Unfortunately those of us who know Welsh is a very small number.

"But well… yeah," Dee continued, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't know it was Welsh. All these years, I thought it was Irish. My mom's family speaks Irish Gaelic, and so did she. She taught me the language, and then I learned some of the more colorful terms whenever my cousins would visit from Belfast." Dee shrugged.

Ryo shook his head. "I know Scottish, but not Irish or Welsh. So whenever he used those words, I just thought it was Irish." Ryo winked. "You know sometimes when I get Dee just past that point of remembering his name, he starts babbling in Irish." He laughed.

Ianto's mouth dropped, while Jack's face lit up.

"Oh, please. I'd love to see that," Jack stated, leering at Dee.

Dee smacked Ryo's arm. "Watch it, will ya?"

Ryo's eyes went wide. "Oh crap…. Did I really….?" His eyes shifted from Dee to Ianto, then to Jack. As all three men nodded, with little grins, Ryo started to blush. "Ah, Nevermind."

Dee started to laugh, and leaned over to lightly kiss a red cheek. "I'll forgive you this time, only 'cause you're too damn cute right now." He looked over to Ianto. "Maybe I do know some rather interesting words in Welsh then." He frowned just a little, in thought. "You know, thinking about it, Spencer's parents divorced when he was little, and his dad moved to Wales. Sometimes Spencer would spend summers with his dad, near Swansea." He grinned up at Ianto. "You know kids. Always picking up the bad words first. Hell, in the neighborhood I grew up in, I was able to curse fluently in 6 languages by the time I was ten. Anyway, Spencer and I are the same age, and we were the closest, even across the Atlantic. We spoke on the phone a lot when he wasn't coming to visit us in New York."

Jack laughed more. He winked at Ianto. "So now you know. Don't be surprised if Dee curses you out in Welsh. And we'd all stay drier for it."

"I'm sorry about that shirt, Jack," Ianto stated, finally studying the damage. "If you can give it to me, I can start pre-soaking it. Then maybe tonight, you can go back to mine and I can get the stains out?"

"Only if we can make other stains."

Dee snorted loudly, rubbing Ryo's arm. "Hear that babe. They have hot sex too, while Ianto's washing out stains from clothes."

"Gee, sounds familiar," Ryo mused, smiling at Dee.

"Maybe it's my turn to forget my jacket at the restaurant?" Dee stated with a laugh.

Ianto sighed heavily. "Give me your shirt, Jack. Then once I have it pre-soaking, I'll take Dee and Ryo down to the archives. And hopefully get them busy enough to keep them quiet."

"And what about me?" Jack leered. He was already standing and pulling down his braces, and then his shirt from his pants. After he unbuttoned it, he handed it to Ianto, smiling sweetly.

"I'll leave that up to you to figure out. And you better make it good," Ianto commented dryly, taking the shirt. "Are you ready, gentlemen?" he asked, starting to walk to the door.

"See ya, Jack," Dee remarked, standing his, checking out how the Captain's chest muscles stretched the undershirt.

"Stay out of trouble," Jack replied, realizing he was being checked out and winked at Dee. "And you, too, Ryo."

Ryo snapped his mouth shut and stood up abruptly. "Later, Jack," he said, breezing out of the office, to catch up with Ianto.

Dee chuckled, and gave Jack a two-finger salute. "Let us know if where we're going for dinner tonight is clothing optional, Captain." Laughing, he turned to follow Ryo and Ianto.

# # # # # # # #

Later that night, the four went to the Japanese restaurant at the Quay. They sat and talked until it looked like the staff was about to throw them out so they could close up for the night. As they left the restaurant, Dee mentioned that he was hoping to convince Ryo to check out a club in town. Ryo agreed, nodding vigorously, making it obvious he had already known about the club, and waiting for the chance to go. Jack and Ianto ended up going, Ianto surprised when Jack suggested it. The two Americans were open to including their new friends along, continuing their double date into the later hours of the night. The Welshman was not sure if he finally got to go clubbing with Jack only because of the two Americans, but he decided best not to complain.

When they headed out for the club, one that Ianto had never heard of before, he was expecting a chance to see Jack move his body to more popular music. To his surprise, when they arrived, he discovered it to be a jazz club that played live jazz and swing music. Jack was very pleased with the choice of clubs, and they found out the couple from New York preferred more quiet type of evenings when they go out to dance. Both loved jazz and big band music. Ianto discovered shortly after they found a table to sit at that the two detectives had very diverse tastes in music, and mood dictated what they listened to. Dee had explained how it was fun to go to the louder dance clubs for a chance to dance half naked and work up a sweat with his husband, but most times they wanted to dance in the more classical sense. They loved to dance in each other's arms, to a good beat, or something slow and romantic.

Ianto watched as Jack agreed with the reason. During their time in the club, Jack did manage a couple of dances with both Ryo and Dee. While Jack danced with one of the married couple, Ianto found himself dancing with the other partner, and he found it very nice. He had to admit he had fun. More fun to Ianto was he had more than several dances with Jack, including a couple of slow numbers. Ianto wondered if one night he could manage to get Jack to go back, just the two of them.

Since they met at the club taking their own vehicles, they said good night outside the club in the early morning hours. Dee and Ryo headed back toward the Quay and the St. David's hotel, while Jack got into Ianto's car and they went back to Ianto's flat for the night.

# # # # # # # #

Those in the Hub turned when the cog door opened, letting in Dee and Ryo. Both men were wearing dress shirts and trousers under the winter jackets they were already taking off, and shaking.

"What a damn day to be flat hunting," Dee grumped, as Ryo took his heavy jacket to put on the couch with his. "Then we get a call we're needed here." He looked down at himself. "Dammit, and I don't have any extra clothes to change into later when I'm all muddy."

"Calm down," Jack said, turning from where he was standing near Tosh's station. "No Weevil mud wrestling. For now, at least."

"What's going on?" Ryo asked, walking across the Hub to join the others, minus Ianto.

"I'm getting more of those anomaly readings," Tosh commented. "Spikes, but very strong."

"While we were looking into the cause, I got a call from Andy, saying he has some frightened people who saw ghosts in broad daylight, in the streets," Gwen explained, her eyes resting on Dee.

"Oh shit," Dee muttered.

"Tosh, bring up the location on the screen," Jack instructed. "You're both up to par on these reading we've been getting the last few days from last night," he said to Dee and Ryo.

"Yeah," Ryo nodded. "You had your suspicions on what it might be already, huh?"

"I couldn't say for sure," Jack replied. "Had Dee not said anything about his sighting, I wouldn't have thought of it."

Dee frowned, his eyes on the screen. "You think this is connected to my phantom alien?"

"It's a possibility," Jack said, as Ianto joined them, handing Dee and Ryo coffee with a smile.

"Jack wants me to take you over to meet with the witness and talk to him," Gwen explained. "I told Andy to get their address."

Dee gulped, looking a little pale. Slowly he drank from the coffee, savoring the flavor. He closed his eyes a moment, feeling Ryo's concerned stare at him. "I guess I don't have a choice, huh?"

Jack shook his head. "Only you would know if there are enough similarities to what you saw. Not to mention, you will be dealing with the Cardiff police, even if just PC Davidson. Helping Gwen with the police liaison is also part of your agreed assignments."

Ryo was rubbing Dee's arm in comfort. "I'll be there with you, Dee."

Dee placed his hand over Ryo's and squeezed the hand. Smiling at Ryo, he nodded. "You know I'd do it. I just need to prepare myself, that's all."

"I know."

"Did you eat lunch yet?" Ianto asked. "I was just about to order Chinese. Gwen isn't going anywhere until she has her Chinese."

Dee laughed. "Well then, I'm with Gwen then. Chinese, then we'll go talk to the witness."

Jack shoved his hands in his pocket. "Great. Until then, Gwen, I want you to continue monitoring the police channels, just in case there's anything else that doesn't reach Andy. Tosh, continue monitoring and let me know if any new locations appear."

Toshiko nodded her head, and after grinning up at Ryo, who was standing behind her, looking over the displays, she went back to work. Ryo pulled up a chair, making it clear that his place for the time was next to the Japanese woman, helping her gather information.

"Back to my cave, I guess," Owen remarked.

Dee had been checking the scanner Toshiko had given him, wondering if he'd get to see it actually work. He strode over to the doctor, putting it back in his trouser pocket. "If you don't mind, I'll join you for a bit."

"Oi! I got me a nurse now," Owen commented. With a slight grin, he said to Dee. "As long as you lend me a hand now."

Dee shook his head, taking his leave of the others, to follow the Doctor.

Jack chuckled. "I'll be in my office," he informed the others. His eyes caught Ianto's and he winked.

Ianto nodded slightly with a small smile, intending to let Jack settle down in his office, before joining him.


	14. SkyPoint

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter Thirteen: SkyPoint

Chapter Written By: Grace Musica  
Date Written: 8/06/08  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 4,081 (OMG)  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Ryo/Dee, Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh, Owen (could be Tosh/Owen if you squint)  
Spoilers: Up to Torchwood 02  
Warnings: Probably not all that WS, gruesome images  
Author's Notes: So this one's based on the novel _SkyPoint_, which isn't out yet. I've been into the Torchwood books lately, so yeah, this one was totally a my bad. And then the muses went all runaway on me. *sweatdrop*

"You're early!" Ryo said with a laugh, pulling Ianto into a surprising and friendly hug. "But frankly, we expected that." He pulled away, stepping aside to let them into the room. "Come on in, out of the coat. You too, Captain."

Jack chuckled and shucked his greatcoat obediently, handing it over to the half-Japanese detective. Ryo hung the two coats up on the coat rack next to the door. "You sure my coat's safe with you two?" Jack teased.

Ryo flushed and looked over at Ianto. "We're never going to live that one down, are we?"

Ianto pursed his lips and shook his head while Jack laughed behind him.

"C'mon, c'mon, sit," Ryo urged, leading them into the living room. "Dee's in the kitchen, probably trying to blow the flat up."

"Hey!" came a New York voice from the vicinity of the kitchen, and they all laughed a little.

Ianto and Jack sat on the couch, looking about. The flat was very posh, with recessed lighting in the ceiling and along the walls. Modern art swirled along the wall, the sheet rock used like huge canvases as the colors blurred together. The carpet under their feet was soft and white and shaggy, with black retro 60s style furniture set in strategic points here and there among the room. A floating wall was in the middle of the room, a huge flat-screen hung on the walls. "It's... very nice," Ianto said.

"It's very busy," Ryo replied. "I'm not quite sure if I like it or not, but it seems to fit." He crossed his arms, scratching idly at his chin. "My parents never really liked avant-garde, they preferred classic art. Mom used to say that if she didn't know what she was looking at, she didn't want to try and sell it."

"Oh, that's right, your parents were art dealers," Jack said, the little piece of biographical information surfacing in his brain.

Ryo chuckled and nodded. "Saw most of the world with them when I was on my school vacations. Mostly Scotland and Japan."

Ianto smiled and Jack's gaze was caught on a remote lying innocently on the glass coffee table in front of them. "So. Is it true about SkyPoint? That there's tech in everything?"

"Yes," Ryo replied, shaking a finger at him. "Behave yourself, Captain, or I'll have to take your wrist strap away." Jack looked like a child who'd been told he couldn't have a cookie, and Ryo laughed. "The TV doubles as a computer monitor, it's also touch sensitive. There's a music system on the other side of the floating wall, and hidden speakers wired throughout the flat. All the appliances in the kitchen are state of the art. The whole building's wireless. And I think there's more technology in the bathroom than we have in our whole apartment back home." He held his hands out, about four or five feet apart. "The shower's huge! And touch controlled."

"Also, apparently, we can have the landlords set it up so it's voice activated," Dee said, coming out of the kitchen holding a tray of glasses, each filled with a fizzing blue liquid. "I feel sort of like a Jetson, minus the robot maid. Although we do have one of those Roomba vacuum thingies."

Dee and Ryo had been set up in the new complex known as SkyPoint, even though the rent was far outside their budget. Five people had seen ghosts wandering about the streets of Cardiff, and all five of them rented flats at the apartment complex. Now the Laytner-MacLeans were living the good life, all on the Torchwood bill. Tonight's little cocktail party (a flat warming, although it was more a _we have our own place to wreck up party and Torchwood after hours get-together_, according to Dee) was on their tab, however.

"Toshiko is going to foam at the mouth," Jack said, reaching over to take one glass and look at it.

"Oh, she's already cussed us both," Dee assured him, sitting in one of the chairs. "Both languages. It's funny, 'cause to look at her you wouldn't think she even knows all those words." He smiled up at Ryo when his husband sat on the arm of the chair.

"Neesan* is full of surprises," Ryo replied with a chuckle, running his fingers through Dee's hair.

The smile that Dee flashed up to Ryo on made Ianto shift uncomfortably in his seat, the offsetting feeling back again in full force. He reached for a drink and took a tentative sip, eyes widening. "What is this?"

"They're called Sonic Screwdrivers," Dee said, winking at Jack.

"His idea," Ryo defended, pointing an accusing finger at his husband.

"I think that one's blue raspberry martini mix, tonic water and vodka, although we also have Sprite and vodka and blue food dye," Dee continued, ignoring Ryo.

"Sonic Screwdrivers, hmn?" Jack teased, taking a sniff. The sugary-sweet scent of soda pop filled his nose.

"Opens any pants fly," Dee deadpanned.

"_Technically_ you're supposed to make 'em with blue Gatorade -- a blue colored sports drink -- but they were not good at all," Ryo explained, his turn to ignore his husband. "So we experimented a little. These were the two best we could come up with."

Jack chuckled, sipping his drink. The taste of vodka was covered very nicely by the Sprite. He flicked his eyes over to Ianto, who was taking another drink and nodding in a little bit of approval.

There was another knock at the door and Ryo kissed Dee's forehead before levering himself up to answer the door. The dark-haired detective watched his husband leave the room with a look of complete and utter adoration, as if he was the only person in the room.

Ianto felt a tug from somewhere below his ribcage and realized with a little jolt that... that's what he wanted. For Jack to look at _him_ like he was the only person that existed.

Jack looked over at him, frowning a little. "You okay, Ianto?"

The Welshman nodded, giving a reassuring smile. "Yeah."

Jack's face clearly said he didn't believe him, but they were interrupted by Rhys' exclamation of "_Bloody hell!_" and Gwen's gasp of approval.

Ryo came back in, holding up a Welsh national flag. "Lookit what the Williamses brought us," he said with a grin.

"Only appropriate," Rhys defended and Gwen laughed and put a hand on his arm.

Toshiko was immensely impressed by everything, running slim fingers all over the technology and speaking to Ryo and Dee in a mix of rapid-fire Japanese and English. Dee, mostly, shadowed her during the tour of the apartment, opening every piece of technology to show it off proudly.

Owen was impressed, but he tried hard not to show it.

They drank and played poker until the wee hours of the morning, using Hub chores as bets. The others begged off eventually, Dee disappeared to have a smoke and Ryo went into the kitchen to clean up.

Ianto hooked up a few Rift activity scanners in the rooms before wandering back into the kitchen. The Welsh flag Rhys and Gwen had brought them was hung up over the doorway, and Ianto couldn't help but smile at it. "Have you seen Jack?"

"He's probably out with Dee," Ryo replied easily, washing the glasses and plates they'd used earlier that night. "Dee smokes on rooftops and well, you know Jack," he said with a laugh.

Ianto fell in next to him and Ryo handed him a wet glass. The two of them worked quietly together, Ryo washing and Ianto drying. When Ianto had been handed the last piece of dishware, Ryo turned and smiled at him. "Thanks for the Rift alarms."

"'Course," the young Welshman replied, wiping the last drops of water off the glass and handing it over to Ryo to put away.

Ryo smelled the bittersweet cigarette smoke before he saw Dee, two arms wrapping around his waist from behind and puling him close. He grinned and turned his head to kiss Dee gently, murmuring to him in Japanese.

It was only when Jack called his name that Ianto managed to tear his gaze away from the married couple. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." He brushed past Dee and Ryo, smiling at their well-wishes and good nights.

"You okay?" Jack asked again when Ianto snagged his coat.

"I'm fine, Jack," he said, stepping back. Jack moved in front of him, letting the Welshman slide the greatcoat over his shoulders. Once the coat was on, the Captain spun around and kissed him thoroughly, pulling Ianto's body against his.

"Your place or mine?" he asked in a breathless voice once they broke apart for air.

"Mine's closer."

-----

"Got a minute, Jack?"

Jack looked up and set his pen aside. "Please, Dee, save me from bureaucracy."

The dark-haired detective grinned and moved to sit in the chair across from Jack.

"Where's the husband?"

"Field work." He gave a sigh and his expression sobered. "Another person disappeared last night."

Jack swore and Dee handed him over the details. Jason Pearson, 52. Wife Carmen's statement saying he got up in the middle of the night for a glass of water and never came back to bed. "Seen any more ghosts?"

Dee shook his head. "No, and we moved in two weeks ago. But others around have. Some of the other tenants are already moving out and looking for other places to live. Hasn't even been opened for two months."

"Rift monitors picking up anything?"

"Not really," Dee admitted. "A little something here or there. It's something so minor that the machines can't even pick it up. That combined with witnesses that don't exactly want to talk about seeing things that aren't there make for a very hard investigation."

"I can imagine," Jack agreed.

Dee's mobile went off and he frowned, leaning back in his chair and pulling out his PDA. "Ryo get anything?"

"Dunno yet," he said, thumbing to his messages. There was a new one from Ryo and he selected it, impatiently waving his hand as the picture loaded.

Jack knew something was wrong when Dee went stark white, green eyes widening in shock. "What?"

Dee handed him the PDA, hand shaking a little. Jack took it and looked down at the screen.

It was a picture of their apartment, Jack recognized the swirling paint job of the wall. In front of the wall painting, however, was a shadowy image of a humanoid-type creature. Underneath the picture was the caption "_I believe you now_".

Dee was already out the door, PDA forgotten. Jack grabbed his coat, running after him. "Gwen, Tosh, Owen, Ian-TO! SUV, now!"

-----

Tosh was scanning every inch of the flat with her PDA, frowning a little. "So you said it came out of the wall?" she called out over her shoulder.

Ryo was sitting on the couch, cradling a mug of tea. He nodded at first, but then realized that she wouldn't be able to see him. "_Hai._ Yes. It came right out of the wall." He looked over at Dee. "God help me, it looked like Mr. Pearson."

Dee ran a hand through Ryo's hair, pulling him close to press his lips against his husband's forehead.

"Say it," Ryo prompted, leaning against his shoulder.

"Hate to say it, but I _did_ tell you so," Dee obliged, pressing another kiss to Ryo's temple when the half-Japanese man started laughing.

"What have you got, Tosh?" Jack asked, turning from the Laytner-MacLeans curled up together on the couch to his pretty technician.

"It's odd," she finally concluded. "I have readings sort of like the ones we got off of Ryo and Dee, but it's different." She looked up at the Captain. "It's hard to explain. Crossing dimensions left some residual energy on them. The energy reads are showing something similar, but not nearly as strong as theirs." She shrugged. "It's sort of like the ghosts came from a sub-dimension of our own, if that makes any sense."

Jack scratched his chin, thinking. "And what about the energy readings Ryo got from the Pearson flat?"

"Similar as well. It's almost like... he was snatched into the sub-dimension."

Ianto stiffened, eyes going wide. "Oh, fuck," he swore, just loud enough for everyone to turn and _stare_ at him.

"Did the Tea Boy just say _fuck_?" Owen asked, pulling one earpiece of the stethoscope out of his ear. He'd been giving Ryo a once-over to make sure he was okay.

Gwen nudged his shoulder and shushed him. "What, Ianto?"

"Canary Wharf." He looked at the team, finally settling his gaze on Jack. "The Naofax. They're doing the same thing the Cybermen did at Canary Wharf."

"And the Gelth, back in the 1800s," Ryo agreed, the pieces finally falling into place. "_Fuck_," he echoed breathlessly, looking up at the Welshman, "you're right. Exploiting weaknesses in space and time that arise around the Rift and using the humans they find on this side for their own purposes."

Jack rubbed at his face, eyes wide in shock. Hostile alien takeover. Must be Wednesday. "Okay. Ianto, we need all the information available in the archives on the Naofax. Gwen, I need you to call Andy, try to get them to shut the building down. Owen, you can finish up your exam back at the Hub. Ryo, Dee, this flat is not safe, you are _not_ staying here. Toshiko--"

He turned to give the technician her marching orders to find her being held hostage by a Naofax. The alien was electric green with translucent skin, so thin that he could see the veins pulsing underneath. Its skin had a slightly sticky quality, like half-eaten hard candy. One tentacle-like arm was tight around her waist while the other had sharp claw-like fingernails pressed against her throat.

Five guns were drawn simultaneously, and the click of the safeties being switched off echoed throughout the suddenly completely silent flat. Ryo went for his as well but swore fit to make a sailor blush when he realized he'd locked it up in their bedroom.

"Okay, look," Gwen started, stepping forward and lowering her gun. "Let's not do anything rash." She gave the alien a friendly smile. "Why don't you just let her go?"

The alien regarded Gwen, tilting its head one way, then the other, obviously contemplating what she was saying.

"We can help you," she said, voice soothing.

The Naofax smiled cruelly, revealing sharp shark-like teeth. "You already are, Human," it informed her in a breathy, almost ethereal, terrifyingly angelic-sounding voice.

Both the Naofax and Tosh were surrounded by a red-orange-yellow light. Tosh started struggling against the alien, but it was far too late. In an instant, the place where Tosh had been standing was bare.

"_Fuck_," they all swore simultaneously.

-----

They were operating on humans. Doing in-depth mind probes to gather every little scrap of information they could about Earth. Driving the poor people crazy as their minds collapsed in upon themselves. Then using their poor, broken, mad bodies as experiments for Rift projections.

Those that came back -- and there were many that didn't -- were dead, their faces contorted in indescribable pain.

This was it. She was going to die in another dimension. She'd faced certain death before, but this had such a _finality_ to it that this time she believed there was no escape.

Death by Torchwood had many faces.

-----

"Another flare upstairs!"

Team Torchwood -- plus two freelancers and minus their technician -- ran out of the flat towards the stairs, Jack leading the way, poking at his wrist strap.

"So what are we going to do, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Find the Rift portal," Jack replied over his shoulder. "Go through, rescue Tosh, save Cardiff."

"Normal day at the office then," Ianto deadpanned.

"Who's going to go through?" Ryo asked, bringing up the rear since he'd been forced to stop and slip on his shoes when they'd bolted out the door.

"I will," Jack said with finality.

"Jack, no -- "

"How will you get back?"

"You could die. _Again_."

"Better me than any of you!" he argued, turning to give them a _the subject is not up for negotiation_ glare. "I'll get Tosh and we'll come back."

"She could be injured," Owen argued. "I should go."

"No." Jack's voice was hard and he pointed a finger at Owen. "If you get injured, you can't repair yourself."

"I know, fucking glass man," the doctor growled, shoving his broken hand into his jacket pocket. "Can't do a bloody thing."

Jack opened his mouth to argue but his wrist strap beeped, interrupting their fight. He spun around and grinned when he saw the fracture, fiery-colored light seeping through in beautiful tendrils. "Okay. Just wait for me."

There was a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at Owen. "Sorry 'bout this, mate," the doctor said, his other hand cocked back, fingers curled in.

Before any of them could react, Owen had slammed his fist into the Captain's nose, all of them wincing at the crunching sound of breaking nasal bones. The force of the blow made Jack stumble back into Ianto and Gwen, a hand over his bleeding nose.

"What the hell?" Gwen yelled, falling back against the wall as half of Jack Harkness ran into her.

"Don't, Owen!" Ianto called out roughly, eyes on the undead doctor as he ran down the hall and jumped into the fracture. The hall was filled with blinding white light and by the time the remainder of Torchwood could see again, the hall was empty.

"You didn't have to break my nose!" Jack shouted at thin air.

-----

He was in some sort of gruesome hospital morgue, or maybe in some sort of house of horrors. He was glad he couldn't _smell_ anything because he was sure the stench of rotting flesh would be everywhere. Blood covered the walls and there were piles of meat lining the walls, half-chewed on. Memories of cannibals in the Beacons flooded through Owen's mind and he found himself fighting down the unexpected urge to vomit, even though there was nothing in his stomach.

It was the little things that reassured him that he was still _alive_.

There was a metal pole leaning against one of the walls and he picked it up, adjusting his grip as he tried to gauge the weight of it. There were some wicked-looking spikes on the opposite end, obviously making it some sort of coercion device.

He was just wondering where to go next when he heard screaming from down the right corridor. Female screaming.

Toshiko.

He grasped the pole tighter as he ran towards the sound, kicking the door the screams were coming from open.

Three Naofax were standing around a set-up similar to the mind probe they had at the Hub, a metal chair bolted to the ground. Toshiko was struggling against her bindings, eyes rolling back as her body convulsed in pain. They rounded when Owen burst into the room.

The first one fell before it could demand what Owen was doing, the human slamming the weapon into its head like a club. The second one was struck down when it froze, gaping at Owen in obvious shock.

The third aimed a weapon at him but Owen didn't even flinch. "Can't kill a dead man."

"What _are_ you?" the alien demanded.

"Thoroughly pissed off," the doctor replied, swinging his weapon again.

-----

"Okay Jack, take a deep breath," Dee warned, very carefully putting his fingers on Jack's nose.

The Captain tried hard not to flinch. He felt Ianto's and Gwen's calming hands on his back and arms, another pair of hands -- Ryo's, he knew -- holding his head still.

"On three," the dark-haired detective said, eyes flicking up to his husband. "One, two -- "

The bones crunched as his nose was rudely realigned. He tried to squirm at the sudden jolt of pain, but the others held him still. Blood began to flow out of his nose again and Ianto was there with a handkerchief, sopping up the red liquid

Gwen handed Dee a plaster and he put it firmly over the bridge of the Captain's nose. "I imagine it'll be healing up shortly, but we shouldn't take chances on it healing wonky," Ryo informed him, holding his head still until Jack's twitching stopped.

"You're good at this," Jack said, his voice sounding weird and nasal in his own ears.

"Came across my fair share of them as a kid," Dee replied with a shrug. "Had to fix up plenty of friends."

"Why'd he do that?" Gwen asked with a sigh.

"He needs to feel accepted," Jack replied, tipping his head back a little to try and slow the blood flow, "that he's still a part of the team."

"He is! He's our medic, we need him."

"He needs to figure that out for himself, Gwen," Ryo said.

"What do we do now?" Ianto asked.

Jack sighed. "Now we wait."

-----

"Tosh? Tosh, wake up," Owen urged, undoing the straps that bound the Japanese woman to the chair. "Tosh?"

She'd passed out when he shut down the mind probe. He'd given her a quick once-over before he started unstrapping her -- strong pulse, a few bruises but otherwise okay.

If only she would open her eyes and let him know that she hadn't sustained brain damage.

He patted her cheek a little, trying to bring her around. "Tosh. Toshiko, I really need you to wake up now."

She groaned when she came to, batting his hand away. "Owen?"

He grinned at her. "You feel okay?"

"Headache," Tosh managed, feeling like she was talking around a mouthful of cotton balls.

Owen nodded, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair, feeling at the points where the headset had been fastened to her scalp. "You're lucky that's all you've got," he told her, keeping his voice quiet.

"Where are the others?"

"Left 'em behind." He winked at her. "We don't need those losers."

She laughed a little, wincing at the sudden pain that slashed through her head.

"Tosh," he said, pulling her carefully to her feet. "They've got a Rift Manipulator. It's how they're getting through, they're opening the Rift."

"We have to shut it down."

Owen nodded in agreement, helping her get a few unsteady steps away from the mind probe. "Can you do it? Destroy it and get us back home?"

"'Course," Tosh scoffed, a hand on her head. "Haven't met a piece of tech yet that I couldn't figure out."

-----

"Your -- Neesan? -- is certainly full of surprises," Jack said to Ryo when he entered his office. "Am I saying that right?"

Ryo nodded, offering him a glass of brandy. "I hope you don't mind," he said, showing his own glass of the dark brown liquid.

Jack took the glass, downing half of it in one gulp. "Helluva day."

"Helluva day," Ryo echoed in agreement, nodding a little. "She's okay?"

"Owen's giving her a proper work up, but she seems okay." He set a file on his desk. "Dee's taking her statement, but she basically set the Naofax Rift Manipulator to self-destruct after one last trip through."

"They'll be able to rebuild," Ryo pointed out. "Might take a while, but they'll be ready next time."

"So will we," Jack replied. "We're going to set up some modified Rift detectors around SkyPoint so if -- and when -- this happens again, we'll be ready."

Ryo nodded a little. "Dee and I can do that."

"You two going to stay there?" the Captain asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Dunno." The half-Japanese detective sipped his glass, a thoughtful look on his face. "We're paid up through another month, so I guess we'll figure things out as we go along." He looked up at Jack. "What do you think?"

"You're both professionals and I know you can handle yourselves," the Captain answered after a moment. "That being said, I don't like the idea of two of my team living there."

"It is expensive," Ryo said. "Don't think we'd be able to afford it for too long."

"Pretty pretentious, too," Jack agreed.

Ryo laughed. "I guess we're back to flat hunting, then."

"Look on the bright side," Jack reassured him. "At least we didn't blow up this complex."

They were still laughing when Dee and Ianto came up to their office fifteen minutes later.

-----

*Neesan = Japanese for _older sister_.


	15. Adrift

Title: Adrift 14/?  
Chapter Written By: Totally4Ryo

Date Written: 8/13/08 – 8/17/08  
Rating: PG 13  
Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko, Owen  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, Torchwood - up to "Adrift"  
Warnings: Dee being… Dee. And of course, two sexy male couples (but if you aren't into that, why are you reading FAKE and/or watching Torchwood?)  
Summary: AU version of "Adrift", with Dee and Ryo being involved. Can they change the outcome? Or should they? Both men are well aware of paradoxes, and know they should tread carefully.  
Author Notes: So Gracie Musica picked up where my muses were being stubborn with the Interlude. In exchange, I agreed to cover the entire "Adift" episode.

Toshiko turned at the sound of the cog door opening. Already having an idea of who it could be, she smiled as Ryo entered, carrying a cardboard box. The half Japanese man returned the computer expert's smile, and continued to walk across the Hub to the table before the couch, where he set the box down.

Toshiko took off her glasses, putting them down on her desk and stood up. "You would think after spending a day chasing after drunken Blowfish and Retconning half a shopping center, you'd want to stay away from here for the evening," she said in a way of greeting.

Ryo chuckled. "Rumor has it that you lot are going to be burning the midnight oil tonight. So Dee and I figured we might as well provide some dinner."

Tosh giggled. "You mean you were listening in on our frequency again, weren't you?"

Ryo grinned. "We keep the channels open here and there, just to make sure."

"Smells good," Tosh remarked, sniffing the air. "And I think it's Sheppard's Pie."

"That it would be, Neesan. It was Dee's turn to make dinner tonight. Lane family recipe."

Tosh giggled. "Deep down inside that big bad New Yorker is just a sweet Irish boy, huh?"

Ryo rolled his eyes. "You should see him at St. Patrick's Day."

"Speaking of, where is Dee? You didn't leave him home to eat dinner alone, did you?"

"Nah. He's with Jack and Ianto, helping them with the bodies. That was quite a little bloodbath you had there tonight."

Tosh lost her smile. "Yeah. It was. Jack almost ended up calling you in. If it got worse, he would have."

Ryo placed comforting hands on her shoulders. "If we heard it get any worse, we would have been calling, saying we're on our way." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Now, that casserole dish should keep it warm for a couple of hours," he said as they heard the cog door open. "So Dee and I plan to stick around and help with any clean up."

"I'm sorry that tonight's autopsies will be just humans," Owen's sarcasm floated across the Hub from the door.

"Only tainted from alien tech," Ianto remarked after a grunt.

They heard Dee's chuckle. "Don't you know, Ianto? Everyone is tainted from alien tech."

"Indeed," Ianto agreed.

"Sometimes I wonder," Jack added.

"Especially you, Dee," Owen replied.

"Pen coc," Dee muttered, and then grunted as he shifted the weight he was hauling.

Tosh and Ryo turned to watch the three men bring in the bodies of the dead.

"Ianto, once we clear the victims, you know what you need to do," Jack instructed as Ryo went over to help the men. "Dee, Ryo, you can give a hand with the autopsies, and bagging and tagging. Toshiko, I want you to make sure we have all living witnesses. Once Gwen gets back from the police station, Tosh and Gwen can start the Retconning. As soon as we're finished here, we'll join in." Jack sniffed the air. "And somehow, everyone needs to find time to eat. We're going to need it. Except you, Owen." The dead man scowled at Jack, who pretended to ignore it. "Thank you, guys," he added, winking at Ryo and Dee.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Hours later, Dee and Ryo followed Ianto down to the tombs. "I appreciate your helping us tonight, especially since you have a new flat to be settling in."

"No biggie," Dee remarked. "Owen's old place was already furnished and we still don't have much to move. We're all set up, and ready for the next Torchwood after hours poker party."

"Next time, someone call Jack out on cheating, please," Ianto requested. "It would be interesting to see what chores he would amass by playing fairly."

Dee laughed. "Well, you know, I can always cheat some too. I know how to deal to cheaters. It came in handy for a couple of undercover assignments I had."

Ryo rolled his eyes, but did not bring up that on the evening in question, he was aware of not only Jack cheating, but also Dee. His husband, however, was more discreet in his transgressions than the Captain.

"Oh, that would be a pleasure. Please do." Ianto smirked, his mind already on the possibilities.

"So, explain this again," Ryo requested. The two former detectives had the general idea of what needed to be done, but it was the first time they were to see it carried out.

"One of our victim's had wounds that Owen could not conceal to make it appear as another form of death," Ianto explained as they entered the chamber. The two freelance agents nodded their heads in agreement. "Meaning we can't release the body to the family. However, the family does have a right to closure. A car fire would be best. If we do it right, burned beyond recognition."

"Using another body so Candice Merryman can be kept here for further study?" Dee asked.

"Exactly. It's not exactly the best thing to do, but under circumstances, it's the only way we have," Ianto explained with an apologetic look.

"Understood," Ryo replied with a nod.

"Then you will head out with Gwen to work with the local police and make sure the reports end up just as we expect they should be," Ianto further instructed.

"Well, we seem to still be getting a well-rounded education," Dee remarked. "Alrighty then. Let's get this going then."

They stopped before the wall of vaults. Dee and Ryo's eyes automatically went to cell 3, assuring all was well, or as much as they could tell. Both men's heads snapped up and they traded a glance, as if realizing something for the first time.

"Is there anything wrong?" Ianto asked, looking over a clipboard.

"Um, no," Dee commented. He started to walk over to stand next to Ianto. "We're just…" He seemed to suddenly drift off. Ryo caught the slight shiver that Dee managed to suppress to anyone but his husband, his eyes on the cell next to where he was now standing.

"Just?" Ianto asked, starting to look concerned.

Ryo walked over to stand behind Dee. "Dee?" Ryo asked.

Dee placed his hand on the door of the cell, looking odd.

Ryo touched Dee's back gently. "Dee, please don't tell me you're seeing spooks fly out of there."

Dee shook his head. "No." He took a deep breath. "I'm fine. No ghosts." His eyes went to the cell again. "Just out of curiosity, who is this?"

Ianto looked over the electronic clipboard. "Katherine Griffin. Torchwood employee, died in 1898."

Dee whistled.

"Are you sure you're okay, Dee?" Ryo asked, rubbing Dee's back. "What happened?"

Dee shrugged. "Dunno. Just felt something go up my spine. Just a little case of the creepy-crawlies being down here in the Torchwood catacombs."

"Do you want to go back up?" Ianto asked.

"Hell no. I'm fine now. There's nothing in there but dust and bones of some long gone Torchwood employee. I imagine had it been Alice or Emily, I'd have really had the creeps." Dee gave Ianto his patented smile meant to convey he was okay.

Ianto looked at his clipboard again and pointed out two nearby cells. "Alice, and over there is Emily. Glad to introduce you."

Ryo rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Thank you so much for that, Ianto," Dee remarked. "Ever the efficient tour guide." He glared at the amused Archivist. "So, is this where you keep all the bodies?"

Ryo was glancing over Ianto's shoulder and catching a note for cell 3. _Failed Torchwood experiment. Extremely dangerous. Do not open under any circumstances for risk of widespread death._ Ryo smirked. So that's how they managed to avoid anyone from opening that drawer over the years. The fanboy in Ryo took over as he thought about how Emily must have taken great joy in calling Jack a 'failed experiment'.

"Once I'm finished here with Candice, we'll go over to what I've started to call the depot," Ianto answered Dee. He was making notations on the clipboard, and then signed it off. He closed the drawer. "This way, gentlemen."

"The depot, huh?" Dee mused as they followed Ianto further into the vaults. "Just what everyone needs, the Body Depot," he joked weakly, trying to get his mind off the fact that they were, for all intents and purposes, walking through an underground mausoleum, where for most of the bodies stored, was not their final resting place.

Ianto and Ryo laughed as they flanked each side of Dee.

Dee was straddling Ryo, glass of wine in his hand, as Ryo leaned up to softly nuzzle his chin. It had been a quiet day over at the Hub, which meant Dee and Ryo spend some of the day shopping, before going back to their flat for an early evening. They had just finished eating dinner, and were relaxing on the couch with some wine and soft music. Both men knew it wouldn't be long before they would end up in the bedroom, making slow love. It had been a while since they were able to draw it out, rather than a quick spin before dropping off to much needed sleep.

The problem they found with Weevil hunting was it turned them on. Immensely. More than solving a case, and seeing justice done. Helping Torchwood with aliens, and learning more about other races, came in with a close second. While never voiced, each man thought about their lives now, and wondered would they ever be able to go back to being merely detectives, seeking out the bad humans.

Dee moaned softly at what Ryo's mouth was now doing to his neck. He pulled away, draining his glass and setting it on the side table. Grinning at Ryo, he ran a hand down Ryo's chest, covered only with a thin undershirt. He opened his mouth, about to suggest moving things into the bedroom when Ryo's mobile went off.

"Damn," Dee swore as Ryo picked up the phone.

"It's Toshiko," he said to Dee, before answering. "Yes, Neesan. The channel has been quiet tonight, so what's up?" He gave Dee a half-hearted shove away, as the younger man started to nibble his neck.

"Well… um, working hard tonight, huh? Long night. Missing people? Does Jack know? No, huh? Okay, I can do. It might take a bit to get it together. So give us about an hour or so? Later."

Dee pulled away from Ryo, studying him. "Tosh is working late and Jack doesn't know, huh?"

Ryo nodded. "I got the impression that Gwen doesn't know she called us either. Neesan asked for sushi. I'll bet she told Gwen she was just ordering food."

Dee sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Well, okay. Missing people, huh? As in Rift activity?" When Ryo nodded, their eyes met, knowing what was going on. "At least we know this isn't going to end up coming back just before dawn after running all over town, right?"

"Right. We bring sushi, act interested, and try to convince Gwen that what she's doing isn't good." Ryo pursed his lips as Dee frowned. "What?"

"I can't say she's entirely wrong. She's right that Nikki needs closure. She's right in feeling that Torchwood at least owes the families something." He let out a sigh. "On the other hand, Jack is taking care of the victims. Only… Nevermind." He gave his husband a soft kiss, before standing up, collecting his empty glass. "Good thing that's exactly what we had for dinner tonight and there's leftovers."

Ryo watched Dee cross the living room toward the kitchen. With a sigh, he stood up. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll do the talking with Gwen. Then tomorrow, you can have a little visit with Jack. Because I know you feel that they are both wrong and right at the same time."

Dee nodded. "There really isn't an easy answer to it."

"Except that Nikki must never see Jonah as he is now," Ryo stated, going to the fridge and opening it.

Dee nodded again. "I have to admit that I agree with you there. If it was Bikky…." Dee took a deep breath, telling himself that nothing like that could ever happen to their son. "If he was that lost, that beyond help of any type, I'd rather remember the boy we knew. Does that make me a bad father?" Dee leaned against the counter frowning. "After all, a parent's love is supposed to be unconditional."

Ryo took a deep breath and after placing the containers on the counter, slipped his arms around Dee's waist. "I'd like to think that once we got over that scream, we'd accept things as they were. I'd like to hope so, at least. But Dee, we've seen things that almost everyone else out there could never understand. And I still can't give you an honest answer. However, for Nikki, it's best if she never knows."

"But Gwen still needs to know," Dee commented. "I think that's why Ianto will do what he does."

Ryo patted Dee's chest. "Then we'll let Ianto do the honors. Now, let's pull this together and go deliver the food. The sooner we do, the sooner we're back here and… I think there're a couple of silk ropes with your name on them."

"Oh? Let's go then."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

When Dee and Ryo entered the Hub, they found themselves within a flurry of activity, despite there only being the two women there. The women did not notice the ex-detectives' arrivals. Dee and Ryo stood off to the side, admiring how the they worked together, fluidly. That they were beautiful women, even while frowning as they studied a readout together, made it more interesting to watch.

Finally Dee cleared his throat loudly and went over to the two in front of Toshiko's computer. "Good evening, ladies. I hear you were hungry for homemade sushi for dinner tonight," he said, his eyes scanning everything he could see.

"Dee," Gwen greeted relieved. With both hands full of paper, she threw her arms up to hug the handsome former NYPD detective. "Am I glad to see you. Ryo, you too. And you're both angels for bringing us food."

"Break time, ladies," Ryo announced, placing the containers with the sushi on the table at the couch. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to boil some water for the miso soup and green tea. Then while you eat, you can tell us what you are up to while the Captain is away." He winked at Tosh after Gwen gave him a hug, then sauntered off in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you're here," Tosh replied, sitting down on the couch and opening the containers with the sushi. "We figured since you both were also cops, you can give us a hand with this investigation."

Dee sat down on the edge of the table, facing the women.

"When Tosh told me you were bringing us dinner, I was also hoping that you already know something to help," Gwen explained as Dee set out the travel Japanese dishware Toshiko had bought for them. "I realized while we were waiting that you had mentioned Jonah's name before."

"And damn you and your good memory," Ryo remarked, carrying over a kettle of boiling water and a ceramic tea pot. "That was a long time ago."

Dee grinned as he opened the small packages of miso paste and dehydrated seaweed into the bowls that came with the set. Ryo was poured water into the tea pot, before handing it to Dee, who poured the water into the bowls. Though the two men had already had dinner, they both decided to have some soup and tea while they talked.

Gwen frowned over at Ryo. "What's that mean, Ryo?"

Dee handed Gwen a bowl with miso soup, while Toshiko set a plate with tuna and salmon rolls, which were Gwen's favorite, before her friend. Tosh smiled as Dee handed her a bowl.

Ryo accepted the bowl from Dee while he waited for the tea to steep and met Gwen's eyes. "It means that what we know came from an episode of a TV show."

"Which is obviously paralleling with our world. Just like the manga," Gwen pointed out. "How off was that of your courtship?"

Dee slurped some of his soup from the bowl loudly. Japanese tradition is to sip the soup from the bowl, but one did not slurp miso soup. The action caused Gwen to stare at him, while Toshiko giggled, already learning the dark haired man's tactics. "Well, they did leave out the baby I had," Dee remarked, seriously, his attention going back to taking another sip.

Gwen's eyes went wide. "What? Baby? What baby? You mean, Bikky is really yours?" She stared bug-eyed at Dee in shock and intrigue.

Dee realized taking that second sip was a mistake as he found himself in a spot between spitting out the liquid or choking on it. Ryo tsked as he started to rub Dee's back, nudging the hand his husband still held the bowl to his mouth. "Yes, Gwen," Ryo remarked, watching Dee. "And we were able to pick out the genetics so we had a half African-American, half-Russian son with blond hair and café au lait skin, despite neither of us being of African-American or Russian descent. At least we think Dee isn't." He winked at his husband, referencing his mysterious heritage.

"At least not African-American," Tosh agreed, catching onto the other's teasing, and joining in.

Dee lost it then, almost losing the bowl if Ryo's hand was not there to catch it, as he spit the soup out.

Gwen got up to smack Dee as Toshiko and Ryo joined in Dee's laughter. "You bastard!" she shrieked among the laughter. "Piss off, Dee!" She smacked his arm again.

Dee gazed up at her, still laughing, accepting the napkin Toshiko offered him. "C'mon now. If you really believed that…." His sparkling dark green eyes met hers.

Gwen started to see the humor, even if she was red in the face for falling for it. "Well, there's Jack with his talk," she commented, then giggled. "And you were so good." She finally started to chuckle more.

Dee winked at her. "Yeah, that's what I'm constantly told."

"Dee!" Ryo laughed as the Welsh woman turned redder.

"I'll take your word for it, Dee," Gwen commented. She looked up to Ryo. "Or rather, I'll take his word."

"He is," Ryo affirmed.

"Thank you for that, Ryo," Tosh laughed.

"Now," Dee said, putting his bowl down. "We know for fact that the manga followed true to our courtship, however, we have no proof that it goes both ways yet. Not to mention that little side story Tosh showed us, called 'Like Like Love', 'cause Bikky's not ready to go to college yet, but Ryo and I are married and we've been living together as a family," he pointed out the odd manga story belonging to FAKE. "Yes, we saw an episode called "Adrift" that dealt with Jonah Bevan. But we can't be sure all the facts are the same until you tell us. So start from the beginning. Then we'll go from there."

Gwen nodded. "Okay."

They waited until Ryo poured everyone tea and settled himself on the couch next to Tosh. "Okay Gwen, from the beginning. Everything from the moment you found yourself involved with this," Ryo prompted her.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

When Gwen was finished, realizing neither man stopped her for questions, she looked hopefully over to them. He own experience as a former PC, added to working for Torchwood, made her nervous of their lack of response. "So?" she asked both men. She looked over to Tosh for support.

Tosh smiled up at Ryo sweetly. "As you can see, we have all the evidence you need, and we're not even close to finished yet."

Ryo stood up, collecting their empty plates. "Let me get these clean first," he said. Both women caught the look he gave Dee.

"Um, I think I'll help him. If you both feel like getting back to work, we'll join you there." Dee winked at them.

"Dee!"

Gwen and Tosh traded looks as Dee gathered the bowls and rushed to join his husband. Gwen tried not to frown as she got a sinking feeling. Tosh patted her arm. "Let's get back to work. Remember, they're not Jack, who has the final word." She grinned slyly as her eyes settled on Dee. "Even if one of them thinks he is sometimes."

Gwen giggled. The two women stood up and went back to their work. At first it was with effort they ignored the two men having a quiet conversation in the kitchen, but soon enough they got caught up with their work, forgetting about Dee and Ryo.

They looked up when they realized they were no longer alone to find Ryo there, his eyes taking in all their work. Dee chose to wash their dinner dishes. Their discussion lead Ryo to take on the bad cop role, since Dee was still of the opinion that Gwen was not the only one at fault. Dee would go easy on Gwen. In return, the younger American would also be the one to confront Jack later.

"How long did it take you to put this together?" Ryo asked.

Tosh smiled at him. "Since this afternoon."

Gwen was gathering the printouts that were scattered about the work stations. "I have a war room," she announced to Ryo.

Ryo grinned at the Welsh woman, giving her a wink. "Got a Risk board set up or something?" he teased.

Gwen made as if she was ready to leave. "Want to join me? I need to get this latest batch up."

"Sure," Ryo said. With a hand to indicate she lead the way, he added, "Ladies first." He glanced back at Tosh with a smile before following Gwen down toward the cells, where she set up her 'war room' – a central command of sorts, with printouts of those gone missing around the time of reverse spike activity, along with catalogue cards indicating that the person's time of going missing coincided with a reverse spike.

Ryo's eyes went wide as he looked at the walls already half covered with printouts, and the map with red dots indicating where in Cardiff someone disappeared. Even if knowing what to expect, he could not help but be affected by the immensity of the problem by actually standing in the area, and it was only half complete from what he knew it would be once the two women were done with their research.

"Here we are," Gwen announced. She gazed coyly at Ryo. "But maybe you already knew about this?"

"I knew what to expect the first time I was out on a beat. Still threw me when I had to run three blocks to catch a crack head," he stated as he carefully touched a flyer. It connected to him. This was real, it was happening to people in the city he temporarily called home. It was no longer just a series on the telly.

Gwen laughed nervously. "You have a point." She started to put up the flyers, and sort out catalogue cards, stamping them to indicate reverse rift activity before placing it with the matching flyer.

Ryo continued to quietly study the area for a few minutes, allowing Gwen to work. Finally, with his hands in his pockets, he said, "You know you've stepped – no, vaulted – into a quagmire."

Gwen looked around at the walls. "I didn't mean to," she explained. "It was supposed to be just one person. Jonah Bevan. But how do you ignore everyone else?" she asked softly.

"We're all just pieces of an engine, Gwen."

"If it's the Rift that's causing it, then it's our responsibility to do something about it." She turned to face Ryo, waiting for his response.

Ryo shrugged. He thought he knew what to say until he found himself on the receiving end of a statement that Gwen delivered to Jack in the episode – still might deliver to the Captain. It was highly possible, but Ryo couldn't be sure anymore. Just by him and Dee being there that evening already changed events from playing out exactly as he knew them to. If only he could be so sure the outcome could just as easily be changed. The universe had a wicked sense of humor, he decided as he kept his silence.

"Look Ryo, I won't be able to sleep knowing there're all these people out there, and the loved ones they left behind, and we're not doing anything to help."

Ryo sighed, his eyes once again taking in the scope of the situation by the walls around them quickly becoming filled with flyers. "And how are we supposed to help all those people? There're seven of us – if you include me and Dee. And there's…." He indicated with a wave of his hand all the missing, both knowing she was not yet done with the wall.

"I don't know," Gwen replied honestly. "First we need to gather facts, yes?"

Ryo took a deep breath. "You might not like the facts."

Frowning Gwen stopped from putting up another flyer to look over at Ryo. "Come again, love?" she asked.

"Like… when you think a lover's working late, but you find out they've been sleeping with the secretary down on the 4th floor," Ryo tried to explain without giving away too much.

Gwen turned. "How could this be wrong? Who's right in ignoring it?" she demanded. Folding her arms, she added, "Besides if Rhys would be cheating on me, I'd like to know."

Ryo caught the next words before they flew out of his mouth. She did eventually tell Rhys about Owen, even if the poor man had been Retconned after. Besides, marriage changes the rules. She was probably right concerning herself. Ryo realized that he did not know which he would prefer had it been Dee. He felt himself relax on that. Dee was an outrageous flirt, especially when he was after something to solve a case or get information, but even with friends and strangers. It was his husband's nature, and Ryo knew that was all it was. Dee would never sleep with anyone but him. His husband hadn't even for years before Ryo finally told him that he loved him.

Ryo cleared his mind. He knew his mind was being diverted because as a cop, he could appreciate where Gwen was coming from. In most normal situations, he might even side with her. Then there are some things that are best not knowing. He set his mind back to his task at hand, determined to make her see she was going about it the wrong way.

"You work in a city where people ignore aliens in the sewers," he explained. "Where I'm from they imagine things in sewers." He sighed heavily. "Gwen, this is going to sound incredibly condescending, but I'm going to say this because I am a parent and you aren't." He swallowed, realizing even just the thought was difficult. "If you could tell me, point blank, right now, that there was no way I would ever get back to see my son, I wouldn't want you to tell me." As Gwen stared at him in disbelief, he went on. "I don't care if it's a lie. I… wouldn't want you to take my hope away."

Gwen shook her head slowly. "That's called denial, Ryo. It's not good, you know." Her brown eyes pierced his even darker eyes. "Maybe I just need you to have a talk with Nikki. You know, expecting what's on the beat, but still having to run those blocks the first time?" she appealed to him. "Ryo, Jonah's mother – her life is on hold. Would you want to do the same for you and Dee?"

"Yes," Ryo replied firmly. "I would put my life on hold for my son."

"I don't see that," Gwen remarked, only seeing a man who was settled comfortably into his new life. Yes, she knew the two former NYPD detectives were still waiting, hoping for a chance to go home, no matter how long it took them. Yet their lives were far from on hold. Most of the decisions for them to take on new lives were theirs – Torchwood only helped them once they made their decisions. Torchwood, Jack kept saying, was responsible for Ryo and Dee's well-being, because they were victims of the Rift. If that was true, then she had hope Jack would feel the same once she had all her evidence together, and a presentation worked out. All those people were victims of the Rift, which made Torchwood responsible for them too.

Ryo seemed to miss her point as he rambled on. "For Bikky? I would tear the world apart. Nikki still has hope right now. That her son will come back one day. I've seen mothers who kept their children's rooms the same for decades, still waiting. Still holding onto hope."

"So have I! It's not healthy. They need to move on. Those poor parents deserve more. Nikki deserves more. If you would just speak to her, you'd understand." She shook her head in frustration, folding her arms again. "And what if we can bring him back?" she asked. "That would be better, wouldn't it?"

Ryo pinned her with a firm stare, his eyes meeting hers. "Then you don't tell her until you are absolutely sure you can bring back her 'child'."

Gwen shrugged. "If I can find Jonah, or even give her closure."

"If you just want to give her closure?" Ryo asked, taking a step closer to Gwen. "If that's all you want?" He watched as the woman nodded. "Give her a body."

Gwen stepped back from Ryo, a hand to her mouth, looking horrified.

"I'm serious, Gwen," Ryo insisted.

"I'm not!" Gwen spat out. "If I give her a bloody body, it will be her son's, or none at all." She stared at Ryo as if staring at a murderer. "I know you wouldn't want to know, but as a father, really, how can you even suggest that?"

"I would rather have the memory of a son I love!" Ryo insisted. "Than someone back I don't even know."

Gwen realized they had just crossed a line, that there was more truth to what Ryo was not saying. She placed a hand on his chest. Staring up at him, she demanded, "Tell me, Ryo. What happens then? What becomes of Jonah?"

Ryo sighed, running a hand across his forehead. "I can't, Gwen. Timelines and all that."

"More of that paradox mumbo jumbo, I presume? Yet look at you, interfering with your own opinions. Wouldn't that cause a paradox?"

"Probably," Ryo admitted. "But remember, parts of an engine. Besides, I like to think there's a reason Dee and I are here, knowing what we know."

"Then why won't you bloody talk to me, Ryo? Tell me how it ended up in the episode. Then sit down in that conference room and tell all of us everything you know that's in store for us. Prepare us."

Ryo shook his head firmly. "No. Even Jack agrees with that. However, he does trust us with discretion. That is probably another reason why we were hired on as freelance agents. Look Gwen, someone else has a lesson to learn with this. If I give you the shortcut, the whole exercise is meaningless."

Gwen rolled her eyes, patting Ryo's chest where her hand still was firmly planted. "Stop right there, Ryo. The only thing I want to hear from you is whether you will help us or not." She removed her hand. "'Cause if it's no, then you and Dee can just get out and leave us to work."

"No," Ryo replied with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Gwen." He gave her a wry grin. "You won't like the way I help."

"Right." She turned and went back to putting up the flyers. "Then I won't invite you to the meeting either. Good night, Ryo. And thank you for the delicious dinner."

Ryo found himself sighing again. He realized his hands were at his sides, balled in fists, as his teeth started to clench. He took a deep breath and turned to leave her to her work. With his back to her, he stopped just before the steps. "Gwen."

"I won't stop," Gwen replied, still working on the wall. "Not unless you give me a good reason."

"I wasn't going to. I'm just going to say one thing," he turned to look back at her, "and I want you to think on it."

Gwen paused in her work, then turned to find Ryo by the stairs, looking at her in the dimly lit room. She waited for him to continue.

"When you find out – and you will, you're nothing if not persistent -- when you do find out? She won't want to know," Ryo said quietly in the dim. "She will resent you for taking away that hope. Seriously. She will be hurt, and angry, and she will lash out at you, even though you were trying to help."

Gwen gazed at Ryo, surprised at the information he gave her.

"The support group?" Ryo went on. "I think it's great. I think it's just what they all need. Fund that. Get a pro in there, to give them grief counseling. If you need, Dee and I will help convince Jack to allow Torchwood to release some funds for it."

Gwen worried her lower lip while Ryo spoke. She nodded. "I'll consider the support, but I'm still going ahead with this. After all, you're not my boss."

Ryo's eyes flashed, as if he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. Not even Jack, her boss, would be able to order her to cease her efforts. He gave her a small, tight smile. "Like I said, you're nothing if not persistent."

"Well, thank you for not patronizing me. I'll give you that," Gwen stated.

Ryo laughed. "You'd probably shoot me if I did." He winked at her, before looking serious again. "When you need help, come find us, me and Dee. We'll help you."

Gwen studied him. "I assume that means other than the investigative part?"

"No. After. After you hopefully make the right decision, after you gather _all_ the facts before running to Nikki."

"Ryo? Does Jack… Nevermind. I'll find out soon enough myself," she stated.

"You're both right. In your own ways. Ask Dee, he'll tell you that you're both wrong. Maybe we're both right."

Gwen sighed. "Thanks. Now I have work to do. And I'm certain you had previous plans with your husband before Tosh interrupted you. Have a good evening." She started to turn back to the wall, muttering, "Just don't forget to bring back Jack's coat."

Ryo grinned when he heard the last part. "Actually, I have a nice Gordian knot to go tie on a wide mattress," he remarked cryptically.

"Oh God!" Gwen exclaimed, but was grinning.

"Good night, Gwen," Ryo called out in a singsong voice.

"Go home already. Good night, and tell Dee that I said the same."

Ryo started up the stairs, while Gwen went back to work. She could not stop her giggling, cursing Ryo for planting the mental image she now had.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

As Ryo entered the main Hub area, he called out, "Laytner!"

Dee, who was sitting with Tosh at her station, the two having been watching CCTV, turned. "Who?" he asked.

"You. Cutie with the green eyes," Ryo remarked. "Let's go. We're outta here for the night."

Dee made a show of looking around. "Gee, I don't know anyone that goes by just the name 'Laytner'," he mused.

Ryo grinned and crooked a finger at Dee.

"What?" Dee asked innocently. "Want to play with Gordian knots, do you?"

Tosh covered her mouth and bending her head slightly downward, started to giggle softly.

"What?" Ryo asked, playing along with Dee. "It's a cultural tradition. Back me up on this, Tosh."

Dee laughed as he stood up, bending to kiss the Japanese woman's forehead. "Good night, sweetheart. I have to go now. Apparently I have a date with a big knot." His eyes shifted to Ryo and with a cocky smirk, he commented, "This is Wales, so wouldn't it be more appropriate for it to be King Arthur and his big sword in a stone?" He winked at Ryo.

Tosh blushed a deep scarlet, still giggling into her hand.

"Okay," Ryo announced, his eyes on the poor woman, "we're going to make her head explode."

Dee laughed and patted Toshiko's head. "Easy there."

Ryo went over to kiss one of her still red cheeks. "Ja Neesan. You're gonna have a busy couple of days, I think." He slipped his arm around Dee's waist, drawing his husband away from the work stations and over to their jackets.

Dee looked over toward Jack's office. "He's not really home, by the way. His coat is gone."

"Well, I imagine he and Ianto are having fun weevil hunting," Ryo commented.

"That was last night," Tosh called out. "Tonight, is date night. If Gwen and I are lucky, they'll go back to Ianto's for the night."

Dee and Ryo smiled at each other. "We'll collect our dishes tomorrow," Dee said as they put on their jackets. "I put them somewhere that won't upset Ianto's order of things for the time being." They waved to Tosh and headed out the cog door. "Tosh is encouraged to keep going until Jack tells her otherwise," he said low as they started to make their way up to the Information Booth.

Ryo sighed, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "I told Gwen too much. But I didn't tell her everything."

Dee nodded. "So we heard," he admitted.

"So now she's pissed at us."

Dee smirked at that statement. "That should be an honor. That puts us in good company, considering the people who normally piss her off."

Ryo let out a little chuckle.

"But you didn't tell her enough to stop her," Dee pointed out. "And Tosh is willing to go on for now. Tosh didn't ask about Jack, and I didn't offer the information."

"Gwen almost did, but stopped herself. If she had been armed, she probably would have shot me until I talked about what she finds" Ryo quipped.

Dee pulled Ryo closer as they got into the lift. "So maybe some of the pressure will be off Jack now, too. I mean, with her already being pissed off at us. We can hope that if she has us to blow up at, she might tread a little more cautiously around Jack with this."

"Gwen backing down. Are we talking about the same person?" Ryo asked, amused.

"I said approach cautiously, not run the other way," Dee pointed out.

Ryo chuckled a little. He already felt himself relaxing with Dee. The other man had a way about him that could do that for Ryo without even trying.

"You know," Dee mused thoughtfully, as they left the lift. She reminds me of a couple of people we know, when they really want something."

"Got a point there," Ryo had to agree.

"You know, I'd lose respect for her if she did back down. She sometimes goes down the wrong path, but I admire her dedication. Besides, we all fuck up sometimes." He started to rub Ryo's back as they entered the Information Booth. "She just needs to change her angle of attack somewhat on this case." Dee stopped them to turn Ryo to face him. He rested his forehead against Ryo's. "Sounds like advice you would give someone a while back, eh?"

Ryo found himself grinning, smiling up at Dee. He put his arms around the other man's neck. "Love you," he intoned and kissed his husband.

Dee returned the kiss. "Love you, too." After another kiss, they left the Information Booth, holding hands for the walk to where they had parked their car.

"Now," Dee asked slyly, "can I be a bad boy and drive tonight?"

"If you drive, you will have to be suitably punished when we get home," Ryo remarked.

Dee's grin grew. He took the keys from Ryo's other hand. "Anyway, I'm not near as bad as Jack behind the wheel. Admit it." He kissed Ryo and opened the doors.

Ryo rolled his eyes as he got into the car.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Gwen returned to the main part of the Hub to find Toshiko still in a blush while she worked. Sitting down next to her friend, she said, "Those two. They're almost as bad as the other two."

Tosh looked over to Gwen. "Sometimes I think they're worse."

Both women giggled, needing their clear their minds of the mental images left behind before giving their full attention to the work ahead of them.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Over the course of the next couple of days, Dee and Ryo spent as little time as possible at the Hub. If they had Weevils to bring in, they found excuses to leave as soon as the Weevils were secure in their new home.

Dee still intended to speak to Jack, but decided to let the ill-fated conference go on. It was easy to figure out what they had just missed when they arrived at the Hub late one afternoon to accept a Retcon job. The tension was thick in the air. After spending a short time in the Captain's office obtaining the information they needed for their assignment, Dee decided it was best to let Jack simmer down from the confrontation before confronting him. With snickers, Dee and Ryo decided that they would not do anything to stop Gwen from walking in on Jack and Ianto, hoping their presence did not change that.

Later that evening, they got a call from Jack. The Captain stated that Ianto and he were having a little trouble with Weevils that night, and if they would be willing to help. The night ended with the four leaving the Hub after settling in Torchwood's newest charges, showered and changed in clean clothes. They went out to have dinner together before the two couples split up, once again Jack going back with Ianto, while Dee and Ryo went home to their flat.

They knew when Gwen had walked in on Jack and Ianto when they arrived to see Gwen leave. Dee also knew his time to speak to Jack was now limited. So later that evening, after they followed Gwen to assure that she still met with Andy, Dee and Ryo came back to the Hub. Thankfully, Jack was in his office, working on paperwork, while Ianto made them coffee. Ryo joined Ianto, idly chatting with him while Dee went to Jack's office.

Dee knocked on the frame of the open door. Jack looked up and smiled at the handsome ex-detective. Dee was dressed in a blue striped shirt, tucked into tight black jeans. "I would think you and Ryo would have better things to do at this time of the night than hang around here," he remarked, as invitation for Dee to enter.

Dee took his usual seat, in his usual position, which made Jack smile more. The Captain shifted his chair in the pretense of being able to see Dee without the other man's boots that rested on the edge of the desk in his view.

"I would think it's time to be having fun and not paperwork," Dee commented, indicating Jack's desk.

"It never ends," Jack sighed dramatically.

Dee grinned. "So our Chief would constantly complain. I can sympathize. Ever since Ryo and I were placed in charge of our unit, sometimes it felt as if we spent more time behind a desk than out in the streets."

Jack nodded. "So what really brings you here, Dee?"

Dee sat up, removing his feet from the desk and pulled his chair closer to rest his elbows on the desk. "Honestly?"

Jack studied the other man. "I'm going to take a guess you know what's going on around here that no one is talking about."

"Before I say what I feel needs to be said, I need to know something, Jack."

"Go on."

"If Tosh was able to find some way to stop it….?" Dee caught the Captain's eyes.

Jack sighed heavily. "To be honest, Ianto and I had an idea of what they were working on. We knew you joined them that one night. I know what Ryo said to Gwen," he admitted. "I checked CCTV after I left the conference room. But, yes, I let them work. I made myself scarce from the Hub because I was hoping Tosh could find someway to stop it."

"Why don't you admit that to Gwen? Just that little bit might make a huge difference, you know."

"Because that would give her reason to pursue it more. She'd think she could find the clues to help Tosh find a way."

"Would that be so bad, Jack?" Dee asked softly. When Jack looked up at him, Dee smiled at him. "Look, tough guy to tough guy, we both know we're just marshmallows inside." Dee sat back in his seat. "You're a beautiful man, Jack. But it goes beyond physique. It's that heart of gold of yours. But you don't like to wear it on your sleeve. I can understand that. But sometimes… the world won't crumble or fly off to the sun because you let someone know you care. And you do care, Jack. What you told Tosh when you recruited her, what your hopes and dreams are still for Torchwood all say that you care more than all of us together can."

Jack studied Dee. "What are you getting at, Dee? It's not your way to take the long path."

Dee grinned. "Just calling you as I see you, Captain." He winked. "The reason for my visit right now? Simple." Dee leaned over again, resting his arms on the desk, green eyes meeting blue. "You should take Gwen over to Flat Holm. Let her see what you're doing, why you do. And let her see why no one must ever know. You don't have to be a hard ass all the time, Jack."

"I didn't think I am. But there are times that I have to be. I have reasons…"

"You have a full team that you can trust, Jack. Not just Ianto, but three others that can help you shoulder the burden. Tell me that once Gwen understands it all that she won't offer to help, knowing that Torchwood is providing for the victims of the Rift." Dee's look turned challenging, daring Jack to deny what he said.

Jack started to frown. "No."

"Why?" Jack started to open his mouth, but Dee cut him off. "Because this is _your_ responsibility? Because you're in charge of Torchwood? Because being in command is equal to isolation? Take a look at yourself, Jack. I'm not saying you don't have your secrets to isolate yourself, but have you looked at your team you have now? You achieved what you wanted Torchwood Three to be. It's not Torchwood One by a long shot. It's not even the same as when you found yourself in charge. Jack, you have a team, but you also have a family. And families shoulder certain burdens together."

Jack stood up and started to pace in the small confines of the office. "It's not that easy, Dee."

Dee shrugged. "Gwen… she means well, but she doesn't understand. She can't because she doesn't have the whole picture. So, knowing Gwen, do you honestly think this is going to stop her? And then what, Jack?"

"You tell me, Dee," Jack snapped. "You seem to know exactly what's going on. Talk about withholding secrets."

Dee's glare met Jack's. "And you, of all people, should understand why. However, I'm here. Talking to you. This is going to end badly, Jack. Very badly. I'd love to just lay down the entire scenario for you, but since you watched Gwen and Ryo on CCTV from that other evening, then you heard Ryo, and he's right. There are two people who need to learn a lesson. And you both won't if we give you the answers. I am willing to point you to the right road, but that's all."

Jack continued to glare at Dee for a while, the younger man not flinching from the hard stare.

"Keep glaring, Jack. The way I see this is, we can end this right now, and watch innocent people get hurt. Or you can continue to listen to what I'm willing to tell you about this, and seriously consider what I have to say. Hopefully even take my advice, but that'll be your choice in the end." Dee shrugged, leaning back in his chair again, once again setting his booted feet on Jack's desk. He rested his hands on his stomach, lacing his fingers. "So what's it going to be, Captain?"

Jack shook his head. "Maybe if Gwen took your approach sometimes, damn you."

Dee chuckled. "We're working on her, don't worry." He winked.

"So, what do you suggest?"

Dee took a deep sigh. "Gwen is going to end up at Flat Holm. Tomorrow, I think, but I can't be sure." He forestalled the question he saw in Jack's face. "And you're going to show her around, then after it's all said and done, admit to her what you've been doing there. Then fold to her. You're going to just let her go off and do what she feels she might."

Jack looked at Dee amazed at how much the other man said.

"Technically, it's all hypothetical," Dee pointed out. "We're assuming the show parallels what happens here. Except for two factors that the show didn't have."

"You and Ryo," Jack replied.

Dee nodded. "I'm not sure what type of ripple effect that will cause. So far, everything seems to be going along with the episode, even if there were some 'scenes' added with Ryo and me." Dee grinned. "Gwen walked in on you and Ianto shagging in the hothouse earlier tonight, didn't she?"

Jack laughed. "Yes. She did. I can't really say she was unhappy about it."

"Who would be walking in on you two?" Dee remarked, without thinking. Once he realized what he said, and looked at the arched eyebrow of his boss and friend, Dee found himself blushing. "Well… there are various reasons why Ryo and I watched Torchwood."

Jack smiled at Dee. "I'll consider what you said."

"Um, would you mind if you call me once you come to a decision. Either way, Ryo and I are planning on arriving with Gwen whenever she does, even if she doesn't know it." Dee winked at Jack.

"You're casing her out?" Jack asked. "Does everyone have a secret project going on behind my back?"

"I just told you," Dee defended, holding his hands up. "Besides, remember that we have an idea of how she gets her leads." He winked at Jack, and started to stand up. "By the way, Ryo and I had a great evening the other night. But you must let us pay one of these times."

"Why have you spend money you technically get from me on me?" Jack asked. "Tell you what. How about inviting us over for dinner one night. Who knows, maybe the four of us can have a game of strip poker or something after."

Dee laughed. "In your dreams, Captain. Especially since you cheat. But I'm onto you, so be warned. I'll talk to Ryo and get back to you on that dinner invitation and when." He winked at Jack. "I'm sure you want to finish your paperwork, so you can get back to better things with Ianto. Meanwhile, I plan to take Ryo home soon and have my way with him."

"Why can't we compare notes one of these days," Jack asked with a playful pout.

"That could be up for stakes for poker night," Dee remarked. He looked beyond the glass of Jack's office to see Ianto and Ryo sitting on the couch and talking. "I smell coffee, so I think Ryo and I will hang around long enough for a cup before hitting the road."

"I think I'll join you on that, and then back to paperwork," Jack remarked.

The two men left the office to join their significant others at the couch, even if the thought of Ianto actually being such to Jack had never occurred to the Captain.

The next morning found Dee and Ryo up extra early, preparing to head down to intercept the boat Gwen would take to Flat Holm. Their original plan was to find a way to sneak on it before Gwen showed up.

Their plans were changed when Dee's mobile went off. Looking at the caller ID, he looked over to Ryo. "It's Jack," he said, then answered the call. "Good morning, Jack. Do you have a job for us?"

"Actually, I do. Can I pick you up?" Jack asked.

Dee looked over at Ryo. "Um yeah. Can I ask where we're going?"

"Another victim of the Rift. I thought you might want to give me a hand with getting him settled in over at Flat Holm."

Dee started to grin. "How long before you can be here?"

"Five minutes. I'm in the SUV right now."

Dee snorted. "We're on our way down. And Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"We'll talk about it on the way," Jack said, before cutting the call.

Dee looked over to Ryo. "We need to get downstairs, and meet Jack."

Ryo looked amazed. "What does he want?"

"Apparently some help with another victim spit out from the Rift." Dee grinned at Ryo, grabbing their coats, handing Ryo's his. "Let's go."

"This should be interesting," Ryo mused. "Then again, whatever you had to say to him last night didn't seem to put him in a bad mood."

The two freelance agents left their flat, Ryo making sure the door was locked. Dee took Ryo's hand in his as they walked to the elevator. "That's because I talked to Jack, not yell at him."

Ryo snorted. "How different than from what you were with the Commissioner."

"That might have a lot to do with my actually liking Jack," Dee remarked with a wink.

Ryo laughed as they left the building.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"I'll take it from here, Helen," Jack said, showing up in the doorway. Helen, one of the caregivers looked confused and worried. Gwen had worked herself up into a frenzy.

Jack attempted to talk to Gwen, to explain, but she wasn't hearing it. She discovered the room where Jonah was and demanded for Jack to open the door, allowing her to enter. Before he inserted the card to open the door, Jack stared at Gwen. "There are things, complicated things, that you don't understand. Gwen, please…" He forced their eyes to meet. Softly, he said, "You can't make any promises until you hear me out. Once you know everything, I'll honor whatever decision you come to."

Dee and Ryo hovered in the next corridor while Gwen spoke to Jonah. They were gone by the time Gwen left the compound by herself. Jack followed a few minutes later and went over to Dee and Ryo. "I couldn't stop her," he explained. "I tried to get her to stay longer." He shrugged uncertainly. "But you know Gwen."

Ryo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we do. I think you have some explaining to give her." He placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "But we're not going to let you do this alone. She's going to stay until she understands the big picture here."

Jack gave Ryo a crooked smile. "She's a stubborn one."

A snort came from Dee. "Yeah. But be warned, because it might not only be Gwen."

Jack looked over to Dee in question.

"Just go, but don't let her get to you," Dee explained. "And if she does, we'll be there to keep Gwen from going."

Take took a deep breath. "Okay." He studied the two men. "So it really gets that ugly?" he asked, as they started to leave the compound.

Dee pointed in the direction from where they came from. "Uglier than that scream of his," he replied, placing a hand on Jack's back, as Ryo walked on the other side of Jack.

"Was it Ianto?" Jack asked, since he got no reply from Gwen.

"Why don't you ask him yourself when this is over?" Ryo suggested softly.

They found Gwen exactly where Dee and Ryo knew they would, and where Jack suspected. Dee and Ryo lagged behind, allowing Jack to sit down beside her on the rocks of a cliff overlooking the channel, and explain how he had taken two victims from the vaults of Torchwood and set up a place where they could receive care, rather than being left alone in their own filth. Gwen finally had to know, to understand that Jack was not the monster she was starting to think he was.

"Jack, if you lost someone, wouldn't you want to know?" Gwen asked when Jack refused to allow her to bring Nikki in to see her son.

Jack turned his head, to gaze out to the channel, a look of longing on his face. Gwen got to him.

Ryo and Dee knew that. They knew what was on Jack's mind, who he was thinking of, and why he finally gave into allowing Gwen to bring Nikki to the island. It reminded the two of what was ahead for Torchwood, and now for Dee and Ryo. Grey was bound to show up at some point. The one thing the two men did not have is a reference of how much time passed between episodes. They knew in some episodes, references were made telling of other missions between the episodes. Talking to various members of Torchwood, they heard of missions and cases from the time since Gwen joined that were new to them. So they knew what was coming in the near future, but were helpless to know exactly when. Jack was going to find his long lost little brother soon, but it would not be as he hoped.

As Gwen covered Jack's hand with hers, she asked, "Let me try, Jack. Please?"

Dee cleared his throat and walked over to stand behind the two sitting. He gazed out into the channel, before looking down to find both Jack and Gwen looking up at him. He felt Ryo standing right behind him. "No, Gwen," he stated firmly. "You can't."

Gwen stared at up Dee in amazement. Her look shifted to Jack, who was still looking up at Dee, as if trying to draw support from the ex-detective. When she looked back up, her face started to reflect her anger at his disruption. Especially since she knew Jack was about to give in and give her permission to speak to Nikki.

She stood up. Dee took a step back, giving them room so the agitated woman would not fall over the cliff. The steel intense look of his eyes told her his step back was not in fear of her or a retreat in any way. Gwen drew herself to her full height and stepped into Dee's personal space. "What do you mean by I can't."

Dee shook his head. "You can't. Gwen, listen…."

She jabbed Dee in his chest with a finger. "No, you listen. If that was _your_ son, would you want someone to be telling me that I can't?" she demanded, raising her voice.

Dee nodded, swallowing hard. He was acutely aware of the reverse situation at that moment. What if they could not get back? What if they could, but not for months, even years in their own time? They had until evening of the day they found themselves going through the Rift before someone would be concerned. The Doctor had been off before. Dee remembered him telling Rose she was gone for twelve hours, even actually she was gone for twelve months. Bikky knew his dads well enough to know they would not miss calling him in the evening for anything. If the boy did not consider them being in any trouble, he sure Mother would, who was looking after Bikky. The woman Dee called his mother would start to worry. Then Ryo's aunt, Elena. Eventually, their friends and Ryo's grandparents. What of them? He started to wonder. What would they all be thinking?

He shook his head of the thoughts. He had to concentrate on only one thing at that moment. To stop Nikki from learning the truth of her son.

"Gwen, there are some things families should never know," Ryo's voice came from next to him.

Dee nodded. "Gwen, you did a fine job with investigating this, behind Jack's back. But one thing we've learned in all our years as detectives is you need to know the big picture before coming to conclusions."

"What is there more to know?" Gwen insisted. "Jonah is alive. Okay, so he's different, but he's still the boy who wants to see his mother."

"Did you promise him that you'll bring her here?" Ryo asked.

Gwen stared at Ryo, and then looked down to Jack, who remained sitting. The Captain was wise enough to understand it was up to Dee and Ryo to set things right.

Unknown to Gwen, she had planted the seed in Jack's mind, not that he had ever forgotten his brother. He still wondered what had happened to him, and despite the impossibility over time itself, he still had hope of one day being reunited with his younger brother. It was not only a vow he made to himself, but one to his mother when he left to join the Time Agency. He had ulterior motives that he hid well, hoping that through the Time Agency, he could save his brother. Maybe even his father. It was a promise he had made to his mother, and one he had not given up on. Even if his mother was now long dead – or long ahead in the future, depending on how one looked at it. Either way, the last time he had seen his mother, he left her with the hope of finally finding Grey.

Dee and Ryo seemed to know that, and understand him. That was why Jack decided to let the two Torchwood freelance agents take over in handling Gwen.

Gwen shook her head. "No. Not yet. But I intend to bring her here."

Dee took Gwen by her hand. "Gwen, did it occur to you that what you saw in that room is not all there is to this? Did you wonder what is it that keeps him here, along with all the others?" He squeezed her hand, getting her attention. "Do you have that little faith in Jack? Or do you believe that he enjoys keeping prisoners? Locking people away from their families? How about asking him why? Let him show you what's so complicated about this. Do you actually believe you work for a cold-hearted monster? Or have you realized yet that Jack cares more than you can imagine?"

Gwen stared at Dee, then to Ryo, who nodded, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Ask him, Gwen," Ryo backed Dee up. "Let him show you everything. Then when you make your decision, if you need us, we'll be here for you. Torchwood would help you help Nikki."

Gwen nodded. She squeezed Dee's hand back before turning back to Jack. The Captain looked up. "Jack, help me understand. Please?" she asked him.

Jack gave her a tight smile, his eyes glistening. "Sure," he said. "It won't be pretty, but I owe you that much. All I meant was to spare you." He stood up, dusting off his greatcoat. "I think it's best you spend the rest of the day here. Help me out, while I make my rounds, checking on everyone. We have another who was returned from the Rift early this morning. Dee and Ryo helped me bring him here. I should stay and make sure he's settled in properly. Or as properly as we can." He held his bent arm out to her in offer. As she hooked her arm around his, he asked, "Shall we?"

"Yes," Gwen replied.

Dee and Ryo parted to allow the two to head back to the compound. As they passed, Jack stopped them to look back at the couple. "Thank you," he said with a wink.

"It's not going to be easy, but believe me, it's easier than what could happen," Ryo commented, giving Jack a smile.

Dee and Ryo watched as Jack led Gwen back to the compound. When they were gone from their sight, Ryo looked at his watch. "Well, we seem to have a few hours to kill around here. Sightseeing?" he asked Dee.

Dee grinned. "Yeah. I think I'd like to start with the lighthouse. Seems like a nice private place." He winked roguishly as he took Ryo's hand. "Shall we?"

Ryo returned Dee's grin. "Sounds like fun. Let's go."

Gwen found Dee and Ryo at the dock when she stumbled over to them later in the day. Jack was not with her, but they could see him standing in the distance. The two stood up, and she fell into Ryo's arms, crying. Ryo held her tightly. "It's okay now," he soothed her.

"How can you say that? Do you even know?" she asked, still crying. She rested her head on Ryo's shoulder.

"Yeah. Remember, we were there for a while already before you stormed in. We saw. We heard. I thought we understood just from what we saw in the show, but to listen to that…." Ryo's voice dropped off, lost in the memory of earlier in the day.

Dee stood behind Gwen, placing a hand on Gwen's back. "Be thankful that Jack found people who can handle going there day after day, knowing what to expect. People who still care for them, do whatever they could. Jack comes here at times, just to check on things, see for himself that they are not abused. That they are cared for. Being treated as human as possible under the circumstances."

Gwen nodded in agreement as Ryo pulled a hankie from his pocket and started to wipe the tears from her face. "I hope you apologized to Jack," he said.

"Yes. And he apologized to me. Seems we both have some issues to work through." She gave a ragged brief laugh. "And here I thought that would only apply to marriage."

"It applies to family," Dee said. "Torchwood is more than a job. Jack is more than a boss. We understand. In some ways, that's how it is in CI back where we're from. We were a family. Just like Torchwood is now our family too."

"You're right," Gwen agreed.

"So?" Ryo asked. "Do you know what you're going to do next?"

"Yeah." She took a deep breath, and looked up at Ryo, meeting his eyes. "Help me. Please? Nikki needs closure. Jack, he said he'd take on the role of the bad guy when Jonah is back in an upswing mood, and tell him that his mother isn't allowed to come here." She shook her head. She looked at Ryo, then Dee, with a thought in her eyes.

Dee rubbed her back. "First we handle Nikki. Then we'll sit down, you, us, Jack and Ianto, and figure where to go from there about the other families."

"You're right again."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Three days later, a body washed ashore at Sully. Andy was called in, because the body was identified as 17 year old Jonah Bevan. Gwen received a call from Andy.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"What?" Gwen asked, in confusion.

"If that truly was Jonah's body, what was done to him?"

"How should I know?" she asked. "Did you speak to the coroner?"

Andy took a deep breath. "The official story is that his body was caught at the bottom of the Taft, and when it eventually was released, it was caught in currents."

"Well there you have it. I'm sorry it had to end this way, Andy. I guess it had nothing to do with Torchwood," Gwen stated. "Thank you for letting me know."

"What did you find there, Gwen? At Flat Holm?"

Gwen sighed. "Nothing, Andy. There was nothing there."

"Bloody great."

"Let it go, Andy. You have a body. Concentrate on getting Nikki through this."

"Damn strange thing," Andy commented.

"What's that, Andy?"

"I wonder how Interpol got involved. The investigation was turned over to two bleeding Interpol officers."

"I don't know." Gwen paused, as if thinking. "Andy, I'm busy here. I've been neglecting my duties while helping you. Give my sympathies to Nikki. Would you like to meet for tea? Maybe tonight after your shift?"

"Yeah, sure. If nothing else, I hope you'll have more answers by then."

"I don't have any answers. I only know what you told me. Jonah's dead, Andy. Time to move on."

"Yeah, right. Torchwood did make you hard." The call disconnected.

Gwen looked across the Hub at the two men who were lounging around by the couch. They had just come back from Weevil hunting. They were talking to Jack and Owen, while Toshiko and Ianto went out to get them all lunch. She got up from her workstation and made her way over to them.

Clearing her throat as she approached, she asked, "Is it safe to join this conversation?"

"Depends on your definition of safe," Ryo remarked amused.

Owen let out a snort. "Ryo and I are attempting to show Jack and Dee the finer points of rugby."

Gwen looked at the two other men, and knew it was hopeless. She started to laugh. "I'm going up to reception and wait for Ianto and Tosh," she said, still laughing.

"I should get back to the bay," Owen stated, leaving Jack with Dee and Ryo.

"The next quiet night we have," Gwen heard Ryo say as she walked away, "we'd love to have you and Ianto over for dinner."

"I'd have to check with Ianto, but I think that's a deal," Jack said. He smiled at the two. "I should be going over some paperwork until lunch is here."

"We'll find something to keep ourselves busy around here," Ryo assured Jack.

Gwen turned at the cog door, to find Jack going into his office, while Dee and Ryo sat down at Toshiko's workstation, apparently to do more reading on alien life and/or tech.

She thought she would feel upset, mad, and maybe even hating herself for what she had done. Instead, she felt relief. Jonah Bevan may have been returned through the Rift, but he was forever lost to the world. Gwen knew it was better that way. At least now, Nikki would have closure. Later that afternoon, she was to sit with Dee, Ryo and Ianto about how to give a few other families the same closure.

It was enough for Gwen.

When she was to meet with Andy, she planned to use a little Retcon, so he would forget the GPS and the boat. Andy did not need Flat Holm in his mind. It was too dangerous, because she knew Andy would never let it rest.

Dee and Ryo were right. There were some things that no one should know. That's why there was Torchwood.


	16. Splitting the Difference

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter Fifteen: Splitting the Difference

Chapter Written By: Grace Musica  
Date Written: 8/21/08  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 3,570  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Ryo/Dee, Martha/Tom (yes, that's right), Gwen/Rhys, Tosh and Owen  
Spoilers: Up to Torchwood 02  
Warnings: Violence.  
Author's Notes: Totally a bribe for teachwriteslash. And this one, ladies and gentlemen and variations thereof, is our interpretation of Pack Animals.

Jack and Ianto were waiting for them outside All Saint's Church when the Searchlight support group broke for the week. Not obviously, because Andy still threw a fit whenever he saw the Captain, but the Laytner-MacLeans both recognized Ianto's car. They were talking, heads bent close together as they conversed. Ianto's mouth quirked into a smile at whatever the Captain had said.

Dee rapped sharply on the glass with the ease borne of much practice. Jack jumped guiltily, giving the younger American a wave. Ryo, smirking, made a motion for him to roll the window down and all of them were grinning like idiots when Jack did so. "Is there a problem, officers?" Jack asked sweetly.

Ryo leaned in, one hand on the top of the window as he looked past Jack. "This man bothering you?"

"Yes, please, take him away," Ianto deadpanned, and all four of them laughed.

"The Rift's quiet," Jack explained, grinning. "No Weevil calls."

"And we thought you'd like a distraction," Ianto added, nodding over at the mass exodus of people coming out of the meeting hall.

During the meeting concerning the support group, Ryo and Dee had volunteered to keep an eye on the way things developed and scope out the grief counselor they had hired. They'd also both privately told Jack that it helped them remember that they could have been some of those being cared for in Flat Holm, how lucky they had been.

Jack's reply had been that Torchwood took care of all its victims, that if the others had been capable of caring for themselves he gladly would have let them go.

"A distraction sounds wonderful," Ryo said with a smile, opening the door for Dee to climb in.

"Any suggestions? Things you've been dying to see but have been waiting for Torchwood to pay for?" Jack teased, looking over his shoulder.

"Let's do something really touristy," Dee replied, grinning.

"Touristy?"

"Yeah. We've got the tour guide," he teased, poking Ianto and making him laugh, "and when's the last time you stopped acting like a local and did really interesting stuff people come to Wales for?"

"Says the man who'd never been to the Statue of Liberty until after the Academy," Ryo replied, climbing into the seat behind Ianto.

"For the last time, I was sick when my sixth-grade class went," Dee argued, but he was giving his dead give-away _busted_ grin.

"Sick my ass, you hoodlum! I still wonder how someone with your juvie record managed to become a cop." The lighter haired detective touched two fingers to his wrist then up past his elbow. "And that's just what you got caught with."

"The advantage of having a cop as a father," Dee said with a grin, and Ryo laughed, taking one his hands and kissing the back fondly.

Ianto winked over at Jack. "I know where to take the kids."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Torchwood days off were rare creatures made of spun sugar caught in a typhoon. So when Gwen called and said Jack had given everyone the day off, Rhys faked a sudden stomach virus and went home early.

They'd gone out for lunch -- a real lunch where she wasn't checking her mobile phone every five minutes or getting interrupted by a Torchwood member running up and grabbing her. He was in such a good mood that he was the one who suggested they brave the post-holiday sales at St. David's. He'd even stood obediently outside the dressing rooms, holding her purse and various purchases and grinning like an idiot as the other husbands and boyfriends stared at him like he'd grown another head.

Ah, screw them. He was just so damn happy! And there were a few pretty lacy things in some of those bags...

Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing!

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"I don't like it here."

Jack gave Dee an odd look, while Ianto nodded. "I know. It _is_ England."

"Don't like England," Dee agreed, crossing his arms.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "What, are you England phobic?" He took Dee's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "C'mon, let's compare this one with Central Park's."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Ianto as Ryo pulled Dee off. "While the zoo does seem like something you'd think up, the one in _Bristol_?" he asked. "Are you possessed?"

"I used to come here with my parents when I was younger," Ianto sighed. "Besides, the zoo is in the process of acquiring new animals for its second location. They recently got a Sumatran tiger from a zoo in America."

"And you wanted to see it?" Jack grinned at Ianto's nod of assent. "Torchwood's little conservationist."

"Simply because we save Earth from aliens doesn't mean we shouldn't save her from ourselves too," Ianto replied easily, smiling a little when Jack put an arm around his waist and led him towards the other couple.

"Well, trust me when I say that it's people who think like that who will save Earth for future generations," he whispered conspiratorially, giving him a secret smile.

"You are the leading authority on such matters."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Toshiko was bored. Bored stiff. She'd enjoyed her day off immensely, getting the phone call from Jack right as she was about to bound out the door. She'd collapsed back into her bed, sleeping like the dead (that weren't Owen) for a few extra hours. She got up later than she had since college, caught up on a little recreational reading, and even watched some of the television programmes she'd bought on DVD in the vain hope of watching one day.

Now, at a little after four in the afternoon, she found her mind wandering back towards work. Even as a child, she'd hated being idle for too long. Her mind needed a challenge.

Well, if Jack had given _everyone_ the day off, there was a chance that Ianto had taken him back to the Welshman's flat. As long as she didn't get caught, Jack wouldn't complain too much if she got that time lock program working...

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Jack didn't even check his screen when he answered his mobile, just flipping it open and pressing it to his ear. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"JACK! OH MY GOD!"

Heads swiveled as Jack jerked the phone away from his ear, frowning at him as they heard the screaming coming through the tiny speakers.

"Oh my God, is that Martha Jones?" Ryo asked, eyes gleaming as he recognized the voice.

"Fanboy," Dee shot back.

"Shut up!"

Ianto rolled his eyes at the childish behavior, looking over at Jack. "Is she okay?"

"I think this is happy yelling," Jack said, putting the mobile back to his ear. "Martha? Martha, calm down," he said, stepping away from the crowd.

"Happy yelling," Dee said, giving Ryo a little nudge.

"Sounds like Tom's right on schedule," Ryo replied, smiling back.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"Tom?" Ianto paused for a moment. "You mean Tom Milligan? Martha's boyfriend?"

"Yup!" both Laytner-MacLeans intoned, holding up their left hands and flashing their wedding rings.

"Martha got engaged?"

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Gwen wasn't paying any attention to what Rhys was saying. Frankly, neither was Rhys. The man was just blathering on about nothing to see if his wife was paying any attention to what he was saying.

"So I says to Jack, _'I guess I'll give it a go, Ianto seems to enjoy himself'_."

"Uh-huh," she intoned, watching something over his shoulder.

"Gwen!"

She jumped and gave him the wide-eyed _I'm totally paying attention to you and not at all drifting off_ look that was, frankly, a dead give-away. "Yes?"

"You're not paying attention." He looked over his shoulder but saw nothing but the crowd moving back and forth, like colliding schools of fish. "What's more important than me?"

"Rhys," she said in exasperation. "It's... That door."

"The one that says _Employee Access_? What about it?"

"I've seen ten kids go in there in just as many minutes," she said.

"And are your cop senses tingling?"

"Rhys!"

"Fine, okay. Day off work, you still see aliens around every corner." He smiled when she got up and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

"Mmm, it's probably nothing," she reassured him. "Just let me get this out of my system and then I'll let _you_ get something out of yours."

"Ooh!"

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"Tom proposed!" Martha squealed, holding her phone with both hands.

Jack's laugh rumbled through the speaker. "Martha Jones, engaged! Oh, he's gonna have a fit."

Both of them knew who 'he' was. And oh, he would! He'd be ecstatic and he'd bring the _best wedding presents ever_.

"Martha, does he make you happy? Really?"

"Yes, Jack," Martha rolled her eyes and grinned over at Tom. Tom, in turn, gave her a wink. He'd met Jack a few times when he'd been in London, and they'd hit it off. He was very much family to Martha, and he'd been incredibly happy when Jack had given him the okay.

"Is it a big rock?"

"It was his grandmother's!" Martha said, laughing.

"So no then," Jack teased, then laughed as well.

"We're coming over to Cardiff next weekend," Martha said with a smile. "But first we have to go back home and let my family know."

"Go back home? Where are you?"

"Bath," she replied. "We were visiting Tom's parents when he proposed."

"Turn around!" Jack ordered with a laugh. "We're in Bristol."

"Bristol?" She looked over at Tom and he winked again, already starting to turn the car about.

"At the zoo."

"That..." Martha paused, thinking about it, "sounds like Ianto."

"And that's my Martha Jones. Although I guess I should start saying Martha Milligan!"

There was a commotion in the background. "What's all that?"

"I don't -- oh fuck!"

The line went dead, and Martha pulled the mobile away from her ear, staring.

"What is it?"

"Go," Martha said, starting to dial UNIT. "Something happened, we need to get to Jack. Now."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

There was a scent in the air, heavy in the back of her throat. Gwen felt her lunch starting to bubble up, and she swallowed hard.

The smell of blood always made her want to vomit.

She covered her nose with her jacket sleeve, trying hard to stave off the stench as she went further down the hallway, some plastic sheeting hanging at the end, that probably opened into a bigger room.

Gwen pulled out her gun -- Jack never insisted they remain armed at all times, but it was strongly encouraged -- and carefully used the barrel to nudge the sheeting apart. She carefully peered through the slit.

Bodies littered the floor, human and Weevil, butchered and lying out with open, unseeing eyes. There were more of the poor Weevils locked in cages up against the walls, in various stages of abuse and neglect.

Brecon Beacons slammed into her, the stench and the memories too much and she turned and braced herself up against the wall, vomiting all over her shoes. After she'd cleared her stomach and the dry heaving subsided, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, other hand fumbling for her mobile.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Owen answered his phone on the third ring. "Yeah?"

"Owen!" Gwen sounded breathless. "Where are you?"

"Home. Day off and all that. Why?"

"I need you to come down to St. David's Centre. As quick as you can."

"And why would I want to do that?" Owen asked, cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"Because I need the Weevil King!"

Owen raised his eyebrows. "I'll be there in ten."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Toshiko jumped guiltily when her mobile phone went off. Busted. She checked the screen, smiling as she answered it. "Moshi moshi*, Dee."

"Please, for the love of God, tell me you're at work!" The American voice sounded frantic, border-line panicked.

The Japanese woman frowned a little. "Yes, I am. Why?"

"Because I tried calling Owen and Gwen, but neither of them are picking up." She heard Dee take a deep, calming breath. "There's been an accident. Jack needs you to get some stuff out of storage and come over to the Bristol Royal Infirmary."

"The BRI?" Tosh sat up a little straighter in her chair, sudden dread seeping over her. "Is everything okay? What happened -- and why are you in Bristol?"

"No time, I'll explain it later. Got a pen and paper handy?"

The woman scrambled for a biro, then found a scrap of paper with some writing on it. She vaguely remembered that it was a request letter to UNIT, but those things could be rewritten. Dee rattled off some numbers to her and she scrawled them down, handwriting messy in her haste.

"And Tosh? Hurry!"

She rang off before studying the paper curiously. She didn't have Ianto's head for the archives, but she knew that quite a few of the things were alien medical tech.

What the hell had happened?

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"I am getting far too many unpleasant memories of the countryside lately," Owen muttered as he bagged the last Weevil. The thing was cowering in that mix of fear and awe, but it was complacent and let Owen manhandle it down to the SUV and sedate it.

Mall security was itching to go in, to get in on something bigger than a shoplifting spree, but Gwen had managed to talk them into just setting up a perimeter.

There were seventeen Weevils still alive, cowering and blissed out in the back of one of Harwood's trucks that Rhys had volunteered.

Owen had no idea where they were going to put them. And Jack would murder him again when he found out they'd roped Rhys into yet Torchwood mission.

He gave Rhys directions for a discrete parking spot where they could move the Weevils and sent the Williamses on their way before turning back to the bodies. Ten human bodies and at least twice as many Weevil ones, just from what he could see. The blueprints showed there were other rooms tucked away behind the slaughter, probably holding more bodies.

Stopping by the closest body -- a human male, probably about fifteen -- he swatted down and picked up his arm by the wrist. Bruises littered the pale flesh, ugly and purple.

"What the hell happened to you, mate?"

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Ryo didn't recognize the room when he came to. It was a hospital, that much he knew -- all hospitals had that sort of unmistakable aura of attempting to soothe pain while simultaneously making people scared as hell that they were in a hospital.

He shifted a little, wincing at a dull ache in his left shoulder. Oh. Had he been shot again? Well, it was going to hurt like a bitch when the morphine wore off.

The door opened and he caught a glimpse of a woman in white lab coat. He closed his eyes again, settling back against the bed. Dee must be outside with Chief, calming down before he was allowed to come in.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Laytner-MacLean?" a feminine voice asked, and Ryo frowned a little. An English accent?

"Sore," he admitted, opening his eyes. His gaze focused and onyx eyes widened. "Holy fuck, you're Martha Jones."

Martha laughed. "Well, that's one hell of a greeting," she teased. "No wonder Jack likes you."

"Jack likes everyone," he replied, shifting a little. He knew he was getting a little star-struck, like they'd been with the others, and it was frankly getting a little embarrassing. A grown man acting like a fanboy.

"Careful, don't open your wound," she said, putting a gentle hand on his good shoulder.

"Where's Dee?" he asked.

"He's with Jack, I'll get him in here as soon as he can."

Ryo nodded, quietly watching as she read the clipboard. "What about Ianto?"

She paused before looking over at him. "He's still in surgery."

"Is he going to be okay?" His voice sounded small and pitiful even in his own ears.

"He'll be just fine," Martha replied, giving him a reassuring smile. "Tosh and Jack and your husband are using some alien tech to make sure he pulls through."

"Good." Ryo raised his good arm to run a hand through his hair. The IV pulled a little and he winced, letting the arm flop back onto the bed. "He has to be there."

"Be where?"

_Fuck!_ He looked up at Martha. "You've seen them," he replied. "Without Ianto they'll all starve to death."

She laughed and moved to sit in a chair next to his bed. "Randy or Ryo?"

"Either's fine, honestly. I imagine Jack and Dee referred to me as Ryo, so that might be easier."

She nodded in agreement. "What happened, Ryo?"

Ryo closed his eyes, trying to make the memories resurface. "We were watching the tiger," he finally managed. "Jack was off to the side, talking to you 'cause people were staring at the screaming." He opened one eye, giving her a smile. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks," Martha said, blushing prettily.

"Dee did the same thing when he called Mother," he reassured her. "Hell, I think the whole block heard him."

She laughed and he thought back again. The trauma and medication was taking the edge off things. "There... was this kid. Couldn't be older than Biks. He had this... looked like a toy." He moved his hand like he was holding a gun, but moving his thumb like the trigger was on the top of it. "Looked like half of the ghost machine. He aimed it at the tiger and it started going crazy, scratching at itself." He frowned. "The kid pushed the button again and the bars just - just evaporated."

"And then the tiger jumped out."

Ryo nodded. "Dee and Ianto and I, we tried to get everyone away from it." He looked over at her when he realized what he'd said, eyes wide in sudden panic.

She put her hand over his. "Just you and Ianto were hurt. The others had a few bumps and scrapes, but they're okay." She gave him a smile. "You're a hero."

"_You're_ a hero," Ryo countered, blushing faintly. "But it went straight for Ianto. I tried to pull it off him and the last thing I remember was a paw coming at me." He touched his face, frowning. "I don't have any marks."

Martha laughed. "You get the perks of working for Torchwood," she reassured him. "I'll send Dee in once Ianto gets out of surgery, you'll be kicking alien arse in no time."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"He said it looked like half of the ghost machine?" Martha asked, looking up at Jack.

The Captain took a deep breath, arms still crossed across his chest as he watched his two freelance agents through the hospital room window. Dee was holding Ryo's hand as Toshiko used the tech to patch him up.

"It's nothing to do with those ghost shifts?" Martha didn't know the specifics of what had happened in Torchwood London but the Doctor, Jack and UNIT paperwork had told her more than enough.

Jack shook his head. "Quantum transducer that fixes on lingering emotional energy. Nothing to do with what happened, but we know what it looks like now."

She nodded. "How's Ianto?"

"He's okay. Sleeping for now. The tech really takes a lot out of the person it's used on, and he'll be tired and sore for a few days." Jack took another deep breath. "I almost lost another one, Martha. If Ryo hadn't distracted that tiger, it would have bitten his head off."

"But it didn't," she reminded him. "They're both okay. Everyone lived."

"This time."

Martha put a hand on his arm and he smiled at her, moving to pull her into a hug. "Thank you. And I'm sorry I ruined your big day."

She laughed and hugged him back. "Gwen's told me about her wedding. I think we're par for the course." She pulled back and patted his shoulders. "I'm going to get their paperwork pushed through so you can take them back to Cardiff tonight."

"Thanks." He smiled and kissed her cheek fondly before she left. He watched as she hurried down the hall and caught the elbow of the Chief of Medicine before turning back to watch the three in the hospital room. Tosh had tucked the alien device back into her shoulder bag and was coming out of the door.

"He'll be okay," the Japanese woman told Jack with a smile. "Says he wants to take one home."

Jack laughed. "London's going to have my ass enough as it is."

"I think they'll understand," she said. "Once you let them know that Ianto was one of those injured. The new regime is fiercely protective of the Canary Wharf survivors."

"The new regime _is_ a bunch of Canary Wharf survivors," Jack pointed out.

"All the better!"

The two of them watched as Dee kissed Ryo before leaning over to kiss the now-healed shoulder. Ryo gave a lazy smile, watching his husband. He said something, carding his fingers through Dee's dark hair and the younger man leaned in to kiss his shoulder again.

"Oh, and Dee had a message for you."

Jack turned away from the window to give Tosh a questioning look.

"Roughly translated? _Never-fucking-ever going to England again._"

A laugh burst out before he could stop it, and he covered his mouth with a hand as the others turned to look at the captain. "We'd better get them home then."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

*moshi moshi -- Japanese form of greeting over the telephone. Kitsune (fox spirits, the tricksters of Japanese mythology) aren't supposed to be able to say 'moshi', interestingly enough.


	17. Amusements and Sports

Title: Amusements and Sports 16/?

Date Written: 8/25/08

Rating: PG 13

Word Count: 7975

Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood

Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko, Owen

Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, Torchwood - up to "Adrift". Our version of the soon-to-be released Torchwood novel, "Pack Animals" continued.

Summary: Torchwood, including Dee and Ryo, work to solve the mystery of Gwen's discovery in St. David's shopping centre.

Warnings: Jack being… Jack. Dee being… Dee. And of course, two sexy male couples (but if you aren't into that, why are you reading FAKE and/or watching Torchwood?)

Beta by: gracie_musica

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Dee was in the kitchen when his mobile went off. Looking at the screen before answering, he greeted, "Good morning, Jack. How is Ianto doing?"

"Still sore. I'm making him to stay home for the day, just to make sure he's recovered," Jack replied. "And you beat me to my line. How is Ryo?"

"The same, although probably less sore and tired than Ianto. But I'd feel better if he just stayed in and relaxed today. However, before he fell off to sleep last night, we both agreed that I'll be available all day today to give you all a hand. Especially since you're one man down, we figured I'd go in. Only while I can make coffee, I can't do Ianto coffee."

Jack laughed at Dee's last comment. "I advised the others to come in with their own coffee. Meanwhile I'm going to stop on the way in to pick up one of those industrial size cartons of coffee so we'll have some through the day. I took Ianto back to his flat last night, because knowing him, if we went to the Hub, he'd end up doing something around there, even if I said no."

"That sounds like Ianto, and I feel for you, 'cause that would be Ryo too," Dee sympathized.

"I might have to take you up on your offer. And don't worry; we're not going back to Bristol. I spoke to both UNIT and Torchwood London last night after we got back, and they're on the lookout for the kid with the alien tech. Meanwhile we have a situation right here in Cardiff." Dee heard the wince in Jack's tone. "So, once you make sure Ryo's set up for the day, can I ask you to come in?"

Dee held the phone in place with his shoulder as he poured himself another cup of coffee, then poured more in another mug that Ryo used. "I'm already dressed, had some toast and about to leave to head over there. Breakfast is on me this morning. Pastries sound good?"

"We're not a picky lot," Jack replied. "We'll take whatever there is."

"So what's up?" Dee asked, leaning against the countertop, while sipping his coffee.

"Gwen stumbled into a situation over at St. David's yesterday. So much for a relaxing day off."

Dee let out a snort. "You offered us distraction. We got that. Unfortunately, now I need distraction to forget why I hate England. Not counting the short layover from Heathrow to Cardiff, we've been to England twice, and twice Ryo nearly got himself killed. You should be relieved to know that a nice day of hard work will do wonders to help me with distraction."

"I have that to offer today," Jack remarked mirthlessly. "Hey, Ianto's waking now. So I'm going to make sure he's comfortable and then start heading to the Hub."

"I'll be on my way within the half hour. See you soon, Jack." Dee closed his mobile and placed it in his jeans pocket. He picked up Ryo's coffee and headed into the bedroom. He placed the mug on the nightstand on Ryo's side, setting it on a small round disc that was a battery operated cup warmer. He leaned down and softly kissed Ryo's forehead, once again thankful that his husband was still with him. Ryo started to turn, stretching slightly in his sleep, almost catlike. The muscles of his well defined chest rippled, causing Dee to smile in appreciation. "Sleep," Dee softly said. "You have coffee right here when you wake up."

Ryo continued to stretch and ended up stretching too much where his muscles were still protesting, despite the wound from the tiger being healed. "Ow!" he cried out. "I'm up now."

Dee sat on the edge of the bed, brushing Ryo's hair from his face. "Go back to sleep."

"I smell coffee. Want some now."

"Only if you go back to sleep."

Ryo nodded. "Still sleepy."

"Okay." He helped his husband sit up enough in their bed so he could sip on the coffee.

Ryo noticed that Dee was already dressed. "Early day for you," he said, noticing the time on the bedside clock.

"Yeah, well, I was up for a while. I had trouble sleeping. So I figured I'd grab us pastries from that shop around the corner, and even got some for the others when I go in." Dee sipped his coffee. "Which I need to be leaving for soon. They have a situation, and Jack's keeping Ianto out of action for at least another day."

"Just as we thought," Ryo agreed.

Dee smiled as he started to play with Ryo's hair. "You need another day, so I imagine Ianto would need two." He leaned over to kiss Ryo's cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

Ryo studied Dee, and realized why the other man had been up since so early. Most likely Dee was having nightmares because of what happened the day before, and he gave up on sleep long before he was to wake up. Which was why Ryo did not hear the alarm go off. He grasped Dee's hand in his and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry, Dee. I never wanted to worry you."

Dee smiled softly at Ryo. "Nothing to be sorry about. Martha called you a hero." He continued to play with Ryo's hair. "Imagine being called a hero by Martha Jones. I'm proud of you, Ryo. As much as I hate to think about what could have happened to you, you saved Ianto's life. And managed to keep yourself from being more mauled by that beast than you had."

Ryo put his hand to the one in his hair, his eyes locking with Dee's. "I couldn't do that to you, Dee. Not anywhere, but especially not in England."

Dee found himself laughing. He leaned over again to briefly kiss Ryo's lips. "You're amazing, you know that. Look, if you need anything, give me a call. My mobile's charged and I'm keeping it on me. And I know all that alien tech healed you, but just in case, if you feel anything odd…."

"Yes, I'll call you. Now go off and help save the world, while I lounge around in bed, gorgeous," Ryo said.

Dee gave an odd smile. "You know, working with Torchwood is really no different than being a detective. Other than sometimes it's more than just a neighborhood we're hoping to keep safe, most of the time, the perps are aliens. Oddly enough, it makes it less scary than knowing what humans can do."

"Tell me about it."

"I'll try to stop by for lunch," Dee stated. "I'll call you if I think I can, so you can tell me what you want for lunch."

"I'll tell you what I might be wanting for lunch," Ryo grinned.

"Put that thought on hold, tiger." Dee winced once he realized what he had said.

"Aw Dee. I'm going to be fine. Now kiss me and get outta here."

Dee smiled at Ryo and bent his head to kiss Ryo properly. The kiss was way too brief for both men, yet did not lack in the emotions they felt, especially from Dee.

Ryo watched as Dee left the room, once again wondering what he had done that was so wonderful to deserve Dee. He doubted there was anyone else in the world who could love him so deeply and loyally as his husband. And he felt bad that once again, he had worried Dee, giving the younger man a time, no matter how brief, that he thought he would have to face life alone.

Fortunately for Ryo, he did not have too much time to dwell on his scaring Dee half to the younger man's death, because almost immediately after he put his head on the pillow, he was asleep again.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

After speaking to Dee, Jack returned to Ianto's bedroom to find the younger man going through his closet. Appreciating the back view of Ianto wearing only boxers, he leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms at this chest.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

Ianto turned, holding a dark blue pinstriped suit, and smiled at Jack. "To work, of course."

Jack shook his head. "Wrong answer," he commented. "Put that suit back, and into bed with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sick day. Remember, you were hurt yesterday. I'll bet you're still sore and achy. And you'll find yourself worn out before lunch. I called you in sick to myself."

"I vaguely remember hearing something about Gwen and a Weevil slaughter at a shopping centre," Ianto stated. "Surely you'll need help."

"Dee's coming in for the day to give us a hand. I might even make him make coffee, even if he claims he can't do 'Ianto coffee'."

"Of course he can't," Ianto scoffed, placing the suit on a wall hook near the bed.

Jack moved from the doorframe and went over to Ianto. He picked up the suit and turned to the closet. "I said to bed. Don't make me make it an order." He placed the suit back and closed the closet. Going back over to Ianto, he slipped his arms around his lover's slim waist. He led Ianto to the bed, kissing the back of his neck. "I don't want to worry about you today. Well, not more than I will."

Ianto twisted in Jack's arms and kissed him. "Which is why I should be at the Hub with you. So you'll know I'm okay."

"Nice try, but it won't work." Jack gently pushed Ianto onto the bed. "I want you to get under those covers. I'll be back in a few minutes with some tea and toast."

Ianto slipped under the duvet, pouting up at Jack. "No coffee?"

Jack snorted. "Remember the last time I made you coffee? With your coffee machine? No way. Tea. If you're feeling up to it later, you can make your own coffee." Jack leaned down to kiss Ianto's forehead. "Now stay put and rest. I'll be right back."

Ianto folded his arms under the covers, but stopped pouting. He was still sore, but he had every intention of still going into work that day. After they dropped Ryo and Dee off, Jack checked in with the Hub to find out about the slaughter at St. David's. It was a long day, and besides wanting to get Ianto into bed, Jack also looked exhausted. Jack explained to Gwen what had happened to them, and that he was going to stay the night at Ianto's, to make sure he was really fine. Gwen assured him they had clean up under control, so Jack told her to have everyone call it a night when they were finished, and they'd all start early in the morning to uncover what was going on.

Ianto barely remembered it, being so exhausted and still hurting from the tiger's attack. Whatever was used on him helped heal any potential life-threatening injuries and marks, but he still felt so out of it. He did remember Jack making him take a hot bath, the older man joining him. For once, Jack kept his hormones in check as he washed Ianto, and fussed over him. They only kissed. Sweet, loving kisses that made Ianto tingle and his toes curl. Then he found himself falling asleep, snuggled in Jack's protective hold.

When Ianto woke up that morning, he just barely managed to shake off the remaining weariness. He was able to ignore the aches as long as he kept himself busy. Now, just lying in the bed, he was reminded on how bad he still felt. He wasn't sure he could deal a full day of sitting around unable to take his mind off the soreness.

Jack returned to the bedroom, carrying Ianto's tea and toast. "If you're good, I'll let you sit up and feed you before I have to leave."

"I'll be even better if you let me leave with you," Ianto stated as he allowed Jack to help him into a sitting position.

Jack frowned as he handed Ianto the tea. "That's not behaving. Yes, you've recovered much faster with the alien tech, but there are still side effects, like with any good medicine. You're not in any condition to be out and about."

Ianto took a sip of his tea, and Jack took the cup away from him. He leaned closer and kissed Ianto softly. It was tender and sweet and loving. Ianto found himself purring into the kiss, remembering there were many the night before just like that one.

As Jack pulled away, he met Ianto's eyes. "I need you to stay put and recover completely. I don't want anything to happen to you." He smiled at Ianto. "I'll come by tonight when we're done for the day. And if you're feeling up to it, you can have your way with me." He cupped Ianto's cheek. "To be honest, I wish I could stay here all day and take care of you, but I need to find out what happened with Gwen and Rhys yesterday. So please, tell me you'll do this. For me? Please?"

Ianto studied Jack's eyes. He felt something flutter inside, caused by Jack's concern and caring. He found himself nodding. "I wish you could stay and take care of me, but I understand that you have to go in today."

For a reward, Ianto was treated to another of those kisses he had been getting since the night before. Ianto decided he liked them as he returned the kiss.

Running his fingers through Ianto's hair, Jack sighed. "I'll try to be back for lunch, so you won't have to make anything for yourself. I'll call. But if you need me for anything, ring me. Especially if you feel you're feeling worse instead of better."

"I will." Ianto grabbed the hand in his hair, and kissed the wrist. "You be careful, Jack."

"I'll be fine," Jack smiled. "Now let's get you fed and settled comfortably to hopefully take a nap."

Ianto nodded. As he ate his breakfast with Jack's help, Ianto realized he liked having Jack fuss over him like that. It was a shame he had to be injured to get that treatment, but at the moment he was too content to complain.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

When Dee arrived at the Hub, he learned that Jack was not there yet. Gwen told him that Jack had called a few minutes before Dee's arrival, saying he was on his way. While they waited, Gwen and Owen filled Dee and Tosh in with the same information Gwen told Jack the night before over the phone. It was a mutual agreement to wait for Jack before delving further into it.

It did not stop Dee from wandering into the autopsy bay, where Owen had gone back to work. Dee whistled at the number of tasks Owen needed to do. He studied the doctor, realizing that even for a zombie, Owen looked wrung out and exhausted. No words were passed between the two men, but apparently they settled into a routine with Dee assisting him. The American had offered to take on the computer work, along with being Owen's right hand during the procedures.

When Jack finally arrived, Tosh was checking the monitors for any significant increase in Rift activity around St. David's for the day before, Gwen was on the phone, assuring that the Cardiff police understood what had happened at the shopping centre was Torchwood jurisdiction, and should anything similar happen, for them to contact her immediately, secure the area and wait for Torchwood to arrive. Owen was busy in the autopsy bay with Dee helping.

"So what exactly do we have here?" the Captain asked loudly, as he went over to where Tosh and Gwen were seated.

Owen and Dee took that as the sign to put down their work to join the others in the central area of the Hub.

Gwen waited for the two men, noticing that Jack carried coffee for them in a large carry carton. Dee made a quick stop over by the small kitchen area to place the box of pastries he brought in , their coffee mugs, along with milk and sugar on a tray and brought it over to where everyone was gathered. "I suggest the conference room," she said as Dee joined them.

Jack nodded and led everyone up to the conference. As everyone settled inside, Gwen sorted the paperwork she had prepared, while Jack and Dee found themselves pouring coffee for everyone. When everyone except Owen was settled with coffee and a pastry, they started the meeting.

Gwen explained what she had stumbled into from the first time she noticed the teens going into the particular door. Both her and Owen suppressed grins as Jack groaned when he heard how Rhys was recruited to help them, but the Captain remained quiet, asking only questions pertaining to Gwen's discovery only.

Only when Gwen was finished speaking, Jack asked, "So where is this truck now?"

"Parked with the SUV," Owen explained. "It's safe, and we didn't get to take all the bodies out yet. It was just me, Gwen and Rhys here. We're going to have to transfer the live Weevils out eventually, but I prefer we keep them down in the vaults for a while so I can check on them. Maybe one of them might give us answers we need. Gwen and Rhys returned later to help transport the bodies back here."

"I sent Rhys home after he helped move some of the bodies into the Hub," Gwen explained. "But we couldn't bring them all in yet."

Jack studied Gwen and Owen. Gwen had dark circles under her eyes, indicating she did not sleep the night before. He had also observed the same thing Dee had earlier, that Owen looked ready to drop himself, despite his apparent lack of needing sleep. Jack started to feel guilty for having a night's sleep, and not coming into the Hub after they got back, realizing that Gwen and Owen were there all night. Then he remembered that Ianto had needed him, and the others had assured him they had it under control, and Jack's only concern for the night was to make sure Ianto was going to be okay.

He let out a harsh breath. He wanted to send Owen and Gwen home for a few hours, but after hearing what they were faced with, did not dare. He asked his next question as his mind sorted out a compromise. "We have a truck parked in our garage that still has bodies? From last night?" Jack had taken Ianto's car in and parked it in designated spots in parking for Mermaid's Quay.

"Freezer truck," Owen explained. "Rhys was smart enough to return with a freezer truck. I set the temperature myself so they could hold until later this morning. I figured we could handle getting the rest of the poor sods into the vaults by then."

Jack nodded. "Right. Okay, that's our first priority. I'm going to ask everyone here to pitch in. Then we'll get to work on finding out what's going on."

Everyone agreed. Breakfast finished by then, they all stood and left the conference room to cart in the bodies.

Once they had the dead in cells and catalogued, Jack sent Gwen and Owen home for a few hours. He told Gwen that should she get a call from Cardiff police, to let him know and that they'll get on it. He did not want to see Gwen until later that afternoon. He assured Owen that they could work on the information from the autopsies already done until Owen returned. The two put up slight protests, but finally Jack had his way, and watched as the two gathered their belongings and left.

Jack folded his arms at his chest and looked at Tosh and Dee. "It's just the three of us for now. And we have a load like I've haven't seen before, so we have our work cut out for us today." He groaned inwardly, realizing there was no way he would be able to break for lunch and check in on Ianto. He settled for excusing himself, heading for his office as he took out his mobile to call Ianto, and see how he was doing. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught Dee taking out his own mobile. The freelance agent had most likely come to the same conclusion as Jack, and was checking in with his husband before burying himself in the tasks ahead of them.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Ryo was restless. He was up by 10, and after having some of the pastries Dee had left for him, realized he was bored sitting on the couch, watching the telly. When Dee called just before 11, informing him that he would not be able to make it home for lunch, and had no idea when he would find his way home, Ryo felt a long day ahead of him. He tried to talk Dee into allowing him to come in, offering to bring everyone lunch, but Dee stayed firm. He wanted Ryo to stay home and rest. Ryo knew the day before had taken more out of Dee than the younger man was letting on, so he backed down, if for nothing else, but to give Dee peace of mind.

It was 11:30, and he was bored senseless. He decided to ring Ianto, and check how he was doing. If nothing else, he could offer to bring over lunch and company to Ianto, and maybe they could actually relax better, having company and not being so bored. It was just before midday when Ryo left the flat, deciding to pick up take-away on the way to Ianto's.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"Tortured?" Jack asked.

Dee nodded. He was experienced in taking information from a medical examiner's report to build a case. That he had helped Owen with an autopsy on a Weevil earlier that morning helped. "Tortured. Beaten. In a variety of ways, and not all of them by means from this planet." He gazed down in sympathy at the boy no more than 17 laid out on the autopsy table. "Every victim Owen was able to perform an autopsy on comes to the same conclusions. The methods vary, although there are a few common methods on all the victims Owen did an autopsy on so far, both human and Weevil."

Toshiko pointed to the inside of an arm. "What about them?" she indicated what looked like track marks.

"Intravenous drug use," Dee replied. "But not recent." He indicated the same marks. "Not these at least. These are at least a couple of days old." He lifted a leg and pointed out behind the knee. "However, this is recent."

"Did drugs show up on Owen's report?" Jack asked.

"For this one, yes. A few other of the kids, but again not recent. All indications with those kids point to recreational drug use. But not yesterday. Owen's planning to run more tests to check for chemicals that aren't common, both human and alien."

Jack had his arms folded, one arm raised to rest his fingers on his lips as he thought.

"Obviously the Weevils show no signs of drug abuse," Dee continued. "However, on several of them, the same tract marks behind the knees."

"Is it possible whoever is involved used drugs as means of the torture?" Jack asked.

Dee nodded. "That would be my guess."

"Tosh, I want you to take blood samples and run tests for the alien drugs known to us. Dee, I think you and I need to take another look at the crime scene. See if we can find something more to lead us to answers. With a little luck, they may still be operating from there."

"Or they moved operations to another base," Dee suggested.

Jack nodded in agreement. "We hit up St. David's first, then after, I hope you're up to a day of malling."

"Not exactly the way I would prefer, but we have no choice if we find indication that St. David's was abandoned, huh?"

"Exactly. Toshiko, monitor police activity and contact us if you hear anything that could be of interest to us," Jack instructed as he went to his office to get his coat.

Dee went over to the kitchen area, where he had put his coat when he came in, carrying their breakfast.

They met by Toshiko again, ready to head out. "Dee, one more question," Jack asked. "Judging from the autopsies Owen got to already on the humans, any indication on how long they might have been held there?"

Dee shook his head. "A day, two. Maybe more. Our best bet is we can obtain a better estimation going over the scene."

"Okay. In the meantime, Toshiko, I need you to also pull any missing person reports of anyone under 21 within the last week, maybe two to play it safe. Start identifying the results to those we have here. I need to know if there are more out there that we don't know about."

"On it," Toshiko assured the Captain.

Jack started to for cog door, Dee following him, the two men on their way to the SUV.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Jack and Dee had finished at St. David's. When they first entered the still secured area, both men shuddered at the evident bloodbath that had taken place. They took samples of everything they could find to bring back for testing, but found no new evidence of activity since the day before.

"Owen and Gwen both said the bodies were fresh kills when Gwen found them," Dee pointed out, as he took off the sterile gloves he wore while collecting samples. He was still crouched, from studying the blood stains on the floor. To speak to Jack, he twisted somewhat to look back at Jack, his head tilted up.

Jack looked around at the space, including the now empty cages where the Weevils were held. "This is going to be a helluva clean-up," he commented. "So do we assume Gwen scared off our perpetrators completely?"

Dee shook his head. "I think they know better than coming back here, but I doubt whoever – or whatever – can do this would stop with just one intrusion." Dee stood up, snapping both gloves before disposing them.

"Agreed." Jack packed the last of their samples in a case. "So we start looking elsewhere."

"The Capitol Shopping Centre is a few blocks from here," Dee stated, having pulled a list of all shopping centres in Cardiff, and a few outside the city on the drive over. "How about I take a walk over there and start looking around, while you run the samples back to Toshiko? Might as well start from the next closest mall and move out from there," he suggested.

"Great idea. However, if you notice something, call me. Don't go investigating on your own. And that's an order, Dee. I'm not going to explain to Ryo that I let you get yourself killed."

Dee smirked as he nodded. "Ever since Ryo agreed to living with me, I learned how to wait for back-up." He did not add his next thought, iUnless there's no other choice./i He did not have to. He knew Jack understood. Just as Ryo would. There was no way any of the men would stand around if they knew someone was about to die.

They split up after packing up the SUV. Jack sent Dee off with a warning of, "Behave."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Along his walk to his destination, Dee tried calling Ryo. When Ryo didn't answer, Dee put it down as his husband was sleeping, and best not to wake him. He left a message, knowing when Ryo woke up, he would give Dee a call.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

As Jack drove the SUV back to the Hub, he found his mind back to their investigation. He had the image of how Dee had looked back at him, while still crouching, assuring his job was done. In Jack's mind, he remembered the dark haired American, looking up at him, his deep green eyes meeting Jack's. Much like someone he had known. Then there was Dee's face. The set of his eyes, the structure of his cheekbones, his full lips. Dee reminded Jack of someone. He had a strong resemblance of someone Jack had known a long time ago. Back in the 19th century.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Unlike at St. David's, where Jack and Dee blazed into the security offices as Torchwood, wanting to check all unused spaces while they were there, Dee entered the Capitol Shopping Centre as just another shopper. He stopped to pick up a coffee and biscuits, unobtrusively walking along the mall. He was sitting on a bench, observing a door to back corridors of the mall, when his mobile went off. Thinking it was Ryo, he frowned when he noticed it was Jack.

"What's up, Jack?" Dee asked.

"Dee, where are you?" Jack demanded.

"I'm in the mall."

"Which level?"

"Lower." Dee sounded perplexed. Something about the tone of Jack's voice made his blood turn to ice.

"I'm on my way. Meet me by the security office."

"Jack, what's happening?"

"Ianto…" Jack paused, as if gathering his wits about him. "Ianto… I got a call from him, but… he just rang me. I can hear them. Both him and Ryo. Dee, they have Ianto and Ryo."

"Where?" Dee demanded.

"Exactly where you are. Dee, stay put until I get there!" Jack insisted.

"But…" Dee looked around his surroundings in frustration. Somewhere close by, Ryo and Ianto were being held by aliens that liked to torture humans and Weevils alike.

"Dee!" Jack roared. "Promise me!"

"Okay. But hurry. I'm on my way to security." As Dee hung up his mobile and started for the security office, he only had one thought on his mind. iDon't do this to me, Ryo. Please, be okay."/i

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

They had found the corridor the teens took, unknowingly walking into torture and death. Tosh had arrived with Jack, tracing Ianto's phone signal. They were met up with Gwen and Owen, Jack deciding they needed the full team.

Dee was staring at the entrance to the corridor which lead to under the shopping centre. Jack had informed Dee that they had lost the signal in the last few minutes approaching the shopping centre, but Toshiko assured both men it was most probably from the battery draining. They watched as an older girl walked into the doors leading to the corridor.

"Apparently they are taking not just kids here," Gwen observed.

"So if we just play it cool, and walk in like them…?" Jack left his question hanging.

"My vote is for Dee and Tosh to enter first. We'll give them a few minutes and come in after them," Gwen suggested, looking at Jack.

Jack bit his lips. He knew as of fifteen minutes earlier, both Ianto and Ryo were still alive. From what they were able to gather listening until Ianto's mobile went silent that if death was part of the plan, it was not to be for a long time. It sounded like it was torture for sport. The longer their victims stayed alive, the longer they had for their bizarre games. Still, Jack could not forget the screams he still heard in his head. He was thankful that Dee did not have to listen. "I would prefer to be part of the crashing party, but I have to agree with you. They look the youngest of us." His eyes went to Dee's. "But you have to act casual. Don't you dare do anything until you are in there, because there's a chance that could get Ianto and Ryo killed. Do you understand me?"

Dee gulped, nodding his head. "Yeah, sure." He ran a nervous hand through his dark hair. "Just play it cool. Act like nothing is wrong on the other side, that Ryo isn't…."

"Don't go there, Dee," Jack snapped, pointing a finger in warning at him. "Now pull yourself together and get going. You'll go first. Tosh, I want you to wait not a minute after him and follow. We'll storm in at your signal. Keep your comms on."

Dee nodded. The Bluetooth he wore was no different than what he would use for hands free for his mobile. It was Jack's that would bring attention, with the blue light at the end. He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down, and act normal. It was for Ryo's life. For Ryo and Ianto. He took another breath, assuring his gun was hidden from detection, and finding security in knowing it was there. He checked for the hidden stun gun. He knew they wanted prisoners first, to kill only if there was no other choice.

"I'm ready," Dee stated, then looked over at Toshiko, who nodded. He winked at her. "Okay, sweetheart, let's go kick some alien butt." He turned on his heel and walked away, losing himself in the shopping crowd before turning off to slip through the doors everyone else seemed to not notice.

Toshiko and Jack were checking the time before Jack indicated for Tosh to follow Dee. Jack stood with Gwen and Owen, listening intently, waiting for the word. "Everyone get ready. If we don't hear from them in two minutes, we're storming in."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Unlike those before him, Dee was acutely aware of what to expect at the end of the corridor at the bottom of the stairs under the shopping centre. From the moment his foot touched the landing from the stairs, he was on alert, all the while aware of maintain a casual appearance. He spared a thought wondering how Ryo and Ianto got themselves in the current situation.

He almost stopped as he turned a corner and noticed a figure standing before the doors leading further into a labyrinth under the mall. He wanted to call out to the man, but something seemed wrong.

"State your pleasure," Ryo said, his voice sounding monotone and listless. Dull eyes stared at him with no recognition.

Dee surmised he was drugged, and suppressed the shudder at the thought that Ryo could be shot up with alien drugs.

"Sex," Dee grinned, leering at Ryo. "Tell me that you're part of the fun, please." He hoped that Jack caught on.

Ryo nodded.

"What are we waiting here for then?" Dee asked, appearing anxious, leering more at Ryo. "If there's more like you inside, then I would think we get inside as soon as possible."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Jack stared in amazement at Gwen and Owen. "Which one is he talking to?" Jack asked, realizing Dee had to be talking to Ryo or Ianto. "That's it. He just gave us the sign. Let's go." Into his comm he rapidly spoke as they made their way to the door, "Tosh, hasten it and listen to Dee's commands."

The trio rushed through the doors, not pulling out their guns yet.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Dee stormed the room, gun drawn, his eyes searching immediately for Ianto. His eyes went wide as he took in the non-humans in the room. Other than the Weevils currently being tortured, there was a gathering of alien beings. They were tall and willowy, silvery purple and heads that reminded Dee of the tales of Minotaurs. They were cheering on the beatings. There was a boy and a girl in the center, being beaten. He felt someone come from the side, and immediately spun to face Ianto, who had the same dazed drugged expression as Ryo. Blood poured from a gash in his forehead. Dee grabbed the other man and spinning, threw him out of the door, hoping Toshiko was not far behind him. "Tosh, I have Ryo and Ianto out of here," he said. "Make sure they don't come in."

"Did they notice you, Dee?" Jack's voice asked.

"Um, yeah. I need back up. Now!" Dee insisted as he took a step to the side as the aliens turned and stared at him. Two of the biggest ones, which came to Dee's mind as bouncers, started toward him.

"How many are there," Jack demanded.

"Lots," Dee replied, raising his gun. "Now just stand back and I won't have to use this," he said to the aliens. He noticed some of the aliens were starting to move away from the crowd, but instead of approaching him, they were going toward a door on the far side. "Shit! They have a back door."

Dee tried to hold off the four that were now approaching him. He heard sounds coming from behind him down the corridor. He kept his back to the wall. "I mean it. Stop right there, or I'll be forced to shot," he tried again with the aliens. When they did not hesitate to take another step, Dee started to fire. The problem, Dee remembered from his time spent in Owen's autopsy bay, was that while the majority of aliens had vital organs in the same vicinity as humans, more or less, there were other parts of the body that can kill an alien species. Having no idea about the ones he was facing, Dee went for the basics, aiming for legs, hoping to hinder the progress.

He heard screams from the two humans who were the center of attention, telling him that torture had just turned to death. He managed to hinder the progress of the four approaching him, as they went down, bellowing in pain, a purplish goo oozing from where Dee shot them, but more were advancing.

He noticed too late when a weapon was drawn, and suddenly he felt all his muscles start to spasm. He fell to the ground with a scream, then continued to scream, unaware of anything else.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Dee woke up with a start, gasping, expecting the pain with the muscle spasms to come again. A hand reached out, grasping his. "It's okay, Dee. You're safe. Thank God, you're okay."

Dee opened his eyes to find Ryo leaning over him, holding his hand, concerned onyx eyes gazing down at him.

"Shh… you're okay now. Just stay still."

"W-what…happened?" Dee gasped, still trying to catch his bearings, his eyes focused on Ryo.

Ryo leaned further down to kiss his forehead. "You saved me and Ianto."

Owen joined them as he ran his scanner over Dee. "I think it's safe for him to move now."

Ryo gently helped Dee into a sitting position, maintaining an arm around Dee's back for extra support. Dee was shocked to find he had little control over his movements, relying on Ryo to move him. "Oh Dee, I was so scared. I saw them use that stun on others, and I was so afraid you'd be like them." Ryo kissed the top of his head.

"Prolonged usage is what caused it," Owen said, still checking Dee out. "Dee only got one shot. He's lucky. His nervous system seems to be back to normal. Muscle coordination should be returning. How are you feeling, Dee?"

"Like my body is rubber."

"In a few minutes we'll get you walking. That should help the rest of the ray to wear off," Owen assured him. "In a few hours, you'll be ready for your more dexterous activities."

"The aliens? The other kids?" Dee's eyes searched around the area. He smiled when he noticed Tosh a few feet from Owen. He noticed the legs of Jack's trousers, followed by Ianto's rush down the stairs. "Gwen?" he asked.

"She's handling the Cardiff police," Jack assured him. "We had to call in UNIT to handle the mess we found. It was worse than in St. David's. Torture rooms set up through a maze of unused corridors and rooms under the shopping centre. I'm just thankful Ryo and Ianto were located where you were able to pull them out. I'm sorry, Dee. I know you were down, but I couldn't take a chance of more deaths, and the Anturians escaping, so I used some alien tech. I threw a flood bomb in after Tosh and Owen got Ryo and Ianto out of there. It stunned everything in the room."

"It worked?" Dee asked, and then sighed as Ryo kissed his cheek.

Jack nodded. "It did. We got prisoners." He grimaced. "Too many of them. We have major Retconning to do before I dare release the Anturians prisoners."

"Why?" Dee asked.

The others understood what Dee meant. Jack shook his head. "What we were able to pull up from the database corresponds to the answers we got from the few we were able to get to talk. For fun."

Dee's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "For fun?" he asked.

"For sport. For game," Ianto added. "They didn't come through the Rift. The arrived undetected and set up their little arenas. In shopping centres, amusement areas, anywhere they could lure in anyone seeking a rush. A high." Ianto winced at the last part.

"How did you and Ianto get involved?" Dee demanded.

Ryo and Ianto shared a look, while Jack folded his arms, glaring at the two. When no reply came from Ryo or Ianto, Jack offered the explanation. "They got bored. Ryo went to visit with Ianto. Tired of sitting around, they decided to check out other malls. Like us, they hit the jackpot with the first one they went to."

Ryo nodded slowly. "Then Ianto and I noticed people going through a back door, just like you said Gwen noticed, so we went to investigate. Next thing we knew, we were one of their play things."

"What did they do to you and Ryo?" Dee asked, managing to move his head enough to look at Ianto, then back to Ryo.

"Control drug," Ryo explained. "Like putting us under hypnosis."

Jack snorted. "With an additional stimulant to make them able to move without pain after the beatings they took."

"From what we can gather, since we were the newest ones, after they beat us, they sent us out to take turns allowing others entrance," Ianto replied. "Only I didn't get my chance." He smiled at Dee. "You threw me out before I could."

Dee swallowed. "I was so thankful to find Ryo outside that door. It made it easy." His eyes met Ianto's. "But I was so scared that it wouldn't be so easy for you. Apparently you were sent first to try to apprehend me before sending their thugs. That made it easier for me to make sure you were safe."

"Gwen tried to grab you and pull you out of the door with us," Jack said with a sign, "but you were out of her reach. You got caught up in the stun effects, plus already being hit with their ray. We really had no idea what we were going to pull out when we were able to go back in. "

"What was that ray?" Dee asked.

"It affects the central nervous system. Any movement causes the muscles in the body to spasm," Owen explained. He put down his instruments, satisfied that there were no lasting effects to worry about. Pointing his scanner at Dee, he added, "And you are one stubborn wanker who continued to fight it, judging from your screams, and the condition you were in when we got you out." His eyes shifted to Ryo. "Be thankful you were out of the loop for the worse of it."

Ryo lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Dee."

Dee smiled softly. "Don't be. If it spared you seeing me the way I'm thinking I was, then I'm glad." He looked at Owen. "And the drug they were given? No lasting effects either?"

Jack smirked. "Well, the suppressant is bound to wear off in a couple of hours," he said cryptically to Ryo.

"I think if Owen thinks Dee is ready, we need to start walking him around," Ryo commented.

"What?" Dee asked as Ryo helped him off the table. He wobbled on his legs and nearly slid to the floor, if not for Ryo's grip on him. At first he was filled with fear that his body would remain like that. But after the first two steps Ryo and Owen forced him to take, he felt tingling through his legs. As they continued to walk him around the autopsy bay, the tingling grew, and with it more feeling came, along with a growing control over his muscles.

"What?" Dee asked again when Owen finally released the dark haired American, certain that he would be able to stand on his own. "What suppressant? And why?" he demanded.

"Ah… one of the stimulant's properties is," Jack started.

"The nearest Owen could make of it, is like Viagra on speed," Ryo finished for him. He moved quickly to keep Dee from falling back as the other man stared at him.

"The stimulant should wear off in a day or two," Owen assured Dee. "Or three. The suppressant helps, but we dare risk using it on them in twelve hour intervals." He shrugged. "Only it wears off in five hours." He grinned at Dee. "So you better keep walking around, because you're going to need to be dexterous by the time I let you and Ryo get home." He turned to face Jack and Ianto. "And that goes for you two. I figure the best way for the drug to wear off quickly is to go with it, rather than fight it. So I'm putting the four of you on 48-hour medical leave, to be taken off the bloody premises, thank you very much."

"Forty-eight hours?" Dee asked, appearing stunned at first, and then as his eyes met Ryo's, his grin started to grow. Ryo's own grin matched Dee's.

"Yep. Forty-eight hours," Jack agreed. "So a quick rundown and off we best be."

Dee learned from the others that the Anturians were a race that lived for sport. They found other worlds to settle and hold their games. Drugs were used, not only as part of their own pleasure, but to help in keeping their prisoners to hang on as long as possible. Death was not the ultimate goal, but it happened too often, sometimes after a long and torturous captivity. They lured in mostly undesirables, as society would call it, or misfits. Drug addicts, those looking for 'something better', and other just looking for adventure found their way. It was through an underground that word spread about the promises of finding a rush that was out of this world, but once the unsuspecting showed up, they were taken prisoner and used for the Anturians own pleasure, which usually resulted in torture – singular or in groups, in sport and contents. Jack had called in UNIT, worried that Cardiff was not the only place the Anturians were set up. Evidence was found in other locations around Cardiff and Glamorgan, but no signs of the Anturians. Torchwood and UNIT were aware of them, and now watching, ready to break up any torture dens in the future.

The four were sent home before the suppressants wore off. There were two couples who spent most of the next two days wrapped in pleasures beyond their imagination.

Owen was not the least surprised when on the third day they received two phone calls. Ianto called first, saying they were taking a day off for recovery. Not long after, Ryo called stating they were off the rota that day. Owen, Gwen and Toshiko decided that only threat of the end of the world would make them call either couple in.


	18. Back Burner

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter 17: Back Burner

Chapter Written By: Grace Musica  
Date Written: 8/30/08 – 8/31/08  
Rating: PG/K+  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Ryo/Dee, Jack/OMC, OMC/OMF  
Spoilers: Up to Torchwood 02  
Warnings: Minor violence

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"Gwen, make sure you get in touch with the latest witness, I get the feeling he's about to go to a reporter with his Weevil sighting. Owen, I need the medical reports on my desk by the end of day today. Ryo, Ianto mentioned needing some help in the archives with some heavy lifting -- both of you go easy on yourselves."

Meeting dismissed, the various members of Torchwood pushed away from the table and wandered off to their orders, precious first morning round of coffee clenched in their hands. When the doors of the boardroom slid shut, only Jack, Toshiko and Dee remained.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Jack nodded and Toshiko moved to the screen behind the Captain, calling up some images on the CCTV. Dee recognized the images as being the kid from the Bristol Zoo, the one who'd nearly gotten his husband and Ianto killed. There were about eight in all, all with different time stamps and with the kid in different clothing, but definitely him.

"I got a call from Martha," Jack said, steepling his fingers. "A few little tips here and there. The advantage to having friends within UNIT. It's not espionage, it's story swapping."

"Are they getting close to him?" Dee asked, setting his jaw and trying not to grind his teeth.

"Fair bit," Toshiko said. She called up another page -- a mugshot, with the kid sporting a bruise on his eye. "Meet Joseph Ryan, age 17."

"What's on his rap sheet?" Dee asked, leaning in.

"Typical teenage shenanigans," the Japanese woman replied, ticking off the offenses on her fingers. "Shoplifting, drunk and disorderly, a few assault charges, even got one for breaking and entering. Mother's gone, father died a few years ago. Courts ruled it self defense, let Joseph off."

Dee shook his head. The kid had never stood a chance. "So, why are you telling me all of this?"

"He's been seen in Cardiff," Jack said. "In Newport, and just yesterday in town."

"What are we waiting for?" Dee asked, pushing back from the desk. "Torchwood jurisdiction, let's get cracking."

"He's a kid who got mixed up in alien tech," Jack told him. "He may not know what he was doing."

"I'm not gonna shoot him -- unless he aims first -- but I'm not letting him stay out there where he can hurt other people, Captain."

Jack grinned a little. "That's all I needed to know."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Dee sighed and cracked the window of the rental car a fraction. "You mind?" he asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket.

Jack waved his hand dismissively, and Dee cracked the window a little more, tapping the pack idly as he scanned the streets.

"Thought you weren't supposed to smoke during a stake-out," Jack teased as Dee slipped a smoke out of the pack and put it between his lips.

"Or when you're the getaway driver," Dee replied around the filter in his mouth. He pulled out an old-fashioned butane lighter, thumbing the cap off in a well-practiced motion. "But you're okay if you use the ashtray instead of throwing the butts out the window." He flicked the wheel and brought the flame to his face, inhaling a few times as the paper and tobacco caught. He thumbed it closed and sat back. "A pile of fresh cigarette butts underneath a car window is a dead-giveaway that something's going down."

Jack laughed as Dee leaned over towards the window, letting a thin white stream of smoke escape out the crack. The acrid-sweet scent of burning smoke made Jack instinctively wrinkle his nose a little.

Dee noticed it. "Not a smoker?"

"Off and on," Jack replied. "Depends on the mood of the times. Smoked a helluva lot during the Wars -- both of 'em."

"Yeah, well, I can understand stress." Dee grinned and flicked the ash in the ashtray. "Had a two pack a day habit as a rookie. Got better as I moved up to detective, but I'm pretty much locked in for cancer in a few years." He took a drag.

"That's one of the nice things about being like me," Jack replied. "Sort of hard to be afraid of lung cancer."

Dee leaned back against his seat and laughed. "Care for a smoke? For old time's sake?"

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

_"Here Jack, have a fag."_

Jack wrinkled his nose as the other lit up. "No thanks."

"Oi, Harkness, didn't anyone ever tell you you're supposed to smoke after really good sex?" Daffyd flashed a smile at him. "C'mon, what's it gonna do, kill ya?"

Jack grinned. "I guess one wouldn't hurt."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Jack smirked. "I only smoke after sex," he leered.

"Good thing Ianto's not asthmatic then," Dee deadpanned, and they both shared a laugh.

Dee took a double-take, then snubbed out his cigarette. "Think I see him," he said, pointing across the street to a nervous-looking kid. He had a baseball cap on and a hood up over that, but when he turned his head both men got a good glimpse of the profile of Joe Ryan.

"Yup!" Jack said, opening the door and climbing out. Dee did the same, looking both ways as he started crossing the street.

Joe caught on immediately and bolted, knocking into a group of teenaged girls who yelled after him. "Fuck -- stay on him!" Jack called out, turning down an adjacent alley and running full-tilt. He jumped up an emergency fire ladder, climbing quickly. "Dee, try to make him do a full turn," he panted, climbing as quickly as he could up. "Run him down a dead-end alley on the other side of the building."

"What?! Where the hell are you?" Dee demanded.

"Air support," Jack replied, grinning as he hit topside.

"You and fuckin' roofs, I swear -- Hey kid, stop!"

Jack jumped onto the roof and ran for the other edge, going on a hunch where he'd gone. He peered over the roof and was happy to see Dee chasing the kid, just as he'd wanted him to. He took a deep breath, climbed down onto another ladder and braced his feet on the edges, sliding down the ladder like it was a fireman's pole. The stop was abrupt but the quick trip gave him a few extra seconds to get his legs back.

Joe rounded the corner and skidded to a halt when Jack started running at him. He turned around but got clocked by Dee when the dark-haired man came running after him and dispatched an arm across the neck and shoulders. Joe fell to the ground, gasping and writhing in pain and Dee was on him immediately. "Try to kill _my_ husband, will ya?!" he growled, flipping the kid over and cuffing him quickly.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

_"Try to kill __**my**__ husband, will ya?!" the lilting Irish accent was thicker from exhaustion and fury as she smacked the alien around the head with a pipe again._

"Kathy, cut it out!" Jack said, grabbing the pipe and pulling it out of her hands.

She blew back a lock of red hair, hands on her hips as she focused her full ire on Jack, green eyes flashing in anger. "This is a personal matter, Harkness. Consider it a domestic!"

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Later, much later that night, Jack sat up in his office, Ianto still asleep down in the bedroom in the floor. He and Ryo had been mad when Dee and Jack had come in with Joe Ryan, but it was more a _why weren't we in on this_ upset. Alien tech sorted and squared away, Joe Ryan turned over to the police once they'd discovered that it wasn't an alien plot and Martha contacted to let them know Cardiff PD had Ryan, Jack had sent everyone home early and pulled Ianto into his bed, still pampering and treating the young Welshman like glass.

Now, with Ianto fast asleep and breathing and alive, he had ghosts from the past prodding at him in the form of Dee Laytner-MacLean.

He looked down again at the photo in his hands, from just at the turn of the century. Two people, a man and a woman, gave him the serious, stern look of people in old photographs, both dressed in their wedding-day finest.

Katherine and Daffyd Griffin. Not the first two Torchwood operatives to get married, and certainly wouldn't be the last, but he was responsible for this couple. He and Daffyd had been lovers for a while -- lots of fun, that. Daff had been one of the first people to make him actually _enjoy_ being stuck in Wales, showed him a hint of the beauty hiding in the Welsh countryside while he'd been waiting for the Doctor.

Then Kathrine had come to Cardiff, transfered out of Torchwood London because she was Irish and to the higher-ups in England, that was _almost_ as bad as being Welsh. He'd known Daffyd had been gone the moment he saw the Welshman shake her hand.

So Jack had encouraged him. Love in the 51st century was complicated, most people forming polygamous family units as well as the quote-unquote traditional two-person family like he'd come from, but it was still love and he wasn't going to stand in the way of their happiness. Hell, he'd even been Daffyd's best man at their wedding. They'd been good friends, great agents.

Then there'd been the Rift experiments, some of the first forays into figuring out how it worked, and the Griffins had disappeared for five minutes before coming back. Thankfully unscathed -- Jack liked to think that the Rift had been kinder back then -- but still so sad, so heartbroken and torn up inside, they'd never really recovered, and all from just, subjectively, a five-minute trip...

It clicked. Just like that.

"IANTO! I need you!"

"Come back t'bed then," Ianto called back sleepily.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Ianto had coffee waiting when Ryo and Dee hurried into the Hub. They were both yawning profusely, but they were awake and _there_ not fifteen minutes after being woken up.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked, grabbing his mug. "Thanks, Ianto."

"I think Jack's finally gone mad," Ianto replied, handing the other mug over to Dee. "He's in his office."

"You mean he just wants a friendly chat at four in the morning?" Ryo asked, giving Ianto an incredulous look.

"It's an important friendly chat," Ianto reassured them.

The Laytner-MacLeans let out twin sighs of frustration and trudged to Jack's office. The Captain, meanwhile, was flicking through some papers. He ran a distracted hand through his hair and they both couldn't bite back the laugh that resulted when it stuck up in odd directions.

Jack looked up, grinning. "What?"

"You've got Ten!hair," Dee told him.

"Ten what?"

"Ten!hair," Ryo relied. "The Doctor's currently on his tenth regeneration, and you know how his hair gets all crazy? Fandom calls it Ten!hair."

"I have got to make a book of all that fandom stuff one day," Jack said distractedly. "But later."

"Yeah, first you're going to tell us why you woke us up at four in the morning." Dee yawned and scratched the back of his head. "I thought they'd gotten rid of it a long time ago."

Ryo chuckled into his coffee as Jack leaned over his desk to hand them a picture. "Ryo, Dee, I would like you to meet Daffyd and Katherine Griffin."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"Hello Daffyd, Katherine," Ryo deadpanned. "Is that all?"

Jack sighed but had to fight down a grin. "The Griffins were a part of the team I was on when I first joined Torchwood."

"Wait a sec," Dee held up his hands. "I saw Katherine Griffins' drawer. She died in 1898." He looked over at Ryo before looking back at Jack. "We thought you joined in 1899."

Jack shook his head. "No, I was recruited in 1892."

"Close but not quite," Ryo said. "Found another slight variable."

"Brings our grand total up to twelve, I believe," Ianto said from the doorway.

Dee grinned and reached over for a free chair for the Welshman, pulling up a seat next to him so Ianto could join the conversation. Ianto sat, cradling his own mug of coffee.

"Anyway," Jack continued. "Torchwood was aware of the Rift when they set up shop here in Cardiff. There were rumors of ghosts inhabiting Cardiff in 1869, the dead coming back to life, and of the Doctor showing up. That's more than enough to attract Torchwood." Ryo, Dee and Ianto nodded in agreement, so he continued. "They sent a team, starting building the Hub.

"Daffyd joined just a few months after me, the first Welsh member of the Cardiff team. Katherine was a transfer from London in 1896, but she was Irish." He smiled, his eyes focusing somewhere just over their shoulders and a century into the past. "They were married in 1897. Which also was the year that they began doing tests on the Rift."

"What sorts of tests?" Ryo asked.

"Someone came through," Ianto explained. "According to the records, a human. Like those poor souls out in Flat Holm."

"So, since Torchwood employs the best and brightest, they started figuring out math equations on how the Rift worked," Jack added, nodding. "Preliminary Rift Manipulator work, really."

"They sent humans through? Willingly?" Dee asked, stunned.

"Drew straws. Daffyd got the short one."

"What about Katherine?"

"They were inseparable," Jack explained. "She volunteered to be his backup."

_"Tell them you're sick," Jack pleaded. "Tell them Kathy's pregnant. Tell them your mother died, I don't care, just don't do it."_

"Jack!" Daffyd handed him a tumbler of brandy, his face the picture of amusement. "I'm touched, really, but you're worried for nothing." He sat on the low table in front of the immortal, patting his knee reassuringly. "It'll be a quick trip. No problems."

"Don't do it," Jack repeated. "I'm begging you."

"I have to, you know that. Queen and country."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"What happened to them?" Dee asked.

"They were gone for five minutes. Just five minutes, then we pulled them back." He tapped his wrist strap. "And if I hadn't been there, they would have been lost forever."

Ryo watched Jack for a moment. "Bull shit, they were gone five minutes." Jack's head snapped up. "Space and TIME Rift, Harkness. How long were they really gone?"

"Just five minutes," Jack insisted. "From our side."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

_Kathy was still crying when Jack went in to debrief them. Kathy never, ever cried, not even when she'd cracked two ribs when they first joined. Daffyd was looking serious, his arm around her waist, making soothing noises into her ear._

"What happened?" Jack asked.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"They were gone for ten months," Ianto said, pulling a file off of Jack's desk and flipping it open. "Sent into the future. The Rift, we believe, was still healing over, if you will. Still kind to those who decided to play with the fabric of space and time. Those that followed were not as fortunate as the Griffins had been, although they'd lost so much on their trip."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

_"We lost him!" Kathy wailed, clutching at her husband._

"Lost who?" Jack demanded, moving around the table to put his arms around Kathy, instinctively comforting his grieving friend.

"Emrys," Daffyd managed, swallowing hard. He was fighting back tears.

"Who's Emrys?"

"Our son." Daffyd said before losing his own battle. He ducked his dark head, burying his face in his wife's long hair and sobbed.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

He handed over the file to Ryo and Dee. A handwritten statement in what they recognized as Jack's own script, physical work-ups, and then two other pieces of paper. One was a birth certificate, for a boy named Emrys Griffin, born September 23. The edges were yellowed and worn from the ages.

The other was more modern, a DNA profile work-up for three people. Both detectives had seen the bars and lines in their jobs enough to be able to relate common factors. The profile on the right had the name D. Griffin over the top, in Ianto's neat handwriting, the one of the left with the heading K. Griffin.

The third one had certain matching bars circled, and they realized that the third one had to be the Emrys person.

But Dee's name was the one at the top of the bar.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Dee was well into his fourth cigarette when he heard the door of the Information Booth open. He'd bolted from Jack's office as soon as the information had penetrated through the shock. His parents, his birth parents, had both died before the turn of the last century.

Just the logistics of it were mind-boggling.

He didn't turn or flinch when two arms wrapped around his waist, or when Ryo propped his chin up on his shoulder. They stood together in silence for a few minutes before Ryo took a deep breath. "They thought that they'd gone forward in time," Ryo explained. "But... apparently they slipped into our universe." He rubbed his husband's back. "You were conceived over here; Ianto thinks that's why there's the discrepancy in the residual Rift energy that was on us when we came over. Jack thinks that's why we were able to pass over, the Rift was reclaiming what was its own."

Dee was quiet, tossing his cigarette butt down into the water and lighting up another one. Ryo kissed his ear. "Jack said I got pulled through because I was covered in your DNA," he said. Dee chuckled weakly but didn't say anything else.

"Dee, honey, talk to me. Please."

The dark-haired man took a deep breath and found the words tumbling out of his mouth. "They _left_ me, just forgot me on a dumpster! How could they do that? Did I even matter?"

Ryo squeezed him a little tighter. "We've come across cases where loving, caring, _good_ parents forget their babies in their car seats in the middle of summer," he pointed out gently. "Losing you killed Katherine, Jack said. Losing both you and Kathy killed Daffyd."

He threw his last cigarette away and rubbed his face. "I don't even know where I belong now."

"Hey!" Ryo spun him around and pressed him up against the railing, framing his face in both hands. "You had a mother who loved you, who lost you and who grieved for you, but you also _have_ a mother who adores you. And you had two fathers who loved you so much." He smiled at him, running his thumb over his cheek gently. "You have friends who would, quite literally, take a bullet for you. You have a son and a daughter who completely idolize you -- you and Biks are so alike it's terrifying at times!" He laughed a little before fixing him with a loving smile. "And you have a husband who loves you more than anything, still after these five long years. You belong with us, with me."

Dee stared back at him. "God, I love you," he swore, pulling Ryo close and kissing him hard. It was sloppy and rough, and their teeth clinked together a few times as Ryo pushed him up against the railing. Dee retaliated by fisting the back of his husband's shirt, pulling him closer still.

Finally, they parted, both panting and with flushed faces. "Let's go home," Ryo finally said, taking Dee's hand, "and not get out of bed until noon."

"Noon tomorrow?" Dee asked teasingly, threading his fingers through Ryo's.

"That sounds like a plan."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"Jack?"

Jack 'hmm'ed, not looking up as he cleaned Owen's equipment. He'd rolled Ianto out of bed to help with the DNA extraction and testing, and while Owen wouldn't mind, he'd complain if they left a mess.

"Were either of the Griffins psychic?"

The Captain paused in his work and looked over at his lover. "Kathy was, a little. I guess you could call her 'touched'. Tingly Spidey senses when something was happening, sort of like a human Rift detector. Why?"

Ianto shrugged, labeling the little vial with the tissue sample. "The ghosts, the way he acted around her drawer. The fact that they got married on Dee's real birthday because it, quote, _felt like a good date to Dee,_ unquote," Ianto listed. "Sometimes those sorts of things are hereditary."

"You are so out of your time you amaze me sometimes, Ianto Jones," Jack said with a smile.

Ianto's pen paused for just a moment before he continued writing. "If you don't mind, I'll make you another coffee and take a quick nap once we're done here."

Jack grinned. "How about you forget the coffee and we tell the others to come in late, Rift-permitting?"

Ianto smiled a little, his eyes cutting over to Jack with _that look_ that made Jack's knees go weak just a little. "You're the boss, sir," he replied, perfect disinterest.

"Good answer," Jack replied, waiting until Ianto had put the vial down to pull him back into his office.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~


	19. Aftermath and Rainy Days

Title: Slipping Through 18A/?  
Chapter: Eighteen - Aftermath and Rainy Days

Chapter Written By: Totally4Ryo  
Date Written: 9/13/08 & 9/21/09  
Rating: PG 13  
Fandoms: FAKE/Torchwood  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Toshiko, Owen  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, Torchwood - up to "Adrift"  
Warnings: Jack being… Jack. Dee being… Dee. And of course, two sexy male couples (but if you aren't into that, why are you reading FAKE and/or watching Torchwood?)  
Summary: Dee is dealing with Jack's discovery tying the New York detective to Torchwood Cardiff.  
Much thanks to my gorgeous betas: Grace Musica and katestamps  
Huge Thanks and Hugs to ET05 for the awesome book cover. (Psst… she's got fics over at the Torchwood section – if you love Jack and Ianto, go check them out!)

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

It was almost midday when Ryo was pulled from sleep, finally sensing he was alone in the bed, again. Dee had gotten out of bed a few hours before. That time, after waiting for a few minutes, thinking Dee went to use toilet, he got up to find his husband on the roof, smoking. It was Dee's designated spot to smoke when they were home. Despite his concern, Ryo managed to make a few feeble jokes about Dee and Jack and rooftops. At least he got Dee to chuckle a little, which led to some kissing, with Cardiff Bay below them, the Millennium Center and Plass in the near horizon, shrouded by dark clouds, warning of another gloomy rainy day in Wales. So they went back to their flat, where they made love and Dee fell back to sleep in Ryo's arms.

Looking at the bedside clock, Ryo decided that allowing Dee to hide from the world all that day and well into the next was not the best of ideas, and it was probably best that Dee was up and about. He should do the same.

When Ryo left the bedroom looking for Dee, he was dressed in jeans and a jumper. He followed the trail of the coffee scent to the kitchen. As he poured the hot liquid into his mug, he was disappointed not to find Dee there. A quick glance told him that Dee's mug was not there either. Ryo was expecting to find Dee back up on the roof again, so he was surprised when he entered the living room to discover Dee standing by the window, looking over toward the Plass while sipping from his mug.

Ryo set his mug down carefully on a coaster on a side table close by, and then went up behind Dee, snaking his arms around the other man's waist and holding him, chest pressed flush with Dee's back. He smiled when he felt Dee relax and lean slightly against him. Resting his chin on Dee's shoulder, he said softly, "I don't want toast for breakfast this morning. I want pastries. I want to sit at a table under an umbrella, even if it's drizzling and be outside."

Dee nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. "Since I woke up this last time, four times I picked up the phone. Four times. I dialed Mother's number every time. The first two times I totally forgot. It said that number was not in service. The next two times… hell, I don't know." Dee laughed roughly. "Wishful thinking. Stupidity. Just wanting to hear her voice on the other end, telling me it's okay. That she still loves me. I want to tell her that I still love her, and that she's my mother. And yet…" Dee ran a hand through his hair and laughed shortly again. "I can't ignore that another woman brought me into this world. A woman who died from her grief of losing me."

Ryo remained quiet, holding Dee. He softly kissed the side of Dee's head. "It's okay," he finally said. "Mother is the mother who raised you. She's still your mother. Jess is still your dad. But you're lucky, Dee. You had four parents who loved you so much. Mother still does." Ryo felt to repeat his message from earlier that morning."

"I know," Dee said quietly. "When I think of all those times I felt I wasn't worthy of anything good, because my own parents didn't want me. But…" He found he could chuckle a little. "God dammit! Turns out that fuckin' Captain Jack Harkness pulled my parents away from me before they had a chance to grab me and take me with them. Who would have thought when you were trying to get me to watch that stupid show?"

"I know," Ryo sighed, in agreement. "It was just a show. But now we're here, part of them."

"And I'm tied into this world by being conceived here." Dee rested against Ryo again, as both men stared out the large windows. "Well, that explains how we ended up here, when so many others walked through the same spot." He sighed. "Yeah, maybe going out and finding some breakfast on the Quay sounds good."

Ryo smiled and turned Dee, so the younger man was facing him. "You know," Ryo mused after giving Dee a brief kiss, "if you really think about it, be thankful for Katherine. Because otherwise you might have ended up with Captain Jack Harkness as your mommy."

"Fuck you, Ryo," Dee remarked. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Dee leaned in. "Now if I remember correctly, we didn't exactly give each other proper morning kisses."

Ryo smirked, running his hands up and down along Dee's back, over the hoodie the other man was wearing. "One, we did. When we were dragged out to the Hub at 4 am. Two, it's not morning anymore. However, I am up for a midday kiss."

Dee grinned. "Always the practical one, aren't you?" He started to kiss Ryo, his tongue teasing Ryo's lips before entering the other's parted lips, caressing the tongue that met his.

They pulled apart with a groan. "There's more when we get back from break…um, lunch," Ryo said.

Dee laughed. "Dude, we just woke up, and I'm ignoring the 4 am wake up call. So whenever we wake up, that's breakfast."

Ryo chuckled. "You can be pretty practical yourself, when you want to. Or when it suits your purposes."

"Of course," Dee said. He reached around his husband and picked up the abandoned mug of cooling coffee. "Now drink up. When we finish our coffees, let's go. And I'm holding you to that when we get back."

Ryo feigned disappointment. "And here I was hoping you'd be the one held back." He winked, giving Dee a grin.

"Keep talking like that, and we ain't going nowhere," Dee warned, as Ryo laughed more.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Ianto set Jack's coffee on the immortal's desk. Jack was leaning back in his chair behind the desk, appearing to be staring at nothing. After a few seconds went by when Jack did not seem to notice the coffee or Ianto, the younger man hitched a hip against the desk.

"If I felt it was wrong, I would never have helped you," he said quietly. "I would not have allowed you to tell Dee."

"Ryo said after that Dee never attempted to find his real parents. He had no interest." Jack leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk. The sleeves of his powder blue shirt were rolled up. He wore white braces that day, attached to a pair of dark blue trousers. "I don't know how I expected him to act, but I knew I couldn't keep it from him."

"As you shouldn't," Ianto agreed. "It is shocking, I suppose. It would have been shocking if he found out back where he calls home," Ianto indicated the office, somehow including the rest of the main Hub area beyond in the gesture. "But this? I can only imagine. It's more than just shocking. Dee's parents' died before the turn of the last century. He was conceived before the turn of the last century. In another reality other than what he knew. Jack, chances are he never considered other realities existed before ending up here."

"That would be Ryo," Jack remarked, finally a smirk creeping on his face. "He's the realist. Until recently, he had a solid wall between what is fantasy to enjoy, such as watching science fiction shows, and what is real life. Dee's the one who saw ghosts, and has creepy feelings about one of his son's friends."

"Dee got that from his mother," Ianto reminded Jack. "His mother who came from another reality. Dee came from here."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "He was most definitely more than just the light in his parents' eyes before they left. Only he didn't make his presence known to Kathy until they left." Jack picked up the mug that was before him and drank from it, looking thoughtful. "We might be able to bring them back where they belong someday, but in another way, Dee will always belong here. That's why the Rift pulled him through. It was claiming its own." Jack had another sip, his eyes going up to Ianto. "Which makes me wonder once they return, would it be a one way trip?"

Ianto looked slightly amused. "I would suppose it's best he stays out of Cardiff when they do."

"Interesting. I think you're right. If it pulled them the first time they crossed the Rift, what are the chances it would continually pull him back if he comes close to it again?" He stood up. "I think it's something that deserves a closer examination."

"Indeed. Jack, he really did deserve to know. It may not look like it right now, but you did good. You reunited a broken family. And I trust Dee's bonds with those he calls family now that it won't change. Give him time and he'll realize that he gained, not lost."

"I hope so."

Both men paused at the sound of the cog door opening and they watched as Gwen, Tosh and Owen returned from lunch. "What about the others?" Ianto asked. "Do you think they should know?"

Jack handed Ianto his empty mug. "I think that's up to Dee, if and when, they find out."

"Sounds right to me." He gazed down at the empty mug now in his hands. "Do you want more coffee? I was just about to head back up to reception."

"I'm fine for now. I should get back to this paperwork while the quiet lasts."

"I'll check with you in a couple of hours. Or call if you need me." Ianto smiled at Jack, turning to leave the office.

"Ianto?"

Ianto stopped and looked back at Jack. "Yes?"

"Tonight. Um, can we go back to yours?"

"Of course," Ianto answered, wondering why Jack suddenly looked nervous asking a question he had asked many times before. Jack had been spending so many nights at Ianto's that he wondered if Jack should keep a change of clothes there. He wondered, but did not yet have the nerve to suggest it. He felt that it would jinx the direction their relationship had started to go. He was still not sure how to define the relationship, except that he knew Jack cared about him a great deal. Perhaps loved him, only as Jack was capable of loving anyone. For the time, Ianto knew he was thankful that Jack chose to stay with him as much as the immortal did. It should be enough. It should, Ianto resolved firmly, purposely forcing his mind not to think about Dee and Ryo and what they shared.

"Well, I was wondering. Maybe tonight, we can do something a little different," Jack added.

"Different?" Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow. "So tell me, would this include making a stop at a specialty store on the way home?"

Jack laughed. "In a way, yes. Ah, I'd like to make dinner for us tonight. In your kitchen. If that's all right."

Ianto gazed at Jack. "This is something that I just have to see. Just don't mind me taking photos so tomorrow I don't think that I had gone quite daft."

Jack chuckled. "Is that a yes then?"

"That's a yes."

Jack remained standing, watching Ianto leave the office, and then after greeting the others, go through the cog door to head up to the Information Booth.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

The door to the Information Booth opened, and Ianto looked up. He smiled when he noticed Dee and Ryo enter. "I was not expecting to see you today," he said.

"Unless there's a Weevil sighting?" Ryo said with a sly look on his face. "Did the open invitation to spend time here change?"

"Oh no. It's just that…." Ianto's eyes went to Dee.

Dee shrugged. "I'm dealing. I needed to see Jack. And you." Dee went over to the counter and leaned on it, careful not to knock over any of the informational pamphlets in neat piles on the counter. "I might as well start with you. I didn't want anyone to feel bad or guilty or whatever. I understand why it was done, and even though I didn't ask you to, I want to thank you for going through the trouble of finding out who my birth parents were. It's kinda weird, you know. I mean, I actually know where I come from in a sense."

Ryo snickered as he placed a supporting hand on Dee's back. "Would that be the 19th century?"

Dee turned his head to look back at Ryo. "You're still older than me, so forget it," he said lightly. Looking back to Ianto, he shook his head. "It's a lot to wrap my head around, you know. Especially in this situation. I mean, it's a TV show. At least that's how it started. A show that Ryo got me to watch. Now, I belong to that world. It's…creepy." Dee started to slowly smile. "But exciting at the same time." He tapped the counter, straightening up. He grinned at the other man.

Ianto smiled back. "If you're interested in Welsh lessons, I can teach you more than curses."

Dee laughed. "I guess you're having fun with that, huh? Ah hell, at least I'm also Irish. I know how to be that. Is Jack around?"

"Down in the Hub," Ianto replied, reaching under the counter.

"Then that's where I'm going. You two stay out of trouble, huh?" Dee winked at both men as he went for the doorway that down to the Hub.

Ryo snorted as he shared a look with Ianto. "Geez, we go out shopping just once and have to hear about it for the rest of our lives."

"I can still hear you," came Dee's voice, followed by his laugh.

Ianto closed the door. "And now you can't."

Ryo broke out in laughter.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Jack looked up when he heard a knock. He had heard when Dee entered, and watched as the New Yorker talked to Gwen, Tosh and Owen. He was not sure if Dee would eventually make his way toward Jack. He was surprised to see Dee so soon as it was.

He smiled as Dee hovered in the open doorway. "Come in."

Dee walked in and grabbed his usual chair. To Jack's disappointment, the younger man did not take his usual position while sitting. Instead, he simply leaned back and folded his arms.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked. "Nevermind. Stupid question."

"It's still kinda shocking. It's going to take a while, but I'm ready to start getting my head around it all. I guess I owe you. Again."

"No," Jack said, putting down the biro. "Thank you." He smiled warmly. "Daffyd and Kathy were my best friends, and it took a lot out of me to see them fall apart. I'm glad I'm able to meet their son… finally."

Dee looked down. "Jack," he started softly. "Don't feel bad about what you did back then. You did what you had to."

"I can't help it. I'm remembering it all over again. What if I didn't act so rash and was still able to retrieve them, but with you? Or if I couldn't, then your parents would have stayed with you."

"Ryo and I had a nice long talk over breakfast, and it actually came up. If you asked me, it had to have happened. I regret that my parents suffered and dealt with so much pain. But I would never have had Mother and Jess in my life. I probably would have become a cop. And that means I would have never met Ryo." Dee gave Jack a lopsided grin. "If you were able to pull me back with them, then I would have been dead and gone long before Ryo was born. I wouldn't have Bikky as a son, and Carol as part daughter, part little sister. There's a good chance Bikky would have never been given a second chance like he got when Ryo took him in. Or worse, he would have died not long after his dad. Carol would have been killed too. Mother would never have had her 'miracle' – me. Out of all the children she raised and loved, I was her only child. The one she adopted." Dee leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk. "There's all the people we helped or saved, people who would be worse off, or dead. I wouldn't wish to undo any of that. I don't exactly think we're freakin' heroes, not in the sense that you are, or the others in Torchwood, but I'm happy with my contribution in making New York City a little safer." His eyes met Jack's. "And, I would never have been sitting here right now with you."

Jack sighed. "I hear you. I suppose you know more things in store for us that you're not saying?"

Dee nodded. "And you know what? I still can't tell you, and we'll both agree with that. We don't know exactly when things will happen, and we're not going to let everyone live looking over their shoulders. That could get someone killed, making it worse than it originally went. Ryo and I also realized that it is not 'timelines and all'. Because what we know is not from coming from the future of your timeline. We come from a dimension that Torchwood is a show. Technically, from a linear vantage, it didn't happen here. Not yet. It's not like traveling with the Doctor and somehow getting involved with some event of the past, and hoping a paradox doesn't come of it."

"I understand. I'm glad you hold no grudges." Jack stood up and stretched. Looking over Dee's head into the hub below, he said, "I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that, but I can't get the sight of Kathy crying out of my mind. That woman never cried, and she couldn't stop when they returned without out. She started to give up on living." Jack looked down at Dee. "She lost so damn much when she lost you. And Daffyd lost his family. They were my friends. No, more like family to me. And I let them down. It was the first time I let people down that I cared about, but not the last." Jack moved around the desk and stood in the doorway of his office, watching Tosh, Gwen and Owen work. "I know it'll happen again. I just hope it's not them that is the next time."

Dee sighed heavily, standing up. He placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I understand. My losses are nowhere near yours, but I understand. But Jack, have you ever taken a look at everyone who benefited from what you did? It's there."

"Sometimes I tell myself that."

"Then I think the rest of us need to add our voices."

"Jack," the Captain heard Ianto's voice from the Bluetooth.

"Yes Ianto?" Jack asked, shaking off his mood.

"Being that it's well after lunch, Ryo and I are going to make a lunch run. We should be back shortly."

Jack gazed back at Dee. "Sure. Do us a favor."

"What's that?"

"If you notice something that needs investigating, let me know and wait for the rest of us to join you."

"I'm certain Ryo and I are quite capable of handling the task of getting lunch without running into any trouble." Ianto sighed. "Ryo's right. Just one time."

Jack chuckled as Ianto turned off the communication.

"What was that all about?" Dee asked.

"Ianto and Ryo are going on the lunch run."

"Oh great. I need to get something done before we end up having to find them." Dee winked at Jack, who laughed. "Seriously, I do need to do something."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

Dee shrugged. "I want to see my parents."

"Of course." Jack watched as Dee left the office, and headed down toward the vaults.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Dee paused as he entered the area. Ahead of him was the first wall of cells, the final resting place for many in Torchwood's past. Suzie was there, Alice, Emily, and in one cell was someone who was not quite dead, but had died countless deaths up to that point of his frozen life. It was a reminder to Dee, the hope of preventing more from the current team from being occupied. If only they knew where they stood in reference of time. It could happen later that evening or weeks from now. Ryo and Dee were doing their best to be mindful of it. If they could prevent the team from investigating that building, then warn Jack of John Hart and Gray, maybe they could also prevent the destruction and deaths of many innocent lives, along with Tosh and Owen.

Dee sighed. He glanced across the walkway, his eyes settling on two cells in particular. She was just a name when he first asked, but now she was so much more. Katherine Griffin was the woman who gave him life. Her husband, Daffyd Griffin, Dee's birth father, was in the cell next to her. He took a deep breath and started to walk toward the wall. He remembered how he felt the last time he stood before her cell, and prepared to feel it again.

He felt the shiver go through him like the last time. He knew it should have spooked him, but he suddenly understood why he had felt as he had that last time. There was a connection between him and the woman who was laid to rest there. He stopped before the cell and placed his hand flat against the cold surface. Instead of a cold chill, he felt a warmth. He couldn't explain how he knew, but a connection was made.

"Hello Mum," he said softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't come back with you. But please know that it all worked out for the best. I'm sorry it didn't for you. I should be glad to know you loved me that much, but it would have been nice if you and Tad got to have others, even if it meant having brothers and/or sisters who were long dead and gone." Dee sighed and smiled. "It probably sounds funny with a crazy New Yorker like me calling you Mum, but I already have a Mother. She's wonderful. You would have loved her. I have a father too. Well, had, but he's still Dad to me." Dee shrugged. "I'm guessing if we were able to stay together, I would have called you Mum and Tad. So that's what you are." Dee reached out to place his other palm on the cell next to it. "Hi Tad. You know, it's strange. I have a heritage now. It feels funny. At least I was raised by Mother as an Irish boy, so I guess I have it half right. Anyway, I wanted to get to know you. I'm going to ask Jack to tell me stories of you. I decided it's fair. You lost so much when you lost me that I feel I should know you. You deserve that much."

He pulled his hands away from the cells and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. He smiled again. "I have to thank Ryo for getting me to get one of these wallets with all those pockets to put pictures in. At least between the two of us, we have pictures of those we left behind. So Mam, Tad, let me show you what your son has been up to."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"Just a few more, and we can start closing the books on the latest attempt of alien invasion," Owen said as he walked through the maze with Toshiko toward the vaults.

Toshiko gave Owen a tight smile. "The sooner the better," she said, looking down at the clipboard. As they approached the entryway to the vaults, she stopped suddenly, placing an arm out to stop Owen. "Wait."

"What?" Owen asked.

"I hear something," Tosh said, lowering her voice. Indicating for Owen to take example after her, she carefully made her way to the doorway and peeked in.

There was Dee, standing before the cells, taking out photos from his wallet and carrying an animated conversation. Tosh's mouth dropped.

"I always knew that one was bloody daft," Owen exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Toshiko warned him.

They stood for a minute, listening to Dee speak to nothing. He was talking about their co-workers and friends they left back in their world and didn't exist in this one.

Tosh finally indicated for them to walk back in the direction they came from. Owen shook his head. "No bloody way!" he protested. "'Cause I'm trying to figure out what would be worse. Is he talking to himself, the air, or ghosts, or alien?"

Tosh grabbed Owen's arm. "C'mon Owen. Leave him be."

"Fine. But he's getting another check up later today." Owen pinned Toshiko with a stare as they left. "And I'm not taking no."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

By the time Dee came back to the main area of the Hub, Ryo and Ianto had returned with takeaway for everyone. They sat clustered around the couch, except for Owen, who stood off to the side, but still participating in whatever discussion was going on. Owen was the first one to notice Dee.

"Dee!" he called out. "Come over. I think me and you need to have a little talk."

Ryo looked up, and noticed Dee. He started to smile, but then frowned as he looked over to Owen. "What do you need to talk to him about?"

Ianto sighed. "Subtle as always, I see," he commented looking at Owen. From the look on his face, he was also curious what the doctor felt he had to talk to Dee about.

Dee joined the others, looking over to Owen. "I'm not letting you use me as a human pin cushion."

"Aw, it's just a little talk," Owen insisted.

Ryo was handing Dee his lunch. "After we're finished eating," he said to Owen. "Just because you can't eat, doesn't mean the rest of us should starve.

Jack grinned. He had to admit to liking the smooth integration the two unexpected additions to his team had made. They fit in, and worked with the others seamlessly. He gazed at Dee, knowing Kathy and Daffyd would be proud of their son. Jack found it amazing that the lost son was now actually working for Torchwood.

Owen let it drop for now, but fully intending on getting Dee as soon as lunch was over. After Ianto left and returned with a fresh supply of coffee, Owen cleared his throat. "So, I noticed some of my supplies were moved." He gave Jack and Ianto a stare. "I'm hoping I never find out what they were used for."

Ianto smirked as Jack shook his head. "Not what you're hoping they were used for," Jack replied. "I had some work to do, and decided not to drag you in here in the middle of the night."

"Disappointed now, aren't you?" Dee laughed, nudging Owen with an elbow. "Look, if it's alright with Jack, I can explain what he was working on."

Jack nodded. "That's up to you, Dee."

"Why not?" he said. "Besides, it's not like I can share it with anyone but Ryo when we go back. So I think it would be nice to have others know. Besides, you're all like family now too."

Jack smiled. Tosh and Gwen had huge smiles, looking from Dee, to Ryo, who nodded in agreement.

Dee went into the explanation of their discovery, Jack and Ianto helping him answer questions.

"So in a sense, that means you belong here," Gwen said.

"Mind boggling," Tosh exclaimed.

"1896?" Owen exclaimed. "Oi! What a bloody long pregnancy!"

Everyone broke out in laughter.

Tosh started to grin more, staring at Dee. "So you were talking to your parents."

Dee looked like a deer caught in headlights. "You heard me?"

"Not as much as I wanted to," Owen replied.

"Well, yeah. Getting to know my parents," Dee admitted. "As much as I can under circumstances. Besides Jack hopefully telling me more about them. Because it's starting to dawn on me that I have a background, a heritage. And thankfully I've been living up to half of what I am thanks to Mother."

Ryo laughed. "Two Irish mothers," he pointed out.

Dee reached out and took Ryo's hand in his. "Yeah, huh? Jess wasn't Welsh though."

Tosh looked at Owen. "Still think you need to have a talk with Dee?"

"Well, it was still bloody freaky. But he's safe for now." Owen looked at Dee. "Did you get anything out of it?"

Dee nodded. "Some peace. The only downside I can think about my life was believing that my own birth parents did not want me. I know better now. It was a tragic accident for them." Dee noticed Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"That's wonderful, Dee," Gwen said happily. "I'm happy for you. I mean, finding out who your birth parents were, and finding peace with it."

"Thanks."

"So you're Welsh, huh?" Gwen grinned, looking over to Ianto and winking. "Our numbers are growing."

"Dee was born in New York City," Jack reminded her. "So that's still three Americans."

"Such a shame with us in Wales," Ianto sniffed.

Lunch ended shortly after, and everyone drifted back to their workstations. Jack remained sitting on the couch with Dee and Ryo. Ianto stood next to the couch.

"Dee, if you ever want to know, I'll be glad to tell you about your parents," Jack offered.

"Thanks. However, try to keep all the great memories of shagging my father to yourself, please," Dee said, making a face.

"You know, it was weird when I was down there. I feel… connected to them. I don't know anything other than what Jack told us, but I feel -- I don't know, something." Dee smiled at Jack. "And as I started to walk away, I felt this sense of peace and warmth. But it wasn't from me. I know this sounds strange, but they're happy. Daffyd and Kathy are at peace now, because I came home." Dee was smiling as he spoke, remembering the feeling he described. Once he stopped speaking, the smile left his face. "Do you think I'm crazy?" he asked.

Ryo laughed, while Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Dee," Jack said with a teasing grin. "It becomes you."

Ianto caught Jack's attention and they shared a look. "I'm not surprised," Ianto said.

"That I'm crazy?" Dee asked.

"Seriously Dee," Jack said. "I believe you, because I knew Kathy."

"Great," Ianto muttered, trying not to smirk. "It runs in the family."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

After a few more minutes of talking, Jack and Ianto decided it was time to get back to work. Jack went into his office, saying he had some phone calls to make. Ianto went down into the archives, with Dee and Ryo following him. For the next couple of hours they helped Ianto. Both men had always enjoyed learning more about the alien tech kept in the Torchwood archives, and were very good at handling the artifacts with care. Ianto felt comfortable leaving them on their own, but he still could not help but watch them when he could. He noticed that like Weevil hunting, something about working with alien tech seemed to charge them. So Ianto was not surprised when at around 3:30, Dee whispered something in Ryo's ear, and shortly after, the two announced they were done with the section Ianto had them work on, and were calling it a day.

A little over a half hour later, Ianto made his way up from the archives, intending to make the afternoon round of coffee for the team. If all continued to stay quiet that afternoon, Jack would be sending everyone home in another hour to hour and a half. Then he would find out what Jack meant by making dinner. He wondered if they would stop off for Jack to pick up some ready-made meals to pop in the microwave.

He entered the main area of the Hub to notice Gwen and Tosh at their workstations, and heard Owen in the autopsy bay. Ianto looked around, suddenly aware that Gwen and Tosh were looking at him. Both women seemed amused. Ianto looked over to Jack's office, not seeing the Captain inside.

"He's not here," Gwen offered, sounding amused.

Ianto turned to look at the Welsh woman; Gwen stood up to walk over to him. "Jack's not here. He left with Ryo and Dee."

"Oh?" Ianto asked.

Gwen smiled. "They said something about giving Jack a lift to the market. Jack said to make sure everyone leaves here no later than 5:30, unless something comes up that I'll have to call him back in. And that you're not to leave any earlier than 5." She winked at him. "He also said that he'll meet you at yours."

Ianto groaned, thinking of Jack taking over his kitchen without supervision. He found himself saying, "I'm going to make coffee." Without waiting for a response, he went over to the kitchenette.

Gwen went back to work, still sharing knowing looks with Toshiko, both women trying not to giggle too loud.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

The three men stood in the delicatessen section of the supermarket.

"Do you have any idea what you want to make?" Ryo asked Jack, who was looking around the store, somewhat out of his element.

"Something nice. Something Ianto likes, obviously," Jack replied.

"Dude, can you cook?" Dee asked, noticing the hesitation on Jack's face.

"Well, yes. But it's been a while."

"Define 'a while'." Dee traded looks with Ryo, who was looking on in anticipation of Jack's reply.

"Thirty years, maybe a little more," came Jack's reply.

Dee and Ryo looked at each other.

Jack shrugged. "Since then it's been takeaway, ready-made, eating out. Or have Ianto cook for me."

"And what was your skill level the last time you cooked?" Ryo asked.

"I knew how to cook before I left home for the Time Agency," Jack remarked. "I was quite good at it too. I lost my touch a little when I found myself back in 1869, but over the years I learned how to use the primitive cooking equipment."

"Until thirty years ago," Dee snorted. "Chances are you won't find primitive cooking equipment in Ianto's kitchen."

"I can do this," Jack affirmed.

"So what do you want to make?"

Jack looked thoughtful. "I don't know. Maybe a marinated steak with some seafood, along with vegetables. Maybe even some pilaf. Oh, and salad."

Both Ryo and Dee were shaking their heads. Jack looked at them in question. Ryo looked at his watch. "You don't have the time for all that. Tone it down some."

Dee smirked. "You can always get takeaway from a better place than you usually order, and make sure you toss the containers before Ianto gets home."

Jack shook his head firmly. "I said I was going to cook."

"Ready-made," Dee said. "That's considered cooking."

"No. That's called heating up. I want to cook," Jack protested.

Ryo sighed. "Look, Jack, I think a nice casserole along with a salad would work well. And pick up something for dessert. While the casserole is baking, you can set the table. Atmosphere is as important as what you serve. We'll help you there too."

Dee nodded. "Jack, listen to the voice of reason when you hear it. And in case you need additional incentive, let me tell you about the first time I decided to cook for Ryo, instead of always having him cook for me. You know I can cook. Mother taught me while I was growing up and as soon as I was old enough, I was in the kitchen helping make meals at the orphanage. When I was first out on my own, I would cook for myself. It was cheaper than eating out. Then I found myself putting in a lot of overtime, and finally making detective. I didn't have the time for cooking dinner for myself. After that, I just got lazy. Then there was dinner at Ryo's, and if not, grabbing something to go was the way."

"In other words, he was rusty, just like you," Ryo clarified. "For only a few years, not over thirty."

Dee nodded in agreement.

"So what happened? Or do I want to know?" Jack asked.

"Well, first I was thankful it was at my place, 'cause Ryo would have justifiably killed me for destroying his kitchen. My kitchen was a mess for starters."

"More than the mess he leaves now," Ryo cut in.

"Hush. I'm talking," Dee warned Ryo. "Like you, I thought marinated steak, some lobster tails and some crazy soufflé that I had a new recipe for. First I somehow managed to burn the outside of the steak to a crisp, while the inside was still mostly raw."

"Mind you, a little on the rare side is fine," Ryo added. "But that." He glanced over at Dee. "I still don't know how you managed that. Except perhaps the burned outside was so tough, heat couldn't get in." He grinned at Dee.

"Not funny. Not only didn't the soufflé come out, but I ended up smoking out my entire apartment between that and the steak. Ryo ended up taking me out to eat that night. After I finished destroying my kitchen in anger, and then breaking down in tears. I wanted everything to be perfect, and I felt I let him down."

"At least he didn't get to the lobster tails, which we had the next day. But he didn't let me down," Ryo added. He looked over to Jack, "As I'm sure Ianto will agree if it was him. However, you might want to avoid the chance at all costs." He winked at Jack.

Jack studied both men, looking thoughtful for a few minutes, before glancing around the store again. "Right. So casserole? What do you suggest?"

"I've been getting in the habit of picking up recipes available while we shop. There's some great casserole recipes I picked up in this store. Dee and I practically live on casseroles lately, because they're quick, and yet can be different each time."

"I think I know which one would work," Dee said. "The one like Sheppard's Pie, only made with beef. Ryo revamped it a little. So you'll get meat, potato and veggies in one dish."

"Yes, that's a great one," Ryo agreed. "It's simple, but delicious. With a salad, some dessert, and a little wine, I'll bet you Ianto would be enjoying himself."

"Trust him, he's an expert," Dee said.

Jack smiled. "Actually I see you both as experts. Why do you think I asked you to come along?"

"Well then, follow me," Ryo stated with a smile. "Let's get you set up with groceries."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Ianto entered his flat with some apprehension. In the entryway, he was greeted by a pleasing aroma, which surprised him. He took off his coat, hanging it on the stand, and went through the hallway, taking off his jacket. All seemed well.

Until he entered the living area. Across the counter dividing the living room from the kitchen, he saw Jack frantically attempting to clean up the kitchen with a tea towel. Slowly Ianto approached the counter and studied the scene. Jack was wiping what looked like half mashed potato from the floor, the cupboards and every other surface of the kitchen, not noticing he was still alone. A used skillet sat on the cooker.

There were carrot and onion peels dumped on the counter next to the cooker, along with a pool of blood. Glancing away from the area, deciding it was not conducive to his appetite, he noticed his food processor on the counter he leaned against. He could still see evidence of potato not wiped properly on the surface, along with pieces of diced onion.

His back to Ianto, Jack bent over a counter, trying to wipe it down, wearing just his undershirt. His braces were hanging down from the waistband of his trousers, and the shirt he wore earlier in the day balled up on the floor in a corner.

Ianto continued to watch, listening to Jack muttering under his breath. Ianto was wondering if perhaps there was no evidence of burning food because there was no food left for Jack to cook with.

Jack stood up straight, turning so he ended up facing Ianto. A horrified look appeared on his face as he clenched the soiled tea towel. "Ianto! I didn't hear you come in," he remarked.

Ianto stared back at Jack, his face half in shock, half in amusement. "What the hell happened here?" he asked.

Jack planted his winning charming smile on his face. "Dinner," he replied. Raising a cocky eyebrow, he indicated behind Ianto into the living room. "At least that looks good."

Ianto turned around, finally noticing the table set up. He could not help smiling as he noticed the two carefully set place settings, including his better china and linen. Fresh flowers sat in one of his vases, along with long taper candlesticks he never saw before in his candleholders. "I'm glad you know your way around my flat," he commented, still facing away from Jack.

"It's not like I own any of that stuff," Jack commented. "What we have for use in the Hub is what I own." From the tone of voice, Ianto envisioned Jack shrugging behind him.

Ianto turned back to face Jack. "That looks lovely. But you made a mess of my kitchen." He realized he was still holding onto his jacket.

Jack flashed him another smile, this one warmer, not so patented to appease people. A smile mostly reserved for when they were alone. "I'm cleaning up in here. Go get changed into something comfortable, then relax for a bit. Dinner will be ready soon, and I should have this under control by then."

Ianto sighed before finding he could return the smile to Jack. His first impression was to start yelling at Jack over the disaster in his kitchen, but after looking at the beautiful table setting, and seeing Jack's hopeful look, he knew his lover was only doing his best, trying to do something special. Jack may not say that he loved Ianto, and they certainly did not have exactly what Ryo and Dee had, but that still did not stop Jack from doing little things to let him know he cared. Ianto decided to let it roll off him. He could always clean the kitchen later, after whatever Jack had in store for them that night.

If only Jack would actually sleep through the night, he could sneak out of the bedroom in the middle of the night, rather than have to wait until the next day.

Ianto returned to the living room after taking a quick shower, changed in a pair of well worn jeans and a jumper, which was normal evening wear for around the house.

He glanced over at Jack, who was taking out a bowl of salad and a bottle of dressing. Jack smiled at Ianto as he set it all next to two salad bowls and a bottle of beer on the counter Ianto stood by again. "Relax. It's almost done. I hope you're hungry."

"So far," Ianto muttered, but smiled back at Jack.

Jack handed Ianto the beer. "Go. Shoo."

"If you need help," Ianto offered.

"Nope. Got it all in hand. Tonight I'm serving you."

Ianto gave Jack another smile, holding up the bottle. "Thanks." He went over to the couch, picking up the remote from the coffee table. As he settled on the couch, he had this sense that something was not quite right. He stood up again, staring down at where he sat. "How did you get mashed potatoes on my couch, Jack?" he found himself exclaiming.

Jack looked over at Ianto, a surprised look on his face. "I did?" he asked. "Wow that food processor has some force."

Ianto went back toward the kitchen, this time entering it to go over to the sink. Grabbing a flannel, he wet it.

"I'll get it," Jack started to protest.

"It's alright, Jack. You finish dinner. I'll clean the couch, then inspect where else my food processor is capable of tossing food."

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized, standing behind Ianto. "I thought it would stop running if I opened the top."

Ianto faced Jack, and started to grin. "C'mere," he instructed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Just move closer." Jack did as instructed. "Bend your head just a little."

"Okay."

Ianto placed his hands on Jack's head and leaned forward. His tongue flicked along the area next to Jack's right ear, making the other man sigh a little.

"Ianto, please. Not now. If you want me for dessert, that'll be fine."

Ianto pulled away, grinning wickedly. Fingers threaded through the front of Jack's hair, seemingly picking something. "But you taste quite delicious tonight. Like mashed potatoes."

"Oh shit," Jack groaned.

Ianto started to laugh. He hugged Jack to him and kissed him lightly. "It's okay, Jack. Finish up here, while I clean up your mess. Then after we eat, I think you need a shower, and I'm willing to help you clean up."

Jack smiled. "I have the kitchen. Don't worry about it. But I think I can deal with you cleaning me up later."

"Fine." He kissed Jack again. "Carry on, then."

Jack saluted Ianto, grinning. "Yes sir!" He pulled Ianto in for another kiss before releasing his lover to go back to his task of getting dinner ready.

They sat at the table, eating the ice cream sundaes Jack had quickly put together after they finished their meal. Dinner was very enjoyable to Ianto, and to his surprise, delicious. Jack was worried when he first removed the casserole from the oven, starting to moan about ruining it.

Ianto did a quick inspection and certified it edible. The potato layer was spread thin, most likely because most of it ended up around Ianto's flat when Jack opened the running food processor. The top was overcooked, making it crispy, but it was not burned. It tasted very good to Ianto. Under the crispy surface there was still some soft mashed potatoes. Then was the meat mixture. Ianto found it delicious. When he noticed Jack's huge grin as he swallowed the first forkful of the beef mixture, he realized he had moaned with delight.

After Jack brought dinner to the table, he plucked the remote from Ianto to turn off the television, then put on the stereo. To Ianto's surprise, along with Jack's usual favorites such as Glenn Miller and some other songs from the 40's, there was a mix through the decades, including some recent love songs. As they ate, drinking wine with their dinner, Jack explained how it was Ryo's revised supermarket recipe. Ianto finally dared to ask Jack about the blood. Jack looked embarrassed as he explained he almost sliced his finger up along with the carrots. The older man held up the offended forefinger, which had already long healed.

"It really was all delicious," Ianto praised, "despite the state of my kitchen."

"I was hoping to get it all cleaned up before you got home," Jack stated ruefully.

"I know. You should be lucky I saw my destroyed kitchen," Ianto teased.

"It wasn't that bad," Jack muttered.

"It was bad enough. Which is why I won't say what Dee said once about when Ryo realized he could cook."

Jack laughed. "You mean you won't make me start cooking for you?"

Ianto shook his head. "Unless it's a day off and I'm here to clean up after you as you go along." He grinned at Jack.

"Well. I'm glad you liked it."

"I do. Thank you, Jack. Even the table is lovely."

Both men had finished their sundaes as they talked. Jack took Ianto's hand in his and smiled. "You're welcome. I wanted to do something nice for you. Something different."

"Then you succeeded." He shared a smile with Jack.

Jack's grin grew as he leaned across the table, meeting Ianto's lips as the other man also leaned forward, and they kissed. As Jack pulled away, the grin was still on his face. "Does that mean you're in a good mood?"

"Definitely," Ianto replied, despite knowing he still had more cleaning to do first chance he had. Not anytime soon, he decided. "Enough that I'll give extra attention to washing you up in the shower."

"Now?" Jack asked.

"After we put the dishes in the sink, yes."

"Then after…" Jack started, taking Ianto's hand. "I still have the stuff I used to make the ice cream sundaes. I think I have a craving for an Ianto sundae."

Ianto's eyebrows rose in interest. "I think we should hold off on the shower until after we take care of your craving."

"Agreed." Jack stood up, already picking up the bowls, and rushing toward the kitchen.

Ianto laughed and picked up whatever else Jack left behind to follow his lover.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

A week later, Dee seemed comfortable with who his birth parents had been. If someone asked Dee, he was raised by two wonderful, loving parents, albeit the unusual situation of his upbringing. Jess was his Dad, and Mother was his mother. Nothing would ever change that to Dee, or the way he felt about them. At nights, when he had a moment to himself, along with missing Bikky, he missed Mother. He also had gained, Dee knew. Instead of shrugging, not having an answer when someone asked him his heritage, he could say with certainty that he was Welsh and Irish. He still adopted Scottish and Japanese, saying he married into them. He still spoke privately to Ryo in Japanese, while at other times, especially when Ianto or Gwen would be around, he'd break out in Irish Gaelic. Jack and Ryo would be amused, Gwen and Ianto would threaten to teach him Welsh, while Tosh and Owen would step back, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

Dee sat with Jack a few times during quiet moments in the Hub, hearing what the Captain had to say about Kathy and Daffyd. Jack was glad to help their son learn about his parents. In his own way, he felt his dear friends who were long dead were at peace, much the way Dee felt as he walked away from the cells that time he spoke to them.

Life went on in Torchwood. Dee and Ryo did not have to be around the Hub all the time, but they dropped by for at least a few hours everyday. As great as having some time was to them, they could not stay at home all day waiting to be called to chase after Weevils, or to find seemingly relatively harmless alien tech. When the team was working into the evening, they would join them, doing their part to help. Their arrival those evenings also including bringing home-cooked meals for supper.

Nearing the second week of the usual business for Torchwood – Weevils hunting and artifact searching -- Dee and Ryo admitted to each other about feeling anxious. In the last few days they found themselves starting to worry. Time was going on. They knew the last two episodes of Torchwood's second season were to happen in real life, the irony of what real life was to them not lost to the two Torchwood agents. They were reminded every time they came across that one cell marked as a failed Torchwood experiment from 1901. They finally sat down in their flat one afternoon, deciding what they dared to finally say about the upcoming events. They saw no point in telling Jack that he would be reunited with his long lost brother, for it would not be the joyous occasion Jack would expect. He would never accept what his brother would do to him. If real life imitated television, even after everything Jack went through he would not accept it. They decided they did not want Jack to spend however much time they had worrying about his brother's arrival, or knowing what his brother would do to two of his team – if Jack believed them. They did not want Torchwood to go through days with an almost certainty of death hanging over two of them. If they could find a way, Dee and Ryo determined they would do what they could to prevent Tosh and Owen from dying.

They were lost on how. After long talking and tossing out ideas, they entered the Hub two weeks later and went into Jack's office. They spoke to just Jack, warning him of what would appear as alien creatures in an abandoned building, only saying that most of the team would be caught up in something that would cause injury.

Jack looked over at Dee and Ryo from his seat behind the desk. He had his elbows resting on his desk, his fingers steepled before his face, appearing in thought after they finished speaking. "There's a problem with that," he finally said after a long silence. "Alien creatures in a warehouse is just another day at the office for Torchwood. We can't ignore readings because they are in an abandoned building. What if it's the real thing? And people end up getting killed because we weren't there?"

Dee and Ryo sat looking defeated. They knew Jack was right. They felt the same, but had to try. "At least we warned you," Ryo said, standing up. "Sorry for wasting your time, Captain."

Jack shook his head. "Never. You did what you felt right. I'm sure you know much more, but you can't tell me because you're still doing what is right."

Ryo nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." He started to leave the office.

Dee shrugged, standing up to follow his husband. At the doorway, he turned back to Jack. "Okay, fine. Go on all those missions. Make sure you call us for back-up. And if at all possible, try to take more readings from the outside. Let a few minutes go by before you go into the building."

"Fine. I'll do my best to do that. But you know it all depends on the situation."

Dee smiled. "Of course. Thanks, Jack." He winked at the Captain and went into the main area of the Hub, joining Ryo who was already in a conversation with Toshiko. They were buying time, and Dee knew it was tearing Ryo apart inside. He did not want to see Toshiko die, or Owen. He had become close to all the members of Torchwood. They were closer to Jack and Ianto, but Dee suspected it had to do with personalities and that they were two male/male couples. Meanwhile Toshiko had become a sister to Ryo. He loved the Japanese woman dearly after getting to know her. Despite his calling her "big sister" in Japanese, Ryo still hovered over her like an older brother, protecting her, wanting her to be happy in life. Losing Toshiko would rip Ryo apart.

They did not want to see Jack, Ianto and Gwen grieving over losing two people that were family to them. They still did not know how, but if they were somewhat successful with the Flat Holm fiasco, then they stood a chance at saving Toshiko and Owen. They did not fool themselves, it would be a bittersweet victory, because they knew there would have to be one casualty. Gray was too far gone to be saved. Even if Jack was able to put him in cryogenics, he was still going to lose his brother again, and there would be nothing they could do to stop it.

They joined Jack and Ianto for another night out for dinner and dancing. Ryo wondered if Jack dared do everything they would do with just Ianto, or did the immortal find courage in numbers. He knew they would go out to eat at times, but to go for drinks and dancing after, it appeared the other couple would only do that as part of a double date with the Laytner-MacLeans. They got home late that evening. As they said goodbye to the other couple, they knew Jack and Ianto were going back to the Hub. Toshiko was due in early so she could go over a program she was working on with Jack. Ianto offered to assure Toshiko would be greeted with coffee at the early hour. On the ride back to their flat, Dee and Ryo mentioned that it also probably helped that Jack liked Ianto keeping his bed warm for the few hours before then.

They were awakened by Ryo's mobile ringing. By the time Ryo was awake enough to know the phone was ringing, the caller was already sent to voicemail. Ryo shook Dee as he sat up, waiting for the sound alerting him that he had a new voicemail.

"What?" Dee mumbled, trying to burrow further into the bedding.

Ryo was checking who made the call, already knowing it had to be someone from Torchwood. Very few others had their mobile numbers, and again those had to do with their work for Torchwood.

"Crap," Ryo said, as he noticed the call came from Torchwood, instead of seeing the name of one of the others. "Official. Get up, Dee. We're going to have a busy morning."

"Coffee first," Dee mumbled, sitting up. He watched as Ryo listened to his voicemail. He could hear Ianto's voice come from the device, but he couldn't hear what was being said. Glancing out the windows of their bedroom that overlooked Cardiff Bay, he looked out at what could be considered a sunny day in Cardiff.

"Oh shit," Ryo groaned, jumping out of the bed.

Dread filled Dee. He knew without Ryo saying anything. It was morning, the weather was clear. He scrambled out of the bed as Ryo tried calling Ianto back.

"Dear God, it could have happened already," Ryo murmured, attempted to dress while making the call. They grabbed whatever clothes was in quick reach, both men running through the flat dressed in jeans and jumpers, going for jackets. As they went down to their car, Ryo thought to call Gwen.

"Ryo, I was just going to call you," she greeted, seeming out of breath.

"Is Rhys with you?" Ryo asked as he got behind the wheel of their car as Dee buckled in on the passenger side.

"Yes. He's giving me a lift."

"We're on our way. We'll meet you. Let's hope it's not as bad as we're fearing."

"What happened? You know, don't you?" Gwen asked frantically. "Something happened on the show."

"Gwen, calm down. We'll meet you and Rhys there," Ryo said. "See you soon." He dropped his mobile in the well between the seats. "Screw the speed limit. And don't screw up GPS in the directions, Dee."

"Fuck no." Dee looked over to Ryo. "It's starting, isn't it?"

Ryo nodded tersely. "Gwen and Rhys are on their way to meet up with the others."

"Shit."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

When they arrived at the location, Gwen and Rhys were already there, rushing across from their car toward the building. Glass and debris from the building were littered on the grounds. One glance at the building, and it was obvious they were too late. Both men jumped out of their car, calling out to Gwen and Rhys, the other couple pausing for them to catch up.

"Shit!" Dee cursed. They had already located the Torchwood SUV, but no sign of the others. "They went inside. We couldn't stop it."

"At least we know everything works out. We let Gwen and Rhys lead. We only get involved if it looks like things are going worse," Ryo directed as they rushed to meet the waiting couple. "It's when Hart shows up after that we need to stop."

Dee groaned. "You're right. Preventing this will not stop Jack's wristband from beeping."

"Beeping?" Gwen asked, hearing the last part of the conversation.

"Look Gwen, something huge is about to go down and it involves Hart… and someone from Jack's past," Ryo explained. "But right now we need to get everyone out of here. Then we can work out the rest." Dee blurted out as they went through the building.

"How bad? Something like with Flat Holm?" Gwen asked.

"Worse," Ryo replied grimly. "Come on. Let's find the others." He glanced around the destroyed interior of the building, noting the areas that were in danger of collapsing. "And I have no idea exactly where they could be."

Ryo and Dee held back slightly, allowing Gwen to take charge. As Jack's second, she was, essentially, their leader in the Captain's absence. When they found Jack, Dee managed to assist in calming Rhys down. Dee did attempt to take Jack's pulse, planning on lying and say he heard something, knowing it wouldn't matter when Jack came back. Rhys still got to Jack first, realizing there was no pulse. Dee and Ryo stood back watching. What they watched was exactly like they remembered, feeling like they were merely watching an episode in 3D, like some virtual reality television.

They were recruited into helping Gwen and Rhys get Jack out from under the rubble. Ryo found himself with Gwen and Rhys while they searched for Toshiko, while Dee stayed with Jack, looking for Ianto. They were joined by Gwen just before they found Ianto. She explained how they had found her, but needed extra help in getting her out. Rhys and Ryo were still with her.

They found Ianto and it was thankfully easy for them to get Ianto from beneath the rubble and onto his feet. Dee once again felt like he was watching a virtual episode as Jack set Ianto's dislocated shoulder back into place. Dee and Gwen were sent to find Owen while Jack and Ianto went to help Rhys and Ryo with Toshiko.

Getting Owen out with as little injury as possible was tough. Dee already knew that, but the situation looked worse as they came across Owen. Broken limbs would be bad for the doctor; being already dead, damaged limbs would not heal. Dee found himself anchoring Gwen as she pulled Owen away before glass came crashing down. If she was any slower, he could have ended up being decapitated.

Once outside, as Dee helped Gwen with Owen, he realized they forgot something important. Something that could have helped prevent things from going the way they had. Frantically Dee's eyes searched around, but he did not see what he was looking for.

"Shit!"

"What is it, Dee?" Gwen asked, as they rounded the building, hoping to meet the others, including hopefully Toshiko.

"The SUV. Fuck no! At least one of us should have stayed with the fuckin' SUV!" Dee cried out, realizing they missed their chance of at least slowing down Gray's plan with his pawn, Captain John Hart.


	20. Exit Wounds Revisited

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter 19: Exit Wounds Revisited

Chapter Written By: Grace Musica  
Date Written: 10/15/08 – 10/16/08  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 2,199  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Ryo/Dee, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh, Owen, PC Andy, John Hart, Gray  
Spoilers: Up through Torchwood 02  
Warnings: _Spoilers for Exit Wounds_.  
Author's Notes: I'm back, and I drew Exit Wounds.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

It took three tries to finally lift the girder off Toshiko. Jack was still loose-limbed and reviving, and with Ianto's dislocated shoulder it meant that most of the heavy lifting fell to Ryo and Rhys. Finally, they managed to lift it just enough for them to pull Toshiko out, their hearts breaking at her cry of pain when Jack grabbed her arm to haul her up.

As soon as she was out, Ianto, Rhys and Ryo dropped the girder. It fell with a horrible crash, sending up plumes of cinder dust. Jack was carefully feeling Tosh's arm through her jacket. "It's broken," he finally announced. "Probably a bit more than a hairline fracture, but not a big one. We'll get Owen to look you over, right?" She nodded and he gave her a soft, reassuring smile.

It was raining when they made it outside, Dee and Owen and Gwen running up to them. "The SUV's gone," Dee said, pulling Ryo aside.

"I didn't see it here when we pulled up," Ryo replied. "But now we have two cars, and the first aid kit's still in the trunk of ours," he added before the beep of Jack's wrist strap stopped him from continuing. Then there he was, John Hart himself in all his hologram glory, with Jack's brother Gray. He looked over at Dee, noting he was wearing what their son called his 'cop face' -- hard and impassive and professional, but Ryo knew better. He reached over and took Dee's hand, squeezing it a little. It was one thing to watch it on a show, or to sit and calmly plan about how they were going to act; being there, with the chemicals flowing and the drowning fear and doubt was sheer agony.

Jack visibly pulled himself together when the message clicked off. He then whirled around on Ryo and Dee. "You knew." Two words, conveyed with such simmering anger.

"Not the time," Dee snapped. "Neesan needs to get that wrist looked at."

"What do you propose we do?" Owen asked. "That bastard John's taken our SUV!"

"We've got a kit in our car," Ryo replied, staring to walk towards where they'd parked. The entire group started trudging along towards the car, poor Toshiko wincing at every step.

It wasn't until Toshiko started rattling off Rift activity readings that anyone noticed both Tosh and Ianto had their PDAs out. "That has to be alien tech," Dee finally said. "To survive that blast."

Gwen's mobile went off as Owen and Ryo were leading Tosh to the car. Owen sat her down in the backseat as Ryo popped the boot and pulled out the first-aid kit. He handed over a splint and some tape, moving to brush Toshiko's hair carefully as Owen taped up her arm. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Owen caught something that sounded like _goal-men knee-scythe_*. "You and Dee seem pretty calm about all this," he said, looking up from his work.

Ryo let out a huff of amusement. "We have experience pulling people out of bombed buildings," he replied. "At least this one won't collapse in on itself."

Owen raised his eyebrows as he dug in his coat pocket. He shook a vial of painkillers at Toshiko. "Industrial strength pain killers. You'll have to take them dry," he warned, putting two into her palm.

Jack's voice cut through as Tosh popped them both in her mouth, rattling out orders. "Right. Ianto, Tosh, cover the Central Server Building. Owen, you've got the hospital. Rhys, you take Gwen to the police station. I'm going to Torchwood."

"We'll go with Gwen and Rhys," Dee said.

Ryo tossed the keys at Ianto, but Jack grabbed them first. "I'll drop you off."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Gwen burst through the doors of Cardiff HQ, Rhys hot on her heels. Dee and Ryo followed at a more subdued pace.

Andy was confronting Rhys when they caught up. "This is a crime scene and a confidential one at that."

"He's with us," Ryo said, looking down at one of the murdered senior officers. Bite to the neck. Classic Weevil, even if he and Dee hadn't taken a peek at the answer sheet.

"Guessing you're not really Interpol then," Andy replied.

"Nope, NYPD," Dee replied, flashing his badge. "Exchange program."

"Oh, not now boys," Gwen admonished, brushing past the four of them to the holding cells. Dee paused over the body of the nearest officer and quickly rossed himself. Ryo squeezed his shoulder. You didn't have to be Catholic to feel the guilt. Four officers dead, and they didn't even try to stop it. That _stung_. They were supposed to protect their brothers-in-arms, not send them to the slaughter.

"They killed the four most senior officers?" Gwen's voice demanded as they turned to the holding cells.

"Almost like it was targeted," Andy agreed.

Gwen spied Ryo and Dee over Andy's shoulder and stormed up to them. Dee was closest, so he received a fierce shove that almost knocked him on his ass. "You knew!" she hissed.

"Yes," Ryo replied, steadying Dee.

"You bastards."

"Yes," they both agreed.

"What else is going to happen?" she demanded.

"We can't -- " Ryo started.

"Oh don't start with that paradox _bullshit_!" she shouted. "You're police officers, first and foremost. You have an _obligation_ to these people, you're supposed to protect them!" She fixed her gaze on Ryo, green eyes boring into him. "You said once that you thought the two of you were here for a reason. Isn't this reason enough?"

Dee looked over his shoulder at Ryo. The older detective had his jaw set, glaring back just as fiercely. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Andy!" he finally said. "I need a map of Cardiff. Now."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Owen got dropped off at the hospital first. Tosh was in the backseat working on her PDA while Ianto and Jack sat in the front.

Jack's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. He hadn't said a word since getting in the car, and he hadn't taken his eyes off the road.

Ianto's shoulder was throbbing and his head was spinning. He hadn't liked the way Ryo and Dee had looked at Jack, like he was about to disappear off the face of the planet.

And maybe he would. They'd said he'd gone off with the Doctor at the end of the last season. Maybe the Doctor would come back to save the day like he had when Torchwood One had gotten in over its head, and then whisk Jack off to see the wonders of the universe.

Ianto just might forgive him again if they got rid of Hart first.

The tyres squealed as Jack lurched them to a stop in front of the Central Server Building. Tosh unbuckled herself with one hand and climbed out, wobbling just a little from the painkillers.

"Jack?" he ventured after a moment.

The Captain's eyes left the road and he fixed Ianto with his intense stare. It almost scared him to see the sheer fury in the blue depths. Then again, if a psychopath had any member of his family, Ianto would be tearing Cardiff apart piece by piece.

"Be careful," he cautioned before leaning over and kissing him. Short and chaste and not very affectionate, but Ianto knew -- he just _knew_ -- that Jack needed it.

And frankly, so did he.

One last kiss.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"_My memory is shit_," Ryo swore in Japanese, frowning as he studied the map. He was trying to remember where the bombs had been set, but he was panicky and couldn't think straight. There had been a cluster at the west end of the city, a line straight through the middle and a smattering to the east.

"Fuck this, I need a smoke," Dee declared, patting down his coat. In his haste to get out the door that morning he'd grabbed the wrong coat -- the jacket he'd been wearing when he and Ryo stumbled through the Rift instead of the heavier coat he'd bought to combat the cooler Cardiff weather. The coat that had his cigarettes.

There was a weight in the inside pocket, a sort of square shape. He reached inside, expecting to find a pack of cigarettes, and frowned when his fingers closed around something slick and much thinner. He hauled it out of his pocket and stared in disbelief.

"Ryo."

Ryo looked up at Dee. Dee held out what had been in his pocket and the half-Japanese man's jaw fell open.

It was an iPod. One Dee had loaded with Torchwood episodes for the plane ride over.

Five minutes later, Ryo was shoving a map at Gwen. Fifteen places were marked with big red circles. "And there are bombs here?" Andy asked, sounding amazed.

"You have under an hour," Dee said, hauling on a yellow and white reflective police vest. "Call in cops, get as many people out of those areas as you can."

"And where are you two going?" Rhys asked.

"We're going to help evacuate people," Ryo replied. He was pulling on a vest as well, a pilfered hat perched on his head. "Feel like I'm back in my blues," he told Dee.

Gwen nodded. "Be careful.

Both New Yorkers threw her a sharp salute before running out the doors, already shouting at people.

"Bloody Yankees," Andy swore. "Palm's supposed to be facing out."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"_Attention, Torchwood employees._"

Both Dee and Ryo tensed when they heard John Hart's voice in their comms. They were helping the last of their section's occupants, getting them back to an acceptable radius around the blast.

They both started screaming for people to move faster. Dee even went so far as to physically pick up an old woman with glasses and a cane and carry her behind the line.

Hart's voice was so suave, so... evil. James Marsters was a great actor, but the real thing was terrifying. It was hard to remember Gray had him monitored, probably even scripted, too.

"_Take a good look. Remember this, 'cause it all goes so quickly._"

Dee and Ryo held their breaths.

There were explosions, rocking the ground beneath their feet. The civilians around them screamed and threw themselves onto the ground.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

John frowned and shook his remote control. "Piece of junk," he swore, smacking at it with his hand. Gray would be pissed.

"You destroyed the city!" Jack yelled, staring at the explosions.

"No, I only blew it up a little," John replied, tucking the control in his pocket. "Three out of twelve bombs isn't _destroying_."

Jack whirled around on him. "What?!" he asked, frantic before turning back to see his city ablaze.

"Hold me..."

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

The Laytner-MacLeans whooped, the noise drowned out in the sound of millions of alarms going off and hugged each other tight.

"_Ryo? Dee?_" Gwen's voice was insistent in their ears. She wanted an update right that moment.

Dee tapped his ear. "We're fine," he said, breathless. "Bomb squads got most of it, I see."

"Thank God," Ryo agreed, pulling away from Dee. He slipped into his Scottish accent -- it seemed to work better than the New York one here sometimes -- and turned to the crowd. "Everyone! Thank you for your patience! I realize that this has been a complete inconvenience and I'm sorry, but we'd like you to return to your homes and please stay there until further notice!"

The crowd gathered up their things and moved back to their houses, quite a few grumbling about inept police. Ryo wanted to bash them in the face, but he knew it was just a reflex. It easily could have turned into something on the scale of 9/11 -- it had on the show. Thousands dead, a city crippled.

Instead he just smiled and tipped his hat at a passing surly teen and missed his son.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

"Okay," Toshiko soothed in as calm a voice she could manage. "I don't want you to panic, but the reactor's already hit the critical point." She took her glasses off to get a better look at her screen. Shit.

"_Okay, you're telling me it's going to go into meltdown, aren't you?_" Owen asked in her ear. He sounded shockingly calm. "_And I'm in the eye of the storm._"

"Yeah, sorry." She knew it sounded half-arsed, but she was concentrating.

Accepting. "_Right._" Then, a bit more concerned: "_Can you fix it?_"

Inspiration hit her. "Of course I can, I'm brilliant!" she declared, tapping in figures.

"_Yeah._"

"I'm going to try and divert power from an auxiliary source back to Turnmill," she told him, typing slower because of the splint. She was saying it as much for his benefit as hers. If she could keep him talking, she could keep him calm. "If that works -- " Damn it, she needed the PDA! She walked over to the second console, picking it up. " -- I can talk you through restoring the coolant system."

The information was already running through the PDA, getting ready to trigger the power exchange. It looked like it was going work!

"Right, now..."

She stopped dead when she heard a gunshot ring through the Hub.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

There was a man dead on the floor. Toshiko had never seen him before in her life. He was dressed in dark brown fatigues, and there was a gun was in his hands, blood pooling on the floor below him.

"Neesan!"

She looked up to see Ryo and Dee at the railing. Ryo was in a crouch, unloading a sniper rifle. "Are you okay?" Dee called out.

"Yes. Who is that?" she asked, watching the Laytner-MacLeans descend the stairs.

"Never mind about that now, you get Owen safe," Ryo told her, coming down with two rifles slung over his shoulder.

"R-right," Toshiko said, turning to her computers again.

-----

The waiting was always the worst.

Dee and Ryo had made their way to the Hub as they helped the police, getting people inside and urging them to lock the doors. They cuffed some looters close to the Plass and locked them up where the police could come around to get them after this was all said and done.

Their comms were still on, although they didn't talk much. The nuclear power plant's grid was down, but TV and radio was still working. Announcers on every channel were urging people to stay calm, stay inside, lock their doors. The roads were closed down in thirty minutes, and eventually everyone did as they were instructed and went home. The city streets were virtually empty by the time they entered the Hub around 8 o'clock.

Ryo took two guns out of the armory, the best sniper rifle Torchwood boasted for him and another rifle for Dee. Dee gathered up more than enough ammo for them. They climbed up to the railing.

And waited, sitting next to each other. Neither one of them said a word.

John Hart came out to the main floor and sat at Toshiko's computer for a bit barely five minutes after they'd settled. He was looking for Jack, and getting increasingly angry when he couldn't find the Captain, smacking at the keyboard and the monitor and cursing.

At 9:07, Tosh's Rift Activity monitor let out a sad little blip. Ryo and Dee looked over at each other. That would be Gray, down in the Vaults with the Weevils. Barely minutes after the Proximity Alarm went off and in swept Gwen, gun drawn. The Laytner-MacLeans shrank as best they could into the shadows and managed to avoid her gaze, only looking up when she started screaming for Hart to get on his knees.

The Weevil call went out -- Dee and Ryo covering their ears and silently mouthing a thanks when it finally started to subside. They knew this part far too well. Owen was on his way to the Turnmill, Ianto and Toshiko burst in and saved Gwen (and almost murdered Hart. Ianto could be such a hothead), then Gwen and Ianto and Hart went down to put away the Weevils.

Then they saw him. Gray, coming up from the Vaults, with his gun drawn.

Ryo was already laid out flat on the concrete for stability, his rifle at the ready. For an instant, he thought about Jack, how this would devastate him. Then he thought about Toshiko and Owen.

He took aim.

It was a perfect, clean shot, and Gray crumpled to the ground.

They hurried down to the body. Dee kicked the gun away and Ryo turned him over, checking for a vital sign. He found none.

"Let's move his body to the medical bay," Ryo said in a low tone, slowly starting to come out of his single-minded focus. "Then we'll let Jack out."

Dee nodded, moving his hands underneath Gray's armpits. Ryo took his feet and together they carried him to the medical bay, leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

The banging started practically the instant they set the young man's body on the autopsy table. The buzzing started a moment later -- the Weevil call home -- and Toshiko quickly turned the noise off in the Hub.

Ryo brushed a hand over Gray's face, closing his staring, unseeing eyes. "Are you okay?" Dee asked, reaching over to put a hand on his husband's shoulder.

"I can't face him right now," Ryo replied softly, still looking down at Gray. "I'm sorry."

Dee walked about and kissed the side of Ryo's head. "It's all right," he reassured his husband. "I'll handle it."

"I'll clean up the blood," Ryo said, again in soft tones.

Dee squeezed his shoulder. "All right."

He patted Toshiko on the back as he moved past her to go down to the lower levels. Ryo came up a few minutes after. Toshiko turned to look at him. "Is that Jack's brother?"

"Yeah," Ryo replied, moving to gather up some cleaning supplies. "How's Owen doing?"

"Turnmill's stable," she told him. "He's on his way back to the Hub as we speak."

"Mmm." Ryo came back with some bleach and a mop and a bucket. He started cleaning up the blood as best he could. His mess, his responsibility.

Toshiko appeared next to him, a mop in her good hand. "Neesan..."

She just gave him a smile. "_Arigato,_*" she said with a soft smile before falling in next to him.

-----

Dee ran all the way down to the morgue, Jack's insistent pounding growing louder and louder as he got closer. Thankful Drawer 3 wasn't padlocked, so he easily yanked it open.

The lid to the cryogenics slid back and Jack, filthy and disheveled, stared up at him. "Dee? Where's Gray?"

"Ianto and Gwen are locked in with the Weevils," Dee said instead. "We need to get them out."

Jack levered himself up out of the drawer and swept past, already running towards the Vaults. Dee was hot on his heels. Jack opened their cell doors and Gwen burst out, hugging him tight. Then she turned and pulled Dee into a fierce embrace as well.

"Gray's in the Hub," John Hart said, and Dee felt himself bristle. He'd never particularly liked the character of Captain Hart. There were both parallels and complete differences in both Captains -- the Jack back in the first season Doctor Who had been just as ruthless when it came to getting what he wanted, but he somehow still managed to retain his humanity. There were no redeemable qualities about John Hart, none that he could see.

Jack froze at those words, his glare turning to Dee. Dee met his glare levelly, and Jack pushed away from Ianto, running for the main floor.

"Dee?" Gwen asked, as the remaining three turned to him.

"It's over," Dee replied. "C'mon."

They turned to head up the stairs, and Hart caught his eye, giving him a little grin. "Hey there. And you are?" he asked, turning on the charm.

"So fuckin' not interested," Dee replied. "Ever."

-----

"Where is he?"

Ryo took a deep breath, closing his eyes tight for a moment before turning to face the Captain. "Jack -- "

"Where. Is. My. Brother?" Jack demanded, fire in his eyes. Toshiko looked over at him from where she'd been mopping up the blood trail by her workstation.

"The medical bay," Ryo said.

Jack practically vaulted up and down the flights of stairs. Ryo propped the mop up in its bucket and moved to stand at the railing. He turned when Dee touched his shoulder. Ianto, Gwen, and Captain Hart were visible behind his husband, looking stunned.

Jack had gathered Gray up in his arms, crying into his little brother's shoulder. Gwen, Tosh, even Hart turned away as the silence lengthened, punctuated only by Jack's sobs. In the end, even Dee laid his head on Ryo's shoulder, unable to watch their friend grieve.

Ianto watched. Ryo forced himself to watch, to take in the heartbreak he'd caused.

The proximity alarm went off when Owen came back to the Hub, breaking the spell they'd been held in. Jack carefully laid his little brother back down on the table, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"What happened?" Owen asked as he hurried over to the others.

"Ryo killed him," Jack said, not taking his eyes off of Gray's body.

"What?"

"The shot's too good," Jack replied, his voice hollow. "A professional sniper did this."

Ryo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes. I did."

Jack finally turned his gaze off of his brother and glared at Ryo. The half-Japanese man actually flinched at the hatred he saw there. "I did what I had to do," Ryo said as the Captain ascended the stairs.

He pulled up level with Ryo and pushed Dee away. Before anyone could move, Jack had his gun drawn, the barrel pressed up against Ryo's forehead.

"Jack, no!" Gwen cried out, her voice mingling in with Dee's threat of, "If you kill him, I will find a way to end you permanently."

Ryo just held his hands up. "It's all right. He's allowed to exact his revenge if he wants," he said, lacing his hands together behind his head in a submissive gesture.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet through your head," Jack demanded through clenched teeth. When Ryo didn't answer him immediately, he pulled the hammer back on his gun.

"I did what I had to," Ryo replied. "Gray was going to level this entire city simply because it's your home. He was sick, Jack, ask Captain John," he said, his eyes cutting over to the other ex-Time Agent.

Hart nodded. "It's true. He was -- "

"I could have healed him," Jack said. He sounded desperate. "I could have _saved_ him."

"I'm sorry, Jack, I am, but you couldn't," Ryo said, swallowing a little. The gun was wavering, and he hoped Jack's finger wouldn't twitch just the little bit the trigger needed.

"He was going to kill me," Tosh said suddenly. Almond-shaped eyes were wide in realization as everyone turned to look at her. "He -- he had a gun. Oh my God, the plant would have gone critical."

"No," Dee said. "But both you and Owen would have died," he confirmed in a quiet voice.

Jack turned back to Ryo. "You couldn't even let me speak to him."

"It would have been too late," Ryo said. "If there had been any other way, I swear we would have done it, but he had to be stopped."

Jack adjusted his grip on his gun. "He was my brother! My blood."

"And you love him and you always will," Ryo said. "I understand that."

Dee took a step forward. "Jack, trust me, I understand the allure of taking a blood revenge. But please. He was saving our family."

"Gray _was_ my family."

Ianto reached out and touched Jack's hand, tipping the gun away Ryo. "Jack," he said, just low enough for only Jack and Ryo to hear. "When you killed Lisa, I wanted to kill all of you. But I didn't. You need to grieve, not do something in the heat of the moment you'll regret."

Jack's jaw worked for a moment before he lowered his gun completely. "Get out," he growled, holstering his weapon.

Dee reached out and grabbed Ryo, hauling him away from Jack before he changed his mind. With a quiet, "Call us when you need us," the Laytner-MacLeans hurried out of the Hub.

"Jack!" Gwen protested, turning to the Captain once the Cog Door rolled into place. She was met with the slam of Jack's office door.

-----

* gomennasai = I'm sorry

* Arigato = Thank you


	21. Life, Death and the Universe

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter: Twenty – Life, Death and the Universe  
Date Written: 10/25/08  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 5932  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Dee/Ryo, Gwen/Rhys, Owen, Toshiko, Captain John Hart, Gray  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, Torchwood – through Series 2.  
Warnings: None that I can think of.  
Beta by my gorgeous partner in crime for **Slipping Through** **gracie_musica**

Captain John Hart immediately made himself scarce, stating he was going outside for some air, but warned them he'd be back.

All was quiet in the Hub. The events of the day were still sinking in, especially the most recent events. Everyone would cast a cautious glance over in the direction of Jack's office. Ianto made himself busy, finding comfort in something as normal as making coffee for Toshiko, Gwen and himself. He was not ignoring Jack, or excluding him. It was just not the time to approach Jack with a mug of his favorite comfort coffee – chocolate raspberry. For now, he made an extra strong expresso, knowing it was needed.

The others had migrated to the couch, Gwen talking softly to Toshiko and Owen as Ianto approached them carrying a tray with the coffee. The shock seemed to be slowly wearing off. Ianto had been studying them, and took the situation into account, making a decision. They all gave the sense of having no direction after Jack's outburst toward Ryo. Ianto hoped there would be no hard feelings on what he was about to do next, but it had to be done. Situation called for him to be the one to do it. Meanwhile Jack's brother's body will was on the autopsy table, waiting for when Jack was ready to tend to it. Ianto did not need Jack to say anything, he knew Jack would want to handle things himself.

He handed out the coffee, except to Owen, and stood before the group. "Tell me what happened while we drink this. We'll leave Jack to his own for now."

Gwen looked up from her coffee to Ianto, gratitude shining in her expressive eyes. "Ianto, I understand Jack is upset," she started. "Hell, Gray was his bloody brother, but he had no right…."

"He's grieving right now," Ianto cut in. "He's angry and upset and all he can see is Ryo killed his brother. I'll handle him. And I think at one time or another, we all had no right, but Jack forgave us, and somehow we got through it. Stronger for it." He gave Gwen an encouraging smile, which prompted the fiery Welshwomen to drink more of her coffee. Softly he said, "I'll need some more information and then I think it'll be a good idea to call it a night."

Owen started to protest, sensing Ianto taking control of the group. He was still there, and so was Gwen. Yet there they were, being told what to do by the bloody tea boy. He felt Toshiko's elbow jab his ribs in warning. He placed his hand in the spot, looking back at her. "I can still feel, even if I'm dead."

"Dead maybe, but not gone," Toshiko whispered, her eyes on Owen, the reality of what had almost happened finally hitting her.

At the same time as Owen's protest, Gwen opened her mouth, intending to take control. Her eyes met Ianto's, saw determination and understanding in them. She closed her mouth. Instead she looked over to Toshiko. "Why don't we look in on Ryo and Dee when we're finished here?" she suggested.

Toshiko nodded her head vigorously. "Yes. I think someone needs to look in on them." She gave Gwen a concerned look. "Ryo might be thinking he cut their line to finally getting home and to their son when he saved me and Owen."

"I agree," Gwen stated. There was nothing she could do about Jack. Gwen realized that. It was Ianto's job. So she might as well help where she could. "I could ask Rhys to meet me somewhere along the way."

"Where is he?" Ianto asked.

"Still at Police Headquarters," Gwen replied. "He was still lending a hand there." She shrugged. "I think they sorta think he's Torchwood." She shrugged again, thinking back to when they arrived. While Rhys was known as Gwen's husband to those she had once served with, it was when everyone present realized that Dee and Ryo were also Torchwood, and their declaring Rhys was with them. Part of them – the Torchwood team that had arrived to help bring order to the chaos.

Jack was going to have a fit once he found out.

Ianto groaned. "Just don't let Jack know where you're going for now. And about Rhys."

"Oi! That would be a fine show watching Jack explode after hearing Rhys is Torchwood," Owen laughed.

Three sets of eyes fixed on him, warning his voice was getting a little loud.

"Shh… keep it down. What? Do you want Jack to be thinking we're having a celebration while his brother's body is mere metres from us?" Gwen asked.

"I think we bloody should be, considering what could have happened that didn't," Owen countered.

Ianto cleared his throat. "Let me get this right," he spoke just loud enough to get the others' attention, but not enough for Jack to hear him. "Gray had a gun on you, Tosh, and was planning to shoot."

"Not planning, he was right there, behind me, holding a gun," Toshiko pointed out.

Ianto nodded. "Noted. So Ryo and Dee stopped Gray by shooting him."

"Ryo shot him. When I looked over at them, Dee did have a rifle, but there was just one shot," Toshiko explained.

"Which is what Jack surmised. I need to get him past Ryo killing his brother. We know Ryo. Yes, apparently he's a very well trained sniper and can do his job well. But only when necessary," Ianto stated.

Gwen and Tosh nodded. "Yes," Tosh agreed. "If they came to that, that means they exhausted every other idea to stop Gray."

"Of course, when you really look at it, it all came down to Jack's brother versus Ryo's _sister_," Owen said.

Gwen glared at him. "There was just Gray at expense, comparing to more than just Toshiko. You, for one. Who knows how many innocent people out there. We prevented the worst of it, but there were still casualties. People still died tonight, property was damaged. There are people without homes or jobs."

"We get the idea, PC Cooper, thank you very much," Owen snapped.

"You should be thankful, because you almost ended up more than just _dead_," Gwen countered.

"Owen, why are you fighting us?" Toshiko wanted to know.

Owen opened his mouth to reply, then snapped it shut. "I don't know," he admitted.

"I know what Jack's thinking, but the truth is that Ryo saved my life," Toshiko declared. "And Owen's."

"They knew this was going to happen," Gwen said. "Because of that show. They knew about the explosion this morning, about John. They knew the four top officers of Cardiff Police were going to be mauled." Gwen caught her breath. She suddenly realized that there was not much they were able to do at that point. It was a choice between helping the team or the police. Dee and Ryo showed their loyalty by helping their own – Torchwood. She realized it was possible they were hoping to stop things from going out of control even then. What did she really expect them to do? Call the police on the way to meet Gwen and Rhys, stating Weevils were going to kill the top officers, and expect to be taken seriously? She shook her head. Her accusations earlier had been harsh, however, it did help spur them to think of how to stop a bigger situation. Her eyes met Ianto's. "They knew how many bombs Gray and John had planted around the city, and the areas. It was because of them that all but three of the bombs were disarmed. If all those bombs had gone off, imagine the devastation."

Ianto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He suppressed a shudder. Cardiff had encountered its fair share of destruction over the years because of the Rift. Thankfully Torchwood was able to keep it to a minimum. But what could have happened that day was far greater than anything in the past, and Ianto was thankful to Dee and Ryo for having the knowledge to prevent the worst. He owed them. They all did. Torchwood did. Cardiff did. They may never get the thanks from Cardiff, but Ianto decided the two former NYPD detectives would know Torchwood's appreciation for their actions that day. Jack Harkness be damned, if necessary.

Ianto was sure it would not come to that. He had faith in Jack. The Captain just needed to work through his anger and grief. How long that would take, Ianto was not sure, but he would do his best to help Jack as much as he could.

"So they also knew Tosh and Owen were going to die tonight, and stopped it," Ianto surmised, not really a question.

Gwen nodded.

"Even if I was injured and not killed, a gunshot wound would have hampered my effects. We would have still lost Owen," Toshiko explained.

Ianto gave her a small encouraging smile. "I'll talk to Jack – when I feel it's appropriate. In the meantime, why don't you go and make sure our heroes are okay? Tell them I'll call them later."

"We won't tell Jack that either," Toshiko said with a wink.

Gwen and Toshiko gave Ianto more information of their dealings with Ryo and Dee that day. It gave Ianto a chance to get the truth across to Jack, and hopefully make Jack feel less betrayed by someone he had trusted. Or to keep Jack from acting rash should the older man decide to get unreasonable again. They finished their coffee while they talked, and Ianto collected the mugs as the others prepared to leave.

Gwen surprised Ianto when she reached out to hug him, kissing him on the cheek. "That's for dealing with Jack for us," she said.

Toshiko pulled him into a hug, standing on his other side, also kissing him on the cheek. "Because I'm alive to do this," she said with a smile.

Owen stood close to the three, and held his hand up when Ianto looked at him. "Don't expect me to bloody kiss you, mate. But take care. Call us if you need us."

Ianto studied Owen, realizing what Toshiko explained. They had damn near come close to being reduced to three that night. They were going to lose both Owen and Toshiko. Ianto was not sure if Dee and Ryo's interference changed timelines, or if they were sent by something controlled by Fate for preventive action. It really did not matter to Ianto as long as they were still together.

He smiled at the others. "I believe it's time for a group hug."

The four hugged, thankful to all be there, and yet feeling sorry for their Captain and their friend, who had to lose his brother as the cost. When they pulled apart, Toshiko, Gwen and Owen said good night to Ianto and left the Hub.

Standing in his office, in a spot where he could not be seen, and yet still be able to watch the others, Jack watched the group huddle with a frown.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Armed with a mug of the industrial strength espresso, Ianto went up to Jack's office. He knocked first, but did not wait for a response, walking in. Jack sat at his desk, head in his hands and looking down. Ianto set the mug down.

"Thanks," Jack said quietly without looking up.

"I'll be in the vaults," Ianto said quietly. "Call me when you're sending him down." When no reply came, Ianto turned and started to leave the office. He decided to let Jack take care of his brother's body first, before pushing him.

"Ianto," Jack called, his voice listless.

Ianto turned back. "Yes?"

Jack finally lifted his head. His eyes were bloodshot, his face tear-streaked. "All those years of hope of finding him and now…." He lifted a paper from his desk and held it out to Ianto.

"What's this?" Ianto asked.

Jack jabbed it at him. "Just take care of it."

Ianto took the paperwork from Jack. Transfer papers. For Ryo and Dee – to Torchwood Two. Ianto stared at it, speechless.

"I don't think I can look at him and not want to kill him. I'll do it. Eventually. Better to just get them the hell away from here, but they'll still be with Torchwood, should we find a way to get them the fuck back where they belong." Jack's voice grew harsh as he spoke on.

Ianto stared at Jack, and then to the paperwork. He nodded and turned to leave again.

"One more thing," Jack's voice stopped him.

Ianto turned again to find Jack's eyes on him. "Are they really that happy that my brother is dead? You too?" The hurt was evident behind the anger in Jack's eyes.

Ianto sighed and moved to sit on the edge of Jack's desk. "Jack, no one wished your brother dead. They're all sorry that it had to be your brother. Even me."

"But they're still glad he's dead."

Ianto managed to look Jack in the eyes. "We're glad that Toshiko and Owen are alive, but we're not happy that lives had to be lost."

Jack nodded, but his glare told Ianto it was time to leave. "Of course. Toshiko almost went with Dee and Ryo, but I still need her. Unfortunately. That'll be all, Ianto." He lifted the coffee mug. "Thanks."

Ianto tried to leave the office as fast as he could without making it look like he was, remembering to maintain his decorum. He went down into the vaults, still gripping the transfer paperwork, intending to lose it while he worked in the archives until he got Jack's call.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Dee sighed as he poured coffee into their mugs. It was a long day. Longer than they had hoped it would be. At least Toshiko and Owen were alive and safe. Most of Cardiff was not in ruins. He should be happy. They all should be celebrating.

Ryo didn't say a word since they left the Hub. In the car, he'd stared ahead, and Dee was not sure he had actually seen anything. Dee did not know what to say. He was uncertain of their stay in Cardiff, wondering now if it would be permanent, cut off from Torchwood and never going home again. It would not be so bad if they had Bikky and their families there. Now if seemed they would truly be alone, without even the family they had gained.

Ryo blamed himself.

Dee brought the coffee into the lounge, noting that Ryo still sat in the same position he left him, still in his outerwear. When they had entered the flat, Ryo had gone right for the couch and sat down. Dee went over to the cupboard in a corner and took out a bottle of whiskey they kept, pouring a liberal amount in each mug. He left the bottle on the cupboard and went over to sit next to Ryo.

Ryo silently took the coffee and had a sip. He looked up at Dee.

Dee was drinking his own coffee. "I figured we could use it."

"Yeah. Thanks." Ryo gulped down half the mug.

Dee slipped his arm around Ryo's shoulder. "Easy there. Look, I know Jack's royally pissed, but it's his grief talking. He'll come around."

Ryo shrugged. "I killed his brother." Ryo had another sip of his coffee and turned his head to look at Dee. "And I'd do it all over again, if I had the chance. I'd hate me too if I was Jack."

Dee sighed, pulling Ryo closer and resting his head against his husband's. "Ryo, we tried. We tried to stop things before it got to that point." He shrugged. "Personally, I didn't feel right with the idea of letting Jack put his brother into stasis or whatever. You know that. He's a dangerous man. And if he managed to get loose in Torchwood…." Dee shuddered. "Yes, I feel for him. It was not his fault. It wasn't Jack's either. Unfortunate circumstance, but he's too far gone." He kissed Ryo's head. "There was no other choice. If Jack can't live with that, too bad."

Ryo sighed. "That's what is bothering me the most, I guess. I betrayed him. He gave us so much to give us a chance to survive here, and what do we do?"

Dee shrugged. "What we made vows for." He took Ryo's mug from his hand, noting it was empty. "More coffee?"

Ryo nodded. As Dee started to stand, Ryo grabbed Dee by his arm, pulling him to sit back down. "Dee?"

"What?"

"Thanks." He leaned over to lightly kiss Dee. "I'll survive this too, because I have you."

"We'll survive, Ryo. Together. Always." Dee's kiss was deeper, putting all the love he felt for his husband into the kiss.

They were interrupted by the bell ringing. Dee pulled away and sighed. "I should see who that is. The city is still on alert."

Ryo nodded. When Dee stood up, Ryo went back to staring into space.

Dee went to the intercom, depressing the button. "Who is it?"

"Dee!" Tosh greeted. "Do you boys mind a little company?"

"Neesan!" Dee exclaimed. He noticed Ryo sitting up straighter, staring at Dee. Dee shrugged. "You're always welcome. Come on up. The door is unlocked up here." He pushed the button that allowed her entrance to the building.

Dee turned to Ryo and grinned. "Neesan is here."

Ryo nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah, huh? Looks like we'll be needing more coffee."

Dee winked. They heard what sounded like controlled chaos coming down the hallway. He continued to stare lovingly at his husband, who gazed at the door. Dee was proud of him. He was not happy Jack had to be hurt, but Ryo knew the risks and still did what he had to in order to save Toshiko and Owen. Dee and Ryo shared a curious glance, Ryo still sitting on the couch until he heard the door open. Ryo stood, and went to greet Toshiko, only to find Gwen, Owen and Rhys with her. They all had carrier bags with them.

"What's this?" Ryo asked, blinking in surprise. Having Toshiko come by, he understood, but he was not expecting everyone else.

Tosh went over to Ryo, putting down her bag and hugging him. "It's a thank you party," she said, and kissed his cheek.

"I knew it sounded awfully noisy out just for little Toshiko," Dee said laughing, as he watched Gwen wrap her arms around Ryo, also kissing his cheek.

Tosh was making her way over to Dee. She hugged him tightly. "And you too, thank you. For everything."

"What's going on?" Dee asked.

"Thank you party," Owen repeated. "But don't be expecting me to hug and kiss you."

Rhys nodded in agreement, watching as Gwen found her way over to Dee. He shook his head at the extra tight hug she received from Dee, but had to admit he hugged Toshiko just as tightly.

"At least the curfew made it easy tracking you blokes down," Rhys stated.

Dee sighed. "We did think about stopping for a drink, but nothing was open."

"Did you boys eat yet?" Toshiko asked.

"Not yet. I just made us some coffee. Anyone like some? I used my secret recipe." Dee indicated with a thrust of his chin toward the cupboard with the whiskey bottle still on it.

"Well, you can just sit down with Ryo, while Gwen and I take care of food and drinks," Toshiko said, picking up her bag.

"Where did you get all that?" Dee asked, pointing to the carrier bags.

"Our freezers. Ready made, I'm afraid, but it'll be quick and we'll be eating in no time," Gwen explained. She took a bag from Owen, saying a quick thanks, then followed Toshiko into the kitchen.

Dee watched as the door closed, realizing he was still holding their coffee mugs. "Damn, locked out of our own kitchen." With a shrug, he set the mugs down next to the whiskey.

Ryo pointed to the carrier bag Rhys still held. "What's that?"

"Spirits," Rhys replied, going over to join Dee and taking bottles out of the bag.

Dee grinned. "Well hello, you gorgeous Welshman."

Ryo smacked Dee, not too hard. "Down boy," he warned. He grinned at Dee. "Gwen might start getting jealous."

"Ow!" Dee jumped, as if he smack was harder. "He may be gorgeous, but you're more."

Ryo chuckled. "Just checking." He turned to the other two men in the lounge. "We were thinking you'd all have other places to be."

Owen shrugged. "We do. And here we are. Just don't let it get to your heads."

Rhys was pouring drinks for everyone. "We've had enough bad for one day. Now let's concentrate on the good."

Dee put his arm around Ryo, and pulled him close. He kissed the side of Ryo's head. "Yes," he agreed. "I'd drink to that." He reached out with his free hand for the glass Rhys offered.

"I would if I could," Owen commented.

The three other men shook their heads, gazing at Owen.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Jack was bent over a drawer in the autopsy bay. He was fussing with his brother's clothes. He knew he was just buying himself some time. Once he closed the drawer and sent it down, it would be the last he would see of his brother. He found it hard to say goodbye.

He suddenly felt he was no longer along in bay. It could not be Ianto, since the younger man was waiting below for Jack's signal that Gray's body was on its way down. He had spoken to Ianto via comm before he left his office to prepare his brother's body. Ianto wanted to make sure he could do it alone, offering his assistance. Jack declined, but asked if Ianto could close things up once Gray's body was sent down to the vaults. Ianto agreed and told him he would be waiting for Jack's signal. At some point while he cleaned his brother's body, he heard the proximity alarm go off, followed by the sound of the cog door opening and closing. He doubted any of his team would risk coming back once they left, especially Ryo and Dee. Not the way Dee grabbed his husband and all but ran from the Hub. That left one person.

"It was actually a mercy that Ryo performed," Hart's voice drifted to Jack.

Jack went back to fussing with Gray's clothes, and hands on cold cheeks, fingers brushing through hair.

"He wished for death, you know. But he wasn't going to die until he had wiped out everything of your life. Except you. He knew you couldn't die. He also knew he'd leave you worse than dead if everything and everyone you loved was gone. Think about that, Jack. At least now he has the release he needed." When no reply came, Hart said, "Those two new guys – who, by the way, are quite hot – seem to think your cute little Japanese doll and that doctor would have died if they didn't do what they did."

Jack tensed for a moment, then pretended as if he did not hear Hart talk.

"I know you're listening, Jack. You forget you used that trick on me often enough. Look, for what it's worth, cut those two some slack. They seem to know what's going on well enough. They knew where Gray had me plant the bombs. So I believe them when they say they stopped you from losing two of your team. So are they time travelers, too?"

Jack shrugged. "Close enough," he said low, his voice rough. "They're not from around here." Finally Jack leaned further in the drawer, his face close to his brother's. He hesitated, pulling his head back a bit, before moving again to kiss his brother goodbye. Hands fussed with Gray's clothes and face a final time. "I'm so sorry, Gray. I do forgive you," he said softly.

He stood up abruptly, and pushed the drawer into the bay. Lifting the hand with his wrist strap, he pushed a button, alerting Ianto the body was on the way down. He dropped on his knees, hands on the closed door and rested his forehead against it.

"My whole life I was looking for him. Now I have to lose him all over again," Jack said.

He stood up, wiping his face before facing Hart, his hands in his trouser pockets.

Hart studied Jack. "You didn't struggle... when I buried you. Like...you were allowing it," he said.

"It was my penance."

John stepped closer to Jack. Softly, he said, "It's not your fault."

Jack looked at the other man, then looked away for a moment. When he looked back again, he made a visible effort to pull himself together. "Need help with those Rift predictions?" he asked.

Hart shook his head. "Lots on this planet I haven't seen. You like it so much, I thought I might take a look. Maybe see you around."

Jack started to walk past Hart, leaving the autopsy bay. Hart stopped him with a hand on his chest. The other man leaned closer as if to kiss Jack. Jack started to turn his head, but Hart's lips touched his cheek, kissing him gently. Stepping back, Hart said, "Sorry for your loss." He turned and left the bay, leaving Jack standing and watching his ex-lover's departure.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Everyone had left not very long before. Ryo seemed in a better mood, if not still subdued once they were left alone. They were doing a quick clean up before heading to bed when the bell rang again.

Dee and Ryo looked at each other in question.

"Maybe someone forgot something," Dee suggested.

Ryo shrugged and went over to the intercom. "Who is it?"

"Captain John Hart," came the tinny voice through the intercom.

Ryo's eyebrows went up.

"What the fuck?" Dee asked, annoyed.

"What do you want?" Ryo asked.

"To talk. You did right, Pretty Boy. So how about letting me up?"

Ryo glanced at Dee and shrugged before depressing the button to unlock the lobby door. "Just for a bit. It's been a long day."

"Of course." They heard him enter.

"Well, there goes whatever we have leftover of the booze," said Dee, rolling his eyes. He continued his way to the kitchen.

Ryo waited for the knock on the door and opened it, finding himself once again face to face with Captain John Hart. "What do we really owe this pleasure fto?" he asked, stepping aside to allow his guest to enter.

"My my my, nice little quaint place you have here," Hart commented, looking around. "I thought I'd get to know more about you two. Maybe even give you better insight about Jack's brother, and why what you did was the best option."

"We already know what drove Jack's brother," Dee commented, having come back from the kitchen and heard him. "And I'll have to agree with you, as much as I hate to admit that."

Ryo smirked, shaking his head. Dee's dislike of the character dictated how he related to the real person standing in their living room. He gestured to Hart to have a seat. Instead the other man walked over to the large windows that were predominant along the length of a way facing the bay.

"Nice little city there. I'm glad you were able to stop most of the destruction." Hart turned to face Ryo. "If given the chance, even if those initial bombs went off, he would have gone on to destroy more of the city. Until it was leveled. Until Jack had no city to call home."

Ryo nodded. "We know. He would have gone on to kill everyone on Jack's team. Everyone Jack loved."

Dee leaned against a wall, folding his arms across this chest, crossing his legs, watching their guest cautiously. "You know, you look less like Spike in real life," he commented.

Hart stared at Dee as if he thought the former detective had gone mad. "Spike?"

Ryo chuckled. "Don't mind him. Where we come from, this is all a TV show. And the actor who played you previously played a vampire in another show. The character's name was Spike."

"That's what I'm curious about. Where you come from."

"We came through the Rift," Ryo explained. "By accident. We've been buying our time until we get a chance to go home."

Dee's eyes widened as they fixed on Hart. His stare turned intense as green eyes flickered to the other man's Vortex Manipulator. "Yours works," he commented.

"Excuse me, Green Eyes," Hart commented.

Dee pointed to his arm. "Your Vortex Manipulator still works. You're able to use Rift energy to travel through time." He had a thoughtful look on his face.

Ryo was staring at Dee. It almost seemed too perfect, yet the time might be right. They were no longer as useful to Torchwood as they had been so far. _Exit Wounds_ was the last of the episodes they'd seen. A few things would happen around London, but that would be dealt with by the Doctor. Most probably, like Jack knowing the Doctor was around, it would be the wrong time to seek him out and ask for his help. Even if Jack allowed them to remain working with Torchwood, they no longer had advance knowledge. They would be just as in the dark as the others. At the moment, Ryo was certain their time with Torchwood was over. They still had friends from the team, but it would be Jack's ultimate decision. At the moment, Jack saw Ryo as his brother's killer. He doubted nothing would change that.

Now suddenly they had a former Time Agent with a working Vortex Manipulator in their flat.

"Come again," Hart purred. "Actually, I wouldn't mind to get you to come the first time."

Dee frowned and lifted his hand. "I know this doesn't seem to mean much to someone from the 51st century, but it does to me. I'm married. To Ryo. I take my vows seriously. Even if you were my type, which you're not."

Hart pursed his lips. "No harm in trying. I'm quite capable of comforting the two of you, if you know what I mean. In fact, on Peneralium, I had these triples. Not identical, mind you. Which was fine, because they had their own ways about them that made it…."

"I get the picture," Dee cut him off. "Blah blah blah. You don't impress me with your talk of other worlds and extraterrestrial orgies."

Ryo waved his head at Dee. "Shut up, Dee! You want to ask the man a huge favor and you're standing there insulting him. Good going."

Dee smirked. "I figured no pretenses. Let him know where we stand, and then I pour my charm on him."

"You have to forgive him sometimes," Ryo said to Hart.

Hart started to laugh. "I definitely like you." His look almost turned to a pout. "Why is it lately that all the good ones are taken?" His eyes rested on Ryo. "That includes you, since I assume you married to him goes both ways with taking vows seriously."

Ryo nodded. "Look, our position right now probably means it would be best if we could leave. And since you're a time traveler…."

"Where exactly are you from?" Hart asked.

Dee looked thoughtful and then sighed heavily. "Good question. Not from here. That's about all we know."

"We're from Earth. But across the Atlantic, in the United States," Ryo replied. "New York City, to be exact. But there's more to it. We seemed to have crossed dimensions when we went through the Rift."

Hart shook his head. "Sounds like fun giving you a lift, but I can only travel back and forth in time, and across space in this dimension. I suppose Jack can figure out coordinates using the Rift, but then I'm not certain it would be a two way trip for me. Assuming we can pinpoint the exact dimension you're from."

Dee kicked the wall in frustration. "Well, it was worth a try."

"The Doctor would be able to figure that out," Ryo stated with conviction. "I know he would. So we're back to waiting for him."

"For who?" Hart asked.

Ryo and Dee shared a look and broke out in laughter.

"Just the Doctor," Ryo finally said to Hart's confused look. "That's all you need to know."

"Well, that answers most of my questions about you. However, aren't you worried about running into yourselves while here?" Hart asked.

Dee shook his head, his face downcast. Ryo looked sad. "No," Dee replied. "You see, where we're from, we're real people, flesh and blood. We have families and friends back there. A teenage son. Here, we're just characters in a Japanese comic book. Everyone we knew and loved are only characters in a book. Just as you're just a character in a TV show where we're from."

"I find it fascinating that you got pulled here, of all places," Hart said.

Ryo smirked. "Well, you see, Dee's not totally from where we come from. He's kinda a bit from here, too. Theory is it's his DNA that pulled us here. It was a lateral pull, but to the dimension he started life in."

Hart stared at Dee in amazement. "Now I'm really intrigued."

"Until recently I believed I was an orphan. That my parents didn't want me and left me in an alleyway. I was found by a cop, who eventually became the man I call my dad, and taken to an orphanage run by a nun, who I call my mother," Dee explained. "However, Jack discovered otherwise. My parents were part of Torchwood in the 1890's. They attempted an experiment in time travel using the Rift, and apparently ended up not only going forward in time, but across dimensions. They didn't know my mother was pregnant at the time until after they found themselves seeming to be stuck, or so they thought. On their side, they were there long enough that I was a couple of months old before a portal was opened using the Rift. There was chaos and confusion. Jack almost lost them, acting fast and it resulted in the portal closing, leaving me on the other side." He shrugged. "I guess it's nice to have a heritage now, and I'm glad to know who my real parents were, but…." He spread his hands. "It still doesn't stop me from missing the woman who raised me, the woman I call my mother."

"You are as complex as you are pleasing to the eye," Hart said with a smirk. "I wish I could help you both, but even with this dual sided anchor you seem to have, it can't be done. Not by me."

"That's okay, Captain Hart," Ryo said softly, trying not to show his disappointment. "Like Dee said, it was worth a try. Can I get you a drink? Unfortunately, we don't have a full bottle of anything except for beer to offer."

Dee guffawed.

"That show of yours told you that much about me?" Hart asked.

"Enough for a minor character," Dee remarked. "But he was in two episodes. So, what can I pour for you, Vera?" he asked.

Ryo started to laugh again as Hart started to smile.

"Are you sure I can't convince you two to travel with me once I'm tired of this world?" he asked.


	22. Fallout

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter Twenty-One: Fallout

Chapter Written by: Grace Musica  
Date Written: 11/16/08  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 3,239  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Ryo/Dee, Gwen, Tosh, Owen, John Hart  
Spoilers: Up through Torchwood 02 and FAKE Like, Like, Love.  
Warnings: _Spoilers for Exit Wounds_.  
Author's Notes: Much thanks to my beta, muse, and all around idea bouncing board,Totally4Ryo! And I seriously had to ban myself from certain fic so I could write a sympathetic Jack.

OoOoOoO

Jack didn't even have to look up to know who had burst into his office. Toshiko would have knocked, Owen wouldn't have made it slam into the wall like that, and he would have smelled the coffee Ianto was bringing him before the Welshman even made it to the door.

"It had better be important, Gwen," he said, signing his name on one form and placing it into his completed paperwork pile.

"You're not going to like this," she announced.

"Yeah, well, par for the course," Jack shot back, finally looking up at her. He was surprised to see the rest of the team standing behind her wearing various shades of exasperation and exhaustion.

It hurt to look at Toshiko and Owen. He wanted to blame them, blame Toshiko especially, but as his anger had slowly abated and tapered off into grief, he realized that Tosh and Owen hadn't really had any sort of hand in this whole mess.

He'd still murder Ryo if the man stepped into the Hub.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Gwen said, authority ringing in her voice, "you are hereby suspended, with pay, for no less than a week. Starting now."

Jack raised his eyebrows and tossed his pen aside. He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest. "You're doing another coup?"

"No, but we will if we have to," Owen threatened.

"Pursuant to article eighty-seven of the Torchwood Operative Handbook," Ianto chimed in, flashing some photocopied pages, "the second in command has the authority to temporarily relieve their superior of duty." He handed the pages over and Jack noticed that the key passages were highlighted.

The Captain bit back the urge to growl as he skimmed the passages. Even his lover was betraying him. "This says in the event of a medical emergency," Jack pointed out.

"Grief is psychological, which we are classifying as health related," Owen said with all the authority of a medic.

"You need to take a little bit of time off, Jack," Toshiko said oh so quietly. "Please."

"Okay." He leaned back enough to kick his feet up on his desk. "And where do you propose I stay? Or did you all forget that I _live here_?"

"You'll come home with me," Ianto said immediately. Jack's head whipped around in surprise; he definitely hadn't been expecting that. Ianto gave him a little bit of a smile. "I have plenty of holiday time I can use."

"Right. Sorted then," Gwen said.

It must have been some sort of pre-arranged signal, because Jack found himself getting hauled to his feet, the coat thrown over his shoulders. He couldn't even form a coherent protest before rest of the team had effectively pushed the two lovers out of the Hub and slammed the door to the Information Booth shut behind them.

Jack looked over at Ianto. "Are you really expecting me to go home and spin my wheels for a week?"

Ianto laughed. "Like you'd stay put for five minutes," he said, even as he slipped his hand into his jacket pocket. "I have a bit of paperwork, I'll get some more if you want once you've completed what we have. But Jack," he admonished, shaking his head at the resigned look on Jack's face. "You have to take some time off."

Jack snorted and stormed off, boots thonking hollowly on the planks. Ianto sighed and watched his Captain stalk off. His fingers touched the little bottle of sedatives Owen had given him -- just in case. Looked like they might come in handy -- there really was only so much angry sex Ianto could take.

OoOoOoO

Gwen watched the CCTV from Jack's office, rubbing her face tiredly as first the Captain then Ianto walked off screen. She waited about five minutes, digging around Jack's desk to see what exactly he was working on before pulling out her mobile and hitting speed dial.

"Hey there Dee. Y'know what I could use? Some coffee."

OoOoOoO

The Rift was merciful and quiet while Jack was on his sort of suspension. Ryo and Dee were rotated in as full office agents to take Jack and Ianto's places, and they usually rotated shifts up in the Information Booth to deter the curious or help someone who was lost. While Dee got his fair share of teasing with his New York accent to tell little old ladies just how to get to Cardiff Castle, it was Ryo who got the full brunt of torment when he slipped into his Scottish accent with the tourists.

It was nice, to be able to laugh and tease each other, and Dee enjoyed watching Ryo interact with the others. He'd been a bit less subdued after Hart had turned up in their flat, and getting out had definitely helped, but he was still far too quiet for Dee's tastes. It wasn't uncommon either for the older man to go a bit introspective after he had to make a kill shot, but there had been a few moments where Dee had truly feared that Ryo was just going to curl up in their bed and never come back out into the light of day ever again.

It was just hard, watching Ryo struggle with what he'd had to do to save their team, and then having Jack react in a less than thankful way. He could understand, truly -- when Mother had been hurt, he'd kicked a man's ass for information. If she'd died, if Ryo hadn't been there to stop him...

That's what made the decisions so precarious. He could relate to both of them. He knew what it was like to take a shot, to kill someone to save a partner, but he also knew what it was like to want complete and total revenge.

A hand on his shoulders pulled him out of his stupor and he turned to find Gwen standing next to him. "All right?"

"Just thinking too much," Dee said, giving her a grin. "How's Jack?"

She shrugged, leaning over the railing. Ryo, Tosh, and Owen were currently crowded around Toshiko's desk, listening to her go over something or another. "You know him. Won't talk to anybody. Ianto says he's going through the motions of dealing but he doubts it's taking."

Dee snorted a little. "If anyone would understand that, it would be Ianto," he said.

"I was considering calling Martha," Gwen ventured. "I mean, I don't know what they went through together, but..." She trailed off, looking at him expectantly.

The dark-haired man leaned on his hand, watching his husband give Toshiko a big hug. Not telling them _now_ would be a huge, gigantic hypocrisy, but then again it still wasn't Dee's story to tell. Finally, he decided on half the truth. "They were stuck together in a paradox, Jack and the Doctor and Martha. They were gone for a whole year, and for the most part, they weren't together."

"But they're so close."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "C'mon Cooper, you know how the boys in blue -- well, white here -- are a family, how we're all connected even if we've never met each other before. They basically went through war together."

Gwen studied him. "What happened?"

Dee sighed and smiled at Gwen. "Ask Jack for the specifics, because even I don't know them." He shrugged. "But I think that maybe he'd like this kept to our little insular unit, for now at least."

"Dee!"

Both Gwen and Dee looked down to see Ryo grinning up at Dee, holstering a gun. "Got a call in from the PD. The Weevils are awake."

OoOoOoO

The Laytner-MacLeans were stunned when the uni on the scene told them that someone had already come from Torchwood to take care of it. The word "Who?" was barely out of their mouth when none other than Captain John Hart popped up, giving a grin.

"If Jack found out you were using Torchwood's name, he'd have your head," Dee said, his hands firmly shoved in his pockets.

Hart pulled out a little scrap of blank paper and flashed it to them. "This says I'm Torchwood," he said.

"No it doesn't," Dee replied.

"That's psychic paper," Ryo added. "And it's showing a picture of what you envision yourself to look like naked."

Hart turned the paper to face himself and grinned. "So it does."

"Still so not fucking interested," Dee said, and Ryo nodded in agreement.

Hart sighed dramatically and tucked the paper away. "How's your valiant Captain?" he asked.

"What happened with the Weevils?" Ryo replied instead.

"Taken care of," Hart said, jerking his head to the side. They saw three white sheets draped over prone bodies.

"Another reason why you're not Torchwood," Ryo snapped, pushing past him.

Dee sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Jack wants us transferred up to Glasgow."

Hart looked lost.

"Scotland."

The other man shrugged apologetically.

"About 400 miles north."

"Ah, okay." Hart sighed. "So he's not taking it well then."

"Understatement of your life." Dee watched his husband lift the sheet to make sure all the dead were Weevils. "What are you still doing here? There's a good chance you'll get shot the longer you stay here."

"Oh, like I haven't heard _that_ before," Hart said. "And you're not pulling a gun on me."

"I wouldn't want to take the pleasure from Ianto." Dee gave him a forced smile. "He'd never forgive me."

"And here I thought we were friends."

Dee arched one eyebrow at the comment, but Hart had already changed the subject. "Jack's letting you work, though."

Dee sighed again. "He's on temporary suspension. He ate nothing but coffee for three days straight before they kicked him out. He can die of starvation and exhaustion, and we care, even if he doesn't."

"Shacked up with Eye Candy, is he?"

"Not that it's anyone's business, especially yours," Dee snapped, feeling protective, "but yes."

Hart made a _hmn_ noise, nodding a little. "Just one more question, Green Eyes, then I'll get out of your hair before I push my luck." He crossed his arms across his chest. "It's been bugging me for a while. How'd you know where those bombs were set?"

"Remember how we said it was a show?" Ryo said, coming back up to the two. "And the reason why we came to Cardiff was because we were going on a filming location tour?"

"Yeah." Hart grinned. "Fanboys always are the cutest."

Dee rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, pulling out his iPod. "This."

"What's that?"

Ryo huffed. "You really need to brush up on your tech when you go somewhere, Time Agent," he said. "It's a media player. Audio, video, pictures, some text."

"And the television show this is all from -- Torchwood -- is media on that player," Hart surmised.

"Got it in one." Dee put it back into his pocket. "Completely forgot we had it on us. If I'd grabbed the right coat..."

Ryo reached over and squeezed Dee's hand.

"Well, thanks." Hart gave them both a cocky grin. "Be seeing you around."

"You'd better hope it's just us you're seeing," Ryo said.

Hart laughed and pushed past them, feigning a stumble into Dee's shoulder and groping his ass. Dee turned and laid a ringing slap across the back of Hart's head, making the ex-Time Agent laugh and hurry away.

"And next time you'll answer to me!" Ryo called out after the retreating red coat.

OoOoOoO

John knocked on the door again -- second time in two minutes -- and turned at the sound of a younger woman opening the door down the hall. She was blonde and cute and giggled when he did a full turn, staring at her as she walked down the hall and got on the lift.

The door opened behind him and he turned to see Ianto Jones pointing a gun at his head. He raised his arms and sighed, not quite making the effort to resist rolling his eyes. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Ianto checked the hall before stepping out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now."

"Because I'm here to help you, Eye Candy." Ianto cocked the gun and Hart sighed. "If you shot me now, there would be a huge mess for you to clean up, and Jack would hear the gunshot and there'd be tears."

Ianto hesitated for about ten seconds, and John was a bit worried that Dee might have been right about the young man shooting him. Then the barrel of the gun dropped down towards the ground. "You have two minutes."

John cautiously reached into his pocket and pulled out the iPod he'd lifted off of the dark-haired Laytner-MacLean. "Do you know how to work this?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Ianto replied, watching it cautiously and wondering just how much explosive could be packed into the little device.

"Give it to Jack."

Ianto snorted. "Like hell. What is it, some secret message to Jack?"

"If I was going to send him a message, I wouldn't come all the way over here." John rolled his eyes, tapping his wrist strap. "It's the Laytner-MacLean's. It's got that television show they talk about on it." He took a deep breath. "It's got what would have happened if they hadn't killed Gray on it."

Ianto stared at the iPod, stunned. They hadn't mentioned this before. He felt unexpectedly hurt by the slight. "... Have you seen it?"

John nodded before holding it out. "They were right. Toshiko dies. So does that medic of yours. And Gray's as good as dead, frozen in your vaults, still hating Jack for a simple accident."

Ianto took the iPod and looked down at it. He brushed his thumb over the lighter-colored circle, watching a picture of a black boy, eyes crossed and tongue out, and a pretty girl blowing a kiss at the camera. It had to be their son Bikky and his girlfriend Carol. "Why are you doing this?" Ianto heard himself ask. "Why are you still _here_?"

"I'm being a good boy and clearing up my mess," John replied. "I was forced, but I'm trying to correct what I did."

Ianto nodded. "And that's why I'm not going to kill you."

John gave him a bit of a grin. "Jack taught you well."

OoOoOoO

Ryo watched the Cardiff rain trickle down the huge panorama windowpane in their bedroom, covering the city in a blanket of cold wet. If the fires had been bigger, if more of the city had been leveled, he figured that it would be welcome. Now, it was just another annoyance.

Dee rolled over in his sleep, throwing an arm over his waist and pulling him closer. Ryo smiled and carded his fingers through Dee's dark hair, watching his husband sleep. He'd been just amazing throughout this whole thing, jumping through hoop after hoop to pull Ryo out of his depression.

The half-Japanese man marveled, once again, at just how wonderful his husband was and how lucky he was to have him. And how stupid he'd been that it had taken two years to admit that he loved Dee.

There was a sudden pounding at the front door, and Dee started out of his slumber. They both rolled out of bed, grabbing sleep pants and shirts as they stumbled through the flat to the door.

Ryo froze mid-yawn when he opened the door to find Jack standing on the other side, soaking wet and shivering from the cold. Oh dear sweet Lord, this was it. Jack had finally snapped and was going to kill Ryo for murdering his brother. And Dee would kill Jack for killing him, and Jack would come back and kill Dee for killing him and their son would grow up without ever knowing what happened to his fathers.

Then Jack was pulling him into a hug, the wet greatcoat squishing and cold water seeping through his clothing. He looked over Jack's shoulder at a much dryer Ianto, stunned at the sudden turn-about.

Ianto finished lashing the umbrella closed before pulling out the iPod and holding it up.

"Oh God, you saw," Ryo said, putting his arms around Jack. The Captain's body was shaking, and they all realized that Jack was crying.

"They died," Jack sobbed quietly into the half-Japanese man's shoulder.

"It didn't happen," Ryo told him soothingly, brushing back the Captain's wet hair.

"He didn't forgive me."

Ryo sighed. "Gray was sick, Jack. I'm sorry, but I wanted to spare you from having to take care of him yourself." Impulsively, he kissed Jack's forehead, the same way he did when Dee or Bikky or Carol was upset. "Believe me, if there had been a way to save all of them, we would have done it."

"I know," Jack said. "I'm sorry."

"You're hurting," Ryo said quietly. "It's okay."

"Wasn't fair."

"Already forgiven."

Ryo slowly took an experimental step back, smiling a little when Jack followed. Slowly, as a joint effort, Dee, Ryo and Ianto managed to peel their Captain out of his wet coat and guided him down to the couch. He was still clinging to Ryo, who was stroking his wet hair and soothing him quietly.

Ianto disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with four mugs and a pot of hot tea, and Dee scrounged up a couple of clean towels and a change of clothes for both Jack and Ianto. They managed to get Jack dry and into clothes with minimal fuss and blushing, and Ryo and Dee tried to get Jack into their bed.

"No," Jack protested like a child when Ryo tried to pull away.

"Jack, Ianto's going to be with you," Dee said.

Jack just clung tighter. Ryo sighed and looked over at Dee. "_He's still an emotional wreck,_" he told Dee in Japanese.

Dee sighed and nodded in agreement, watching Ryo curl up under the duvet with Jack. Deep down, he knew that Ryo was just as reluctant to part from Jack right now, relieved and grateful that he had been forgiven. He climbed into bed behind Ryo, dropping a kiss on his husband's shoulder.

Ianto raised a curious eyebrow when he came into the room. Ryo and Dee both shrugged. Jack turned and held a hand out to his lover, smiling when Ianto crossed the room and took it, crawling in behind Jack and looping an arm around the Captain's waist.

Dee lifted his head up a little to watch Ryo and Jack as the two drifted off, Jack's head tucked up under Ryo's chin as he grasped Ianto's hand tightly, almost afraid he'd disappear. One of Ryo's hands was twisted back so he could hold Dee's hand, the other buried in Jack's damp hair.

There was a slight movement on Jack's other side, and Dee realized Ianto was doing the same thing. The Welshman raised an eyebrow, clearly saying _they're lucky we love them_.

Dee smiled and settled back down against his pillow, moving his and Ryo's joined hands to drape across Jack and touch Ianto's trapped hand. He felt Ianto's fingers twist and brush against his own in thanks. He snagged Ianto's fingers, lacing them together and squeezing a little bit, the two of them creating a little cocoon of comfort to protect the two men that they loved most.


	23. Getting Back to Normal – Or What’s Norma

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter: Twenty-Two – Getting Back to Normal – Or What's Normal For Torchwood

Chapter Written By: Totally4Ryo  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 4893  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Dee/Ryo, Gwen/Rhys, Owen, Toshiko, Captain John Hart, Gray  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, Torchwood – through Series 2, Doctor Who – through S03, to be safe.  
Warnings: M/M .  
Beta by my gorgeous partner in crime for **Slipping Through** Grace Musica.

OoOoOoO

Dee watched the landscape go by as Ryo drove the secondary Torchwood SUV toward Cardiff. In the boot was a collection of alien tech they had gathered after a day of going through some junkyards outside of Cardiff.

The two Torchwood operatives had started early that day. When they had arrived at the Hub to take out the SUV, not even Ianto and Jack had been in yet. Normally the two men were the first to arrive. Being a creature of habit, Ianto always made sure he arrived before the others, so he could get the Hub in order, checking for anything missed the night before, and feeding their 'residents', including Myfanwy and the Weevils. Some days Jack would be already there since he called the Hub home. Ever since the incident with Gray, they noticed that Jack spent less time in the Hub after everyone else left for the night. He would go back to Ianto's flat, and Ianto noticed that the immortal would actually sleep for at least a few hours. Because of Ianto's habits, he would still be among the first two to arrive in the Hub, settling into his normal morning routine while Ianto did his.

Dee and Ryo had been on their way long before Ianto and Jack woke up. They had been in contact with Jack several times during the day, informing the Captain of their progress. They had spent the day going through junkyards, looking for alien tech. It had been almost two weeks since Jack had appeared at the flat, distraught and begging for forgiveness for his behavior, finally seeing Ryo's reason for shooting his insane brother. For the first week, Dee and Ryo found themselves still as full time operatives working with the team. There was still much to do overseeing the repairs of whatever damage Gray and John Hart had managed to inflict on Cardiff.

As things had settled down in the last week, and life in Cardiff went back to normal, Jack had come up with other assignments to keep Dee and Ryo busy as full time operatives. When they weren't needed around the Hub, assisting with missions or chasing after Weevils, they combed through pawnbrokers, junkyards, second hand shops and even auction brokers, collecting any alien tech that had been, until then, undetected by Torchwood.

They didn't come back with a boot full of alien tech every time, but even bringing back one or two items meant that many more were secured safely away from the public.

For the last fifteen minutes, there had been a comfortable silence, with the radio playing softly as Ryo drove them back to the Hub. Dee's stomach rumbled, causing him to look at his watch and realize that it was almost dinner time. He hoped traffic was not too bad as they made their way through Cardiff to the Hub. Dee was contemplating calling in to the Hub to check if they were ordering out for dinner, and put in their own order if they were. If not, then he would call in to have something delivered to the Hub for him and Ryo to eat. They last time they had eaten was around lunchtime, and Dee realized he was starving.

The question of should he call in to the Hub was answered when their comms crackled to life.

"Dee, Ryo?" Jack's voice came over the Bluetooth devices they wore while working. "What's your ETA?"

"GPS says 20 minutes," Ryo replied. "What's up, Jack?"

Dee could not help but smile. It was great to have Ryo and Jack on close terms again. Dee also enjoyed the double date evenings, even if their night out the week before had ended up getting interrupted by a Blowfish, who so conveniently decided to wreak havoc down the street from where Jack, Ianto, Dee and Ryo were in the middle of an enjoyable meal. Dee was highly amused that once they had the Blowfish secured down in the cells, Jack suggested they clean up and head out for some dancing. Which was what they had ended up doing.

"We have reports of a UFO crash landing in Caldicot. Whatever it is, UNIT is being dispatched to secure the area," Jack explained.

"Nice of UNIT to get there in advance to prep the area for us," Dee quipped.

Jack laughed. "That's what I'm saying. We're sending you directions through your GPS. I take it you still have room for more alien tech and whatever else we decide to take off UNIT's hands?"

"Sure. We'll meet you there?" Dee asked.

"Affirmative. I have a message from Ianto."

"What's that?" Dee shared a look with Ryo, then watched as Ryo turned off the road they were on to head in the right direction.

"That he'll sort out dinner somehow when we all get there." Jack sounded amused.

"Tell Ianto I want to marry him," Dee remarked. "Well, if I wasn't already married, that is."

Jack laughed. "Well, we're off. Meet you at the crash site."

As Jack turned off his comm, Dee looked over to Ryo, and then to their GPS. "So we're going back the way we came from," he remarked.

"Apparently," Ryo replied. "Then onto the M4. I don't know if Jack was thinking, but from where we are, chances are we'll arrive first."

"No guarantee if Jack is driving. We'll contact him when we get in the area and see no sign of them, and see what he wants us to do."

OoOoOoO

What Jack wanted them to do when Dee made the call a half hour later was check in with whoever thought they were running the show from UNIT and then take over, and access the situation.

They heard the squeal of tires from where they were and Ryo went out to meet the rest of the team as they were taking equipment from the SUV.

"What have we got?" Jack asked, coming over to Ryo, completely ignoring the UNIT officer who was also going to him.

Gwen steered the UNIT officer away, getting information from him, before attempting them to clear the area.

"Small craft, from what we can make out," Ryo replied. "Can't be more than a crew of two. From what we are able to make out, it looks something like a Chula warship."

Jack smiled. "You know about them, I assume?" he asked.

"I know enough about them to know who had one once," Ryo replied with a wink. "We haven't been able to find bodies, but it's a mess. We managed to prevent UNIT from starting to pick up, but they insisted they hang around since there were only the two of us, and we're not the real Torchwood."

Jack gave Ryo a double take, while Ianto muttered under his breath from behind them.

"They said that to you?" Jack asked, looking annoyed.

"That's exactly what they said. That we weren't the real Torchwood. It pissed Dee off enough that he started snapping around enough orders to get them to not touch anything and back up enough so that we could set up perimeters."

Owen laughed. "That would be a sight to see."

"I'll have to have a little talk with some people then. Anyone from my team is the real Torchwood, whether they like it or not," Jack said.

As they talked, the group was allowing Ryo to guide them in the area where the bulk of debris was. "Dee did a walk around to scan and he thinks there's stray pieces around a quarter mile."

"Assuming UNIT didn't start picking up pieces," Jack remarked. "Owen, grab Gwen and start scanning the perimeter. And make sure to get a checklist of anything UNIT might have already appropriated."

As they approached the wreck, they noticed Dee, standing in the midst of scattered debris next to what looked like a piece of fuselage from the craft. The former detective's arms were folded across his chest, his gun in his left hand, pointing down toward the ground. His green eyes were fixed on a man in uniform with a red beret, both men in a stare down.

Ianto coughed to cover his laugh, while Ryo groaned. "That one has been trying to butt his way in the entire time we were here. Apparently he needs to help the amateurs.

"Hey!" Jack called out to the UNIT man. "Your team is going to be packing it up and getting out of here soon, so I suggest you run and meet up with them."

The man gave Jack a startled look.

"Go on with you. Torchwood knows how to handle things just fine, thank you. Now scat."

The man in the red beret gave Dee one last glare before turning and stalking off.

"Thanks," Dee said, holstering his gun. "I really thought I would have to shoot him. He insisted that he needed to help me with clean up."

"Did he touch anything?" Jack inquired.

"Nope. I'd have shot him if he did," Dee snapped, grumpy.

Jack, Ianto, Ryo and Tosh made their way carefully over to Dee. "This is a mess," Jack agreed. "Definitely alien, and yes, looks like a small transport. Maybe even a private craft." He glanced around the immediate area, and started to walk over to where the fuselage was, a few feet from Dee.

Tosh was reading off her scanner. "There's Rift residue, but while it looks like it came through the Rift, it appears it's been here for a while."

Dee whistled. "How did that slip past us?" he asked.

Jack was checking through the rubble with his hands after Ianto would indicate it was safe. "It could have appeared as a small spike if it had shielding to prevent it from being detected."

"From what I can tell, there doesn't appear to be any alien remains around here," Dee said, following Jack and Ianto.

Tosh was taking readings of the area, while Ryo surveyed the area. "Either they disintegrated in the crash, or they ejected before it crashed," she suggested. "I can start taking long range scans to see if the bodies fell elsewhere."

"They could have picked up and started running," Ianto stated while looking down to watch where he was stepping.

Jack gave Ianto a mild glare while Dee and Ryo smiled slightly.

"Let's hope they're somewhere in the area, dead or alive," Jack said. He touched his Bluetooth and started to speak in it. "Gwen, we believe it's possible the bodies might have fell before crash." He glanced at Ianto. "Or they took off running, according to Ianto. Either way, start scanning the outer perimeters. How's the situation with UNIT?"

"I managed to get them to back off until we leave with what we want. Then they'll go in and do clean up," Gwen replied.

Jack sighed. "Might as well let them if we don't want to be here until dawn."

Ianto glanced around at the wreckage. "I don't think we have the room for complete clean up even with two vehicles," he assessed.

"True. Okay, Gwen. Tell them once we leave, they could have fun. Also warn them that I'll be dropping by with some of my team tomorrow to go over what they have there. In the meantime, tell them to make sure they keep themselves useful by keeping any unauthorized personnel out of here."

"I already made sure they were on that."

"Great. I want you and Owen to scan around the perimeter slowly, then head over to us. We'll still going to be here a while." Jack closed the comm and glanced over at Ianto. "When they get here, you take the secondary SUV and handle the food situation. We don't want to be out here all night on empty stomachs." He grinned playfully. "Especially since I can hear Dee's already."

Dee made a face, trying to cover the slight blush. "Don't go outta your way on my account," he grumbled.

"No one would be able to concentrate with that sounding off," Ianto deadpanned. He smirked when Dee cast his glare at him.

"Okay, come on everyone. Work to do," Jack remarked.

OoOoOoO

Later in the evening, found Jack, Ianto, Ryo and Dee still at the site. The Captain had already sent the others back to the Hub along with the SUV Dee and Ryo had driven earlier in the day. He had given the others instructions to call it a night after they unloaded the SUV.

They had picked up all the obvious objects of alien origin that could be dangerous in the wrong hands, or be resourceful in learning new technology. Now the four men were combing through the debris again, just to make sure they didn't miss something that somehow remained hidden, along with anything that might catch their notice.

The area was lit with generator operated lights. While Ianto managed to make sure that everyone on the team had dinner earlier, when it was much later, Ianto and Ryo had gone off to get them something to snack on, along with more coffee. When they returned, the four had an impromptu picnic, sitting on a ground covering of alien origin that Jack took out of the SUV. They sat in a spot between the SUV and the debris of the alien spacecraft.

Dee and Ryo were enjoying the companionable break, glad to have the closeness with Jack from before the Gray incident. As usual, when they were away from the others, Jack was more open to talk about his past, and they compared notes of what was on Doctor Who to Jack and Ianto's knowledge of the Doctor. Jack and Ianto learned some of Martha's adventures. Ianto especially liked those times, because he learned more about Jack. Jack also told Dee more about his parents.

"You were named after me, you know," Jack stated at the end of another outrageous story starring Jack, Daffyd and Katherine.

"Indeed," Ianto replied, looking amused.

"I was wondering," was Ryo's response.

Dee was looking from Jack, to Ianto, to Ryo, looking more confused. "Am I the only one who didn't know I was named after Jack? How?"

"You mean you didn't look up with your birth name means?" Ianto asked, shaking his head.

"What, it isn't enough that the only Welsh Dee knows is swear words?" Jack asked, amused.

"And that's more Welsh than you know after all the time you lived in Wales," Ryo quipped, causing Ianto and Dee to chuckle.

Jack frowned. "I've been able to get by with English just fine for over the past century, thank you."

"I still don't understand," Dee said. "Is Emrys another form of John, like Ianto is? I mean, Jack does come from John. Right?"

Jack did a double take and then burst into laughter when he caught Ryo and Ianto do an identical roll of their eyes. "Oh God, you two are getting scary." He fell into laughter again.

"I saw that, you two," Dee fumed. "He's right. Way too scary."

"Ianto, would you like the honor of enlightening Dee?" Jack asked.

Ianto turned to Ryo, with a smirk. "I think it would be more amusing for Ryo to do the enlightening. Wouldn't you agree, Jack?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I admire you for your mind?" Jack stated with a leer directed toward Ianto.

"I'm sure," Ianto deadpanned. "Ryo?"

Ryo slung an arm around Dee's shoulder, grinning broadly. "I should dread you learning this, but Emrys means 'immortal'. So since Jack's immortal, your parents named you after him."

"Oh." Dee looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nah. I wouldn't want to be immortal, unless you were too," he said softly to Ryo. He nuzzled the side of Ryo's face. In a louder voice, he said, "Imagine that? I'm named after Captain Jack Harkness. They definitely would never believe that back home." He held up his cup of coffee, smiling at Jack. "It's an honor. But still call me Dee." He winked roguishly at Jack.

Jack laughed, Ianto and Ryo joining him.

Soon after, Ianto started to pick up their waste, with Ryo helping him.

Jack stood up and stretched. "Okay, so we're taking shifts on this, 'cause it could end up being all night. While I know you're becoming well seasoned members of the Torchwood team, I'd still prefer if each of you were with one of us," he said to Dee and Ryo. "So Dee, you're taking first shift with me. That means Ryo and Ianto, you get to try to take a nap in the SUV. Two hours, then it's your turn to shift through this mess."

"Just don't get in trouble," Ryo quipped as he headed back to the SUV with Ianto.

Ianto looked back over his shoulder, giving Dee and Jack a glance. "We can only hope. After all, it is Jack and Dee."

Jack and Dee grumped as they walked away. "So do you think there's no bodies to be found then?" Dee asked.

"We should have found something by now. I'm narrowing the choices down to disintegrating on contact, or they're out there somewhere. And if they are, we'll get them eventually," Jack said. "Well, start shifting."

"Gee, thanks Captain." Dee threw the Captain a half-assed salute, with a cocky grin on his face. Despite his sarcasm, once he got to work, Jack noticed Dee was doing a thorough job, as he had done all that day. As he had done ever since he started to work for Torchwood. Dee and Ryo had become a fine addition to their team, and Jack knew when they had the chance to finally go back to their world, he was going to miss them both immensely.

OoOoOoO

Two hours later, Jack and Dee headed for the SUV. They didn't see anyone in the vehicle. Jack shone his torch in a low beam into the SUV.

"Well, look at that. All tuckered out," Jack commented with an amused grin.

Dee peered through the SUV's window to find the front seats were pulled back. Both Ianto and Ryo were sleeping so deeply, the light shining into the SUV's interior did not cause them to stir. Dee noticed the two bodies were close, under a single blanket. He grabbed the torch from Jack and beamed it directly onto the two men – to find Ryo and Ianto on their sides, facing each other, their faces almost touching.

"Should we be jealous?" Jack asked, sounding as if he found it amusing.

"Yes," Dee ground out through clenched teeth. He set the torch on a higher beam, the light going down into the sleeping men's faces as he opened the door noisily. "Shift change!" Dee announced loudly, his voice echoing in the surrounding area.

Both Ryo and Ianto jumped. "Wha?" Ryo cried, jumping up. Ianto covered his face, cursing in Welsh.

"I understood every word you said, Jones," Dee commented.

"What's up with you?" Ryo asked, stretching. The torch provided enough light for him to notice Dee looked annoyed.

Jack grabbed the torch back from Dee. "Enough," he said, mostly to Dee. "Ianto, Ryo, your turn. We found some stuff, so I'm guessing we're definitely not done yet."

Ianto opened the door to the SUV and got out, glaring irritably at Dee in the way that only Ianto could. Ryo remained in the SUV, glaring at Dee. "What's wrong with you?" he repeated.

"Nothing," Dee remarked, trying for innocence. "Just your turn to go digging around. You heard Jack. Enough fun time and back to work."

"You're one to talk," Ryo grumped getting out of the car, glaring at Dee.

Jack started to smirk. He placed his arm around Dee's shoulder. "Come along, Dee. Our time to cozy up in under a warm blanket in the SUV." He winked at Dee.

Ianto knew Jack enough to realize the immortal man was trying to diffuse the situation.

Dee started to pull himself away from Jack. "I'm not tired. I think I'll go with them. Make sure they stay out of trouble."

Jack shook his head. "Dee, I'm making it an order! Into the SUV. After all, who would pass up a chance to snuggle down with someone as hot as me?"

"He's always been this modest," Ianto sighed, which finally earned a little grin from Ryo.

"Obviously someone seems to think they aren't hot enough. Honestly, Dee." Ryo folded his arms, and rolled his eyes. "Just chill and don't make a big fuss out of it. We just fell asleep."

Dee continued to glare.

"We best go," Ianto suggested, seeing Jack was going to make sure Dee didn't follow them. With a perfectly straight face, he said, "Let's just hope they don't find the come stains when we had mutual wet dreams." He turned on his heel and stalked off.

Ryo stood with his mouth gaping, then decided Ianto had a good way to deal with it, as Dee appeared quite speechless. With a smirk, he turned to follow Ianto.

"Fine," Dee said. "Whatever. Let's go, Jack." Dee grabbed Jack by his arm and roughly pulled him inside the SUV.

"Honestly, Dee. No reason to be jealous. It was innocent enough," Jack tried to reason as he attempted to take off his greatcoat while inside the SUV.

Dee found himself helping Jack, holding the coat so he could pull his arms out. "Easy for you to say, Jack. But not for me. Ryo's my husband and that was just a little too cozy for me."

Out of his greatcoat, Jack pulled it around to his front. He pushed Dee down and covered them with the coat. "Oh?" he asked. "Like this?" He threw an arm around Dee, pulling him closer. "It is chilly in here. But body heat will keep us warm. I promise I'll be a gentleman."

Dee snorted, but then studied Jack's face. "You're right. I'm just being a jealous twit. I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head. "Don't apologize to me, but there will be time tomorrow when we get back for making up. Now, you looked bushed and I need you alert when it's our shift again."

"Yeah, you're right." Dee snuggled down, draping a casual arm around Jack's waist and closed his eyes. "Night, Jack."

"Night, Dee." Jack brushed his lips against Dee's forehead. "Sleep well, Emrys," he said so softly, Dee hardly made it out.

OoOoOoO

Late the next morning, everything they had collected overnight was in the archives. They had help from Owen, Tosh and Gwen, who were in when they arrived, and already doing follow-up work on what they had brought in the night before.

Before they left the area earlier that morning, Jack and Ianto took a last walk around the perimeter of the sight before turning it over to UNIT. They had left Ryo and Dee behind at the SUV, deciding the married couple needed some private time to talk. When they returned to the SUV, Dee was a bit subdued and looked slightly ashamed, while Ryo tried his best not to look too smug. It did not stop the loving glances the two shared that was normal for them.

Ianto was passing out coffee to everyone, and Jack watched as Ryo and Dee gratefully accepted the mugs Ianto offered. The two men were sitting on a couch – more like lounging. They looked beat.

Ianto came over to Jack. "You do realize that they've been on the go since the crack of dawn yesterday. Those couple of naps does not fully count for a good night's sleep."

Jack nodded in agreement. "You're right." He called over to the two men gratefully drinking their coffee, but still looked worn out. "Okay, you two. You've done your duty for Torchwood for today. So how about I give you a lift to yours and unless we need you, take tomorrow off?"

Gwen came over to Jack. "Owen, Tosh and I can take care of things for the rest of the day, Jack," she said.

"Meaning?" Jack asked, turning to look at his second.

"Meaning, you and Ianto were out all night, taking turns with the naps too, while the rest of us managed to sleep in our own beds last night. You and Ianto deserve some time off too. We have the potentially hazardous articles safely secured. So perhaps you should be off and get some well deserved sleep too."

"I don't really need much sleep," Jack started to protest.

Gwen leaned closer to Jack. "Maybe so, but Ianto does. And he's looking tired too. Of course, he refused help making the coffee. But we'll somehow manage without him today. Take him back to his, Jack." She gave Jack a meaningful gaze.

Jack understood what she didn't say. If Jack didn't go with Ianto, then later that night, he would find himself alone in the Hub. No one spoke of it, but they all knew the time Jack spent buried for almost 2000 years had taken it's toll on the Captain. He sighed heavily. "Yeah. Right. Ianto," he called out. "Get ready to leave. Once we drop Dee and Ryo home, I'm taking you to yours."

Ianto gave Gwen a grateful smile. While acting otherwise, he heard the conversation between the Welshwoman and the Captain.

"We're fine," Dee also started to protest, sitting up as he finished his coffee. "It's just a short drive here. We can manage. Just don't ask us to walk it and we'll be fine."

Jack shook his head. "No way. You're both too tired to have any right behind a while. So, if you really need your car with you, I'll drive you. Then Ianto and I can grab a cab to his. Just one little catch, however."

"What's that?" Ryo asked, also standing up. He took Dee's empty mug from him, but Tosh was already at his side, taking both mugs.

"I know how to wash coffee mugs, Ianto, so don't think of it," Tosh commented breezily as she made her way toward the kitchen.

"Tomorrow morning, you'll have to pick us up at Ianto's," Jack replied to Ryo. "Or later today, if we really need to come back here for something."

Dee put his arm around Ryo's shoulders. "Deal," he agreed.

"Good. Let's get moving then," Jack insisted.

In short time, the four men were calling out for everyone to have a good evening, and they piled into Ryo and Dee's car for the short drive over to their flat.

Jack and Ianto accepted the married couple's offer to come up to their flat and have some coffee while they waited for a taxi to arrive. Before Jack had the chance to call, Ryo was already in the kitchen, putting on some coffee. Dee dug around in the fridge, looking for something quick they could have for a light meal before letting Jack and Ianto go on their way, and the Americans could crawl into their bed for some needed sleep.

When Dee and Ryo entered the lounge, they found Jack kicked back on their couch, watching television, while Ianto leaned against him, head on Jack's shoulder and his eyes closed. Jack grinned up at them.  
"It's a good thing I took Gwen's advice. Looks like Ianto needs some sleep too."

"Shame to have to make him have to endure a cab ride to his," Ryo said as he set the tray with a carafe of coffee and four mugs on the table.

Dee was setting plates on the table. "How about waking him up long enough to get a small, but decent meal, and then you two take over our guest room, at least for a few hours?" he offered.

Jack gently nudged Ianto, kissing his forehead. "Ianto, come on."

"Don't wanna move," Ianto mumbled.

"Don't have to move far. Dee makes a point. You need nutrition along with rest. So let me help you over to the dining table right there on the other side of this room, and then I'll tuck you into the bed in their guestroom." He smiled and moved Ianto's head enough to lightly kiss the pouting lips. "If you're a good boy and eat all your food, I'll even tuck you in with my body."

"Sounds wonderful." Ianto yawned and then sleepily pulled himself away from Jack.

Jack stood up and help Ianto to his feet, keeping an arm around the younger man's waist as they came over to the dining table. Jack studied the plates. "Smells good. What's that?" he asked.

Dee grinned. "A weird sort of Sheppard's Pie," he replied. "Some leftover Italian meatloaf chopped up, and baked with mashed potatoes covering it, along with some mixed veggies. Eat up."

Ianto lifted an eyebrow, looking at the food. "Weird yes. Smells good, yep. Hungry, definitely."

"He's tired," Ryo laughed as Ianto gratefully slid into a chair. The other three joined him at the table, and the foursome started to eat. For once, there was silence as they ate. All four men knew the sooner they were finished with their meal, the sooner they would be in a comfortable bed and getting some sleep. As they ate, Jack realized even he was starting to feel a little tired, and decided a little nap would do him some good. Then when he woke up, he could watch Ianto sleep, while he held the young Welshman in his arms.


	24. On Holiday

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter Twenty-Three: On Holiday  
Chapter Written by: Grace Musica  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 1,690  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Ryo/Dee  
Spoilers: Up through Torchwood 02 and FAKE Like, Like, Love.  
Warnings: M/m kissing  
Author's Notes: Much thanks to my beta, muse, and all around idea bouncing board, Totally4Ryo! And _don't bug me about the next chapter_, it's her turn!

Even though Jack was wiped, he only managed to grab a couple of hours' sleep. Ianto was curled up on his side, cuddled back up against Jack as he snored softly, a sure sign that he was deep into dreamland.

There was a noise in the hallway, a door opening then closing quietly. The Captain carefully disentangled himself from his slumbering lover and slipped from the bed, kissing Ianto's forehead fondly when he was sure the younger man was still asleep.

One of the Laytner-MacLeans was in kitchen, the scent of brewing coffee starting to permeate the air. He paused in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the wooden frame as he watched Ryo at the counter, humming to himself as he whipped a few eggs together in a mixing bowl. He was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants that slung low on his hips, giving a little teasing glimpse of the dip of Ryo's lower back.

"Can I get some of that?" Jack asked.

Ryo grinned over his shoulder. "Breakfast, you mean?" he asked, lifting the bowl a little. "No problem. How do you take your eggs?"

"Like I take everything - over easy," Jack cracked, making Ryo laugh out loud. He pulled out another frying pan and set it on the stove. With an ease that looked like it was borne of long practice, he scrambled the prepared eggs in one pan while he cracked eggs straight into the other, carefully flipping the eggs so the yolks wouldn't break. "If you want toast, you'll have to make it yourself," Ryo said with a smile. "Bread's over the icebox."

Jack took down the loaf and pulled four slices out of the bag, popping them into the toaster. "I thought you'd be out for a few more hours," Jack said.

Ryo took down two plates, spooning the eggs into them. "I can never sleep more than a handful of hours during the day, no matter how tired I am," he explained. "When I first became a cop, they had me working nights. It took me nearly wrecking a car to get switched to days."

"I'm a night person, me," Jack replied, taking his own plate. "Don't really need sleep anymore, but even when I did, I could collapse anytime."

"Good thing you're doing Torchwood work then," Ryo teased, stealing two pieces of toast and setting them on his own plate. He poured two coffees - one for him, one for Jack - and they moved to the dining room.

After a few moments of silence in which both men tucked away a good portion of their food, Jack wiped his mouth and looked over at Ryo. "I'm sorry if Dee got upset yesterday."

Ryo snorted into his coffee, waving a hand. "Oh please. He's just got a jealous streak a mile wide. He knows how cold it was in that SUV." He grinned. "Besides, I got him back good."

"Yeah?" Jack grinned as well. "How'd you do that?"

Ryo winked at him. "Told him I wasn't mad." Jack tilted his head to one side, a little confused. "He's Catholic," Ryo clarified. "Anything I could have said or done was nothing compared to how much that good old Catholic guilt ate him up."

Jack laughed. "Oh, his parents would be proud of you," he said, giving a slight toast with his mug.

"Yeah, Mother's going to be pretty proud of that one," Ryo said with a laugh. "She's been trying to teach me that trick for ages."

-

Dee and Ianto had dragged themselves out of their respective bedrooms in the early afternoon hours and found their partners sitting in the living room, talking animatedly about space travel. It was, mostly, Jack telling stories while Ryo paid rapt attention, eyes childlike wide as he listened to tale after tale.

Jack had called in around noon and found things to be ticking over fine at the Hub. At Ryo and Dee's urging, Jack and Ianto spent the day with the Laytner-MacLeans, mostly just sitting and talking to each other in the living room while they consumed pot after pot of Ianto's perfect coffee.

Dee managed to talk Ryo into taking another short nap after they had tea around five. He awoke to find the other three watching a Bond movie on the telly, with Ianto and Dee discussing the finer points of Sean Connery's Bond to Pierce Brosnan's Bond. Jack was watching them with a highly amused look on his face.

"I'm actually a fan of Alexander Crowe's Bond," Jack told Ryo when the half-Japanese man raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Who?" all three men asked.

"You'll see," Jack replied with a grin.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "What do you want for dinner?"

They ended up making sandwiches for dinner, cut into fourths and split between two plates. Somehow during the discussion, Jack had hit on the idea of having a friendly round of poker or two. Which became a bit more competitive when both Ryo and Ianto proceeded to wipe the floor with their partners.

"Y'know," Jack drawled, looking down at his hand. "I used to do this for a _living_."

"Me too," Ryo confessed, taking a sip of his beer. Dee had broke out a case about an hour before, and even Jack was drinking along with them. "Did Vice before I moved into CI, underground gambling rings."

Jack turned to Ianto, nudging him with his foot. "And you, Mr. Jones?"

"My grandfather taught me how to count cards when I was seven," he replied easily, sliding two cards across the table in discard, "and then I played in pub poker tournaments through uni for cash."

"Ryo's tell is that he sucks on the inside of his cheek a little when he's got a bad hand," Dee announced without looking up.

The half-Japanese man looked up from his pair of twos, wide-eyed and confused. "Wha?"

"A-ha, he's right!" Jack teased, and they all laughed when Ryo tried to hide behind his hand.

Another round of beer into the game, however, and Ryo's words started slurring together drunkenly. When Jack pointed it out, Ryo protested that he was _not_ drunk, thank you, he was Scottish and it took more than what he'd had to take him out. Dee had to agree.

"Yes, but he's gotten minimal sleep in the past 48 hours," Ianto pointed out. "He's exhausted and tipsy."

"Right." Dee rapped his knuckles on the table. "Bed with you. I'll see Jack and Ianto out to a cab."

Ryo let out a groan of disappointment that would have put his and Dee's son to shame.

"I'll make it an order," Jack threatened, already starting to gather up the cards into a stack.

"Fine, fine," Ryo grumbled, downing the rest of his bottle before standing. His head spun rudely and he sat straight back down, legs wobbly. "Okay, maybe that last one did the trick," he admitted.

Jack was closest to Ryo, and he instinctively grabbed the wobbly man. "It's okay, we'll get you to bed," the Captain reassured him. Ryo smiled drunkenly and patted Jack's cheek fondly.

About halfway to the master bedroom, the alcohol caught up with Ryo and he gave Jack a sad smile. "'M sorry 'bout your brother," he slurred. "Didn't wanna."

"I know," Jack reassured him. "I know, Ryo."

"Wouldnta blamed ya if ya'd shot me," he admitted. "Almost shot Leo."

"Leo?" Ianto asked, looking over at Dee as they followed behind Ryo and Jack.

"The drug lord that ordered the hit on his parents," Dee said quietly.

Ryo nodded exaggeratedly, giving Jack a sad smile. He stumbled a little into the Captain as they crossed the threshold into Ryo and Dee's bedroom, but Jack just smiled back and tucked him into bed like he was an overgrown child. He even brushed back Ryo's dark blonde hair from his face fondly.

"Glad you didn't," Ryo said softly, reaching up to pat Jack's cheek again.

Jack grinned down at him. "Me too," he confessed. Then he leaned in and kissed Ryo softly.

Dee felt a momentary flash of jealousy, but it faded almost as soon as he registered it. If he was being honest with himself, he could tell that it wasn't sexual, it was just Jack being Jack and showing affection the best way he knew how - physically.

He wondered if maybe he was just a little bit drunk.

"Hey, Harkness!" Dee teased good-naturedly. "If you're going to kiss on my husband, I get to snog Ianto!" he declared, reaching over and grabbing the young Welshman by the front of his shirt and pressed his mouth against Ianto's.

... and found that Ianto was not against the idea. If anything, he tilted his dark head to the side and kissed him back, lips moving smoothly against Dee's. And Dee found himself responding, moving his hand up to tangle into Ianto's dark hair as the kiss deepened.

He knew, somewhere in his brain, that he shouldn't be doing this, that it was _wrong_, that Ryo was _right there_... But he found that he didn't care, especially when Ianto's tongue found its way into his mouth and showed off just what the younger man had learned from Jack.

"Hey..." Ryo's voice broke the reverie and Dee pulled back with a loud smack. "If you get a proper snog, I want one too!" he protested.

Dee watched, stunned, as Jack laughed and leaned in and gave Ryo one hell of a snog. Both of them were definitely into the activity, tongues flashing briefly through the seam of their mouths.

It was... a huge turn-on.

His mind was whirling: they were happily married (or were they?) and yet it seemed second nature to be kissing both Ianto and Jack, completely and utterly natural. There was that minor jealousy, yes, but it was, oddly, the sort of jealousy that Ryo got to kiss Jack Fucking Harkness first.

Everything was topsy-turvy. He had to get out of there. He couldn't _breathe_.

Jack and Ryo both finally broke the kiss when the bedroom door slammed shut behind Dee.


	25. Perfection Is Overrated

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Perfection Is Overrated  
Chapter Written By: Grace Musica  
Rating: PG/K+  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Ryo/Dee, Gwen, Tosh, Owen  
Spoilers: Up through Torchwood 02 and FAKE Like, Like, Love and _Almost Perfect_  
Warnings: Gender bending. Muahaha.  
Author's Notes: Much thanks to my beta, muse, and all around idea bouncing board, Totally4Ryo!

OoOoOoO

Ryo and Dee held hands as they walked towards the Information Booth, a box of pastries in Ryo's other hand. Jack had called them about an hour before, sounding amused and asked in that oh-so-casual way if they could _possibly_ come in today.

They'd nearly run out of their apartment to get to the Hub.

The bell over the door to the Information Booth chimed when they swung it open. They caught the image of someone in a dark suit stooped down behind the counter. Dee took a deep breath. "Good morning, Ian - "

The figure behind the desk straightened, revealing a very tall, very beautiful, very _female_ person. She had long dark hair and expressive blue eyes... and a pair of tits that would make Diana jealous. She was also wearing one of Ianto's suits, looking awkward and childish in the oversized clothing.

"... to?" Dee finished, blinking.

Ianto threw his - her? His? - hands up in the air. "At least _you two_ recognize me."

Ryo and Dee stared long and hard at Ianto, eyes so wide that the whites could be seen all around their irises. The other folded his - her - his arms under his - her? - breasts. "If you knew about this, I will be forced to shoot you."

Ryo let out a snort of laughter. That set Dee off, and pretty soon both New Yorkers were on the floor laughing, clinging to each other.

Ianto sighed again. Better and better.

"So there I am, waiting on the docks for Ianto and this beautiful woman comes up to me."

Ryo and Dee shared a look before watching their now-female coworker dole out the coffee. They had to hand it to him - he didn't even break a sweat as Jack continued his narrative.

"She swears up and down that she's Ianto, but there's absolutely no way I would be able to tell who he is. Different DNA, fingerprints, the works. So what does he do?" A decidedly sappy grin crossed Jack's face. "He kisses me. And I know instantly!"

"That is the single most disgusting thing I've heard all day," Owen said from his chair.

"Could have had him make you a cup of coffee," Dee pointed out, taking a pointed sip from his mug. "Nobody else can make it like this."

"Thank you Dee," Ianto said as he settled into his chair across from them. He was pulling at his cuffs nervously, obviously uncomfortable in his own skin.

"We missed what's been going on," Ryo said. "What was Ianto doing on a ferry to Ireland for a weekend?"

"We were both supposed to be on it," Jack admitted. "I was going to meet him, but I missed the boat."

"Story of your life," Owen grumbled again.

The quip hit a bit deeper than Owen had meant from the expression that flickered across Jack's face, and Dee leaned over Ryo to look at Owen. "Oi, Deady. Stop being a bitch for three seconds, okay?"

"Children," Ryo warned. "What's so important about the ferry?"

"It's sort of an underground-type thing," Ianto explained. "Some medical online support groups from the area have been talking about the ferry ride, that there was... a special service offered."

"Let me guess," Dee interrupted. "A remedy to cure all ills?"

"I don't quite understand why we have to stop it," Owen piped in. "I mean, a cure for cancer? Alzheimer? AIDS?"

"I do have to agree with Owen on this one, Jack," Gwen added.

Tosh nodded in agreement. "Think of how much suffering something like that could end."

Jack rubbed his face. "We've been over this, guys."

"We have to figure out those answers ourselves," Ryo said, almost quietly. "If we cheat on this one, the next disease to come along could wipe us off the planet because we won't know how to combat it."

Six pairs of eyes turned to look at the half-Japanese man in amazement. He shrugged. "Sometimes you have to suffer for great things to happen."

Dee reached over and squeezed Ryo's knee under the table.

"Anyway," Jack said, taking control of the conversation. "Ianto's memory's been erased from about an hour after he boarded to stumbling off the boat."

"Is there anything we can give him?" Toshiko asked, looking down at Owen and back again. "I mean, would a mind probe work on him like we tried with Beth?"

"Any method of memory recovery would be iffy," Owen said. "There is a sort of anti-Retcon that Jack made up, but there's a chance that Ianto could remember _everything_."

"Fun," Ryo deadpanned. "Are you going to do it?"

"What other option do I have?" Ianto replied, shrugging.

"You could say no," Gwen told him. "None of us would blame you."

Ianto took a deep breath. "Again, no other option."

"It's in my office, I'll get it to you after the meeting," Jack told him.

"Right, that's settled." Dee cupped his coffee mug in his hands. "What next?"

"I was thinking we could split off," Jack said. "Ianto is going to be needing a new wardrobe, and you two rotate in to replace him until he gets back on his feet. So to speak."

The two girls sat up straighter, eyes hopeful.

"I can go shopping with him," Ryo volunteered.

Toshiko gave a full-out pout. Gwen crossed her arms. "Yeah? And what do you know about women's clothing?"

"My mother's family owned one of the few textile mills to survive the War," Ryo said. "My grandmother was the head seamstress until she retired. And my mother and my aunt and Carol have dragged me to enough stores in my life that I think I can handle it."

"Right then." Jack put his hands flat on the table. "Ryo and Ianto will go shopping on Torchwood, and the rest of us will figure out how to fix this. Dee can fill Ryo in on what our plan is when he goes home tonight."

Everyone nodded and Jack left with Ryo and Ianto to give the young Welshman the anti-Retcon and the Torchwood credit card. When the doors slid shut behind them, Dee let out a long sigh.

"Who's glad that he didn't turn up in some of Lisa's old clothes?" he asked aloud. "Because that would just be creepy."

Ladies' Apparel.

Words that instill fear into the most hardened of men. A sea of short skirts and plunging necklines, lacy knickers and high heels and make-up counters.

Ianto had no idea where to start.

Ryo put an arm around his now-slim shoulders. "Take a breath, Ianto," he murmured kindly in his ear.

Ianto did, generous chest rising and falling.

"Now take another."

Ianto did it again.

"There." Ryo patted his shoulder. "Not so bad now, is it?"

"Easy for you to say," Ianto replied. "I only know three womens' styles; my mother's, my sister's in secondary, and Lisa. Neither floral prints nor short skirts really appeal."

Ryo laughed. "Try shopping with Carol after being dragged to the best places in the world by the women in my family. She's really more Queens than Manhattan. More fun to shop with, though."

"So how is this going to translate into what I'm bringing back?"

The half-Japanese man winked at him. "Just follow my lead," he said, reaching down to take Ianto's hand.

Ianto didn't know if it was the new hormones or the floundering fragility of being something he *wasn't* that made Ryo's grasp so... Reassuring. Ryo's hands were a bit like Jack's in a way, comforting and steady and warm as he slid those gun-calloused fingers through Ianto's now-slim ones.

Ianto could see why the Laytner-MacLeans held hands often.

Ryo had located a shopgirl and was making a beeline to her. She had an air of classy experience around her, and she smiled as they approached her. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we need a bit of help," Ryo said and it sounded *so unlike* him that Ianto had to look at him again. The detective seemed to be standing even straighter than normal, a mask of calculated indifference on his face. The aura he was giving off was one Ianto recognized from his time in his father's shop: _I have money and lots of it._

The shopgirl picked up on it too, if her smile was any indication.

"My girlfriend here, her house burnt down last night. Poor lamb lost everything. Including all of her clothes. I was hoping you could take care of her, give her the works, yeah?"

"Ryo," Ianto protested. "You can't, this place is far too expensive -"

"You see how sweet she is?" Ryo pulled Ianto into a hug. "My little Welsh angel, worried about me when she's devastated!"

"I know the type," the shopgirl said. Ianto could already see her spending her commission in her head.

"Now, she'll take great care of you," Ryo was saying. "Just tell her what you like and she'll pick out some fantastic things."

"I am not a child, stop talking like that," Ianto snapped.

Ryo ignored him and turned to the shopgirl. "Outfits for... A week, I think," he said with an air of expertise. "From underwear on up. Something lacy, maybe? A guy can dream."

"I'm poisoning your coffee when we get _home_," Ianto promised as the shopgirl led him back to a dressing room.

"Don't forget to replace the red negligee you look so good in!" Ryo called after them, completely unfazed by the threat.

The shopgirl looked over at him and grinned and Ianto felt himself color slightly. "Yankee bastard," he said fondly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when the proximity alarm went off, signaling Ryo and Ianto's return from their shopping expedition. Even Jack and Dee came out from Jack's office to see what was going on.

Ianto stepped into the Hub proper behind Ryo, and Jack thought that even time stopped for a moment.

He - she - he (God damn, Jack hated pronouns in these cases) was in clothing very similar to what Ianto normally wore, a sharp, couldn't-be-tailored-in-the-time-they'd-been-gone business suit. The jacket was off and he was carrying it over one arm, the long-sleeve oxford shirt tucked into his pants. However, instead of the usual tie, Ianto had left the top three buttons open on his shirt. It revealed a generous amount of cleavage, and when combined with the clingy pants, the now-female Ianto Jones painted an absolutely gorgeous picture.

"I'll... Uh, I'll go make some coffee then," Ianto volunteered after a long, uncomfortable moment of silence passed. When no one made any sound, he walked over towards the coffee machine.

"I hate for him to leave but oh, to watch him go!" Dee muttered appreciatively. Jack had to grin at the New Yorker's reaction: Ianto in his normal state tended to have that effect on people.

"So I do good work, yeah?" Ryo teased as he walked up to his husband and Captain.

"Yeah," the two men intoned.

Ryo grinned. "If I could get you to sign off on these?" he asked, innocent as sin, holding out a stack of receipts and a completed write-off sheet.

Jack pulled a pen out and signed the approval sheet without even looking.

Ryo's grin widened. He needed to get Ianto to work his womanly wiles on their Captain for as long as they could get it.

Ianto was _exhausted_. His hips were sore from the new gait he had yet to adapt to. He had a headache because he'd pulled back his long, heavy hair after a few hours to get it out of the way. His back hurt from the new top-heavy frame.

He squashed down the urge to run home and hide in the bathtub with a beer. There was a goddamn limit.

Someone put their hand on his shoulder and he jumped, whirling around. Jack was looking down at him, giving a reassuring smile.

The sweet, warm feeling the smile gave Ianto vanished when Jack's blue eyes flicked over to look down the front of his shirt. Some things never change.

"Why don't you go on home?" he suggested. "You've done plenty, and I can tell you're exhausted." Ianto started to protest, but Jack raised his eyebrows and effectively cut off any argument. "It's going to be a long night for me," the Captain continued. "I'm going to find a way to turn you back into the you we all know and love."

Ianto smiled a little bit before nodding. "Do you want me to order some takeaway first?"

"Ryo and Dee are staying with me, we'll draw straws later. Some coffee wouldn't go amiss, though," he said, giving that pretty smile.

Ianto shook his head fondly but stood and made his way to the coffee machine. Jack followed behind, watching silently as Ianto made a big pot of straight black coffee. He usually did something similar when Jack elected to stay the night shift in the hub, fixed up just the way he liked it; this way, the three men could make their coffee how they liked it.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked softly.

"As well as to be expected," Ianto replied. He turned and gave Jack what he hoped was a brave smile. "I feel the same, but there are little annoyances. Like living in a new flat; have to get used to the furniture being in different places."

Jack chuckled and moved to step into Ianto's personal space. Ianto's smile softened and he had to tilt his head up to look at Jack properly. "You don't have to be brave with me, Ianto," he said softly.

_On the contrary,_ he thought, but he shook his head instead. "Hopefully it'll just be a minor inconvenience."

"We'll get you back to yourself," Jack promised. He touched Ianto's cheek gently, looking at his face. "Although, male or female, you are absolutely gorgeous."

"Jack," Ianto said, exasperated, "you don't have to seduce me anymore."

"I _like_ seducing you," Jack protested, leaning in to press his lips against Ianto's.

Jack's hand slipped from his face down to stroke his collarbone, and Ianto was struck by just how large Jack really was. Normally he felt like they were on equal ground - because they were. Now, he felt small and delicate and almost protected, Jack's touch so careful.

It was a different sort of arousal too, the spike of pleasure centered lower in his belly, making him ridiculously weak-kneed, the cliche not missed. His own hands moved up to press against Jack's chest, feeling the faint thu-thump of the Captain's heart through his shirts.

"I have wanted to do that all day," Jack murmured softly when they finally pulled apart.

Ianto licked his lips. "What kept you?"

"Didn't want to scare you off."

Ianto's mouth tilted up into a smile. "Don't let it keep you next time."

"Ianto, I - oh!" The sound of Gwen's voice made Ianto pull back, looking over at her. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt..."

"It's all right," Ianto told her, stepping out of Jack's arms. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come over to mine for dinner tonight," Gwen offered, jerking her thumb over towards the invisible lift. "Rhys made some lasagna, it's one of his specialties." A tiny little grin crossed her face, making it obvious where her mind had gone. "But if you're busy or - "

"That sounds lovely," Ianto interrupted. "I just finished making Jack's nightly coffee supply anyway."

Jack's fingers were warm and comforting against his arm as Ianto walked past him. "Now you two girls have fun!" he singsonged.

"Enjoy your coffee, _sir_," Ianto replied.

Gwen just laughed and pushed Ianto out the door.

Rhys almost dropped dinner when he caught his first glimpse of the new Ianto. "Bloody 'ell, she wasn't lying!"

Gwen smacked Rhys on the arm, and motioned for Ianto to sit down. The two Williamses flitted around the dining room and in and out of the kitchen before sitting down to a very homey meal. Ianto almost felt like a child at his parents' dinner table again, watching the way Rhys and Gwen interacted.

Rhys, bless him, tried to make sure Ianto was involved in the conversation, but all attempts ended up stilted and awkward. ("So, what, you got your sister to help you out with your wardrobe?" "My sister thinks I'm a civil servant, this would raise too many awkward questions.") In the end, Gwen gave him a huge glass of red wine and shipped him off to the couch while she and Rhys cleaned up.

"Are you sure I can't help with anything?" Ianto asked, mindful of the wine sloshing dangerously in its cup.

"No, no love, you just go sit down right over there," she said, ushering him towards the couch. "Just relax."

_"Just relax, we'll be with you in a minute."_

Ianto stilled and Gwen blinked up at him. "Ianto?"

"I... There..." He was stumbling over his words, trying to sort through the sudden barrage of information. "There was a couch." A ratty, worn, woven yellow fabric thing.

"Where, sweetheart?" Gwen asked, taking the glass from him and leading him towards the couch.

"On the boat."

Her mouth made a perfect little 'O' of surprise. "You're remembering! Here, just sit and I'll call Jack."

_"Just relax, we'll be with you in a minute."_

_Ianto perched on the edge of the couch - no way was he going to sit on it, he'd catch God knows what off of it - and watched the woman leave the room. She had the air of someone who'd recently had really good plastic surgery, still not quite used to her own skin._

_She came back into the room in under 20 seconds, a man following close behind. He was just as unnaturally gorgeous as the woman, his jet-black hair slicked back, high cheekbones and flawless skin and the faint outline of muscles underneath the sleeves of his Oxford shirt. The woman was in a little black dress that most women probably dream about, short and tight with her blonde hair up in a twist._

_"So what can we do for you, Mr...?" the woman asked prompting Ianto for his name._

_"Jones," Ianto supplied. He really liked having his last name for Torchwood undercover work. Made it easier to realize when someone was talking to him. "John Jones."_

_"Mr. Jones," she said, giving him a smile with perfectly set, brilliantly white teeth._

_"I was... What exactly can you do?" he asked._

_"Anything you desire," the man said, giving a advert-ready smile of his own. "A spot of plastic surgery if you want, or cure a tumor. Fix your memory or make you forget something painful in your past."_

_Now __that__ was tempting, but Ianto knew by now you had to have the bad to appreciate the good. "How?"_

_"Well, first we'll sedate you," the woman said, the speech obviously practiced. "Then we'll use cutting-edge technology to perform the procedure."_

_"... Here on the ferry," Ianto said._

_The statement threw the couple, and they glanced at each other nervously. "It's very good technology," the man supplied._

_"And how much will this cost?"_

_"It's a flat fee of five thousand," the woman said, looking almost apologetic at even asking._

_"But it's cheaper than any hospital," the man replied._

_"It's still a fair amount," Ianto said, mentally trying to do the maths in his head. Torchwood had been aware of this for three months now. Twelve trips, with very conservative guess of 5-8 clients per trip. Anywhere between 60 to 84 thousand pounds. That they knew of. Who knew how long they'd been running before Torchwood had caught wind of them? "I'll have to think about it."_

_He stood and shook both of their hands, giving them both a friendly smile._

_"You never said what you wanted," the woman said, gripping his hand._

_"I... I'm having hearing issues," Ianto lied, trying to pull his hand away. She gripped his hand tighter. "Let go."_

_"I'm sorry sweetheart," she said, giving him a sad smile. "But you'll wake up tomorrow and be just fine."_

"Another point for Torchwood," Dee said as he climbed out of the SUV. "No search warrants needed."

Ryo slammed his door shut. "Yes, and if the proverbial Men in Black did it to us back home, you'd have your off-duty piece out before they got in the door," he replied.

"Damn straight," Dee agreed. "That's because I don't have anything to hide. It's an invasion of privacy."

"And what if we're wrong now?" Ryo argued.

"You're the one who gets touchy waiting for a warrant to come through when we're sitting on a perp that's about to bounce."

"You're the one who wants to accost them in the street."

"You both have the option to go back to the Hub," Jack cut in.

"No, it's - " Ryo sighed heavily. "I don't like any of this. But it has to be done."

Dee nodded, then kicked in the door to Alexandra and Jason Edwards' house.

The couple were in their living room, and they both jumped to their feet as Jack, Ryo and Dee swept in, guns drawn. "Who're you?" Jason demanded.

"Where is it?" Jack countered.

"Where's what?" Alexandra this time, high-pitched and afraid.

"The alien tech you've been using to make yourselves rich," Jack growled.

Two pairs of pretty eyes cut over to a little trinket box on the table. Without so much as a glance at each other, the Laytner-MacLeans sprung into action, Ryo going for the box and Dee moving to help cuff the couple.

Ryo opened the box and peered inside, looking down at the alien object inside. It was about the size of a baseball and reminded Ryo of a sketch of an atom, a sphere surrounded by halos of twisted metal. "Ianto, was this it?" he called out, tipping the box towards the entrance.

Ianto nodded, a piece of hair escaping from his ponytail to fall into his face. He tucked it back behind his ear distractedly. "Yeah."

"You - you're alive!" Jason blurted out, struggling a little. Jack moved up to grab the man's arm tight, making him wince. "We thought you were dead!"

"We've never had anyone pass out before," Alexandra explained, looking at Dee over her shoulder as if she thought explaining herself would make everything better. "We changed his appearance so he couldn't be connected to us."

"I've heard enough," Jack spat out. "Owen, Gwen, I want you to go through the house. Find any tech, any records they might have, and any cash." Owen and Gwen nodded and started a sweep throughout the property. Jack touched his earpiece. "Tosh. Hack into their computers and any accounts in their name."

"_Already on it_," came the woman's soft voice through the comms. "_I'll have everything ready for you by the time you get back to the Hub._"

"Thanks Tosh." He looked at Jason critically. "Could you get the interrogation room ready too?"

Jack didn't even turn around when he heard the door to his office open. "I'm not changing my mind," he said, his voice carefully neutral.

"I'm not expecting you to," came a feminine voice. It was equal parts familiar and foreign, and Jack finally turned around. Ianto was standing in the doorway with a mug of coffee. "But I thought you'd appreciate this," he offered, closing the door behind him and crossing over to Jack's desk.

Even as a woman, trapped temporarily in an unfamiliar form, Ianto still moved with a natural grace. His hips swayed just a bit more, and Jack was itching to put his hands on them, pull that female body close, learn all the curves and shapes.

Instead he smiled and contented himself with brushing his fingers against Ianto's slim ones when he took the coffee from his lover. "You always know just what I need," he said with a smile.

"I try," Ianto said with the familiar little dip of his head.

"How's the decoding coming?" Jack asked.

"Ryo and Dee are trying to get Jason and Alexandra to give us hints, but they're not talking," Ianto reported. "However, Tosh thinks she's getting close to figuring out how it works without their help. Gwen and Owen found a list of clients, they're going to do follow-up to make sure what the tech did will stick for those who were ill."

Jack nodded, processing the information. "They're pretty pissed at me, aren't they?"

"I haven't seen them this mad since the faeries," Ianto admitted. "At least we had a rough idea why you'd left when we saw the TARDIS on the CCTV."

Jack flinched a little, looking down at his coffee. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I want to give it to the world, _God_ I do, but I can't."

"Paradox," Ianto agreed. "It'll change the future. Affect you, even slightly."

Jack smiled up at him, the normal carefree grin tinted with melancholy. "Exactly. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You're the boss," Ianto said. "You have to be the one to make the hard decisions, and take the heat when they're not the popular ones. Ryo and Dee don't like it, don't like anything about this, but they understand."

"Are you saying the others don't understand?"

"Deep down, I think they do," Ianto admitted. "But Gwen wants to save everyone, and sometimes I think Tosh is too kind for Torchwood. And Owen's got that doctor's drive to heal underneath all his gruff. It's their biggest assets, but their biggest weaknesses at the same time."

Jack shook his head in amazement. "Sometimes, Ianto Jones..." He took a deep breath. "So what about us? You and me, and our detectives?"

"We're too jaded," Ianto replied simply. "We want to save everyone, but we know it's impossible sometimes."

Jack looked down at the coffee in his hand. "As much as I love your coffee, I'm afraid I'm going to need something stronger than this," he admitted.

"I know a few pubs around here that are still open at this time of night," Ianto said. "Might do to give everyone time to cool down."

Jack tipped back the coffee - it would never do to let Ianto's coffee go to waste - and set the mug down on the corner of his desk. "You just want to get me drunk and take advantage of me."

Lush red lips twisted up into a seductive smile. "That might do, too."


	26. Lost Souls

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter: Twenty-Five: Lost Souls  
Chapter Written By: Totally4Ryo  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Dee/Ryo, Toshiko, Gwen, Owen, Martha Jones  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, and _Like, Like Love_, Torchwood – through Series 2, Doctor Who – through S03, to be safe, especially the radio play, "Lost Souls".  
Warnings: M/M, SMUT - not for kiddies.  
Beta by my gorgeous partner in crime for **Slipping Through** Grace Musica  
Notes: I took a little liberty with this being there are 4 additional characters that was not in the radio play. I hope you like.  
This is a very long chapter – equal to 39 pages in Word. Since I'm posting from what has already been previously posted at LiveJournal, I've been putting multi-part chapters into one chapter to avoid confusion while I'm posting this here. This chapter originally was posted in 6 parts, thus the very long chapter here. Hope you enjoy!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gwen entered the Hub to find Owen, Tosh, Ianto, and Ryo in a huddle near the kitchen area. All of them looked highly amused as they talked. Since Dee and Ryo had taken an early shift, Gwen had not needed to come in until late afternoon, and had been able to spend the day with Rhys.

She approached the group after dropping her jacket and purse at her desk, walking up behind Ianto and listening in to the discussion.

"How much you want to bet this will be a bleedin' bust?" Owen asked the others. "What about it, tea boy? Willing to wager?"

"No bet. I know Jack, remember?" Ianto replied.

Ryo shook his head. "It won't be a total bust," he said. "At least if you ask Jack and Dee."

"And why would that be?" Owen asked.

Tosh giggled. "This could be interesting. I think I know Dee well enough to know how it might go."

"Exactly!" Ryo exclaimed. "Bets anyone?" With a raised eyebrow, he glanced around the group. He noticed Gwen standing behind Ianto, trying to pick up the conversation. "Good afternoon, Gwen," he greeted as the others shook their heads to Ryo's bet comment, groaning.

"Good afternoon," Gwen exclaimed as Tosh and Owen also looked at her. "What's going on?" She had glanced around the Hub as she went over to the group and noticed there were no signs of Jack or Dee.

Ianto held his arm out toward Gwen. "Afternoon. Did you have a nice day today?" he asked.

Gwen's eyes lit up as he noticed her coffee mug being held out before her, filled with Ianto's rich, aromatic coffee. "Thank you, Ianto. You're the coffee angel, you are."

Owen snorted, his lips curling into a smirk. Before he had a chance to open his mouth, Ianto said, "You dare call me an angel, you will be on decaf for a month. Because I know you won't mean it."

Ryo snorted, giving Ianto a funny look.

"Right. Like that will stop me, coffee fairy," Owen stated. He folded his arms and stared at Ianto in triumph.

"For fuck's sake," Ianto muttered.

"So tell me, Ianto," Ryo asked, very amused. "Has Jack been keeping you up late again?"

"I can't believe you forget about Owen," Tosh said, staring at Ianto.

Ianto blushed slightly, but after straightening his tie, he looked back at Ryo. "No, but that doesn't mean that I haven't been keeping him off rooftops at night."

Ryo started to choke on his coffee, while Toshiko blushed and hid behind her hand to laugh and Gwen's eyes went wide before she broke out in laughter.

"Like I bloody needed to know that, thank you," Owen said. He turned and started for the autopsy bay.

"Well, if he can't cut you off, he might as well scar you mentally. Not like you can Retcon yourself," Ryo said to the medic's retreating back.

"And fuck you too, Ryo!" Owen snapped as he continued to walk away.

Ianto smirked as he patted Ryo on the shoulder. "You know. You and me, rule the world." He winked at Ryo.

"Never know what hit them," Ryo replied, lifting his coffee mug in salute.

Gwen and Tosh traded looks that shared both concern and amusement. "Right," Gwen dismissed the two smirking men. "Where's Jack and Dee?"

Snickers went around the group. "Dee had this brilliant idea and no matter how much I tried, he went ahead with it anyway," Ryo replied, rolling his eyes.

"What idea?"

Ianto cleared his throat. "To take Jack shopping. For contemporary clothes."

"Oh…" Gwen's eyes went wide, and the coffee mug trembled as she held in her laugh. "Jack in contemporary clothes. Right."

"It's not completely unlikely," Ianto stated. "I did see pictures of Jack in the 50's and 60's wearing suits of the time. But I believe the hippie look that he had for a brief time in the 60's was the last time. So, good luck to Dee."

Ryo leaned against the counter and had a sip of his coffee. "I'm not saying a word. I'm just going to wait until they return."

Gwen shrugged and started for her desk. Once seated, she looked over to Ryo. "I'm surprised Jack allowed himself to be dragged along."

"He is very proud of his retro look," Toshiko agreed. She sat down at her desk and looked over the programs running on the monitors.

"There is CCTV," Gwen ventured. "How hard would it be to find them?"

Ryo walked over to Gwen's desk. "Ianto already considered it, and while he believes it can be done, we decided to let the two have their fun."

"And we can always look over the footage later," Ianto called out.

After everyone had a laugh, Ryo looked at Gwen. "Dee got a bug up his ass about it. Now I realize why Dee adored you when we watched the show, Gwen. Because once he sinks his teeth into an idea, he doesn't let go until he gets what he wants." He winked at her and walked away.

"I want to know his secret, because I know both Tosh and Gwen have tried," Owen called out from the autopsy bay. "Suzie too. And, of course, Ianto."

Ryo glanced across the Hub at Ianto. "That's what scares me," he commented. "I'll guess we'll see how it went when they return."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hours later, Ianto found himself calling Jack, requesting to meet him, Ryo, and Gwen at a club and assist with a Weevil. Jack and Dee were going over their purchases at a café over coffee and a late dinner when the call came. Both men had changed into their new purchases and had carrier bags with men's boutiques' names on them.

Jack sighed and looked over at Dee. "Duty calls. A Weevil was seen running through a nightclub. Ianto, Gwen and Ryo are on it right now."

"I think we've done enough shopping for the day." He quickly finished his coffee and stood up, gathering his bags. "Let's go."

Jack nodded, also collecting his bags. "Time to catch the Weevils."

They arrived at the address Ianto texted to Jack. Since they had used Dee and Ryo's car for their expedition, Dee drove. Jack found himself hanging on and grinning like a madman. "I like your style, Dee," he said and hung on tighter as Dee took a tight turn into an alley. Dee smirked as he brought the car to a skidding halt behind the Torchwood SUV. Jack had their holsters out of the glove box and handed Dee his.

"I learned a few tricks driving with you," Dee remarked with a wink. As they got out of the car, they put on their holsters. Dee had to drop his coat on the car's bonnet to get his shoulder holster on.

Jack was looking up over a few buildings. "Up there. On the fire escape."

"Run!" Dee cried out as he grabbed his coat and made toward where a Weevil was running down the fire escape, with Gwen, Ianto and Ryo behind it. He fumbled to finish strapping on his holster and shrugged his coat on while running.

Jack was right beside him. "You seem to do that well too." He grinned and winked, indicating the holster now in place and the long brown coat that flapped behind Dee as he ran.

"I think we make quite the image now," Dee said. "Ah, shit. Okay, we were supposed to reach the Weevil before it reached the sidewalk." They watched as the Weevil came off the fire escape and made its way down the alley.

"Keep running then," Jack commented as they ran past the three who were still coming down the fire escape. Halfway down the last level to the street, Ryo jumped and landed right behind Jack.

They heard Ianto jump off the last few steps and landing on the sidewalk, followed by Gwen.

"Oh, fuck me," they heard Ianto groan behind them.

"I'm ignoring them," Ryo commented as they ran.

Jack's mobile started to ring. "Oh. The rest of you carry on," he instructed as he took out the phone. His eyes on the team, and admiring the back image of Dee leading the chase, he grinned as Ryo ran past him, shaking his head.

Jack stopped and walked in the direction his team went, answering the phone.

"Jack," he heard the feminine voice greet him.

"Martha Jones! Suddenly outside a tacky nightclub, the voice of a nightingale."

"Where are you?" Martha asked.

"Oh you know, chasing a Weevil around Cardiff Bay. It's a quiet night really."

"Jack, I need you."

"Don't tell me you finally seen the light and dumped that fiancé of yours. I'm on the first train to London."

"I'm not in London," Martha replied. "I'm in Switzerland. Have you heard of CERN?"

Meanwhile Ianto, Gwen, Ryo, and Dee were making their way back toward Jack, catching their breath. Jack saw them find a spot out of way of the pedestrians for the group to huddle while he finished his call.

Gwen finally noticed first Dee and then Jack. "Dee, is that a new coat? Nice."

Grinning, Dee did a slow turn to show off the long, vintage, brown WWII era Army officer's greatcoat. "Thank you."

Ryo walked over to Dee, putting an arm around his waist and stilling him. "Mine, Cooper." Ryo's eyes looked Dee up and down. "I'm not surprised. I'm not surprised that I find it sexy either."

Gwen giggled as she continued to watch as Dee pulled back the coat to reveal a new striped shirt under dark blue braces. "I told you that braces would go well with his shoulder holster," she commented.

Ryo held up a finger at her, but was grinning. "I have to agree with you, Cooper. They do."

"Dashing," Ianto replied. "And is that Jack in a black turtleneck under a striped shirt? Wearing black jeans?"

"Still in braces," Ryo commented, and laughed. "Well, at least Dee contributed a little to the shopping expedition."

"Who wins?" Ianto asked.

"We all do. I think we all bet that Dee would return with braces," Ianto stated. "But I wasn't expecting…" He indicated Dee's coat. "Nice touch, I must say."

Jack moved closer to them, still talking to Martha on the phone. Gwen's eyes moved from Dee to Jack. "That looks great too, Jack."

Ianto cleared his throat. When Gwen looked at him, Ianto threw her a wink. "He is hot," he agreed. "And mine."

Gwen laughed. "Of course he is, love."

"Will you lot take it somewhere else or quiet down? I'm talking to a nightingale and I can't hear over your banter," Jack said to them.

Ryo's eyes lit up and he took a step closer to Jack. "Martha Jones? You're speaking to Martha Jones?"

Dee rolled his eyes. "Yes, everything must stop for Martha Jones." He snickered, ignoring Jack's glare and pointed to Ryo. "Fanboy!" he accused.

"I'd leave you for her!" Ryo retorted.

"I know," Dee remarked. "That's why I don't like her." He stuck his tongue out at Ryo.

To the others, it was obvious they were teasing each other, probably a long standing joke between the two from back when Martha Jones was merely a character on a programme on the telly.

Ianto rolled his eyes and let out a loud put upon sigh. "Nice adult relationship at work."

"Yeah," Gwen drawled. "Remind you of someone?"

Jack snorted and excused himself to Martha. He glared mildly at both Ianto and Gwen, but could not stop the grin.

"We have a son. Immaturity is required," Ryo commented.

"You two are adorable," Gwen gushed at Ryo and Dee.

Folding his arms, Dee glanced at Ryo. "If you leave me for anyone, it's Ianto. Got it?"

"I'd love to, but I'm still stuck with Jack," Ianto remarked.

"Not if I run away with him first." Dee winked and then stuck his tongue out at Ianto.

"Oh yeah," Gwen laughed. "I can see it now. Dee and Jack doing a twins routine in that Vegas galaxy that Jack talks about." She glanced over at Ianto and Ryo. "Meanwhile, you two will take over said galaxy."  
"We'd make them an exclusive act for our benefit," Ianto deadpanned.  
Gwen laughed along with Ryo, grinning widely. "I can see it, too."

Jack covered the phone. "If you don't shut up, no one is going to Switzerland."  
"Switzerland?" Gwen asked, intrigued.

Ianto glanced over to Gwen in question. Dee was looking over at Ryo.

"I'll see you soon, Martha," Jack said into his mobile. "And remember I warned you about this lot. So don't complain when we get there. Everyone has gotten cheekier since you last saw them."

The others waited while Jack closed his phone and shoved it in his coat pocket. Jack studied the others for a moment before he asked, "What happened with the Weevil?"

"It jumped into the bay," Gwen replied.

"Can Weevils swim?" Jack asked.

"Apparently not," Ianto replied seriously.

Jack nodded his head. "Okay, that's that then. Ianto, call in Toshiko and Owen. Quick team meeting, and then everyone go home, pack and get some sleep. We're going to Switzerland first thing tomorrow morning."

Ianto, Gwen, Dee and Ryo all shared looks before all eyes were on Jack. All of them were suddenly silent.

The next morning found Team Torchwood on a flight to Switzerland. Jack was intrigued at what Martha had done to get all seven of them on a plane, while Ryo was amazed. Owen, Gwen, and Toshiko were looking forward to see their friend again, glad to help her out however they could.

Dee and Jack had been teased by the others, Owen especially, because of the slight alterations to their wardrobes. Dee especially got ribbed from Owen over his new coat. All the way to the airport, Owen grumbled about newbies needing attitude adjustments. Jack pointed out that Dee and Ryo were no longer newbies and had been contributing members of the team for a while. Jack had suggested that Owen could always be pulled out at all hours of the night to bring in Weevils and the occasional stray Blowfish instead of Dee and Ryo being the on-call first response team. Gwen added that Owen had plenty of free time overnight since he no longer slept. Owen wisely decided to stop teasing Dee and Jack.

Once the plane took off, only Toshiko and Owen stayed awake for the flight. Toshiko was surprised when even Jack dropped off to sleep, his head leaning against Ianto's, while the younger man slept with his head on Jack's shoulder. Toshiko sighed heavily, and once again she and Owen lamented over being the only ones not getting any action.

When the plane was in final approach and everyone was up, Jack explained further about the events happening at the Large Hadron Collider at the CERN facility near Geneva.  
Martha met the group outside of arrivals. As they approached, Dee and Ryo lagged behind the other members of the team. Dee placed a hand firmly on Ryo's shoulder. "Down, fanboy," he warned with a chuckle, noticing Ryo's eyes were fixed on Martha.

Still staying at a slight distance, Dee and Ryo watched as Gwen and Toshiko rushed up to greet Martha, the women giggling as they hugged. Next Owen gave Martha a warm hug – as warm as a dead man was able. When Ianto went over next, she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"You've been keeping Jack well in hand, I hope," she asked with a bright smile.

"Literally, most times," Jack remarked with a wink.

Martha laughed as she hugged Ianto. "Can't you see I'm doing a wonderful job keeping him in line," Ianto commented dryly, blushing slightly.

Next Martha turned to Jack, who was standing close to her, and gave him a tight hug. "Jack, thank you for coming. I knew I could depend on you."

"Anything for my nightingale," Jack replied with a smile as he hugged her back.

While they watched, Ryo was trembling with excitement. Dee started to frown.

"Oh stop it," Ryo remarked, slapping Dee's arm. "She did save Ianto and me. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Sure. And… she's still hugging Jack. As usual." Dee rolled his eyes and started to walk over to join the others. "And they bitch about Gwen in fanfic."

"Just be nice," Ryo warned, ignoring Dee's comment before an argument started. He followed his husband, who came to a stop next to Gwen.

With a grin, Dee placed a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Always," Dee replied to Ryo. "I'll be a perfect gentleman."

A snort came from Gwen and when Dee looked down, he saw her grinning up at him, her eyes sparkling. "I'd love to see that," she said, playfully nudging him in the side. "But that's okay, Dee. We still love you anyway."

"God help us," Ianto deadpanned from his place on the other side of Gwen.

The Welshwoman giggled, as Ryo shook his head. "What Ianto said," he remarked.

Martha pulled away from Jack and glanced around the group. Her eyes settled on Dee and she squealed as she rushed over to him. "Dee Laytner-MacLean. What have you done to yourself? It looks good on you, but you were already a hot one."

Dee found himself returning her hug. He might have had many issues with Martha Jones while watching Doctor Who and Torchwood, but one thing that he could not deny was that she was a beautiful woman. The real Martha Jones was more beautiful than on TV, but Dee was not surprised, given Jack, Ianto and the rest of Torchwood Three. And he currently had her hugging him tight. He started to leer as he replied, "I do look good, don't I?"

Martha groaned and looked back at Jack. "Good Lord, there's two of you!" she laughed.

"You're looking good too, Doctor Jones," Dee remarked, grinning more and winking at Jack.

Ryo stood behind Dee, tempted to smack the back of his head. "I told you to be nice," he whispered.

"I am. This is nice." Dee kissed Martha's cheek and as he moved away to release her, he stepped away from Ryo.

"There he is!" Martha exclaimed when she saw Ryo. "The Hero!"

Ryo found himself with his arms full of Martha Jones, knowing without looking at the others that he was flustered. Smug and amused looks were being traded.

"Martha Jones," Ryo greeted. "It's an honor to see you again."

"You too, Ryo. We really need to meet one day when it's not so urgent."

Casting Dee a teasing glance, Ryo replied. "Oh, I think I can arrange that. I'll just ditch the hubby off on Gwen or Jack or Ianto, and tell me where to meet you."

"Make it all three and off you go," Dee teased back, making the others laugh.

"Toshiko, no offense on leaving you out, but I wouldn't wish Dee on you," Ryo teased, making the Japanese woman laugh.

"Hey!" Dee protested. He leaned over to whisper in Ryo's ear, "Fanboy." When Ryo ignored him, he added, "Fine." Moving to stand behind Martha, he continued, "Let's give Doctor Jones something she never got from Jack."

"And that would be?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This." Dee reached past Martha, stretching his arms along Ryo's side and suddenly hugged his husband, effectively trapping Martha between them. Ryo started to glare at Dee, but stopped when he felt flushed, realizing he was front to front, pressed close to Martha Jones.

Meanwhile peals of laughter rang out from the others because of Jack's wide eyed, shocked look.

"Oh my God! I think I'm ready to dump that fiancé of mine!" Martha exclaimed, still hugging Ryo, and joined the others in laughter at Jack's pout.

Laughing, Dee released Martha and Ryo. "I was about to ask if you're up to facing Tom," he said.

"And Jack," Ianto added helpfully.

"Hell, never mind Tom and Jack," Dee quipped. "I gotta face my husband later." He smiled sweetly at Ryo.

Ryo tried to look mad.

"But at least when we get back, Ryo can now say he was in a threesome with Martha Jones. Well, maybe we can't tell anyone, but each other." He winked at Martha and moved to stand next to Ryo.

"Shall we get moving and let Martha return to work before she's missed?" Jack asked, shaking his head at Dee. "And see if I help you pick out a greatcoat again, Dee. And braces."

Dee merely smirked at Jack and gave him a wink. "You love me too, and you know it."

Jack groaned, making the others laugh.

"I have transportation for everyone," Martha said as she led them toward where waiting cars were. The others noticed some stately-looking official vehicles along with the cabs. "I'll meet you when you arrive at the CERN facility and brief you on everything I know." She stopped before one of the two limousines with embassy placards in place. With a grin, she instructed, "Ianto, Gwen and Jack, get in the car with the Wales flag. And Toshiko, Owen, Ryo and Dee, in the one with the Japanese flag."

"Huh?" Jack looked from Martha to his team and then to the two waiting cars. "What's this about?"

"You can't go in as Torchwood. So I worked out an undercover operation. One which does not require guns. More or less. You can do undercover, Jack, right? I know Ryo and Dee can. Isn't that right, detectives?"

"Yes ma'am," Ryo said with a grin. "So what's the plan?"

With a wicked grin, she replied, "Simple." She took Ianto by his hand, drawing him closer to her. "The Ambassador of Wales."

"Wha?" Jack asked.

"Brilliant!" Ryo encouraged.

With her other hand, she pulled Gwen to stand next to Ianto. "And the Ambassador's lovely wife, Gwen."

"Oi!" Owen complained. After a look at Jack, he snickered. "Looks like Jack is sleeping alone tonight."

"What about me?" Jack asked.

"Getting there, Jack. Patience," Martha chided.

Martha left Ianto and Gwen, seeing that their hands were joined. "Next." She grinned at Toshiko. "The Ambassador of Japan."

Toshiko giggled. "I'll do my best."

"You're quite diplomatic, Neesan," Ryo assured her.

Martha pulled Ryo by his hand to stand next to Toshiko. "Meet the Japanese Ambassador's handsome husband, Ryo."

"Aw, looks like Dee's sleeping alone too," Owen quipped. "That's just lovely." He was grinning with amusement.

"Don't worry, Dee. I'll come visit you, if you visit me," Jack said.

The other men rolled their eyes, while the women giggled. Except for Jack and Dee. "Now, what about the rest of us?" Jack asked Martha.

Martha grinned at Owen. "The Japanese Ambassador's translator."

"Martha, I don't know Japanese," Owen protested.

"Don't worry. It's just a formality, being that the Japanese are very formal people. Besides, the Ambassador understands English quite well. But Tosh, try to stick to Japanese as much as possible around others to cover your accent."

Jack coughed impatiently and impolitely.

"I didn't forget about you, Captain Jack. You're the Personal Assistant to the Welsh Ambassador."

"Oh _brilliant,_" Ianto laughed, squeezing Gwen's hand as she laughed as well.  
"The what now?" Jack asked, looking shocked and slightly disturbed.

Everyone started to laugh, including Dee.

"Dee, you're the Personal Assistant to the Japanese Ambassador."

Dee stopped laughing, his look close to Jack's, which made the others laugh even harder.  
"Now, into the cars and I'll see you after your arrivals. I was told I'm to escort the Wales and Japanese dignitaries today. I know a safe place to brief you."

Martha watched as the two groups got into their respective cars before heading to her own transportation.

Martha took the group on a VIP tour of the CERN facilities. It was part of the protocol expected to be followed with dignitaries, and yet it also provided Torchwood with the opportunity to have their eyes trained based on what little they already knew. Martha assured them that there were lounges for them to refresh themselves and a chance for them to talk in private.

At one point while they looked around, Jack removed his greatcoat and started to hand it off to Ianto. Dee cleared his throat discreetly, but caught Jack's attention. Realizing that he was just about to hand off his coat to the 'Ambassador of Wales' as if he was a secretary, Jack hung the coat over his arm and made a face at Dee, conveying his thanks for the reminder in his eyes. Sighing, he noticed the smirk on Ianto's face and the look he exchanged with Gwen, who was currently hanging off Ianto's arm – looking a little too much into her role for Jack's comfort. Ianto apparently appeared to be enjoying their ruse; every time he spoke to Gwen, he used 'darling' or some other term of endearment. Something that was not used between Jack and Ianto by common assent. It was common for Dee and Ryo to use endearments and pet names, and it felt right between the two ex-detectives, but it did not feel right for Jack and Ianto. What miffed Jack was that it seemed to feel natural between Gwen and Ianto. He started to wish that they had been able to bring Rhys along and see if Gwen would play up her role so much with her real husband around.

Jack glanced over to Toshiko and Ryo. Toshiko also had her arm around Ryo's as he escorted his 'wife' around the facilities. The two were talking in Japanese, sharing glances and giggling like lovers. He looked over at Dee, who appeared to be nonplussed by it, looking for all the world like a professional PA, who carried both Toshiko and Ryo's coats and managed to be taking notes. Of what, Jack had no idea, and was anxious to see if Dee's sharp detective senses had picked up anything useful already. Dee would glance over at the happy couple from 'Japan', and pleasantly reply to them in Japanese. Suddenly the three were laughing in a way that Jack felt was directed at him. The glances Owen would pass to the other three did not help.

At one point, someone from UNIT came over to Owen, stating he had a gift of hospitality for the Japanese Ambassador. Owen stared at the small gift, looked over to Toshiko, who was accepting the gift with a polite bow of her head and a shy little smile. She said something in Japanese and smiled at Ryo. The UNIT officer turned expectantly to Owen.

Owen stared at the couple, who were looking back at him with twin amused grins. He shrugged and bowed slightly to the officer. "The Ambassador said," he cleared his throat and in a screwed up imitation of a Japanese accent continued, "Sank yoo, vera muchiko." He bowed again.

Jack had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Dee suddenly was busy looking through his coat pocket making it seem he was searching for something very important, his shoulders quivering. Martha rolled her eyes and walked away for a moment. Then he noticed Ianto and Gwen press their foreheads together, shoulders shaking as they laughed at the medic.

Ianto and Gwen pulled apart when the officer came up to them, offering the same small wrapped gift to Ianto. Ianto bowed his head graciously and with a small smile, thanked the officer. Martha then made sure he was on his way.

Smirking back at Ianto and Gwen, Ryo offered Toshiko his arm again. "Darling, shall we?" he asked in English.

"Indeed, sweetheart." Toshiko patted Ryo's arm and the two lead the group back into the corridor, where Martha went back to guiding them.

Martha explained that there were lounges set up for the dignitaries to freshen up before the big event and they were heading there next. Once again, Toshiko and Ryo were talking away in Japanese. Dee stopped jotting down in his notepad to take out his PDA and started to type away with his thumbs. Both Ianto's and Martha's PDAs chirped, signifying that they received messages.

Ianto showed Gwen the message, who grinned and nodded. "Of course, beloved. I'd love to," she said to Ianto.

Ianto bent down to kiss her cheek. "Delightful, sweetheart."

When Jack leaned over to peer at the screen, Ianto quickly put the device away in his jacket pocket. Pouting, Jack started to storm off down the corridor after the four making up the Japanese VIPs. He felt a tug at his sleeve and was pulled back by Ianto. Looking back, he growled, "What?"

"I would appreciate it if my Personal Assistant kept his place," Ianto hissed, indicating with his eyes that Jack was to walk behind them. Looking ahead, he noticed Dee and Owen walking behind Ryo and Tosh, Dee carrying the couple's coats.

Ianto helped Gwen out of her coat and dropped it on Jack's arm, then removed his own, also handing it to Jack. "Thank you, Jack." He took Gwen by the arm and smiled at her. "Shall we go freshen up, sweet cheeks?" They started to walk away from a stunned Jack.

"Oh definitely, hunny bunny," Gwen giggled.

Jack remained where he stood for a few seconds, seething.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Ianto caught up with the others. Martha glanced back and chuckled when her eyes rested on the perturbed looking Jack. "Think he'll be okay?" she asked Ianto.

"He'll live," Ianto assured him, grinning. "I'll make sure of it later. But for now, we have a job to do."

Meanwhile Ryo and Toshiko were talking in Japanese again, apparently to Dee, who replied in short answers, also in Japanese, while Owen tried not to look too confused.

Giggling slightly, Gwen asked Ianto, "Perhaps Martha should have made Owen the Japanese tea boy and Dee the translator?"

Ianto gave her a wicked grin. "Nah. It's just perfect. All of it." He shared a look with her that made her laugh. She playfully slapped his arm. "Oh go on. What will I do with you?"

"I'll give you some ideas later, love," Ianto remarked.

"Oi!" Jack exclaimed, finally catching up. "What's with the sweet nothings?"

Toshiko smiled at Ryo and said in Japanese, "He's just jealous."

"Oh yes. And good for Ianto," Ryo agreed.

Dee nodded, once again writing in his notepad. Owen glanced over and chuckled.

"There's creams for those wrinkles," Owen said to Jack as he glanced back.

Toshiko caught Dee's eye and then, knowing she had Dee's attention, started to speak in Japanese while looking at Ryo. "Just take it all in stride and he'll be fuming that you are smoother than he is."

"They are so precious, aren't they?" Ryo said, still in Japanese. "Jack, Mr-Dances-With-Everyone, jealous of little Gwen Cooper."

"Living back here in the dark ages all this time sure has changed his 51st century tune," Toshiko replied with a laugh.

Dee was still chuckling and once again writing quickly.

Jack realized that Dee was the actual translator in the party and was providing cheat sheets to Owen so he could play his part and be in on the conversations. He wished he knew what they were saying. He glanced over at Gwen and Ianto, who seemed to be amused by the Japanese jabbering, even if they could not understand what was being said.

As Martha led them through a small corridor that led them to a small outer building, Gwen and Ianto had caught up with Ryo and Toshiko. The latter two were still talking in Japanese.

Jack came up behind Owen. "What are they saying?" he asked.

Owen shrugged. "Fuck if I know," he replied, not looking back.

It was then Jack caught Dee moving his notepad from Jack's line of sight and he stopped writing.

Martha led them into an area that had doors leading to private lounges for the VIPs. As Ryo and Tosh went into the lounge Martha indicated was theirs, Toshiko spoke to Dee in Japanese. Dee bowed and replied and then followed the couple into their lounge. Martha indicated to Owen a door next to the double doors the other three went through.

"Owen, you and Dee will have to share this room for assistants."

"Not a problem, milady," Owen replied with a wink to Martha.

"Ambassador and Mrs. Jones," Martha said to Ianto and Gwen. "This will be your lounge for the day." She indicated double doors across the hall. I'll return in a bit. I need to check on some things, and it should give everyone a chance to freshen up. Then we can go onto why you all came here."

"Thank you, Doctor Jones," Ianto replied smoothly, winking at Martha, who was trying not to grin too much.

As Ianto and Gwen entered the lounge, Jack started to follow them.

"Mr. Harkness, your room over there," Martha stated, indicating the single door in a room that was next to the room Ianto and Gwen were to share.

Jack stopped and glared at Martha, and then looked over to Ianto expectantly. He figured that like Toshiko, who obviously came up with a reason for Dee to join them, Ianto would do the same.

Ianto smiled warmly at Jack. "Jack," he said, "be a good man and make us some tea. Thank you."

"Don't we have work to do, Mr. Ambassador?" Jack half-growled.

"Indeed. So chop chop," Gwen remarked, still hanging off Ianto's arm and looking far too comfortable there for Jack's liking.

Jack frowned at her.

"We are hosting a small reception with the Japanese dignitaries in our lounge in a few minutes. So we'll be needing tea for everyone. Please make haste with the refreshments."

"I heard that the Japanese Ambassador's husband is half-British, so make sure you include biscuits, Jack. That's a good boy." Gwen smiled sweetly at Jack.

Ianto smiled at Jack and lead Gwen inside the lounge.

Martha patted Jack's arm and spoke low. "Jack, stay with the program just a bit longer. When I get back, we can get down to business."

"Tea," Jack sputtered. "They want me to get them tea and biscuits. For everyone. Thank you, Martha," he said sarcastically.

Martha grinned at him. "I think you'll thank me at some point. Not now, but one day. I'll see you soon."

Jack watched as she went down the corridor, leaving him to stand among other VIPs and staff who were coming and going.

A very good looking woman who was someone's PA walked past, giving Jack an inviting smile. "Nice day for it?" she asked in an Australian accent.

"Depends," Jack replied. For once, he did not notice her looks as he spun on his heel and stormed through the door of the room designated for his use, realizing he was still saddled down with Ianto and Gwen's coats.

When Jack finally entered the suite designated for Ianto and Gwen through connecting doors, he discovered it was the team's chance to discuss why they were there.

Everyone had taken time to freshen up, including Jack. Looking at the others, Jack noted some of them changed their clothes. Ianto and Ryo still wore the suits they traveled in. Toshiko and Gwen had changed into smart pants suits. Dee had gone from slightly business casual to a suit. Owen was in the same clothes, but it was obvious Ianto had fussed over him because he looked spruced up.

Jack entered the suite slowly, carefully carrying a tray. Ianto met him at the door, relieving Jack of the tray laden down with a platter of pastries the Captain had found provided in the mini-kitchen in his quarters, fine china cups and a carafe filled with coffee that he had found already brewed. Knowing his team, they would all appreciate the coffee more than tea. Ianto glanced at the tray and sniffed. "Not bad for a Captain," he said with a wink.

"It was already brewed," Jack said, smiling at Ianto. Ianto placed the pastries on a coffee table and started to distribute the coffee. Jack leaned against the wall near the door he had come in through and watched Ianto in appreciation.

As Ianto turned to head back to Jack with his coffee, he stopped and gazed at Jack. Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and followed Ianto's gaze, everyone staring at Jack.

Ianto went over to Jack and holding the tray effortlessly in one hand, he fingered the sports jacket that was bought during Jack's spree with Dee. "Nice. I think I like it." He raised his eyebrows. "A lot."

"Oh yeah?" Jack grinned.

"Don't start. Work to do," Ianto warned him. "But once this is over…."

Jack grinned at Ianto, his eyes promising of pleasures later, and then looked at the others, who were still staring at him. Under the dark blue sports coat that matched his trousers, he wore a lighter blue cotton shirt and black braces.

He raised his eyebrows at them.

"At least he's still wearing his braces," Tosh commented and giggled.

Gwen nodded in agreement. "Thank goodness for small favors."

Ryo went over to Dee, opening the dark green suit jacket. "No braces," he commented. He grinned at Dee and leaned close. "But later when we have the chance, you can put them back on. Ianto's been telling me some things to do with braces that we might not have thought about. So soon, at least." He winked at Dee and moved away.

"Where's your tie, Mr. Harkness?" Owen taunted.

"I don't do ties," Jack announced.

"I don't either. But Ryo expects me to wear 'em once in a while." Dee grinned and winked at Ryo.

"Oi! Let's leave it right there, thank you!" Owen exclaimed.

Toshiko and Gwen giggled as Ianto shook his head in amusement, sharing a look with Jack. They were still giggling when Martha returned.

Martha glanced at Jack, then Ianto, and over to Ryo and Dee who were talking quietly in corner, one of the men occasionally lightly touching the other.

"How long have they been married?" she asked Gwen, who stood closest to her. "It's like they're still honeymooners."

"Well, after picking up some tips from Jack and Ianto, I think things will still be fresh for a while," Dee commented, his intense gaze on Martha, giving her a slight grin and wink.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Jack? Giving advice for marriage?" Martha looked skeptical, casting a glance over to Jack.

"Who said marriage?" Dee quipped. "I'm talking about the stuff that keeps the honeymoon never-ending."

Ryo smacked Dee's chest as he turned slightly red, but had to laugh as he noticed that Gwen, Toshiko and Martha were deeply blushing and Owen was muttering.

"Whew. Now that the temperature rose in this room," Martha stated. "Time to learn more about what's going on."

They all sat down as Martha filled them in on the specifics she knew. Her friend who worked there went missing shortly after Martha got a call from her about people who got ill and were sent off to a hospital in France. When Julia Swales, Martha's friend, looked further into it, they had never arrived at the hospital and were now missing. When Julia went missing as well, Martha decided to call Jack and ask if Torchwood would help her. She further explained how another worker fell ill and how he was being kept in the sickbay at the facility.

Martha took the team on a tour where they saw ATLAS, the biggest particle detector and the entrance to the LHC. She introduced them to Professor Johnson and Jack almost broke his cover. Although Martha knew the Captain was trying, she sensed the slight simmer from Jack having to play the part of a Personal Assistant. More, she felt the jealousy come off him in waves as Ianto and Gwen played their roles convincingly.

Toshiko was wide-eyed through the tour, and Jack worried he could end up losing her to CERN one day. Professor Johnson suggested to Martha that her guests should be taken to the viewing area. It took a little discreet urging on Ryo's part to move Toshiko along. Ryo led his 'wife' along with one arm around her small waist, and his other hand holding hers as Toshiko stared longingly at the equipment in the room. "Step away from the tech, darling," Ryo muttered to her.

Dee smirked and shook his head as he carefully kept the couple moving from behind.

Once they were in the corridor on the other side of the control room, they split up. Toshiko, Ryo and Dee went off on their own. Their job was to look around for any sign of a lead, while Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Owen went with Martha to the sickbay to see the sick man. Dee had the map they had been provided with out, ready to play the part of a lost dignity party if someone should ask as they made their way through the facility.

Inside the sickbay, Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Owen were observing the patient, Leon Foire, as Martha filled them in further on the situation.

Martha's eyes lit up as Owen took out the Bekaran deep tissue scanner to use on Leon. "That's brilliant, Owen. I've never seen an x-ray like it!" she exclaimed.

Owen grinned at Martha and winked. "I worked on adapting it for a while." He paused as he ran the scan. "That's bloody odd. The bloody readings don't make any sense."

Jack's eyes were on Leon. Pointing to the patient, he exclaimed, "What the hell is that?"

The others looked over. Gwen's eyes went wide.

"What's with his skin?" Owen asked, eyes going from Leon to the scanner and back. While he could not make out the readings, he understood why they were not making sense.

"It's glowing," Martha said.

Gwen continued to stare. "You can see through it."

Ianto made a face. "That is disgusting!" he exclaimed.

Leon started to become restless, making pained grunts. Martha was immediately at his side, talking to him in hopes of the man waking up.

The man started to speak. "Your life is our life."

Gwen took a step back. "What is that?"

Martha continued her attempts at soothing Leon, while the agitated man started to beg and not making sense. Then he settled down and appeared to remain in a coma.

Owen's eyebrows shot up as he stared at the scanner. "Right. Readings normal again."

The four conferred and determined they needed to find out where the others where when they had fallen ill.

Jack contacted Toshiko through the Bluetooth and suggested someone get closer to the tunnel. He sent Ianto and Gwen to a computer room to find out whatever they could on the others.

Toshiko, Ryo and Dee worked out that the two men would go down near the tunnel, while Toshiko found a computer and contact Ianto and Gwen to give them a hand. If anyone asked any questions, Tosh was fully prepared to go off in half broken-English, half-Japanese about getting lost and trying to locate her party.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Toshiko ended up joining Gwen and Ianto in the computer room, while Jack and Owen remained with Martha and continued monitoring Leon until they had more information. Tosh, Gwen and Ianto had come up with enough information for Jack to contact Dee and Ryo, sending them into the tunnel.

"Be careful down there," Jack warned. "Keep your comms open, and make it as fast as you can. If I can't stop this from going on, you don't want to be in there."

"Right," Ryo said. "We're near the entrance. We'll be inside in a few minutes. Is there anything in particular we're looking for? Other than just strange."

"Dee, I'm sending you all the information we have to your PDA," Tosh broke in. "That should give you a better idea."

"I'm on my way to the control room and try to stop this somehow. We can't take a chance of letting more of whatever we think came through during the test," Jack stated. "Toshiko, meet me there. Gwen and Ianto, make your way down to give Ryo and Dee a hand. Martha and Owen are going to see if they can locate our other missing people," Jack instructed.

Everyone gave their acknowledgements and they all went on their way.

Along the way to the tunnel entrance, knowing Jack could hear Gwen and him, Ianto decided to keep the pretense of the two being married going, even when they encountered no one. The first time he called Gwen 'darling' he gave her a wink. The Welshwoman winked back at him with a grin, stifling a giggle. They both noticed Jack was jealous, and everyone seemed to agree a little jealousy from Jack was good for Jack and Ianto. On his own, Ianto would never have attempted such a stunt, but the start of it was beyond his control; first started by Martha, then Gwen had jumped aboard almost immediately. He noticed the sneaky little glances she would cast at Jack when the Captain wasn't looking. Dee and Ryo caught on immediately, which drew Toshiko and even Owen into the plot.

Martha opened a private channel to Ianto and said with a laugh, "He's not commenting on it, but he's broadcasting loud and clear."

Ianto chuckled. "You are a force to be reckoned with, Martha Jones." He heard Martha close the comm and shook his head. He looked over to Gwen to catch her winking at him, looking amused.

They entered the tunnel entrance and Ianto looked around. "This is no job for the ambassador of Wales," he sighed.

Gwen opened her comm. "Okay, we're in the tunnel. Dee, Ryo… where is your location?"

Silence. Gwen frowned. They heard Jack's voice over the comms. "Dee? Ryo? What's going on there? Answer me, dammit!"

Gwen grabbed onto Ianto's arm, looking up at him in concern, while they heard Jack's muttered curses. "What happened to them?" she asked Ianto.

"I don't know," he replied to her. "Jack, Gwen and I are going to find our missing detectives."

Dee and Ryo passed the bikes they noticed for workers' use. They decided to walk quickly, and put all their concentration on looking for whatever it could be that was inflicting such a virus on the workers. They were hoping that Martha and Owen would find the missing patients, as they had heard Ianto give them a location of an outside building that was not on the maps provided for the guests.

They were making good time, going deep into the tunnel but being mindful of their location, making sure they would be able to get out of the tunnel quickly should Jack not be able to stop the testing from going on.

Ryo stopped suddenly and looked up from his scanner when he heard a familiar voice call out to them. A voice that he had not heard in a very long time.

"RYO! DEE! DADS!"

Dee's eyes narrowed as Ryo swung around, looking for the source of the voice.

"It's Bikky!" Ryo exclaimed joyfully. "He's here. Somehow Bikky's here." Ryo turned to Dee, grasping his arm. "We have to find him, get him out of this tunnel. Damn that kid," Ryo chuckled affectionately. "He just couldn't keep himself out of trouble fast enough."

Dee shook his head. _"Wrong,"_ he thought. It was all wrong. It didn't make sense, regardless of what their son was capable of getting into. If it was merely a matter of crossing the ocean to Cardiff, he might believe it. But Bikky would have had to also cross dimensional space; something he was certain Bikky was not capable of. He doubted the boy's creepy two friends were capable of even that either.

Ryo turned in the direction the voice was coming from. "Bikky?" he asked.

"I'm here, Ryo. Come here to me. Please, Dad?"

"Of course, Biks." Ryo started to walk toward the voice, but was stopped suddenly by Dee's hand grasping his arm tightly. He looked back to his husband, studied the determined look on his face. "Dee? What's wrong?"

Dee shook his head. "No. It's wrong."

"It's not. Bikky's here. He made it here and found us."

"Ryo, Dee, come to me. We can all be together again. Please? I miss you, Dads. It's been so long."

Ryo whimpered and fought to pull away from Dee's hold. "Let me go, Dee! We need to go to Bikky. Did you hear him? We can finally be together. Maybe we'll never find our way back home, but it's okay now because our son is with us."

"Who are you?" Dee called out, his voice hard and edged with ice.

"Bikky," came the reply.

"Bullshit!" Dee snapped.

"Dee!" Ryo pulled away from Dee and turned on him. "Don't be ridiculous. We can be a family again. All of us here, in Cardiff."

"Sounds wonderful," Dee scoffed. "One problem. Yes, I miss Bikky and I would do anything to be back with him again, but there are others we left behind. Others who will grieve when we don't come back."

"Dee," a slightly gravelly female voice with a slight Irish lilt called out. "My darling boy. I'm here. With Bikky. You left him with me and we're here now."

"M-mother?" Dee asked, faltering slightly.

Ryo glared at Dee. "It's real. They're both here. Mother brought Bikky here to be with us."

Dee shook his head. "No!" he insisted. "They're not here!"

Ryo's look was hard as he got in Dee's face. "They are!" he insisted. "You know what I think? I think you're hoping we never get back. You like having just me, don't you, Dee? You never wanted Bikky around. Now you have a chance to get rid of him. But your plan didn't work. 'Cause my son is here. With me."

"Ryo!" Dee snapped, his eyes flashing with anger and hurt. "How could you? Bikky's **OUR** son. I want to get back to him as much as you do."

"They why won't you go to him?" Ryo turned away from Dee and started to walk away. "You know what I think?" he said, looking over his shoulder. "You never liked him. Fine, stay here. But I'm going to my son. I can't be with you any longer, and he's here."

Dee grabbed Ryo by his suit jacket. "In case you've forgotten," he started, his voice cold, as cold as the temperature suddenly seemed in the tunnel. He did not appear to notice it, but he felt Ryo shiver under his touch. "My mother is supposedly over there with _our_ son." He shook his head. "They're not Bikky and Mother. They're not ghosts. They're aliens, Ryo. They're what we're down here looking for." Looking over Ryo's shoulder, he called out, "Do you hear me? I'm not going to fall for whatever prank you're pulling. I know what you are!"

"Ryo," a new voice called out. It was female, delicate. She pronounced his name precisely in the Japanese inflection which so many others who knew him did not, including Dee, unless he was speaking in Japanese. "Mata atta-na."*

Ryo's eyes went wide. "Mom?" he gasped. "Oh God. Mom!" he called out.

"Ryo! No! It's a trap!"

"You're not keeping me from my family, Dee. Damn you!"

"Issho-ni konai?" Ryo heard his mother ask. "Won't you come with us?"

"Yes."

"NO!" Dee roared. His anger changed to fear. He had no idea how many of the aliens they were up against. And even knowing what they were, they gave him the creepy sensation of being ghosts. Especially in the form of Ryo's long dead mother. But his biggest source of fear was Ryo starting to glow.

"I'm here too, Ryo," Ryo heard his father's voice.

"Dad!" Ryo broke away from Dee again and started to run.

Dee put his hand to his ear, realizing his Bluetooth was off. He fiddled with the device. "Jack?" Static. He tried again. "Owen?" When he got more static, he attempted to open his comm. "Tosh? Martha? Someone answer, dammit! We found them!"

"Where are you?" he heard Gwen's voice.

Dee let out a breath of relief. "Gwen Cooper, I am glad to hear your lovely Welsh accent. We found them. They have Ryo." He watched as his husband collapsed to the floor several feet from him and started to glow more. "RYO! God, they have him. Like the others."

"What's your location?" Gwen asked. She sounded slightly out of breath.

Dee looked at his scanner. "Sending."

"We're on our way," Ianto's voice replied, also sounding winded, but gleeful. "Did you contact Jack? He said not to do anything, and he knows what to do. He's certain he knows what they are."

"Nothing," Dee said. "I tried. Something is preventing communication outside of the tunnel." He heard both Gwen and Ianto attempt to contact anyone not in the tunnel. He made his way over to Ryo.

"You're right," Gwen replied.

"Dee, my pride and joy. That's my boy, join us," Mother's voice said.

"I'm going to my husband to get him out of here," Dee said through gritted teeth. Into his Bluetooth, he asked, "What are you two doing? Should Jack and Rhys be worried?" He needed to talk to Gwen and Ianto, joke with them and hold onto his sanity, or else he'd end up on the floor and glowing like Ryo.

"Why do you ask?" Ianto asked.

"You both sound… winded." The leer came through the Bluetooth loud and clear.

"Oh!" Gwen giggled. "We're using the bikes."

"Ah," Dee said.

"Dee, listen," Ianto exclaimed. "Mine has a bell!" The sound of a bicycle bell came across the communication.

"Don't start that again," Gwen commented, sounding slightly amused.

Dee chuckled. "So I hear." He knelt next to Ryo and pulled him into a sitting position. "Come on, Ryo. Snap out of it. Please."

"But… it's Mom and Dad. With Bikky," Ryo said lowly, his voice sounding distant, weak.

"We're almost there, Dee," Gwen assured him. "Hang on, love. Don't let them get to you."

"I won't."

"Dee, my boy. Can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you?" Dee heard.

His head whipped around. "Jess?" he gasped.

"It's not your dad," Gwen's voice reminded him.

"I…I know. But God… he sounds just like him. I haven't heard his voice in so long…."

"Dee!" Gwen snapped. "Don't you dare, mister. Or you'll have to deal with me when I get there."

"Yes, ma'am," Dee remarked, pulling himself from the lure. "Get away from us!" he called out. "You are not my father."

"No, he isn't," another voice said. "But we're so grateful to him. And Mother, too." The voice was female, with a definite Irish accent but had a touch of days gone by. "Mother and Jess keep you safe. They were there for you, when we could not be."

Dee's eyes went wide as he clung tighter to Ryo, who had become unresponsive. "W-who are you?" he muttered.

"You know who we are. I'm your Mum," she replied.

"Mum?" Dee asked, finding himself reaching out in the direction of the voice. "My real mum?"

"Yes, my darling Emrys. 'Tis me."

"And I'm your Tad," a Welsh male voice added.

"Tad?"

"Emrys," the female voice spoke. "Oh my darling baby boy. How we missed you so much. But we can be together at last, we can. Join us, love."

"Come to us, Emrys," the male voice added.

"Mum? Tad?" Dee moaned, staring into the darkness, the glow from Ryo reflecting off his skin. He didn't notice he was starting to glow slightly himself.

"DEE! Gwen called out.

Dee remained, hugging Ryo, calling out to the parents he never knew. He didn't hear the bikes approach, or how they were dropped to the ground as Ianto and Gwen ran over to him and his fallen husband.

"Snap out of it," Ianto insisted. He joined Gwen by Dee and Ryo.

Gwen was pulling Dee, wanting him to get to his feet, while Ianto took the task of getting Ryo up along with Dee. "Dee, don't listen to them. It's the aliens!"

"Let's get them out of here. If Jack can't stop the experiment from happening, we should be making our way back now," Ianto stated.

"Agreed. C'mon, Dee. Give us a little help here, will you?" Gwen groaned as she helped Dee to his feet.

"Ianto…" a voice called out.

"Who's there?" Ianto called out, his voice trembling.

"Ianto, I love you. We can be together again, always."

Ianto clenched his jaw, holding onto Ryo. "Lisa…."

"No no no, Ianto. Not Lisa!" Gwen ranted. "She's gone. She's not coming back, Ianto." In her frustration, she shook Dee, who she had on his feet. "Neither are your parents."

"Ianto, don't listen to her. She didn't like me. Look what they did to me. But it's different now. We can be together, you and me. Come to me, Ianto."

"It's Lisa," Ianto gasped, starting to shake more than from the cold going through the tunnel.

"Not Lisa," Gwen insisted. "Oh, don't do this to me today, boys!" she snapped. "I'm not in the bloody mood." She tugged on Dee, attempting to go in the direction where they came from. She reached out to steady Ianto. "Come on, Ianto."

"No. I can't leave her, Gwen. It's Lisa." Ianto dropped to his knees, starting to glow.

"Emrys, don't listen to her, son. Come to us," the female voice said.

"A-aliens?" Dee asked, gasping.

"Yes, Dee. Aliens," Gwen insisted. "If all of you strong men give up now, I am going to have a field day with the lot of you. I swear."

"Spencer," Dee said. He lifted his head. "Tad sounds like Spencer."

"Your cousin, right, Dee? The one who spends some time with his father in Wales?"

"Yes. In Swansea. I realize it now that when he spends time there, he picks up the Welsh accent. And Siobhan. My cousin in Ireland. Like Spencer, we're about the same age. We spent summers together. The three of us." Dee started to smile at the memories. "My accent was so bloody screwed up come the fall." Dee managed to grin and wink at Gwen, the Welshwoman catching on that he purposely used the British swear, emphasizing his New York accent.

Gwen winked back at him "They're feeding from our minds, Dee," she insisted. "Listen to me, Ianto! It's the aliens. They're using voices from our minds, but since Dee doesn't know what his parents sounded like, they picked appropriate accents from his mind."

"Yes. You're right. It's not them." Dee took Ryo from Ianto and held him tight. "Not there. None of them are. Just us."

"Let's get out of here," Gwen insisted. She turned to grab onto Ianto in time to watch him fall and start to glow. "Oh God, no! Ianto!"

"Come on," Dee demanded, no longer glowing. He looked at Gwen. "Grab Ianto, and let's get the fuck outta here."

"I'm with you." Together, the two struggled on their way through the tunnel back to the entrance, with Ianto and Ryo, both glowing, not helping them much.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jack and Toshiko found themselves back in the control room as Professor Johnson started her speech to her staff about what they hoped to accomplish that day with the experiment. Toshiko stood, still awed by the impressive equipment surrounding them as she scanned it. She was looking for alternate ways of bringing proceedings to a halt if Jack could not convince them to stop the testing,

"Professor Johnson!" Jack called out. "Shut it down! Shut it down now!" he insisted.

Professor Johnson looked across the room. "What the hell is this man doing in here?" she demanded.

Jack strode across the area until he stood before the Professor. "I'm ordering you to shut down the accelerator," he demanded in all the authority given to him as head of Torchwood.

The professor recognized him and started to laugh. "You're the Welsh Ambassador's Assistant," she stated.

Jack stared directly at her. "Jack Harkness, and I'm Torchwood."

By now, Jack had the attention of everyone on the staff, allowing Toshiko to further study the equipment. Jack was explaining why the experiment should be stopped, but was not having much luck convincing the professor that aliens will end up coming through a rift caused by the accelerator.

Jack was getting anxious because he could not contact anyone who was in the tunnel, and his urgency to shut down the accelerator became desperate. He had Toshiko attempt to at least hold things off when Martha contacted him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Martha and Owen were inside the building, where they had found Julia and the other missing workers. All of them were in the same condition as Leon, seeming to be in comas and glowing. Martha could not help but cry out at the sight of her friend. She was relieved to find the woman, but was still scared for her well being. Owen offered her support, and had her running scans with him on all the victims. At last, she took a moment to contact Jack and let him know they found the missing workers.

She found herself as part of the conversation with Jack still attempting the Professor to shut down the accelerator. They convinced Professor Johnson that it had to be shut down, but then the woman dropped the bombshell.

"It's all pre-programmed! Nothing can stop it," she said to Jack, her frustration in her voice. "There's nothing I can do."

Jack glared around the room. "How much time do we have?"

"Twelve minutes and fifteen seconds," a technician replied.

Jack looked at Toshiko, his eyes pleading that she had a solution. He could not let that hole open and allow the aliens free entry to the world. They will destroy it, just like the colony he had watched them destroy long ago. His mind was also still on the four members of his team that no one have heard from yet, including the man he loved.

As Martha shut off the communication link with Jack, she heard someone enter the room from a back door. Owen was already pulling out his gun as he turned. They found Dr. Harrington standing there.

"Oliver," Martha greeted, relieved. She gestured for Owen to put away his gun. "Listen, something is happening here."

Harrington frowned as he looked from Martha, to Owen, who went back to scanning the patients. If he was able to find a way to release them from the aliens' holds before Jack could do whatever he would, it would be a plus. "You shouldn't be here," Harrington said. "Both of you, please leave."

Martha's eyes went wide as realization struck. "Oh my God! It's you! You're the one behind this."

Owen turned back to the doctor, going to take out his gun, but realized too late that Harrington already had one aimed at him.

"Please don't make me start shooting people," the doctor said. "So just drop your gun and join dear Martha over here where I can keep an eye on your both."

"Right." Owen dropped his gun.

"The scanner too. I know exactly what I'm doing here," Harrington insisted.

Owen placed the scanner on a bed, not wanting to drop the alien tech that had been so useful since he had been able to recalibrate it, and went over to stand by Martha. While unarmed, it did not stop Owen from looking for a way to overcome the delusional doctor.

He insisted that the aliens were really angels, and loved ones who had passed on were coming back. He was convinced everyone would become angels and always be together with those they love, never to be separated. Of course, to him, he had spoken to his wife who had died the year before. He looked forward to being reunited with her.

Jack was right, Owen considered, the human race was not ready to accept that life on other worlds existed. _They'd rather believe in angels coming to take them to paradise instead of life out there in the ol' final frontier._

His thoughts went to the crazed doctor, who proceeded to lead them from the building at gunpoint. Owen kept glancing over at Martha, who was between the two of them, looking for a chance to overcome him. If he was able to, he'd even settle for giving Martha a chance to escape and warn Jack on what was going on.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Professor Johnson accepted Jack's warning as the truth, but there was still no way for them to shut down the test at that point. Jack was once again trying to raise the four members of his team that last he knew were still in the tunnel, hoping to hear they were on their way out and well. The Professor started to give orders for a total lockdown, reverting to safety procedures.

One part of Jack's mind was on a way to prevent the aliens from entering the world through a portal the test, while another part of his mind was on the others. He did not want to lose any of them. He did not want to think of a teenaged boy who will never see his fathers again and never know the truth of what happened; how brave they were, saving the world while never giving up hope of finding a way home. He realized he did not want to say goodbye to Ryo and Dee yet, at least in that way. There was Gwen – Jack loved Gwen, he had from the beginning. He loved all his team, which was what made this team so special, the team he had once dreamed of for Torchwood. He did not want to face Rhys, to tell the fiery Welshman that his wife did not make it. No matter how heroic a death she had, it would be no consolation to Rhys. Jack understood, because if anything happened to Ianto he would know without a doubt that Ianto had acted bravely to save the world, but it would not be enough for the Captain. He knew how he would feel if he had to live without Ianto. One day, he knew he would have to, but he hoped it would be years, decades, before then, and most certainly Ianto would know how he felt about him. Jack vowed that if Ianto survived the next few minutes, he was going to stop procrastinating and let the younger man know exactly what he meant to Jack.

Jack was aware of Toshiko talking to the scientists and technicians around her, but suddenly her voice got louder. Loud enough to demand attention to what she was saying.

"Wasn't there once a facility for an anti-proton beam?" she asked, directing her question to Professor Johnson.

"We won the Nobel prize for it in the 80s," the Professor replied with pride in her voice.

Jack suddenly understood what Toshiko hoped to do, and knew she had found the answer. Striding across the room to stand next to the petite Japanese woman, he directed his impatient gaze at the Professor. "Oh, I'm pleased for you," he remarked sarcastically. His eyes briefly flickered to the chronometer, aware that he still did not have contact with the four from the tunnel yet. The device counting down until the tested started reminded Jack of stopwatches. His heart jumped a little, and then felt like it was being squeezed through a vice. He willed himself to breathe normally, thankful that no one noticed he had almost given into blind panic. His mind went back to the task at hand. "Do you still have the facility?" he asked.

"We use it for making atoms of anti-matter…." The Professor trailed off, realizing what Toshiko and Jack were requesting and why. "Of course! If I can flip the polarity of the magnets and replace one of the proton beams with anti-protons…."

"They'll cancel each other out. Then the portal can't open and we'll all live happily ever after," Jack concluded for her, grinning at Toshiko.

"That's brilliant!" Professor Johnson exclaimed.

Jack gave Toshiko a one handed hug. "Toshiko is brilliant," he remarked, smiling at her.

As the Professor started to give out orders to change polarity of the magnets, Jack went back to attempting to contact the crew in the tunnel. One worry was down, because he was certain it would prevent the portal from opening. Now he just needed to have the tunnel empty by them. He glanced at the counter again.

Time was running out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"We're almost there, Gwen," Dee remarked as he half carried, half dragged Ryo toward their exit from the tunnel. It was just in sight now. He dared a glance back when all he received as a reply was a grunt from the Welshwoman.

Gwen was falling further behind, almost buckling under the dead weigh of the glowing man in her arms. Dee had to give her credit for pushing on and still trying, but he could see she was running out of strength and energy. He glanced back to the door, hugging Ryo tighter to him.

Suddenly his Bluetooth crackled to life and Jack's desperate voice was clear in his ear. "Ianto! Anyone! Can you hear me?"

"We're here, Jack," Dee replied, almost going lax with relief, but he could not allow himself the luxury. He'd never get them out of there.

"Where's here?"

"I have the door in sight, but Ianto and Ryo… they're glowing."

"The aliens got them?" Dee swore he heard Jack's voice crack slightly.

Dee continued to drag Ryo along, looking back again at Gwen. There was a bigger gap between them, and she was breathing heavily. Gwen's voice sounded strained as she pleaded to Ianto to help her a little. It broke Dee's heart to hear Ianto insist on staying, of going with Lisa.

"Yeah."

"Get out of there fast," Jack insisted.

"We're working on that," Dee commented.

He heard Gwen tell Ianto that there was coffee on the other side of the door. He grinned a little when Gwen continued, "You love coffee, Ianto. Coffee and Jack."

Ianto stopped struggling to stay back at her words, but Dee realized they still would not make it.

"We're going to have a live in minutes, Dee," Jack said. "We can't stop it, we'll have to go on with it, but we have a way of preventing the portal from opening."

"Gwen and I are doing our best," Dee assured Jack, hoping his doubt was not picked up in his voice.

"What the… dammit! Dee, I have to go. Just get everyone out of there. That's an order!"

"Yes sir!" Dee snapped, and sighed heavily when he heard Jack cut off communication.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jack turned from his interrupted communication with Dee to face the newcomers who had abruptly entered the control room. His eyes landed on Martha and Owen, with Dr. Oliver Harrington pointing a gun at Martha.

"Anyone comes closer, she gets it," Harrington warned.

"Everyone stand back," Jack commanded. His attention went to the crazed doctor and tried to plead with him.

Jack learned that Harrington believed the aliens were angels, coming to the world to reunite the dead with their living loved ones. Time was running out, as far as Jack was concerned. When Professor Johnson entered the argument, taking Jack's side, Harrington pushed Martha away and went running across the control room to enter the tunnel.

"Martha, Owen, after him, but see what you can do to help Gwen and Dee!" Jack snapped out. He turned to the Johnson. "Now, Professor, we have to reverse the polarity or those creatures will be here for good."

"Jack, I can handle this if you want to go on," Toshiko offered.

Jack shook his head. "The professor wants to see the Higgs particle, and I'm going to make sure she sees it."

Everyone's attention was on Jack for a moment, hope on their faces before the control room became a flurry of activity.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They were so close, but Dee could feel the changes in the tunnel. The scientists were going ahead with the test and here they still were, in the tunnel. Dee doubted he could reach the door with Ryo, but he did not dare let go of his husband. His grip was so tight he felt that he could not even if he tried. He glanced back. He could not leave Gwen and Ianto behind either. He knew Gwen could have also made a run for it, she was looking at the door ahead of them, but she did not dare leave Ianto for dead.

They were going to die in a few minutes, all four of them together. At least he wouldn't have to pretend to go on without Ryo. He felt sorry they would not see Bikky again, tell him good bye, and he worried about how Jack would deal with losing two members of his team, especially Ianto. Particularly Ianto.

Dee clenched onto Ryo tighter, looking back at Gwen. She stared back at him with sorrowful eyes. Dee stopped moving and waited for her to catch up with them. If this was the end, they would all find comfort in going together. No words were spoken. If Gwen had any argument in her, she was too winded to attempt it. All Dee had heard since her murmuring to keep Ianto going was heavy breathing. She had been putting her all in getting Ianto out.

Dee and Gwen knew it was all for nothing now.

Dee, a female voice called out in his head. He shook his head, fearing the aliens were going to get him.

"Oh God, who now?" he muttered.

"Dee, look at me. Emrys, look."

Dee's head whipped around. Before him stood the woman who was in the photos Jack had showed him. He started to laugh and deny her existence, scared that the aliens had finally gotten into his head, but then he heard Gwen's gasp.

"Dee, who's that?"

Dee looked at her again. She was different than the other beings that previously laid claim to being his parents. Her voice was different and he could actually see her. Although she was transparent, Dee was able to make out details to her Victorian style dress. He could barely make out her red hair color, thick curls tumbling down past her shoulders.

"Your mum, Emrys. You can't give up. You mustn't give up, my son. Please… keep moving, and get your friend to follow you. I won't allow you to die when you have so much more to give in your life. And Jack will not lose another love again. Now move it!"

Dee grinned, seeing the fiery temper Jack had described in his mother. This was different. This was not an alien wanting them to stay and have their bodies taken over. This apparition wanted him to live, wanted them all to get out of the tunnel.

Dee got a better grip on Ryo, feeling his energy renewed. Somehow, someway, having his birth mother there, finally meeting her, it gave him a second wind. He had to do good by her, make her proud of him. He knew Mother was proud of him, and it was equally important for the woman who gave birth to him be proud too. She lost so much when she lost Dee all those years ago; he was not going to make her lose him again.

"That's right, Emrys. I need you to live. Just knowing that you grew up healthy and happy, and that you had wonderful people who loved you. I'm indebted to Jess and Maria. And I am not going to have Maria lose you either. So move it… Dee!"

"That's my mum, Gwen." Dee found himself pausing just long enough to get a different grip on Ryo and throwing him over his shoulders. He looked back to Gwen. "You keep moving. I don't care how slowly, but don't you dare stop. As soon as I get Ryo through the door, I'm coming back for you and Ianto. Got it?"

With wide eyes still fixed on the apparition of the woman before them, she nodded. "Got it."

"Good." And then Dee made his way toward the door, carrying Ryo. He pushed himself, knowing he'd pay for it later, but as long as he was still alive to complain about it - as long as they were all alive - it didn't matter at that moment.

"That's my son," Kathy Griffin crooned, pride in her voice. "Your Tad's so proud of you, too. I couldn't live with it then, but I understand it all now. You were destined for great things, my son. You've already started to fulfill them. Never give up, no matter how tired you are, how hopeless it seems, how much you hurt. Never give up. Look at me. I finally got to see my son again. And I'm so full of joy."

"So am I, Mum," Dee replied, with a smile. Tears filled his eyes. "So I am."

As he approached the door, it suddenly burst open and Oliver Harrington ran past him, nearly knocking Dee off his feet. It was just sheer determination that he remained standing, still holding onto Ryo. He could see Owen and Martha running toward the open doorway.

"Heads up!" Dee yelled, stopping feet before the door and launching Ryo through the doorway. "I need to get Gwen and Ianto!" He turned and charged back to his teammates.

Martha shoved past Owen to make sure she was in place to keep Ryo from falling into a heap on the floor, not wanting Owen to hurt himself. Carefully she lowered Ryo as she gasped, "Oh my God! He's glowing!"

Owen looked down at Martha and Ryo, then at the door. "I should go and help him. What if it's both Gwen and Ianto down?"

Martha stared up at Owen, her eyes saying what she dared not put into words.

"Shit." Owen kicked at the air. "Bloody fuckin' helpless again."

"Stand by the door, Owen," Martha said. Even that might be of help, and it would give Owen something useful to do.

"Right." Owen went by the door and peered in. He could see Dee reaching Gwen and Ianto. "Bloody hell, Tea Boy is now Glow Boy! Gwen, she looks winded but otherwise… Dee has Ianto now, just tossed him over his shoulder and has a hand on Gwen to make sure she stays with him. And…"

Owen managed to get a hold of Ianto and slid him from Dee's shoulder as they drew close. Dee's grip on Gwen's arm tightened and he pushed Gwen ahead of him. She went through the doorway and onto her knees, then Dee went through the closing doors. He dropped to his knees next to Martha and Ryo, wheezing and gasping for air.

"And it's show time!" Jack's voice filtered through their comms. "Please tell me everyone is out of the tunnel."

Owen studied the scene before him as he knelt on the floor next to Ianto, watching as Gwen hovered over the glowing man on the other side. Like Owen with Ianto, Martha was doing what she could to make Ryo comfortable while Dee held a glowing hand, telling Ryo he could come back now.

"That's an affirmative, Jack. All present and accounted for."

"It's about to happen now. As soon as you think everyone can move, come to the control room. Glowing people or not."

"I'll have Ianto there as soon as I can, Captain," Owen said, a teasing tone to his voice.

"Thanks, Owen."

"Thank Dee. He saved them. All of them," Martha added, sparing a glance up at Dee and smiled at him.

"I'm just glad we're all alive," Dee commented honestly.

Martha leaned across Ryo to kiss Dee's cheek. "You're a hero, Dee. Welcome to the club."

Dee grinned at her and winked. "I do have to thank Mum for that."

Martha stared at him in confusion.

"She…she was real," Gwen said in awe. "Oh my God, Dee. That was your mum!"

"Yeah. It was. I'm not sure how she pulled it off, but I wasn't about to die in front of the woman who had lost me once already."

"Doesn't matter. You're still a hero!" Martha exclaimed. She threw her arms around Dee's neck and this time kissed him on his lips.

"Hey!" Dee protested laughing. "Not over the hubby, will ya?"

"What's going on?" Ryo's low voice came from under them.

"They're not glowing anymore!" Gwen exclaimed, grinning as Ianto groaned.

"They must have been successful in whatever they were planning for the test," Martha explained.

"So Gwen, you mentioned something about coffee?" Ianto weakly asked.

Gwen squealed and hugged Ianto. "You're back!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jack turned as the door heading toward the control room opened to reveal Owen walking through, with a grin on his face. Behind him, Dee entered, still carefully guiding Ryo. While the half-Japanese man was no longer glowing, he looked pale. He leaned heavily on Dee, but his eyes immediately glanced around at the activity.

"What did we miss?" he asked.

Dee guided Ryo over to where Toshiko stood, staring at a screen.

Next through the door was Ianto, guided by Gwen, with Martha behind them.

Jack noticed Ianto at the doorway and immediately left Professor Johnson's side to take Ianto into his arms and pulled him close. "Oh God… I thought I lost you," Jack murmured.

"Not yet, Jack," Ianto assured him. "I'm not ready to go anywhere yet." He snuggled closer in Jack's embrace.

Jack guided them over to the screen, where he explained the Higgs particle for everyone, and how life was created as a side effect of the revised test using proton and anti-proton beams. Everyone stared at it in amazement, thankful for the opportunity to see one big answer to many of the questions humans had about the universe.

Dee glanced back and he saw one more amazing thing: Katherine and Daffyd Griffin, standing together, Daffyd's arm around his wife's waist. Both were beaming with pride at Dee.

"Thank you, Mum," Dee mumbled, looking at his parents. "I love you. Both of you."

"I love you, too, son. Stay healthy and happy," Katherine stated.

"We're proud of you, son," Daffyd said.

Jack turned his head to see who Dee was mumbling too, and his eyes opened with shock when he saw his two old and long dead friends.

Daffyd blew him a kiss, while Katherine winked at him, and then they were both gone.

Dee stared at Jack, whose jaw was hanging and wide eyes were fixed on Dee. Dee nodded. "That's how I managed to get us all out. She wouldn't let me give up. Mum was a formidable woman."

Jack snorted. "That's where you get it from."

Jack quickly shook himself from his surprise. After all, this was Torchwood.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later, they all ended up the suite previously given to the Ambassador of Wales and his wife. Jack was once again serving coffee and sandwiches with Dee's help, while Martha made hotel reservations for the group.

It was a long day, and Martha wanted Ianto and Ryo to rest before flying back to Cardiff. She also decided that Dee needed to rest too, and Gwen would welcome the chance of some downtime after the day's excitement. She watched as Jack sat down next to Ianto, holding a plate with sandwiches for the two of them, while Ianto cradled the coffee mug Jack had given him. Ianto leaned against Jack, and there was a small smile on the Captain's face as they had their refreshments. Martha knew the couple needed some time alone for themselves. If they went back to Cardiff that evening, they never will get the time they would while staying in a hotel with no emergencies. UNIT would handle anything in Cardiff until Torchwood would get back.

Gwen was on the phone with Rhys, and her eyes kept going to Ianto and Ryo, sharing knowing glances with Dee.

Martha had to smile wider.

"Penny for them, Dr. Jones," Owen asked from behind her.

Martha turned to look over at her friend. "Nothing. I'm just glad everything ended well. For CERN and for Torchwood."

"So I heard a rumor that Dee is over his little problem with ghosts," Owen stated.

Martha smirked. "I hear Ryo believes Dee too." She glanced back at the group. "Better, Dee believed in himself. Thank goodness. Or it could have ended badly today." She gave Owen a smile. To the group, she announced, "There are hotel suites waiting as soon as you're all ready to get out of here."

"Just as soon as we're done with lunch," Jack replied, his mouth full. "I think I might even sleep." He grinned at Ianto. "Eventually." He rested his head against Ianto's and, placing his coffee down on the table, slipped his arm around the other man.

Toshiko came over to Martha and Owen with a big smile. Looking over at Jack and Ianto, she stated, "Mission accomplished."

Martha had to agree as she laughed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

*Mata atta-na - loose translation is "So we meet again."


	27. Not With A Bang But With A Whimper

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Not With A Bang But A Whimper  
Chapter Written By: Grace Musica  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 1,418  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Ryo/Dee, Gwen, Tosh, mentioned Martha Jones  
Spoilers: Up through Torchwood 02 and FAKE Like, Like, Love and _Lost Souls_  
Warnings: Half-naked boy stuff, nothing to bad  
Author's Notes: Much thanks to my beta, muse, and all around idea bouncing board, Totally4Ryo! And since she did such a MASSIVE bit for Lost Souls, I'm going to do a handful of chapters. You know, pull my own weight around here! Chapter title is from T. S. Eliot's _The Hollow Men_.

Slipping Through master list found here.

If she'd had the energy, Gwen would have run for her hotel room as soon as Jack handed her the key to her private room. As it was, she stumbled off to the lift after Ryo and Dee, earlier pretenses of Ambassadorships, personal assistants, and fake marriage gone. They'd been through Hell down in the tunnels and the exhaustion was starting to catch up to them.

Ianto, who'd been moving just fine under his own steam since they'd left CERN, started getting more and more visibly tired the closer they got to their room (Martha Jones was a smart woman, she hadn't even bothered wasting money on two rooms). Once they were there, Jack stripped Ianto out of his suit and hauled him into the bathroom for a nice hot shower, massaging away any aches and pains that might be starting to form. They dried off quickly and stumbled to the big king-sized bed, skin breaking out into goose pimples against the cold room air. Ianto curled up against Jack under the covers, nuzzling the chilled skin of the Captain's neck.

Jack buried his face into Ianto's damp hair, pulling him close. "Thought I'd lost you," he confessed, inhaling the hotel shampoo and clean Welshman.

"Thought you might lose me too," Ianto confessed. His breath ghosted over Jack's skin; goosebumps rose again, but for a completely different reason. "There were these voices, dead peoples' voices."

Jack squeezed him tighter and was immensely happy that he'd stayed back with Tosh. The voices the alien would have been able to pull out of his head would have broken his eardrums. "You heard Lisa."

It wasn't a question, and Ianto didn't even try to deny it. "I just still miss her _so much_," he said quietly, his voice breaking just a hint at the end. Jack made a soothing noise and kissed the crown of his head.

"Of course you do," Jack said, trailing his fingers up and down Ianto's spine. "She was an important part of your life. Forgetting her is disrespectful."

Ianto's lips found his pulse point, pressing lightly for a moment. "Thank you."

"We've had this conversation before," Jack admonished.

"I know, but still..." Ianto nuzzled in again. "Gwen got me out of there."

"And Dee." The Captain kissed Ianto's forehead again. "We owe them."

"Mmm," Ianto agreed, falling quiet. After a moment, however, he let out a quiet laugh. "Gwen said something while I was down there, to get me to stop fighting against her."

"What's that?" Jack asked, holding him close, feeling Ianto breathe and shift and _live_ against him.

"She said there was coffee."

Jack broke out into laughter, tipping his head back against the pillows. "That would be your kryptonite! _Ianto, there'll be coffee!_"

"Well," Ianto defended, chuckling as well, "she did invoke your name too."

Jack chuckled softly. "Oh yeah? How's that?"

"She said I loved coffee. Coffee and you."

Jack's fingers stilled, the tips barely brushing the curve of Ianto's lower back. "Well..." he trailed off. "You do love your coffee."

"It's a lifestyle," Ianto joked.

Jack chuckled lowly, a band tightening in his chest. He should say it now. Life might not hand him such a gorgeous opportunity again. So why was he so scared to just blurt it out? "And what about the other half of that equation?" he said instead, cursing at how childish he sounded. He'd been living in the past too long, he had.

Ianto lifted his head up from where it was tucked under Jack's chin. He propped himself up on one elbow, gazing down at Jack. After giving Jack a long, probing look, he gave the Captain a tiny, fond smile. "I would think that one went without saying."

The band in Jack's chest pulled impossibly tighter and he found himself gasping for air. "Ianto," he stammered, shocked at how breathless he sounded. "Ianto, I - "

Ianto quieted him with a sweet kiss. "It's okay," he murmured against his mouth. "I know."

Jack laughed and pulled him down into his arms. "That's another reason why I love you," he said, kissing Ianto again and again. "You know me better than I know myself."

Ryo leaned over and pressed a kiss to Toshiko's cheek, chuckling when she jumped a little. "_Good evening, darling wife,_" he teased her in Japanese before moving around to sit next to her. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, this time in English, falling into their familiar pattern of language switching.

Tosh frowned, studying Ryo before pushing the rest of her white wine towards Ryo. "You look like you could use it more than me," she said.

Ryo chuckled softly but downed the rest of the wine in one swallow. "Thank you, _Neesan_."

"Where's Dee?" she asked, looking about for the other detective.

"Upstairs. Taking a shower, I think," Ryo said absently, looking down at the now-empty glass. "He's upset."

"I don't blame him," Tosh said gently. "He almost lost his husband and two teammates, not to mention almost dying himself and then coming face-to-face with his long-dead parents. Anyone would have a bit of a breakdown."

Ryo shook his head. "No, I... Tosh, I said some very awful things," he admitted, his voice growing softer. He was ashamed to admit that he'd let the alien affect him that much. "I... I said that he didn't love our son."

"You know that's not true," Tosh said gently. She reached over to take Ryo's hand in hers. "It's harder to fight back against something that's getting in your head. I know."

The half-Japanese detective squeezed her fingers. "I know," he admitted.

Tosh smiled softly. "Ianto told me after... well, you know - that sometimes they know just how to play off our insecurities. They can plant a seed so deep in your mind that you have no idea what's going on until after it's sprouted."

"Sounds so human," Ryo commented, shaking his head. "The cases I've seen where people exploit others' weaknesses for the tiniest of things."

The Japanese woman chuckled softly. "I know how Bikky and Dee interact. From the outside looking in it's a border-line abusive rivalry. But I know Dee, and I've heard him talk about your son. He adores that boy, and he knows you know that. He'll forgive you."

Ryo slowly pulled his hand away from Toshiko's, burying his face in his hands. "He shouldn't have to," he said softly. "I shouldn't have even said it."

"You've been burying your feelings about being here and away from Bikky," Tosh said, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "It's hard to be away from family. But... You've still got family upstairs, Ryo."

Ryo raised his face from his hands, his eyes wide with the realization of her words. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, _Neesan_, thank you so much - "

He broke off as he pushed out of his chair and started running towards the lift.

Tosh grinned and shook her head, signaling to the waiter for another drink.

Ryo burst into the hotel room right as Dee was coming out of the bathroom. One towel was tight around his waist as he rubbed his dark hair dry with another. Dee opened his mouth to say something - probably to ask what was wrong, or maybe to forgive him - but was cut off when his husband rushed across the room and kissed him hard.

"I'm sorry," the half-Japanese detective said when they parted for air. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, I'm sorry..." he murmured over and over, clutching at Dee's shoulders and burying his face into his chest.

The dark-haired man led his husband over to the bed, kissing him to stop his litany of apologies as they sat down on the mattress. "It's okay," he said. "It's all right."

Ryo shook his head. "I hurt you," he said brokenly.

Dee didn't even try to deny it. "You apologized," he replied. "And you're forgiven."

Ryo framed Dee's face with his hands. "But I said such horrible things."

"_For better or for worse_, remember?" Dee reminded him. "I've said some horrible things to you too, and you've forgiven me for them."

The older detective stroked his husband's cheek, giving him a weak smile. "I don't deserve you."

"I know," Dee quipped, making Ryo laugh. "But you've got until our flight tomorrow to make it up to me."

Ryo smiled and kissed him again, chuckling when he and Dee tumbled down onto the mattress.


	28. It Just Walks Away

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: It Just Walks Away  
Chapter Written By: Grace Musica  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 3,009  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Ryo/Dee, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh, Owen, mentioned Ten, Rose, Martha, Sarah Jane  
Spoilers: Up through Torchwood 02, blink and you'll miss it reference to _Slow Decay_ and _Something in the Water_, Doctor Who 04 (specifically Partners in Crime), and FAKE Like, Like, Love  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Much thanks to my beta, muse, and all around idea bouncing board, Totally4Ryo! We're starting to enter the second half of this story. I'm going to miss it when this gets done...

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**It Just Walks Away **

Of course, it's Rhys who reminds Ryo and Dee of the time.

"So I was thinking about trying some of these new diet pills I heard of," he said one dinner date night, Ryo and Dee sitting across from the Cooper-Williamses. "Try to lose a bit of weight."

Dee just grinned back at Rhys. "I thought you were supposed to let yourself go after marriage," he teased.

"That's the wife," Ryo said, tapping Dee playfully on the back of the head. "According to my aunt, at least."

Dee nodded as Ryo stood to gather the now-empty dinner plates. "Exactly. And since Gwen's always out and Rhys is always cooking and doing the dishes and laundry and keeping house - "

"Oi, you can stop right there!" Rhys exclaimed, waving his hands about excitedly, but he was grinning at the joke.

"Rhys is a wonderful cook," Gwen said, standing as well. "I know that if I wasn't running after Weevils all day - "

" - or after hostile aliens," Dee put in.

" - or _away_from hostile aliens," Ryo added, balancing two plates in his hands.

"Yes, yes, all of that," Gwen said, fond annoyance in her voice. "Well, if I wasn't running about I'd be as big as a house!" she finished. She stopped to kiss Rhys on the cheek before following Ryo into the kitchen.

"You saying I'm as big as a house?" Rhys hollered after her.

"I said I'd be!" Gwen called back, her voice followed by Ryo's quiet chuckles.

Rhys turned to Dee. "I do sort of want to look good for the missus, you know," he said, tilting his head from side to side.

Dee chuckled a little. "I get it," he assured his friend. "Feel better, give a little extra spark in the bedroom, right?"

"Exactly!" Rhys threw up his hands. "And I do need to get in a bit more shape. Can't have Gwen worrying if I'm going to drop dead of a heart attack while she's out on the job."

"Sometimes I think it's fortunate that we have to do yearly physicals for the NYPD," Dee said. "All I have to worry about Ryo dying from is, you know, shootouts, second-hand smoke, and all that shit that was in the air after 9/11," he concluded with a sheepish grin.

Rhys snorted. "And aliens."

"And aliens," the dark-haired detective nodded. "But you're doing it to get healthy, that's good." He leaned in on his elbows. "So what's the game plan? Hit a gym?"

"Actually..." Rhys trailed off, looking down at his hands. It was a trademark nervous gesture, one Dee had seen countless times before in interrogation rooms. "I was thinking about maybe trying one of those diet pills things. I did one before," he admitted. "It worked really well, but Gwen got worried about me losing weight so fast, so I stopped."

Dee nodded thoughtfully. He didn't know about that one, he'd have to ask the fanboy later what Rhys was talking about. "Well, our Chief back home tried one for a while. Sorta gave him a bit of a kick start until it started interfering with his caffeine intake. What were you planning on taking?"

"Gwen!" Rhys called out over his shoulder

"Yeah?" Gwen called back, leaning out of the kitchen doorway.

"What's that diet pill that Ruth was raving about?"

"The one she got from her cousin?" Gwen asked, trying to figure out what Rhys and Dee were talking about. "Or the one she was talking about last week?"

"That one," Rhys confirmed. "From the office here in Cardiff."

"Oh!" Gwen thought for a moment. "Adipose."

The sound of Ryo dropping a plate in the kitchen covered Dee's groan.

Ryo and Dee got into the Hub super early so they could try to be the first ones in to see Jack before anyone else got there.

They'd been there long enough to have everyone's schedules down by now: Ianto and Jack were always the first ones up and about at around 6 AM, feeding pterosaurs and Weevils and starting up computers and the coffee machine. Owen now wondered in about half past six, coming in early instead of sitting at home being bored or aimlessly wandering Cardiff's sleepy streets. Toshiko wandered in anywhere from fifteen minutes early to right at seven, depending on morning traffic. Gwen was more or less punctual, depending on how busy the bakery everyone loved up on the Plass was that morning.

When Ryo and Dee rolled in at 6:10, the Hub was empty and quiet. The half-Japanese man looked over at his husband, shrugging off his suit jacket. "Looks like Jack spent the night at Ianto's," he said.

"Again," Dee agreed, grinning.

"And _I'm_the fanboy," Ryo teased. Ianto and Jack had been more couple-y since coming back from Switzerland, and the Laytner-MacLeans suspected that they'd both admitted how they felt.

Dee opened his mouth to shoot a smart comment back, but was cut off when the proximity alarm went off again. The cog door rolled aside to reveal their Captain and Ianto, hand in hand. Once they realized they weren't alone, the two quickly dropped their grasp.

Ryo and Dee traded knowing glances. They'd been a bit like that once upon a time, trying to hide the little displays of affection from friends and coworkers, afraid to jinx what they had going.

Jack put his hands on his hips. "Gwen tells me we need to have a little conversation?"

"Should have taken her mobile away too," Dee sighed.

"It's - wibbley wobbly," Ryo tried to explain. "And timey whimey. We couldn't tell you sooner."

"Time lines?" Jack guessed. When Ryo and Dee nodded, he sighed heavily. "So what is it? I'm guessing it has something to do with a diet pill?"

"Again?" Ianto sighed, easing Jack's greatcoat from his shoulders.

"It's not like _Slow Decay_," Ryo put in, then quickly elaborated with, "like whatever it was that Rhys took. It's not a parasite."

"It just makes the fat 'walk away'," the dark-haired detective grumbled.

"It - what was the line she used?" Ryo said, tapping his chin. "I can't remember the exact words, but I can tell you the gist. The person who wants to lose weight takes the diet pill, right? Then, when they're sleeping, a kilo of fat turns into a little alien. And the Adipose people - the people who make the diet pill - they pick it up in the middle of the night."

"They're _seeding the human race_?" Jack demanded.

"We know," Dee said. "It's illegal, according to the Doctor."

"Damn straight it's illegal!" Jack exclaimed, stepping down the stairs. "Earth's a Level Five planet." He stopped, looking back and forth between Ryo and Dee. "... But you two shouldn't know that."

Without realizing it, Ryo and Dee shared guilty looks.

"Their show," Ianto said, coming to stand next to Ianto. "That Doctor Who show. They know what's going to happen."

"A little bit," Ryo admitted. "But not the whole plot."

Jack and Ianto both frowned, confused. Jack crossed his arms across his chest. "You should have told us this. What the Adipose people are doing is deadly."

"Yes, I agree," Ryo said softly. "But we can't interfere with what's going on in London this time. _He's_going to show up, and he'll take on his next Companion."

"Donna Noble," Dee volunteered, figuring honesty was the best policy. "She's traveled with him before.

"She was a brief Companion between him losing Rose and taking on Martha," Ryo said very softly. He knew this was a sensitive subject for both his friends. "The Raconess ship the Christmas after Canary Wharf. She stopped him."

"From what?" Jack asked, although he felt that he knew the answer.

"From losing himself in his grief," Ryo replied.

Jack nodded, mulling over this information in his head. "We're still shutting down the Cardiff branch."

"It hasn't opened yet for mainstream work," Dee reported. "Apparently, Rhys' coworker, Ruth, has a cousin who was going to be working the office. They started seeding the product into the Cardiff population so when things started they'd have walking adverts on the streets. But we agree, we need to prevent them from giving out more."

Jack nodded in agreement. Next to him, Ianto cleared his throat. "What else do you know?" he asked.

"Like we said, the ATMOS system," Dee said immediately. "You really do need to get it off the SUV, and off of everyone's cars. And call Martha, tell her to get UNIT to start investigating the product plant."

"We could go in today," Jack pointed out.

"You can't spend eternity butting heads with UNIT," Ryo said, giving a little bit of a smile. "I know they drive you crazy, but we will need to work with them sometime."

"How much _do_you know about what will happen?" Jack asked.

"Honestly, not a lot," Dee said.

"We left in the middle of the season," Ryo explained. "So we don't know the entire story, but we do have little clues that they left us."

"What clues are those?" Ianto asked before Jack could.

Ryo looked over at Dee, the two of them coming to a silent agreement on what they should and shouldn't tell their Captain. "Planets were disappearing," the half-Japanese detective said. "The Adiposian breeding planet. The ancient Pyroville home world of Pryovilla. The Sontar breeding planet. The Water Hag's home world, even, in _Something in the Water_."

"How do you lose an entire planet?" Ianto wondered aloud.

"You'd be surprised," Jack said. "Between black holes and other natural phenomena, intergalactic travel, interplanetary wars, and despot rulers with enough firepower to literally destroy the very foundation out from under them, a lot of planets disappear." He shook his head. "But I don't remember hearing about this. What was it for?"

Both New Yorkers shrugged at the same time. "We didn't get that far," Ryo said apologetically.

"Well, it's something we'll look into ourselves," Jack said. "Ianto, if you would look up species who mentioned having missing homeworlds when you have a moment after we get the Adipose offices shut down permanently," he ordered, launching into full Captain mode and striding across the Hub for his office.

"Of course, Jack," Ianto nodded, hanging up his lover's greatcoat. "And I'll have all our information about Pyrovilles and Sontarans for you with your coffee."

"Jack," Ryo called out. "There was one other thing. A theme that they had threaded throughout the season so far."

"Like Ryo said before, when we first met, Torchwood was a prominent theme in the second season," Dee explained. "It set up the spin-off and let us know that we were in for something big."

"Canary Wharf," Ianto said quietly.

Ryo nodded. "Season Three mentioned Saxon heavily - the Master." He took a deep breath. "Season One talked about the Bad Wolf."

"And just who was the Big Bad Wolf?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Rose Tyler," both Dee and Ryo said at the same time.

Jack looked like a stiff breeze could knock him down.

"She scattered the words back through Space and Time when she had the Vortex in her," Ryo said. "When she destroyed the Dalek Emperor and brought you back. A message to herself. Wherever she went, so did the words."

"He said they were following him," Jack said. "In Cardiff, with Margaret."

"_Blaidd Drwg_," Dee spoke quietly. "And it followed her to Season Two, all the way across the parallel universes. She ended up in Bad Wolf Bay in the end."

"Then besides the planets disappearing, what was the other theme?" Ianto asked.

"_She is returning,_" Ryo quoted. "The Bad Wolf. Rose Tyler is coming back."

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing in here?" the pretty, thin blonde director demanded, standing up from behind her desk.

Ryo took off his sunglasses with a practiced attitude, pulling out a little - freshly printed - swipe card-style badge and flashed it at her. "Randy Laytner-MacLean, Health and Safety."

Dee turned a laugh into a cough. Now, if only they had some psychic paper...

The blonde director put her hands on her hips. "I find _that_hard to believe."

"We're actually with the Food and Drug Administration in the US," Ryo said, tucking his makeshift badge into his pocket. "The UK isn't the only place that has been selling Adipose, and the US Government is very wary of some of the science behind the pill. Both of our governments are taking a vested interest in the company."

On Ryo's other side, Gwen gave Dee and Owen a not-so covert confused look. Dee winked back at her. Ryo had thought up a plausible lie off the cuff, something that he was rather good at since no one expected someone with such a sweet baby face to be such a practiced liar.

The director must have picked up on Gwen's surprise, because she looked at the three well-dressed officials and the doctor in front of her. "I... will need to call Miss Foster in London," she said.

"By all means," Ryo said. Tosh was hacked into the phone lines back in the Hub and was ready to reroute the call and pose as Foster's PA.

"But while you're doing that, we'll need a list of your clients here in Cardiff," Dee said.

"Names and addresses," Gwen elaborated.

"And a sample of your product," Owen added.

The director blinked at them.

"Now!" the four of them barked in unison. Their order sent her scurrying, and they all shared a quiet chuckle once she left the room.

Ianto awoke to find the bed empty, Jack's side still slightly warm. The Captain was apparently getting better at sneaking out of their bed without waking Ianto.

He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The sleepy Welshman stopped to pick up his boxers and pull them back on before heading out in search of his lover. He found Jack sitting at the kitchen table, back to the doorway, staring out the window at nothing. He crossed the kitchen and put his arms around Jack's neck from behind.

Jack closed his eyes and leaned back into Ianto's embrace. "Didn't mean to wake you," he said softly.

"You didn't," the younger man reassured him, gently pressing his lips to Jack's temple.

The Captain took one of Ianto's hands and pressed a kiss to the palm. He smiled when Ianto curled his fingers in around the small affection as if he could hold onto it for a little bit longer. "You should go back to sleep."

"Mmm." Ianto pulled away, trailing his hands over Jack's bare shoulders. "Let me make you a pot of coffee first," he said, moving over to the kitchen counter.

"Don't deserve you," Jack said with a happy sigh.

"Tell me something that I don't know," Ianto teased back over his shoulder as he started pulling things down out of his cabinets.

Jack watched Ianto sway a little back and forth, shifting his weight from one foot to another and back again as he went about making coffee. He was also _not_asking questions in that very Ianto sort of way that Jack appreciated. The others, Gwen and Owen - and even Tosh and Dee, so like his mother sometimes - they demanded that he tell them what they wanted to know. Ianto and Ryo were alike in that they didn't force things along, they waited for Jack to come around on his own time.

So he deserved to pay the little concessions Ianto gave him back.

"Rose coming back," he said after a moment. "It's a big deal."

"I thought she died at Canary Wharf," Ianto commented.

"She as good as," Jack sighed. "She got pulled through into the universe that the Cybermen were originally from."

Ianto stopped and turned to look at Jack. "... Do you mean that the walls between the universes are collapsing again?" he asked, real concern in his voice. "Those... Those monsters could come back?"

"I have no idea," Jack sighed again, leaning on his hand. "I mean, she could be using something natural, like the Rift."

"Or it could be man-made."

"I doubt that they would go mucking about with Time and Space again intentionally," Jack theorized.

Ianto poured two mugs of coffee and sat next to him. "So. Universe hopping. This will be a big deal."

Jack nodded. "And Rose will probably need our help," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

The young Welshman grinned. "The Companion Code?" he guessed. Jack raised his eyebrows, giving him a surprised look. "You take care of Martha and her family, you've got surveillance on that Sarah Jane lady but don't step in because you say she can handle herself. And I saw you start a recording system for Donna Noble today."

Jack took a deep breath. "For as much as we Companions do love the Doctor... In the end we're alone. We either leave him, or he leaves us. And in the end, being a Companion is a lot like being in Torchwood. It's something that no one else can ever understand but another Companion."

"So you do what he can't," Ianto said. "You take care of them. Those survivors that he leaves behind."

The _always clearing up his shit_was left unsaid, but Jack still heard it. "It's not just that... They need someone. And I'm here."

"And he's not," Ianto pointed out.

Jack opened his mouth, but Ianto cut him off by standing. "I understand, Jack. I do. You know I still talk to some of my surviving colleges from London." He leaned over and kissed Jack softly, a lovely coffee-flavored Ianto Jones good night kiss. "But in the end, you're so much better than him."

"You're being biased!" Jack accused as Ianto made his way back to bed.

"So come do something about it," Ianto challenged back.

Jack grinned and downed the rest of his coffee.


	29. When I Think of Home

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter: Twenty-Eight: When I Think Of Home  
Chapter Written By: Totally4Ryo  
Rating: PG (subject to some bad words)  
Word Count: 5308  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Dee/Ryo, Toshiko, Gwen, Owen, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Ten  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, and _Like, Like Love_, Torchwood – through Series 2, Doctor Who – through S03, to be safe, especially The Sontaran Stratagem/The Poison Sky.  
Warnings: M/M relationships  
Beta by my gorgeous partner in crime for **Slipping Through** Grace Musica

Notes: Alrighty, it's ATMOS time! We'll take a look at what was going on the Torchwood side of things. And what does this mean for Dee and Ryo? Is it finally time for them to say goodbye to Torchwood and head home?

Jack leaned against a wall in the underground car park where Torchwood kept their vehicles. He had no choice but to be highly amused by the scene before him. Ryo, Dee and Ianto were leaning into the primary SUV's bonnet as they discussed the part in question. Jack was particularly enjoying the view of the three men from the back, all of them striped down to their vests.

Jack was enjoying himself very much, despite the severity of the situation - or so Ryo and Dee had insisted.

It had all started that morning when reports of 52 fatal accidents occurred overnight across the world. It was enough for Ianto to flag the reports and call Tosh to come in early. Meanwhile, Jack gave the Laytner-MacLeans a call to inquire if it was something they knew about, and if so, how concerned everyone should be.

Dee had answered the phone, sounding like he had not yet had his first cup of coffee. Upon hearing what Jack had to say, he seemed to snap awake and called out, "Ryo, ATMOS!"

Jack assumed the string of curses coming from Ryo in the background meant that it was bad. Dee told Jack they were on their way in and to get all vehicles, including personal ones, into the Wales Millennium Centre car park close to where the SUVs were kept nestled in a sealed off, secluded corner with access to the Hub. He also suggested that Ianto be dressed in something he would not mind getting grungy.

Ianto had made the industrial strength coffee, having a feeling it was going to be needed. Fortified with their first cup of Ianto's coffee and armed with refills, they had headed to the garage. Jack had Tosh following up on the incoming reports. Gwen was helping by pulling what police reports she could, while Owen scanned over the examiners' reports.

"You could do something more helpful than stare, Jack," Ianto's voice brought the Captain from his deep appreciation – especially of Ianto. Like Dee, the young Welshman wore a white, sleeveless vest, but his slightly baggy jeans would dip low as he leaned over.

Realizing Ianto had not turned in Jack's direction, he asked, "How did you know? Is your ass burning?"

"Not as much as yours will be later, when this is done. You're being bad again."

Jack felt his knees go weak at the prospect and his head swam a bit. He also realized Dee had lifted his head and was staring at Jack with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

"Like that's something new to you, Dee," Jack muttered.

"Can we concentrate on the ATMOS device please?" Ryo exclaimed, sounding annoyed.

"If I don't, gonna punish me later?" came Dee's sly reply.

Jack and Ianto snickered.

"No, but you can sleep on the couch for a week," Ryo retorted, causing the other couple to laugh at Dee's wounded expression.

"Look guys, if the show is anything to go by, if we're not careful, we can set off the fumes. The installation on the SUV is more complicated than it was on our car. The Doctor set it off. That says something."

"That he has all the grace of a bull in a china shop?" Ianto offered dryly.

Dee snorted as Ryo nodded, forced to agree with Ianto. Ryo still continued to study the installed device.

"The Doctor?" Jack asked. He felt a knot in his stomach and tried to ignore the source. "Will he be here?"

"Yeah," Dee replied. "Martha will call him to help," Dee replied. "Or already has. I'm not sure when exactly, but yeah, this is a mess that the Doctor cleans up."

Ryo dropped the spanner he was holding.

Jack cringed as Ianto and Dee backed away from the SUV. Dee had Ryo by his belt loop and pulling him along with them.

"Do you think it's wise to do this in an enclosed space?" Jack asked, worried.

Ianto looked upward to indicate the exhaust ventilation system. "We also have one of the alien air purifiers made for big jobs, just in case," Ianto assured Jack.

"Still think it looks like a toaster," Dee muttered. "But it's best to contain it if something happens. Besides, we're hoping we're under the radar doing it here so we don't alert the Sontarans that we found the device."

Jack nodded. "Fine. But I'd feel better if you all had filters…."

"In the tool kit," Ianto stated, slightly annoyed that Jack would believe he was not prepared. He shook his head and then met Jack's eyes, giving him a small assuring smile. "We'll be fine, Jack."

Ryo's eyes were wide. "The Doctor… Martha…" was all Ryo said.

Dee's mouth tightened into a thin line. "I hate to get my hopes up," he stated softly.

"Why don't I give Martha a call?" Jack offered. "If they're going to be in London for a while…."

"You could try," Dee said. "Again."

"I'll call Martha and remind her that you two did not decide to settle in Cardiff for the rest of your lives. Meanwhile, you go home, grab whatever you want to take with you, and we'll take a trip to London."

Ryo glanced at Dee. "It's worth a shot. Assuming we get ahead of when the Sontarans set off the ATMOS devices."

Dee shrugged. "Once we have a vehicle that won't be affected." He reached down to pick up the spanner and went back to the SUV. "C'mon, let's stop messing around here and get these cars ATMOS-free before we go running off. They're going to need them, I'm sure. The police are going to be frozen as far as vehicles go."

Ryo sighed. "It's going to be a mess here," he stated in resignation. "More than PC Cooper can handle, and we should liaise with the police." He moved to stand next to Dee and stared into the engine.

Dee slipped his arm around Ryo's waist. "Torchwood should," he replied. "It is alien interference, after all. Alien threat…."

Ryo sighed, resting his head against Dee's.

They both felt a sense of responsibility to Torchwood and to the city they had helped protect. A city that had been their home for about a year, and an organization that had taken them in and had become family to them.

Going home was something they wanted – need to do. They missed Bikky and Mother and Elena and the friends they had left behind. They also knew they would go through the mourning process again once they finally got home because there would still be people they would be missing.

"Let's get these vehicles done first," Ryo said, taking the spanner from Dee and going back to work. Dee joined Ryo in going back to the task.

Jack glanced over at Ianto, confused on what had just happened. Ianto gave Jack a tight smile. "Go give Martha a call. I'll help them get this ATMOS situation sorted and then we can get them ready to be on their way."

Jack saw in Ianto's eyes what he finally acknowledged he was feeling. It was selfish of him, but he realized he did not want to say goodbye to those two men. They had become a part of his team and his family.

And maybe… probably more.

"Go," Ianto urged him gently.

Jack pulled Ianto back and softly kissed him. "Be careful. All of you."

"We will." Ianto smiled back before pulling away from Jack and joining Dee and Ryo.

OoOoOoO

"Well, it doesn't help to have them there just in case, right?" Jack asked over the phone.

"I'm still put off that you knew about this," Martha said to Jack. "It's supposed to be a secret operation."

Jack grinned. "Not very secret when it's a TV show. It's one of those things that they know about from watching Doctor Who. They didn't tell us much about it, since the Doctor sorts it all. Kinda like the Adipose drug. They told us enough to handle things here in Cardiff. I guess they don't want to interfere with things that the Doctor succeeds in. Messing with his timelines can have a larger ripple effect than any of us."

"And yet they saved Tosh and Owen. Don't get me wrong, Jack, but what about those ripples?"

"I have a theory about that," Jack said defensively.

"What's that?"

"If we weren't meant to save them, then we never would have had Dee and Ryo here with their knowledge to save them."

"In other words, they didn't go back in time to fix things?"

"I like to think so." Jack shrugged. "It's like the Doctor once calling me wrong for being a fixed point in time. But Ianto claims that it was meant to be, because it enabled me to be with Torchwood, and eventually mold it into what it is today. With me in charge."

"Ianto's too smart for his age," Martha said affectionately. "Scary, but it makes sense. So you're very right, Jack. And probably some paradox we all should be thankful for."

"Then thank Rose, wherever she is." Jack remembered what Ryo had said during that first debriefing way back when the Laytner-MacLeans first found themselves with Torchwood. "Maybe we might have that chance. Anyway, when it's all said and done, do you think you can ask the Doctor to make a quick stop to take them back where they belong?"

Martha sighed. "I'll ask him. Have them come to London just in case, 'cause you know the Doctor's sense of timing. He might leave London intending to pick them up in Cardiff and end up a year in the future."

Jack laughed shortly. "That would be their luck. Martha?"

"Yes Jack?"

"If for some reason it doesn't work out with the Doctor taking them…."

"I have his number and I'll make sure that one day they get home, and that the Doctor takes them back as close to when they disappeared as possible. No matter how long it takes. Your job, Jack Harkness, is to keep them alive and well until we can."

"Thanks Martha."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss them, too," she admitted, letting Jack know she knew what he was feeling from his tone.

"Pretty popular, aren't they?" Jack said. "Look, I'll see you later today. If he cuts out anyway, the worse that could happen is we'll all have dinner together before heading back to Cardiff. Hey, maybe we could introduce Ryo to your mother. He speaks about her, too, so I think he'd get a kick out of it."

"I'll see you later, Jack. I'll call as soon as I know something definite."

"Great. See you later, Martha Jones." Jack disconnected the call and leaned back in his chair, throwing the phone on the desk.

He should be glad for his friends, happy that he was able to keep his promise to them. Then why did he feel so upset about it?

OoOoOoO

While they expected the situation to be what it was, somehow being in the midst of it was still vastly different. Dee and Ryo found themselves once again working with the police. Gwen was out there somewhere, along with Ianto and Owen, while Tosh coordinated with them from the Hub. Jack was in contact with UNIT, along with tracking all able bodies being used in the effort to maintain peace – or as much peace as possible. UNIT was frozen; all their vehicles had ATMOS on them. At least the Cardiff Heddlu was able to mobilize the force on foot. Other than Torchwood taking lead in the efforts, other emergency services also donated their numbers on foot to the task of controlling the population.

From her little command center at her workstation, Toshiko was able to direct the Torchwood teams to areas that needed more concentration than others. The field teams assessed the situation and determined where to pull people from and how many were needed to help with the situation.

It was just as well that there were limited vehicles able to be used, since most of the motorways were blocked by vehicles with the ATMOS smoke pouring out of them. Basically, it was just the Torchwood vehicles that were moving around town, sometimes having to go up on sidewalks to clear passage.

Dee looked around the current spot they were assisting. People were running, in a panic, while others attempted to get items from their vehicles. The lunatics were out too, declaring it was the Final Judgment day, and it was not only those who believed it was the end of the world. Dee shook his head, knowing that if it was not for the Doctor, how right they would be. Again. How many times had the end of the world been close without everyone knowing? Of course, any near end of the world disaster would not be complete without looting. Dee shook his head as he thought of the crimes committed since it had started. People had even broken into the cars spewing the fumes that were causing the situation to loot them. It did not surprise him at all.

As he chased away a couple of hoodlums from yet another car, realizing they were all no older than Bikky, he glanced around. People of all ages were breaking into stores, cars, and even houses that appeared to have no one home. It was times like that when he wondered what they were all fighting for. Then he heard Ryo call to him and noticed a family which included young children attempting to make their way across town by foot thinking the sanctity of their home was better than shelter provided by the government. They had plenty of that too. As Dee lifted a small child in his arms while Ryo grabbed the carrier bags the woman had and grasped a slightly older child by the hand and instructed them how to use their clothing to give some slight relief from the fumes, they managed to get the family to the safety of a shelter. Dee followed Ryo back out, with Ryo speaking to Jack on the Bluetooth, and remembered once again why it was all worth it.

Once again in the thick of the gaseous streets, using air filters that Ianto had provided before they left, Dee felt a chill go down his spine. Watching people running, trying to get out of the streets, knowing people had abandoned vehicles and despite the fumes and the authorities' suggestions to head for the nearest shelter, they still attempted to make their way across town to get to home, to their families and loved ones. Accidents had occurred, meaning that many people would not making it home that night. He glanced at Ryo and knew his husband saw it in his eyes. It was eerily like 9-11 to Dee. A reassuring hand on Dee's back and a small nod, and Dee knew Ryo felt the same. Only instead of terrorists from across the ocean, the terrorists this time were aliens from another galaxy with plans to use the human race for their own means.

Dee let out a huff of breath, willing himself to calm down.

"The Doctor will sort this," Ryo assured him. "Our job is to make sure the casualties are as low as possible."

Dee nodded. "Yeah. He'll take care of it. I swear I keep looking up to the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Valiant. 'Cause then it'll almost be over."

Jack had reported that he had not heard back from Martha yet. Both men told the Captain that she most likely would not be able to get back to him until the Doctor managed to burn off the ATMOS fumes.

"Martha's most probably indisposed right now," Dee said over the Bluetooth.

"I would assume she would have her hands full for a while, but I was hoping to at least get a text saying she would hold the Doctor back until you get to London," Jack explained. "I guess staying here and helping was the wisest choice, because all the motorways from here to London are blocked. Even if we do have vehicles that we can operate, it'll still be a problem getting around them. You should have started out earlier when you had your chance."

"You needed us, Captain," Ryo stated. "We're pretty stretched as we are. You'd be more stretched without us. We couldn't do it. If we miss the Doctor this time, at least he's been reminded that there's two potential passengers waiting for a trip in the TARDIS."

Despite the levity of the situation, watching his husband as he spoke to Jack, Dee could not help laugh. "Look at you, trembling like the fanboy you are while you said that."

"Okay, I want to see you say we're waiting for our turn to take a trip in the TARDIS then, you git," Ryo retorted.

"We're waiting for the Doctor have time to pick us up and take us home in his TARDIS," Dee said with a smug grin.

"Good try. I see the truth in your pretty green eyes."

"Shut up."

"The Valiant has been employed to the area where the ATMOS factory is," Tosh reported.

"Oh good, almost over," Ryo sighed.

"Ryo, Dee? I need a hand with a situation that could turn ugly," Ianto's voice broke in.

"Where are you, Ianto?" Dee asked.

Ianto gave them the location and they jumped into their car and headed across town, once again taking most of it by sidewalk to meet up with Ianto. Ryo hung on for his life as Dee apparently was taking much joy employing the unorthodox method of driving across the city.

OoOoOoO

Ianto leaned against the SUV wiping his forehead. "What the hell was that?" he asked, pointing upwards at the now-clear sky. His eyes shifted to a widely grinning Ryo and Dee.

"The Doctor. He did it. It's over," Ryo explained.

"This ATMOS mess is," Dee added. "The Doctor has yet to do away with those pesky Sontarans."

Ianto nodded as he touched his comm. "Jack, Dee and Ryo report the ATMOS situation have been resolved."

"I'm pulling everyone back in," Jack said. "Hopefully I'll hear from Martha, and then we can be on our way to London and let Ryo and Dee finally meet the Doctor."

Ianto's eyes went back to Ryo and Dee, sighing. He should be happy for them if the Doctor finally agreed to take them home, but he knew this was going to be hard for the entire team to say goodbye. He also knew he would especially miss them. He should feel guilty for starting to harbor feelings for the two out of place members of Torchwood. He was with Jack, and despite some awkwardness that came with moving a relationship to the next level, he knew it was something they both wanted, and Ianto was happy with the changes. Dee and Ryo were friends of theirs, people he could talk to like few others before that. Ianto knew he was going to miss them.

"Jack's calling everyone in," he said. He no sooner finished when the three men heard Jack's voice ordering everyone back to the Hub.

OoOoOoO

Martha had already contacted Jack by the time they got to the Hub. She had told him that she got the Doctor to agree to wait for them and to take them back. She told Jack that they were to meet near Donna's family's home. Martha had explained to Jack that Donna wanted to spend some time with her grandfather and mother, assuring everything was well before leaving them again. Martha decided to spend the time in the TARDIS with the Doctor, catching up on old times. She also wanted the chance to say goodbye to Ryo and Dee since she had the chance.

Goodbyes went around the team. Gwen and Tosh were in tears as Dee and Ryo followed Jack and Ianto out of the Hub to the underground garage where the secondary SUV waited, packed with the few belongings collected during their time in Cardiff that they wanted to keep. Dee had joked that at least it was nothing close to what Donna had taken with her. Owen had silently watched as they said their goodbyes, and gave a half-hearted salute as they left the Hub. Tosh was going to work the authorities, using the Torchwood card to guide them during the trip and make it as quick as possible.

The first half of the trip started like any other. Despite the hope in Ryo and Dee that they were going back to Bikky and their families, they chose to just enjoy the time left together. Jack and Ianto had agreed that they wanted to be there when they left with the Doctor. Ianto realized that the decision for them to escort the two also meant he would finally meet the Doctor. Somehow it seemed fitting at this point of the relationship with Jack. He would meet this otherwise mysterious Doctor that only Jack and Martha seemed to know well. He knew that Toshiko had met him briefly back before Ianto had found his way to Torchwood Three, back before the battle at Canary Wharf. He would finally meet the Doctor and then watch as the Time Lord took Dee and Ryo home while he went back to Cardiff with Jack.

During the last leg of the trip, they fell silent. Dee and Ryo sat in the back, holding hands and looking at Jack and Ianto, knowing it was going to be their last time together.

Jack nodded to Ianto, who sat in the passenger seat and turned to the two men in the back. He handed them a thumb drive. "Here. A gift from Jack and me," he said. "I know you have things on the laptop we're letting you keep, but we thought that… well, here's more memories of your time here. So you know, it really happened."

"That you were really real," Dee said softly as he watched Ryo take the drive from Ianto. His eyes fell on the way both men's fingers lingered in the exchange and their eyes meeting. When they broke the look, Ianto's eyes met Dee's.

"Yes, so you know that and remember… well, remember the real us and not just characters from a television show."

"We trust you," Jack said, sparing a glance. "You're Torchwood. Always will be, even if you'll be in another dimension. You'll always be Torchwood, so you get to still carry our secrets."

Dee felt his eyes start to sting as tears gathered, unshed. "It's been an honor," he said quietly.

"Oh please, there will be time for proper goodbyes once we meet up with the Doctor," Ryo said, wiping his eyes.

"Sure," Jack agreed.

Ryo leaned back in the seat, against Dee, feeling his husband's arm go around him. They shared a look, knowing this is what they had been waiting for since they found themselves lost in a world that wasn't theirs, and yet they would continue on back in their own life again, still feeling lost. Still missing loved ones.

Ryo took a deep breath. He had to correct himself. It was a world that wasn't his. Dee, his loving wonderful husband, belonged here as much as he did in their world. At least now Dee knew who he really was, who his real parents were, and most important of all, that he wasn't abandoned as a baby by that dumpster because his parents hated him. They both learned how much Dee's parents had loved their son and how they had suffered when they lost him.

Ryo snuggled closer to Dee. They had lost nothing in their time here and gained so much. He had to agree with Dee when they had talked in the middle of the night not more than a few weeks before. If there was some way to bring Bikky and Mother over, they would have gladly settled there. Lived in Cardiff and worked for Torchwood. They had to go home. They missed their son dearly, and Dee could not allow Mother to believe any harm had come to him, so they had to leave.

As Jack drove through the last few streets to Silvia Noble's home, he glanced back at them. "I don't intend this to be a complete goodbye. I'll ask the Doctor is there's a way we can at least stay in touch. Kinda like Martha's mobile with the Doctor or something like that."

"We'd like that," Dee said. He grinned as his eyes rested on Jack and Ianto's clasped hands. This wasn't going to be easy for any of them, but at least Jack and Ianto had each other now, and were about to embark on the journey that would hopefully allow them to have all that Dee had found with Ryo. "Then you two can keep us up to date on how things are developing."

Ianto turned his head as he released Jack's hand and smirked as his eyes settled on Dee. "Fanboy," he quipped, which made the other three laugh.

OoOoOoO

Both Ryo and Dee's eyes were riveted to the blue police box as they got out of the SUV. They had to park down the block a ways. "Omigod," Ryo uttered.

Dee nodded, his eyes wide as he stared at the box ahead of them.

"Shit, it's Donna Noble," Ryo exclaimed, turning from taking his suitcase from the SUV.

Dee chuckled. Raising an eyebrow, he grinned at Jack and Ianto. "Here we go again. Donna-effin-Noble, super-temp, super human. Or so the fans make her out to be most times." He smirked as Jack and Ianto laughed.

"You're having fun at my expense now," Ryo stated with a pout, shoving Dee's suitcase at him.

"Yes, we're having fun, fanboy," Dee laughed and leaned over to kiss the side of Ryo's head. He looked back at Jack and Ianto. "Do I look like someone who's shaking on the inside because he's about to meet the Doctor?"

"For now," Jack replied.

Ianto lifted a camera. "I'm prepared to get the evidence when you could no longer keep the façade."

Jack laughed. "Bets that he isn't Donna's greatest fan, but by the time the Doctor drops them off, he'd have snogged Donna too." He winked at Ianto, looking amused.

Ryo broke out in laughter. "I think we need to have a talk about this when we get home, Dee. Remember, we're married." He glanced over to Ianto and Jack.

The four, who were all carrying something that belonged to Ryo and Dee, started to walk down the street toward the TARDIS. "Does that mean we don't get a goodbye snog?" Jack asked.

"We make exceptions," Ryo commented.

"Once we get you two settled on the TARDIS, we'll go have dinner first before you leave with the Doctor," Jack said. "So we still have a couple of more hours before the snogfest commences."

"Dear God, we're in London," Dee muttered as he glanced around the street. He was taking in everything in the little time they had left in the world, and it occurred to him that he would never see Cardiff again. At least not the Cardiff where Torchwood really did exist and the Hub was located beneath the basin area at Cardiff Bay.

They were approaching the TARDIS, close enough to see inside the open door. Dee started to grin widely. "Bigger on the inside indeed." He gave Ryo a devilish grin. "Would be cool if we don't say a word about it."

"Try," Jack challenged them. They were able to see Martha heading toward the door. From the grin on her face, it was obvious she had seen them and started to head out to greet them. "I'm sure Martha explained everything about you too, so he wouldn't be too surprised that you know about his ship." He nudged Ianto's arm. "How about you? Are you ready to say that once we're…"

Jack never got a chance to finish as the door to the TARDIS started to close shut. They caught a small glimpse of Martha's surprised face. Everyone came to a sudden stop when the light atop the TARDIS started to flash and they heard an odd grinding noise. Jack knew exactly what that meant, and he was certain so did Ryo and Dee.

"What the fuck is happening?" Ianto asked.

"The TARDIS is going…" Dee spoke so softly, it was barely heard above the noise.

And then the TARDIS dematerialized.

"What happened?" Jack exclaimed.

"He didn't just leave us, did he?" Ryo asked.

Ianto shook his head. "Judging from what I last saw of Martha's face, that would be a no. Unless the Doctor is into taking unwanted passengers."

With a heavy sigh, Jack moved to stand between Dee and Ryo, who stood with their bags on the ground by their feet. He placed an arm around each man. "I'm sorry. Something is happening."

He was surprised when he felt Dee lean his head against his and put his arm around Jack's waist. "I guess… I guess it's not time for us to say goodbye yet." Jack felt Ryo's arm also go around him and could feel the two men clasp hands behind his back.

"Bikky," Ryo said softly.

Dee pulled away from Jack and walked over so he was standing before his husband. He pulled him close, holding him in his arms. "We'll see him again, Ryo. No doubt." Dee looked back at the spot where the TARDIS was. "We got this close. It'll happen. We just have to keep going on until then." He leaned his forehead against Ryo's. "At least we're with friends."

Ryo nodded. "With family," he corrected.

"Yeah, we are." Dee softly kissed Ryo. "So we're stuck with Jack and Ianto for a while until the Doctor can swing round this way again."

"Gentlemen," Ianto broke in. "Whatever happened, it would do well to assume Martha will be okay, and she will want to return here."

"Yeah," Ryo said, pulling slightly away from Dee. "She has her family and Tom."

"Maybe you're supposed to be here until after the wedding," Jack said, hoping to joke.

Dee snorted and leaned close to whisper in Ryo's ear. "If we're supposed to be stuck here until any ceremony…"

Ryo laughed and hugged Dee tightly. "Okay. You're right. Martha does have to come back, because we're going to believe she'll be okay. We'll have our chance then. So, I guess back to Cardiff?"

"Can we still stop to eat first?" Jack asked as they picked up the luggage on the ground. "I haven't eaten since breakfast and was looking forward to eating soon."

Ianto quirked an eyebrow. "Even if you'd had lunch, you'd still be hungry."

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" Dee asked. "I'm starving too. It's been a long day and there was no opportunity for snacking today."

Ryo rolled his eyebrows, but his stomach growling blew the pretense. Jack and Dee laughed.

"I guess I shouldn't try to be above you lot and admit to looking forward to dinner too," Ianto stated.

"Yes," Jack said. He managed to grasp Ianto's hand with his free on as they started to walk back to the SUV. "Let's go find dinner first."

Dee looked at Ryo, who managed a smile. He could still see sadness and hurt in Ryo's eyes, and knew Ryo was able to see the same, but the situation could have been much worse, and they both knew it. Ryo reached out with his free hand and Dee juggled a bag he held by the straps to his other arm so he could take Ryo's hand.

"And then," Dee said as they approached the SUV, "we go home."


	30. Share and Share Alike

**Slipping Through  
**

Written by: Gracie_Musica

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Share And Share Alike  
Date Written: 3/1/10  
Rating: Hard R/NC-17  
Word Count: 3,894  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Ryo/Dee and, ahem, variations thereupon. That's right. Variations.  
Spoilers: Up through Torchwood 02, Doctor Who 04, and FAKE Like, Like, Love  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes (Gracie_Musica): Much thanks to my beta, muse, and all around idea bouncing board, Totally4Ryo Uh... so yeah. This chapter was so like pulling teeth, and I'm sorry it took so long to get out to you. But trust me, we think it's worth the wait.

Definitely NOT worksafe. Possibly not mindsafe.

Share and Share Alike

Although he hated to admit it, even if it was just to himself, Jack was secretly pleased that dinner plans had been scrapped for Weevil hunting.

It wasn't that he didn't like the dates. He loved them; listening to his clever Ianto Jones talk about work in roundabout ways, making guesses about scientific theories that were so close to the mark that Jack wanted to call up the Doctor and spirit Ianto away to show him the wonders of the universe, telling him stories and watching his face just light up with amusement. They usually managed a double date with the Laytner-MacLeans every other week or so, and those dinners - and the hours afterward - were full of laughter and storytelling.

But when they were hunting, something just... primal inside him came out. As cliche as that was to admit. Especially when he watched Ryo and Dee work together. The two of them were partners in every sense of the word, each functioning as an extension of the other. It was mesmerizing, and he loved watching them interact. He'd been not-so secretly thrilled when Tosh had called with the sighting report, and had tried to contain his glee as he ordered for someone to bring the SUV around. Ianto's subtle roll of the eyes had been his only indicator that he hadn't fully succeeded at that.

It would be a huge blow to the team when it came time to see them go back home, both personally and professionally.

"_Jack, Ryo, we've got one cornered,_" Dee's voice announced through the comms. The Captain opened his mouth to ask where the other American and Ianto were, but Ryo had already turned and was running down the alley back the way they came. He stopped for a moment when he reached the end, a split second of hesitation before he turned right. Jack shook his head and followed the half-Japanese detective's lead. Even when they were separated, they were just _aware_ of each other.

Kathy and Daffyd had been like that, he reflected, catching sight of Ryo's suit jacket disappearing around another turn. Like mother, like son, he guessed.

With Ryo's Super Look Away Weevil skills, it didn't take very long for the four of them to subdue the one lone Weevil and load it into the back of the SUV. Owen had offered to take them back to the restaurant or at the very least their cars, but they'd all insisted they could make their own way back.

They were doing just that, in neat pairs of two, when Jack's Vortex Manipulator beeped. Ianto, Dee, and Ryo stopped and stared at Jack's wrist.

"Calm down," the Captain soothed, giving them a charming grin. "Nothing to worry over, just a Rift alert."

"Oh, and _that_ is so much more reassuring," Ianto deadpanned. "Will it be animal, vegetable, or mineral trying to kill us tonight?"

"Hey," Ryo replied, pointing a finger at him. "It could be more than one of those options. Don't be so discriminate."

Dee snorted, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I just hope that it's not our usual friend that turns up when that thing of Jack's goes off."

"When that thing of Jack's goes off, eh? Why Dee, to say such things with your husband standing next to you..." Jack trailed off as he punched buttons, refining his scan. "Too small to be human," he finally said.

"And to quote, _so much more reassuring,_" Dee echoed, his normal New York twang distorted by a half-passable Welsh accent.

Jack shot him a dirty look as he buttoned his wrist strap. "I'm not sensing anything else coming from it," he added.

"So standard Rift flotsam?" Ryo asked with raised eyebrows.

There was no such thing as standard Rift flotsam, and they all knew it.

"So. Should we call Owen back then?" Ianto asked, reaching up to his comm.

"No, not yet," the Captain replied. "Let's go check it out first."

Jack lead the pack this time, the three oh-so-mortal humans following three steps behind, their guns drawn. Just in case.

What they found was a sphere about half a foot in diameter, all futuristic chrome and black metal buttons resting unobtrusively in the dirty concrete side alley. Jack holstered his gun as he approached it, and the others lowered their own weapons. Before he'd realized what he'd done, Jack had the sphere in his hand.

"Is it safe to do that, Jack?" Ryo asked, frowning at their Captain.

"Safe for me at least," the immortal cracked, running his fingers over the smooth metal surface to check for cracks or blemishes. His thumb caught on a tiny little protrusion, and he frowned a little bit. "What's this?" he asked softly, almost talking to himself.

"Jack, don't - "

Ianto's plea came too late; the little button slid smoothly into the sphere, releasing a silent shockwave of pressure. All four of them stumbled back, the Laytner-MacLeans instinctively grabbing hands. Blue words streamed out of Dee's mouth as Ryo put his arm around his husband.

"What the _fuck_, Harkness!"

"What was that?" Ianto asked, his face pale. Ryo, who was closest, reached out to take one of the young Welshman's hands and squeezed it comfortingly.

And then Jack realized what exactly he was holding.

-

"Are you _sure_ it's safe to keep here?" Ryo asked for what seemed like the hundredth time since they'd gotten back to Ryo and Dee's apartment.

"I'm sure," Jack reassured the three nervous humans. "It's... not really made for war. Not particularly."

"Then what is it?" Ianto asked, clasping his hands in his lap.

"It's called a Dupe. Well, it's what we called them in the Agency."

"If John fucking Hart is involved in this - " Dee exploded.

"No, no, that's not it," Jack cut him off. "They were extremely popular in the late 49th century, millions upon millions of them were manufactured."

"What do they do, Jack?" Ryo asked. "If it's not dangerous."

"It..." The captain shifted in his seat, unsure of how to properly explain it, "takes preexisting emotions between people and amplifies it."

The three 21st century humans stared back at him like he was mad. "For good or for bad," Ryo guessed. When Jack nodded in agreement, he continued. "And since there's..." He made a hand motion between the four of them, implying everything.

"You catch on quick," Jack complimented.

"And if we say no?" Ryo added. "Any of us, that is," he added, glancing over at Ianto.

Ah, Ryo, ever concerned about the youngest of their little foursome. Ever concerned about all of them, actually. "It's not like last time, with the Anturians," Jack explained. "It's not a pressing, absolute need, it just lowers normal inhibitions and... suggests louder."

"So it's a big electronic version of a stiff drink," Dee cracked.

"More or less," Jack agreed. "So. We can all walk away now, and deal with our desires separately. Or... Why fight it?"

Ianto, Ryo, and Dee looked at each other. "He makes a good point," the youngest said after a long moment.

"Such a charmer," Ryo agreed.

Dee looked over at his husband, who smiled back and took his hand. Dee squeezed it tight. "And I'll still have you, no matter what?"

"I should ask you that," Ryo shot back, grinning fondly. "You're the one who gets half my inheritance in the divorce."

"But I get the whole thing if we stay together," Dee pointed out. He leaned in to kiss Ryo gently. "Okay."

"Right!" Jack clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "House rules. One, if someone says stop, it stops. We won't get kinky yet - "

"Speak for yourself, Captain," Dee interrupted.

" - But we're venturing into unexplored territory," Jack continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Sex isn't fun when you're uncomfortable. Unless you _want_ to be uncomfortable. Then you're set."

"Sex 101 With Captain Jack Harkness," Ryo quipped. "I'm sure there's fic about this somewhere."

"Two, I say we use condoms the first time around," Jack listed, ticking the numbers off of his fingers. "Do you have any?"

Dee's eyes rolled upwards as he thought, but Ryo nodded immediately. "Should do."

Dark green eyes cut over to the half-Japanese man in surprise and mock suspicion. "Got something you want to tell me?"

"Never hurts to be prepared for anything," Ryo answered.

Ianto nodded in approval.

"Good man." Jack clapped his hands and stood. "Now, Rule Three: you two get a bottle of something to drink - nothing too strong, but things go better when we're all more lubricated."

"Metaphorically as well as literally," Dee muttered.

-

"Truthfully... I feel like a giant girl," Ianto said, chuckling when Jack burst into laughter.

"That's not how the game works, Mr. Jones," he teased, handing the bottle over.

"You asked me how I felt," the younger man defended, pointing an accusing finger at his lover. "We're drinking spiced rum straight out of the bottle and playing Truth or Dare. Should I feel like a manly man?"

Ryo snorted into the bottle, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Dee laughed as well, reaching over and grabbing the mostly-empty bottle of Captain Morgan out of his husband's hand.

"You humans - "

" - and your quaint little categories!" the Laytner-MacLeans pipped in for Jack before breaking into hysterical giggles.

"I hate it when they do that," Ianto sighed, shaking his head fondly.

Jack chuckled and reached across, taking the bottle away. "Okay then. I think we're sufficiently lubricated." This caused a childish snicker to roll through the three slightly tipsy younger men. "Ianto, your turn."

"Ryo."

"Dare," the detective replied immediately. "Let's be daring," he said with a grin.

Ianto opened his mouth, then closed it again. The polite, reserved Welshman was still lingering in the younger man, but Jack knew him well enough to know what he wanted. "Ryo, I think Ianto wants you to kiss him."

Grateful blue eyes met Jack's, and the Captain gave him a reassuring wink. Ryo grinned and shifted to his knees, dropping to all fours. As they watched, the half-Japanese detective crawled seductively over to Ianto, grinning like the cat who got the canary. "Well, how 'bout it, Mr. Jones?" Ryo teased softly, practically in Ianto's lap. He leaned in to touch noses with the younger man, grinning at the way he closed his eyes in anticipation. "You want to kiss the other Laytner-MacLean?"

Ianto licked his lips in a nervous gesture, nodding.

"_Daijoobu, daijoobu_," Ryo murmured softly so only Ianto could really hear. He reached up to stroke the Welshman's face. "It's okay," he translated, unsure how extensive his vocabulary was.

The younger man felt himself relaxing just a little bit at the gentle sweet talk. Ryo and Dee often spoke to each other in Japanese as a private lover's language, so hearing Ryo use it - and Dee accepting it - relaxed him. This really was okay.

Reassured, he tilted his head and bridged the space between his mouth and Ryo's, pressing their lips together. Ryo kissed him back eagerly, tilting his head to the side and licking at the seam of his mouth.

Jack chuckled when one of Ianto's arms wrapped around Ryo's neck, pulling the detective down over him as they continued to snog. "Looks like they didn't need too much convincing," he pointed out to Dee. He smiled over at the other detective, grinning wider when he saw that Dee couldn't take his eyes off the pair before them.

"You like that, I see," he teased, sliding up behind Dee. They'd long ago shed suit jackets, shoes, ties and (in Jack and Dee's cases) button-ups, so Jack could feel the heat from Dee's body through the thin material of the detective's wifebeater and his own undershirt.

"I - yeah," Dee replied, at a loss for words. Jack's hands slid down his arm, and he shivered when Ianto's hands moved lower, tugging impatiently at Ryo's undershirt.

Jack's chuckle was deep and rich in his ear. "He can be a persistent little bastard sometimes," he said fondly, nipping the shell of Dee's ear. "He likes it when you bite right under his ear," he offered helpfully.

Dee moaned in tandem with Ianto when Ryo kissed down to his neck, sucking and nipping at the spot. A trouser-clad leg hooked around Ryo's knee, and the lighter-haired man chuckled fondly against Ianto's neck.

"Look at _that_," Jack breathed appreciatively, grinning at the way Dee immediately nodded. "Doesn't that look delicious?"

Dee licked his lips on command.

"I don't - it's - "

"It's what, Dee?" Jack prompted. Conversation between partners was always important, but at this stage it was critical.

Ryo was moving his head to kiss Ianto again when Dee replied. "No."

The half-Japanese detective stopped and pulled away a little, looking over his shoulder at his husband. "No?" he repeated, levering himself up onto his hands. Ianto's arms loosened, but he didn't quite drop his grip on Ryo.

Dee shook his head and all but launched himself at Ryo, kissing him desperately. Then, with his fingers still buried in Ryo's short locks, he leaned down and kissed a surprised Ianto just as deeply.

Jack grinned, his hand going down to play with the button on the fly of his pants. "I always like a show."

Ryo chuckled fondly, kissing Dee's neck as he and Ianto snogged messily, tongues battling for dominance. As Jack watched, Ryo extricated himself from between the two and took over the task of gently guiding the two of them along, his touches and kisses encouraging but not distracting. Dee's and Ianto's laser-focused attentions were focused directly on each other, but there was that lingering never-done-this-before timidity in all of their movements. Without Ryo, Jack realized that they'd have just kissed all night.

Thank the powers for Ryo.

Ryo quietly prompted to Dee to undo Ianto's shirt, and gorgeous, hair-dusted Welsh flesh was exposed button by button. Dee seemed slightly fascinated with it, which amused everyone immensely.

Ryo made a little joke about Dee being overdressed and the form-fitting tank top was removed, the light-haired blonde kissing the bare line of his husband's spine.

As the two of them - without instruction - began fumbling with belt buckles and flies, Jack reached out and pulled Ryo to him. "You've done this before."

It wasn't a question. The half-Japanese man just grinned back. "I had a girlfriend in college who was what the cool kids would today call _bicurious_. She suggested a threesome one day."

"And far be it from you to deny a beloved a request?" Jack teased, nuzzling the side of Ryo's neck. He was already undoing the buttons of Ryo's shirt from the bottom up, pausing after every button to caress the warm skin underneath.

"To hell with that," Ryo shot back, leaning back into the Captain. His stomach rolled underneath Jack's touch when the fingers found a ticklish spot. "We were just in it for the sex."

Jack chuckled, delighted. "Always the quiet ones."

"You and your labels," Ryo countered, turning to grin cheekily at the Captain over his shoulder.

That drew another laugh from Jack, rich and deep, and the Captain tipped Ryo back far enough to kiss him. The angle made it a little awkward, the advantage of height gone as they both sat, but Ryo's enthusiastic response signaled that he didn't mind one bit. In fact, the light-haired detective had to pull back a few times so he could catch his breath, chest heaving under Jack's touch, before diving in to renew the kiss.

A soft cry pulled Jack and Ryo's attention from each other and to their lovers. Ianto was completely naked by now, with Dee well on his way to being nude, too. Long, tobacco-stained fingers were wrapped around the younger man's impressive erection, stroking him firmly. Dee's tongue was busy teasing Ianto's navel, nose pressed against the lightly-furred belly. He pulled back and grinned at Ryo. "If you would be so kind?" he asked softly.

Ryo chuckled and extracted himself from Jack's arms to snag the string of condoms by the pillow. He tore one off and handed the foil pack over to Dee, grinning when the dark-haired detective tore it open with his teeth. "The directions say you're not supposed to do that," Ryo teased.

"I'm breaking all the rules tonight," Dee quipped, pulling out the latex ring and throwing the trash off the side of the bed. The faint scent of mint permeated the air, and Dee winked when he caught the Captain's raised eyebrows. "What?" he asked, his voice far too innocent to come from the downright lecherous grin on his face. "There's really only one way I know how to put a condom on."

With that, he pressed the circle against his mouth and lowered his head. Dee slid his lips down Ianto's cock to meet his fingers grasping the base and holding it steady. Ianto moaned and arched into the warmth.

Ryo chuckled and leaned down to kiss Ianto's face. "I love it when he does that," he soothed. Ianto whimpered when Dee slid back up, the latex covering the young man's cock shiny with spit.

Jack sat back and made himself comfortable, palming the bulge in his trousers as he watched the three of them. He hadn't been lying when he'd said he always liked a show.

And damn, if they weren't giving him one, with Ianto making those hot choked-off whimpering noises as Dee sucked him eagerly and Ryo kissed down his neck and chest. The half-Japanese man was playing with Ianto's light dusting of chest hair, almost as if he was slightly fascinated with it. Jack grinned, realizing that, given Dee and Ryo's own smooth chests, it was probably his first encounter with that amount of body hair.

Ryo paused in his play to lick teasingly at the younger man's nipples, then swiftly moved down to join his husband below Ianto's waistline. There was a moment's pause when the pair's eyes met, but then Ryo leaned in and licked delicately at one side of Ianto's shaft and everything was fine.

More than fine, actually, Jack realized with a grin as he watched the two Laytner-MacLeans try to outdo each other, going so far as to push one another out of their way. Dee was the first to break into a snicker when Ryo - literally - cock blocked him yet again, swallowing Ianto down halfway.

The poor young Welshman desperately grabbed at Jack's shoulders when the Captain moved to kiss his face. "They're killing me," he groaned against his lover's mouth.

"Me too," Jack agreed. "You should see 'em. They're gorgeous together."

The two looked down, Jack grinning as he took in Ryo and Dee kissing. The fact that the tip of Ianto's condom-covered cock kept getting in the way didn't seem to deter them.

The young man in question let out a little groan and wiggled his hips, trying to get a little more action. This interrupted the lip-lock, and the Laytner-MacLeans shared a look.

"Well?" Ryo asked, his tone teasingly light.

"Pleeeeeease?" Dee whined, leaning in to steal a kiss.

Ryo let out a mock huff. "Never can deny you," he sighed.

"We're in the room too, y'know," Ianto growled.

Jack chuckled as the lighter haired detective moved away. "I think they're rather aware of that," he said, watching as Dee began crawling over Ianto, permission granted. The Captain moved away as well, sliding up behind Ryo and kissing the side of his neck. "Well, Ryo? Those two seem occupied enough," he murmured into the man's ear.

Ryo turned his head and gave a smile. Jack noticed that there was a hint of nervousness in it, to his amusement. "It's not that I'm not, it's just - " Ryo cut off roughly and licked his lips. "Dee's the only person I've ever - you know," he murmured softly. "I don't know if I'm ready to share that part yet with anyone else."

The Captain chuckled and kissed Ryo softly. The two of them still held each other in higher regards; Dee deferred to Ryo and Ryo was hesitant about anyone potentially filling Dee's place in his bed. It was as it should be. "I'm flexible," Jack replied.

The half-Japanese man laughed against Jack's lips. "I know."

"Then, just lay back and let the Captain take care of you," he said with a smile, gently lowering Ryo onto his back next to Ianto. The two of them were far more entranced with the sensual display next to them to properly concentrate on one another, letting hands wander with only a general idea of where to go while they watched Dee's very targeted attack on the inside of Ianto's elbow.

Finally, Ianto had enough teasing and fumbled for another condom. The thin barrier almost ripped in the younger man's near-frantic fingers before he rolled it onto Dee's cock.

Ryo moaned when he felt Jack's warm hand slide one on his own shaft, but didn't take his eyes off of Dee and Ianto.

He knew every little nuance of pleasure that crossed his husband's face when they made love, but was treated to a new angle when Dee pushed slowly into Ianto - the way his mouth fell open slightly, the way his eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled back in his head from the pleasure, how his head tipped back far enough that the longer hair just barely brushed against his bare back. Ianto was just as gorgeous of course, worrying his lower lip in an attempt to muffle his moans, fingers digging into Dee's upper arms with every thrust.

Then Jack sank down onto his own throbbing shaft and Ryo was very aware of the man straddling his hips. He didn't get a chance to see much of Jack's face, since the Captain captured his mouth in a deep, relentless kiss. Ryo lost himself in the rise and fall of Jack's body over his, sweat-slick skin sliding together as they moved. Their own breathy moans and groans were accompanied by Ianto's and Dee's.

Ianto came first, with a low, keening wail that made Jack and Ryo stop and watch. It almost sounded _painful_, but they saw the look of utter bliss on the young man's face and knew better. Dee's fingers tightened on Ianto's hips as he thrust harder into the pliant body underneath him. Jack leaned over to kiss the green-eyed detective when he opened his mouth to cry out in pleasure. The change of angle, combined with a nifty little rotation of Jack's hips, had the light-haired man's orgasm rush up on him with startling suddenness. Any embarrassment at the thought of coming like a complete teenager was nullified when two strokes of Ianto's hand had Jack shaking as well, warm wetness slipping through the Welshman's fingers and onto Ryo's bare stomach.

Exhausted, the four of them slowly disentangled themselves and cleaned up (with Ryo's undershirt, they realized as they threw it on the floor) before creating a nice puppy pile underneath the covers. The four of them murmured quietly and exchanged lazy kisses and caresses as they slowly began dropping off to sleep.

Jack pressed a kiss to Dee's forehead as he started to drift off. The dark-haired man gave a bit of a smile. "Sorry, but us poor mortals need some rest," he joked, chuckling as Ianto nuzzled at his neck.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Jack said with a quiet laugh. "The night's still young."


	31. Changing Face part 1

**Slipping Through**

Chapter: Thirty – Changing Face part 1

Written by Totally4Ryo

Written March 2011  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 4557  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Dee/Ryo, Gwen/Rhys, Owen, Toshiko  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, and _Like, Like Love_, Torchwood – through Series 2, Doctor Who – through S03, to be safe.  
Warnings: M/M .  
Beta by my gorgeous partner in crime for **Slipping Through,** Gracie_Musica

Notes: I know it's been over a year since the last chapter, but we didn't give up on this. This chapter is complete and I will be posting chapters as I get them back from beta. Then brainstorming on the next chapter, to be written by Gracie will commence. Hopefully it won't be another year before it gets posted. But before that I do have 4 more parts of this chapter to post. :)

**Changing Face Part 1**

The next morning, Jack was the first one to wake up, finding himself in a tangle of limbs, some of them not belonging to Ianto. He smiled as he realized the Welshman's face was pressed in his shoulder and was one of the two arms draped across his stomach. Carefully turning his head, he was surprised to find the other head tucked under his arm belonged to Dee Laytner-MacLean. While Jack was the most likely one to wake first because he did not require as much sleep as his mortal lovers, he was surprised to find Dee still there. He was the one Jack was worried about, fearing that regrets of what he had done would rouse the young ex-detective hours before to fret silently in the lounge, most probably staring out the expansive windows at the bay below. Or even on the roof, chain smoking while he gazed down upon the sleeping city.

Jack smiled gently, amused at the similarity between him and Dee with their need to go upward to work out problems or anxiety. Ryo had once said that since New York City had lots of places to go up, it had been a task to pinpoint Dee's favorites, but he had discovered them. One of them was on the Brooklyn Bridge, thankfully on the pedestrian path; but once Dee had found a way to climb up the suspension ropes toward the top of one of the stone towers. Dee had been lucky he hadn't been spotted or there would have been a call to the police about a potential jumper. That would have been true of any of Dee's favorite places to think. Ryo'd explained that the trend had probably started in Dee's teens, when he would spend time in the attic of the building the orphanage had been housed in when Dee was growing up, and later to the roof, where his friends knew to look whenever he was not around. Here in Cardiff, Dee had his places. Thanks to Jack, he knew the way to get to the roof of the Millennium Centre and the Altolusso building. Of course, the most convenient, especially waking up in the middle of the night was the roof of the building the Laytner-MacLeans called home for their time in Cardiff.

Jack really was expecting Dee to flee from the bed at one point, but the younger mortal snuffled into his side, burrowing further into Jack's side and the bed. Daring to lift his head a little more, he noticed Ryo on the other side of Dee, spooning his husband. One of the half-Japanese man's legs was between Dee's and resting on Jack's, almost twining with Dee's.

There was no way to get out of the bed without waking someone. He really did not want to escape the embrace of three lovers, but the impending call of nature warned him that he needed to start moving sooner rather than later. With a grin, he turned back to Ianto, carefully trying to extricate his leg from the Laytner-MacLeans' hold. He moved closer into Ianto, starting to push into the sleeping Welshman.

Ianto started to snuggle more into Jack, but then he opened a sleepy eyes. "What?" he mumbled.

Jack grinned and managed to get both arms around Ianto, aware of movement going on behind him. He kissed Ianto briefly. "Morning," he said. "Need to get to the toilet." He touched Ianto's lips again with his, this time slipping his tongue out to caress the full lips next to his. "I'm also thinking of a shower, but I might need help washing my back."

Ianto smiled back at him. "What about the other two?" he asked in a low voice.

"Let them sleep. If they wake up while we're still in there, and they're up to it, okay with them joining us?" Jack asked.

Ianto kissed Jack, then pulled back with a smile. "The more the merrier, especially those two. So? Loo? Shower?" At Jack's nod, he pulled away from the immortal and gently climbed out of the bed. He held out a hand for Jack and helped him to his feet, still looking sleepy.

Jack smiled as he allowed Ianto to help him, taking in the younger man's ruffled appearance; His hair stuck up in all angles, and his eyes still were not fully open. To Jack, he looked completely adorable and could not help wrapping his arms around Ianto and holding him tight. They indulged in another sweet, short kiss, just lips rubbing together, before Ianto pulled away and started drag Jack toward the bathroom.

Jack glanced back over his shoulder at the married men who still remained asleep, Dee spooned by Ryo, only now Ryo's hands were resting on Dee's hard, flat abs. "I hope they don't mind us using their shower," he mused as he followed Ianto into the bathroom.

"If they do, too bad," Ianto stated, closing the door.

"If they do, they can join us," Jack quipped as he went to the toilet to tend to morning business while Ianto started the shower.

OoOoOoO

Ryo awoke to a yawn. Brain still fuzzy with sleep, he attempted to fight waking up and snuggled closer to the body pressed against his front. Suddenly he was jarred awake as memories of the night before flashed through his mind.

Oh my God, he groaned. We had sex with Jack and Ianto.

He buried his face into the shoulder near his face and then pulled back, suddenly wondering just who he was holding. A second later he knew without a doubt that the body he held in his arms was Dee's. He knew the hard, lean muscles of his husband's body; it was Dee's flat, rippled abs his fingers idly stroked.

He pulled his head away and looked down at his still sleeping husband, dark fringes covering long lashes. They were alone in the bed, but Ryo heard the shower running. Jack and Ianto were most certainly taking a shower. Ryo glanced down at Dee again, smiling at the memories of the night before. Of watching Dee and Ianto together, both men hesitant – to Ryo's surprise, Dee came across more shy than Ianto. Ryo found it endearing, especially knowing Dee as well as he did.

Suddenly his smile turned to a frown and his mind went into a sudden turmoil. Ryo knew he had no doubts about what he'd done with Jack and Ianto. For one, they'd really had no choice thanks to the dupe. What worried him was what Dee's reaction would be when he woke up. Despite the reputation that had preceded Dee when Ryo had first met the man who would become his husband, he had learned that when Dee was in a relationship, he expected monogamy. Dee had left others in his past when he had discovered them to be unfaithful. If Dee himself had found himself sleeping with someone other than the person he was in a relationship with, it meant it was over as far as he was concerned. At that point there would be no sneaking around. He would break of the relationship and go back to his own free and easy ways.

Ryo was scared that as of that morning his marriage to Dee would be over. It was worse than just one of them sleeping with Jack and Ianto; it was both of them. Willingly. With help of alien tech, but still willingly. Ryo had been in a previous relationship where if both parties were consenting, another would be invited in and it was not called cheating or being unfaithful. However, this was Dee, and Ryo knew how his husband felt. Ryo would not call it being unfaithful, but Dee most likely would.

'Huh,' Ryo thought as he gazed lovingly at his husband, wondering if it would be the last time he would have the luxury. His hand softly stroked Dee's stomach, careful not to wake him just yet.

'How ironic that I would be more like Jack in than Dee with that.'

And yet, Ryo could not say Dee was more like Ianto, since it was obvious that both Jack and Ianto had no qualms about sharing as long as they both agreed to it. It was no wonder Jack had fallen for Ianto. In so many ways, right in the middle of the 21st century Cardiff, Jack had found someone who had views much closer to what Jack was used to in the 51st century.

Dee let out a soft sigh and moved ever so slightly, signaling that he was waking up. Ryo froze, biting his lip. The man in his arms moved back as if to burrow further into Ryo's hold as he slowly woke up. Ryo buried his face in Dee's hair, inhaling the unique scent that he associated as his husband.

He felt Dee's hand grip the one that had stopped stroking Dee's abdomen. Ryo suddenly held his breath, feeling his heart break a little. Their last morning waking up together, and soon it would be over.

Dee turned in Ryo's arms and buried his face in his shoulder, inhaling deeply. "Holy hell, what a dream I had," Dee muttered, and then pressed a kiss to the skin near his lips.

Ryo found himself hugging Dee tighter. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. Dee would figure out the truth soon enough. For the short time until then, Ryo decided to make the best of the time he had left. He nuzzled Dee's head, his mouth moving to the sensitive area by Dee's neck.

"Ryo?" Dee asked, lifting his head slightly, now a bit more awake. "If you're here, then who's in the shower?"

Shifting his head so he could see his husband's face, Ryo gazed at him. "Who do you think?" he asked low.

Dee stared at him in confusion for a moment until understanding flashed in his eyes. "Oh," he simply said. "It wasn't a dream."

Ryo could not mask the heartbreak from showing on his face. "No. It wasn't. I'm sorry, Dee." His voice broke as he apologized.

Dee pulled back more, suddenly alert, that deep penetrating gaze that had once long ago scared Ryo studying him, looking into his soul. Dee shook his head slightly. "Don't be." He cracked a soft smile, "unless you regret it. If so, then I guess we kick Jack and Ianto out because we have to talk."

"Talk?" Ryo asked carefully.

Dee nodded again. "Yup. 'Cause I intend to talk until I can convince you not to leave me."

Ryo's mouth dropped open. "Oh." It was Ryo's chance for deep stares. His dark eyes finally met the still steady, deep gaze of his husband's deep green ones. "I thought you might... I mean, I know how you feel about fidelity in relationships. I thought... I thought..." Ryo could not continue and dropped his gaze.

He looked up again when he felt Dee shift and hands that were both rough and gentle cupped his face. "Hey," Dee started softly. "For one thing, I doubt we would have it if wasn't for that dupe we found." When Ryo dared to look up at him, Dee grinned at him. "No matter how much we both wanted to with Jack and Ianto." His grin grew. "That was no secret between us even before we left for Cardiff. Finding ourselves with the men themselves and being privy to seeing them in action..." Dee's hand rubbed Ryo's shoulder comfortingly. "Well, bad enough we had some pretty wicked fantasies back in New York, but they've gotten more warped since we've been here." Dee took a deep breath and gave a rueful smile. "Besides, I think I've been spending too much time around Jack." He chuckled nervously and held up a finger. "Not that I'm about to agree to inviting JJ and Drake or even the Commissioner into our bed when we get home."

"No," Ryo stated vehemently. "Never. Not them. No one really," he started.

"Except Jack and Ianto," Dee finished, which was not what Ryo was expecting.

"What?"

Moving closer so he could gather Ryo in his arms,Dee said, "Only if you want it, too. Assuming that's what they want as well. I mean, for all Jack's talk about the 51st century and open relationships, and Ianto with his attitude that's closer to Jack's than his own time, I really didn't see them allowing someone else in either. I mean, Jack has been with just Ianto since he returned from the year that never was. And I'm pretty sure Ianto's fidelity had been longer. Then we encountered the dupe last night."

"I don't think it was a 'be-only-with-me-or-not-at-all' ultimatum between them," Ryo ventured. "It was just their choice, but yeah," he gave Dee a small uncertain grin, "I feel more guilty coming between them than the two of us having sex with them."

There, he'd said it. If nothing else, Dee could never say he was not honest with him.

"Me too," Dee agreed with a nod. "But then again, I would like to think that we're not like Gwen."

Ryo looked up at Dee's face. It sounded like Dee's attempt at humor to lighten the moment, but the look on the other man's face was serious. Despite Dee's look, Ryo had to snort loudly. "You're kidding, right? Or are you attempting to insult me as a way to get back for last night."

Dee broke out into a grin and chuckled. "Look, I know I like Gwen better than you do, but I realize she has her faults. Making cow eyes at Jack is definitely one of them, but I think she's learning. She's married now and happy with Rhys. And she's accepting that Jack and Ianto are together."

"Just when I thought that the real Gwen Cooper isn't as selfish and annoying as the way she was written, she decided to start making cow eyes at you too," Ryo said, trying not to grin.

Dee preened and batted his eyes. "That's because I'm also dashingly handsome."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Oh brother," he sighed but the look he gave Dee said he agreed. His grin grew wicked. "I also think you have something to do with Gwen realizing where her priorities should be and to appreciate Rhys."

"Oh?" Dee asked. "How you figure?"

"The way you keep flirting with Rhys," Ryo replied, and then laughed with Dee.

"Didn't help that Jack picked up on it and joined in," Dee agreed. He pulled Ryo close for a kiss and Ryo gave as good as he got. They broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

"Are you really okay with this?" Ryo asked.

"Are you?"

"It could have been just last night," Ryo pointed out. "I mean as far as Jack and Ianto feel."

"Then no need to worry about it. Fuck, Ryo, when we go back to New York, who else back there could say they had sex with Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones?" He raised an impish eyebrow with a grin to match.

Ryo could only laugh. He laughed more as he felt the worry and fear of Dee leaving him lift and fade away. They were okay. He still had Dee, and his husband had no intention of leaving him. Ryo knew that now. He was able to see it in Dee's open look, and he returned the deep stare that let him see Dee's soul.

"Just us," Ryo stated, matching Dee's grin.

Dee turned them over so Ryo was on his back and Dee was leaning over him, arms planted on each side of Ryo. Dee's head lowered for a loving kiss, lightly nibbling on Ryo's lower lip before his tongue ran along the lip and slipped into Ryo's mouth. They kissed passionately, but not one long deep kiss, rather in a succession of small kisses and tongues meeting halfway and tangling, twisting. Dee pulled his head up. "We don't say anything unless they do. Deal?"

Ryo laughed and slapped Dee's arm. "You know Jack will. 'Cause that's just the way he is."

"Of course." Dee laughed with Ryo. "But if no more offers come up, at least we had last night and it was amazing." He gazed thoughtfully at Ryo. "But if they do, we say yes?" he asked.

"Only if you're good with it." Ryo rubbed his nose against Dee's. "You know that you'll always come first, Dee. I love you more than anyone and always will, including Jack and Ianto."

"I know. Me too. Love you more, that is." They kissed again until Dee sat up and stretched. "Shit, I'm guessing I know what they're doing in the shower," he said glancing toward the door of the en suite.

Ryo chuckled. "The same thing we do when we're in the shower together." He sighed, as he moved to get out of the bed on his side, watching as Dee put on his dressing gown and then held out Ryo's.

"Thank you, koibito," Ryo said with a loving smile.

Dee made to leave the room. "Thank goodness there's another loo in this place." He left the room with a wink while trying not to look like he was in a hurry.

Ryo laughed until he realized he'd be waiting outside the door for his turn.

OoOoOoO

Ianto entered Jack's office, carrying a tray with buns and coffee. Behind him, Ryo followed him, already drinking his coffee. They'd already had coffee earlier before leaving Dee and Ryo's flat to head for the Hub. It was Ryo's coffee they'd had, which was almost as good as Ianto's. When Jack and Ianto had found themselves out of the shower and in the kitchen, they'd discovered coffee ready and the first hint that the events from the night before had not destroyed the Laytner-MacLean marriage. The couple had not noticed the two newcomers join them, too wrapped up in a kiss, Ryo pressing Dee against a counter. Jack and Ianto had been provided with an enticing scene of Dee groping Ryo's ass through the pajama bottoms, the only thing the half-Japanese man was wearing.

Where awkwardness was expected, the four seemed to settle into a different form of being comfortable around each other. Morning kisses, while brief and slight, were shared along with coffee and toast before Dee and Ryo left Jack and Ianto in the kitchen to take their own shower and get ready for work.

On the way out of the flat, Jack remembered to take the dupe with him, putting it in one of the deep pockets of his greatcoat.

Leaving Tosh, Gwen, and Owen to the breakfast Dee and Ryo had brought in for everyone, Ianto and Ryo walked into the tail end of the latest story Jack was telling Dee.

"To be honest, the first time I ever encountered it, I had no idea how to deal with it," Jack was saying. "But it didn't take very long for me to decide I really liked it."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he glanced back to Ryo. "From the look on Jack's face, my guess is he's filling your husband in on his sexual encounters with tentacle creatures. He always gets that look." Ianto set the tray on Jack's desk.

"That's a look, but the one he has when he's talking about you beats that one," Ryo replied. He pulled up a chair to sit next to Dee, while Ianto settled on the corner of Jack's desk. Ryo looked over to Jack. "But thanks for that," he added sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Jack replied, missing the tone as he picked up his mug and took a sip from it. He let out a soft sigh and had another drink. "No offence, Ryo, but as good as your coffee is..."

"It's not Ianto's," Ryo finished for him. "None taken because I understand completely. "And thanks for getting Dee's mind on tentacles." Ryo shook his head as he noticed the glimmer in his husband's eyes. "Just bloody great."

Ianto shook his head, looking at Jack. "What to do with you? Corrupting poor Dee."

"Corrupting shit!" Ryo explained. "He's been into hentai for years now. I'm crossing my fingers that we never encounter overly friendly tentacle creatures."

"Hopefully we don't encounter non-friendly ones either," Dee added. "Remember, Daleks have tentacles."

"Oi! I never want to see one of those again," Ianto exclaimed.

Jack immediately put his arm on Ianto's leg and rubbed up and down in a comforting manner, as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, sorry. Both of you," Dee apologised, looking remorseful.

Ianto managed to give Dee a small smile. "It's okay. We mustn't really forget. That's how mistakes are made. It's a shame Yvonne never learnt that."

Jack nodded in agreement. "So, team meeting in a half hour in the conference room."

"Of course," Dee said. He picked up the dupe from Jack's desk. "I suppose we have to discuss this?"

Ryo paled when as Jack nodded. "Uh, how much do we have to tell?"

Ianto frowned and Dee joined them. The look on the younger ex-detective's face told he was aware that they would have to discuss the dupe, but he was not willing to telleverthing.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, holding his hands up. "I knew what it was, right?" When three heads nodded, he leaned back in his seat and gave them a smile. "That's what we'll tell them. We found it, I identified it as a dupe and, being that it was relatively harmless, Ianto and I kept it with us overnight." He winked at the others. "We don't have to tell them that we stayed with you two all night," he added to Ryo and Dee.

"That would work," Ryo said.

Ianto and Dee nodded in agreement.

"So that's all it does?" Dee asked, holding it up in his hand and studying it.

Jack started to open his mouth when the door to his office opened and Gwen bounced in with a grin. "So what's going on in here?" she asked, gazing at the four. "I swear sometimes you four are on your own agenda sometimes."

Ryo frowned and started to say something when his eyes went wide as Gwen grabbed the dupe from Dee's hand.

"What's this? Tosh said there was a second alert last night, but Jack sent the signal that he was on it." She lifted it to her face and studied it. "It looks like a metal ball." She bounced it up and down. "Looks heavier than it should be." She continued to toss it up in the air and catching it.

"Gwen, don't!" Ianto warned.

"Put that down, Gwen," Jack insisted. "That's an order!" he added when it was apparent she was not listening.

"Stop being so bloody stubborn," Ryo snapped, starting to stand up.

Dee's eyes were fixed on the dupe being tossed up and down, gauging for an opening to snatch the object away from Gwen.

"It's not even pretty," Gwen said. The dupe went up again, but on the down way, it went slightly off course. Dee sat up to take advantage of it, but Gwen held her hand out further, pushing Dee out of the way. Dee decided he was going to take it from her one way or another and grabbed her arm. He managed to snag the dupe away from her with his other arm.

"Oh, don't be so selfish," Gwen snorted. "Give it here," she demanded. "You'd think this is a secret society in here. I thought we all shared knowledge of alien tech." She went to grab it from Dee.

Dee noticed that during the bouncing, some buttons were now visible and Gwen's forefinger depressed one.

"Gwen!" Dee shouted as he grabbed onto the dupe, taking it away from her. He felt himself get knocked back slightly. Not enough to lose his balance, but it reminded him of the night before when Jack inadvertently set off the dupe. "Oh, fuck." He glared at Gwen.

Jack was now standing on his feet, leaning his hands on his desk in the direction where Dee and Gwen stood. Ryo clenched his jaw and fists, muttering in Scottish. Dee had heard some of what came from Ryo's mouth to know his husband was cursing Gwen out. Ianto's eyes went to Jack and then Ryo, before settling on Dee and Gwen, to finally roll his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch what you don't understand?" Ianto said to Gwen.

"If you end up having sex with Gwen because of this, I'll have to kill her," Ryo said to Dee in Japanese.

Dee's eyes went wider and hastily took a step back from Gwen. "Nooo..."

"Gwen! Get out of here, right now!" Jack ordered, going around his desk and grasping her by the shoulders, he shoved her out of his office. "Wait for me in the conference room, and tell the others our meeting has been delayed until we have a talk."

"But Jack..."

"Go!" Jack growled. "Now!"

Gwen's eyes went wide as she studied the rage on Jack's face. "Right. We'll have a talk in the conference room." She gave Jack a timid smile and scampered off.

Jack noticed Toshiko and Owen looking up, questioning looks on their faces. Jack gestured that they'll talk later and turned on his heel to go back into the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Um, would it be just Dee affected, or..." Ianto gestured uncertainly amongst the group. "I rather liked the idea of it being exclusive to just the four of us."

"I'm not touching Gwen fucking Cooper!" Ryo spat out. "Why doesn't she listen?" He made a face. "Why is it every time I actually start liking her, she has to go and do something to remind me why I had problems with her?"

Dee looked absolutely stricken, still holding onto the dupe. Jack approached him and Dee looked at him. "What's going to happen now? I don't... I can't... I mean, I like Gwen. Well, not right now. Right now, I'd love to knock her in the back of her head with this, but..." He took a deep breath. "I don't wanna have sex with her!"

"Relax," Jack said. "Remember, it's not a do or die type thing. I'm not even sure if it's just you or all four of us."

"Then what do we do?" Ianto asked, sounding calm.

Jack reached for the dupe and took it away from Dee. Suddenly they felt the force that signalled that the alien tech set off again.

"What the hell?" Dee asked, staring at Jack with accusing eyes.

"I didn't..." Jack started to say, then suddenly fell silent.

"Push any buttons," Ryo finished for Jack. He swayed as Jack doubled over, leaning on his desk.

Dee fell back into his seat.

"What the fuck?" Ianto insisted, his inflection slightly off although he still spoke with his Welsh accent.

Dee's eyes opened and gazed up at Jack, then whipped his head to stare at Ryo. "Oh bloody hell. Gwen Cooper strikes again!"

Four sets of eyes went wide and they all stared at each other in silence.

Ianto broke the silence, "If this was Quantum Leap, then this is the part where Sam goes, "Oh boy!"

OoOoOoO


	32. Changing Face part 2

Slipping Through  
Chapter: Thirty – Changing Face part 2

Written by: Totally4Ryo

Written March 2011  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 4557  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Dee/Ryo, Gwen/Rhys, Owen, Toshiko  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, and _Like, Like Love_, Torchwood – through Series 2, Doctor Who – through S03, to be safe.  
Warnings: M/M .  
Beta by my gorgeous partner in crime for **Slipping Through**, Gracie_Musica.

**Changing Face Part 2**

Jack stood by the window in his office, arms folded and staring down at the rest of his team.

"Jack, stop that," Ianto insisted from his place, still sitting on Jack's desk. Dee and Ryo sat in their usual places in the chairs in front of Jack's desk.

"I'm sure they're wondering," Jack said, watching Tosh and Owen with their heads bent together.

"You're not helping," Ianto pointed out. "I'm sure they look up and they see Ryo staring down at them in a pose typical of you."

Dee smirked, kicking his feet up onto Jack's desk. Pointing at Ianto, he said, "And there's me sitting nice and cosy on Jack's desk."

Jack turned to the others in the office. "So? We tell them?"

Ryo shrugged. "I think they need to know."

"After we have a little fun with them first," Dee spoke up.

Jack raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Fun? How so?" He folded his arms again, and walked across the office and sat behind his desk.

Dee looked back out of the window, noticing Tosh and Owen staring up in confusion. When the two noticed they were being watched, their attention went elsewhere. Tosh turned to her computer and started to type away, while Owen picked up a folder and strode across the Hub to the autopsy bay.

Ryo leaned forward in his seat and started to grin.

Ianto pointed a finger in Ryo's direction. "I don't like that look. That's a look on Jack that usually doesn't bode well for the rest of us."

Jack was studying Ryo, his arms still folded. "Hey! That's a great look," he said approvingly.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Great. Jack finds a new way for narcissism. Just what we need."

Dee started to laugh.

Ryo stood up and smirked at Jack. "So Captain, you have Gwen waiting in the boardroom, and the rest of the team is expecting a team meeting soon." Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"That's right," Jack agreed. "So?"

Ryo's grin on Jack's face grew.

"Dear God," Dee exclaimed, in horror. "I never knew Jack could look that evil."

"Now I'm afraid," came Jack's response.

OoOoOoO

Jack sat in his chair, which was turned toward the monitors of his computer. On one of the screens Gwen was sitting in the boardroom. Behind Jack, Ianto and Dee stood next to each other, arms folded and watching the same screen with the same fascination on Jack's face (or is that Ryo's?).

Dee activated his comm unit. "Ryo, be gentle with her," he said, aware of the amused look Jack was giving him and the raised eyebrow from Ianto.

"I'm not stupid, Dee. I still want to have those nights at the Williamses with Rhys's cooking," came Ryo's reply.

Dee snorted. "Smart man." He laughed. He glanced at his companions, knowing he had opened the frequency allowing the other two men to listen in.

"Dinner with the Williamses?" Jack asked, attempting to pout. "Now I'm jealous."

Dee laughed. "Now that's a look that looks wrong on Ryo. He doesn't pout."

"It's not a good look on me either," Ianto stated.

Dee turned and pouted at Ianto. "Too bad."

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Now that's something the three of you have in common," Jack laughed. "Only no one can roll his eyes like Ianto."

"Glad to exceed at it, sir," Ianto said in a mock tone that made Jack and Dee laugh.

"Oh, there's Ryo entering now," Dee said, pointing to the screen.

OoOoOoO

Ryo paused before the door leading into the boardroom and took a deep breath. "Hopefully I won't blow this until we tell the entire team," he said softly into the comm unit.

"Now you have doubts?" came Dee's reply. "Just go on with it. I have coffee to make."

Ryo chuckled. "On that note, I'm going to make this quick because this is going to be fun."

"They're going to kill us all," Ianto said.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if it will be me or Ryo who will come back," Jack said.

"Noted," Ryo said. "I'll do my best to keep myself alive then. I told the others to join us in ten."

Jack snorted. "I suppose that also means us?"

"You and Ianto, yes. But Dee shouldn't be that much longer with the coffee."

"That means you get to miss out on some of the show, so we can have coffee within a half hour." From the tone of Ianto's voice, Ryo could tell he was smirking.

"Fuck you, Ianto," Dee retorted.

"That was interesting, Dee," Ryo said, chuckling. "New York Welsh. Nice."

"Oh hell, I did New York Irish while growing up. Why the fuck not New York Welsh? I am, after all, half Welsh," came Dee's reply.

"Enough," Jack broke in. "Ryo, get this over with so I can take back command around here."

"Alrighty then. Here we go." Ryo took a deep breath and then chuckled when he heard Dee's mutter of, "You have to have command in the first place."

He entered the boardroom and looked at Gwen sitting in her usual seat, which was the first one on Jack's left side. She glanced up, her apology in her eyes.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she immediately started to apologise. "I know better by now than mess with stuff like that."

Ryo sighed, putting his hands in Jack's trouser pockets. At least Jack's trousers were not much different in style to what he wore. Remembering the night before and Jack messing around with the same tech – and that he should have known better too, perhaps more than Gwen- he thought over the events with finding the dupe the night before and then in the office. To be honest, he had no idea why Dee had decided to pick it up in the first place. Except for…. "I think it's the dupe, Gwen," he said. "I can't say for sure, but I think it attracts people to it. Makes whoever is close want to touch it."

"You know," Jack's voice came through his comm, "you might be onto something, Ryo. It sounds right."

"Yeah," Dee's rueful voice agreed.

"I'll have Tosh look into that," Jack added.

"I guess we all overacted a little?" Gwen asked hopefully.

Ryo gave her a small smile as he sat down in Jack's usual seat. "Yeah. Maybe," he agreed. Mindful of how Jack would act, he folded his arms on the table before him. "It still could have been dangerous," he pointed out, fixing his gaze on Gwen.

"I know." She seemed properly chastised. Ryo was now reminded of the differences in the real Gwen Cooper, and it was those that allowed him to become friends with the woman. So, he actually liked Gwen Cooper the person, thought of her as a good friend, in fact, while he still hated Gwen Cooper the character. It was probably the writers' faults, he decided.

OoOoOoO

Gwen was kicking herself. She had been since she took the strange shiny sphere from Dee. She really had messed up. Again. She thought she had left such stupidity behind.

She was relieved that Jack seemed to be calmed down and wasn't mad at her. She was more relieved when he offered an explanation on what he believed had happened. He might have a good reason. That explained why she continued to keep the sphere and not give it back to Dee or place it on the desk. Yet, she knew she only had herself to blame for grabbing the device away from Dee in the first place.

It appeared Jack was on the same wavelength with his thoughts, because she gave him a wide-eyed look when he asked, "And yet, I saw that look on your face, Gwen. Just before you went over to Dee."

She took a deep breath and gave him an apologetic look. "Well," she started, hesitantly, "at first when I entered the office and saw Dee with the… dupe, did you call it?" Gwen started. When Jack nodded, she continued, "Um, well, it was fun," she said low.

"What?" Jack asked.

Looking down, she said louder, but speaking rapidly. "I said it was fun."

"What's fun?" Jack demanded. "Gwen, look at me. What was so fun?"

"Dee," she replied, looking up at him with big scared eyes. "He's fun to wind up. Which is what I was thinking when I saw him holding the dupe."

Jack started to smirk. "You wanted to annoy Dee?" At Gwen's nod, he let out a snort and then admitted, "He is funny sometimes."

"He is," Gwen agreed with a giggle. "And… he's hot too."

Jack's eyebrow shot up at that. "You think Dee is hot?" he asked slowly.

There was something about his voice and the look in his eyes that made Gwen draw back in her seat and bite her lip. She thought it was something that would be okay to share with Jack. Ryo, maybe not, but Jack would understand. There was not much that Jack would not find innuendo with, and would understand that she could be happily married to Rhys and yet still find others sexy. Ryo would understand it too – as long as it was not Dee. He tended to get possessive when it came to his husband, even if he would also be the first to admit that Dee was strikingly handsome.

"Forget it," she said. "I was just being stupid."

Jack finally chuckled. "He is hot," he agreed, his eyes now sparkling. "And funny when he's annoyed."

Gwen laughed. "Yes, he is. Which is why I did it."

Jack had a hesitant look on his face before looking determined. "What about Ryo?" he asked.

"Ryo's hot too, but he's not as funny as Dee when he's annoyed. And he's just plain scary when he's mad. Out of everyone I know, he's the scariest."

"Hmm," came from Jack. "Perhaps," he said. He glanced at his watch. "The others should be here any minute now."

On cue the door slid over, and Dee stuck his head in. "Is it safe to come in now?"

Jack looked annoyed "Why wouldn't it be?" he snapped.

"As long as Ianto doesn't have to clean up any blood," Dee said as he entered the boardroom. He started to walk along the table on the right side and started to sit down.

Jack cleared his throat and Dee looked up startled. "Oh sorry," Dee said, "I'm still a little wobbly from the dupe." His eyes went across the table from him to Gwen. He continued on his way behind Jack and sat in his usual seat on the left side.

Tosh and Owen were already in their seats. Tosh sat between Gwen and Dee and Owen sat on the right side next to the empty chair waiting for Ianto.

"While we're waiting for our coffee," Jack started, looking at the door with amusement, "I'll let everyone know why we're having this meeting. As you all know, last night there was a second alert. We came across an object called a dupe. Dee, Ryo, and Ianto already know about it."

The door slid open and Ianto entered. Gwen looked up and started to frown as she watched Ianto appear frazzled and having some trouble balancing the tray when normally he was so graceful with it. No matter what was on the tray or how much, Ianto always made it look easy. She gazed at him with apologetic eyes, figuring that he was also frazzled somehow by the incident in Jack's office with the dupe.

What Gwen could not understand was how come she was not affected somehow. And she had been holding it, tossing it. It didn't make sense. Then again, alien tech never usually did at first, which was why she wanted to kick herself again for her earlier stupidity.

She did not have much more time to ponder on it when she heard Tosh gasp softly and put down the coffee mug she had just taken a sip from. Giving the Japanese woman a questioning glance, she lifted the mug to her mouth as Ianto took his seat across the table from her.

She looked over at Jack, who looked amused. He put the mug to his mouth and took a cautious sip. He looked over to Tosh.

"It's not that bad, Tosh," he said, sounding amused.

Ianto was smirking, leaning back in his chair, eyes going from Tosh to Jack and finally resting on Gwen.

"It's okay," Tosh said. "I mean it's drinkable. Better than Owen's."

"Oh, thanks for that," Ianto remarked. "Anyone's is better than Owen's."

"I wasn't that bad," Owen complained. "However, I'm so glad you took back the coffee duties."

"I'm sorry, Ianto," Tosh said, not really looking apologetic. "It's just not up to your usual par today. In fact, it tastes more like Dee's."

"Which tastes better than Owen's, thankfully," Jack muttered.

"And what's up with your accent, Ianto? It's a little off," Owen accused, suddenly sitting forward in his seat to stare at Ianto.

Dee started to smirk as Jack spit his latest drink of coffee back into his mug and started to choke. Ianto patted Jack on his back. "It's not that bad," Ianto said.

Jack shook his head, catching his breath. "No. Not at all. It's not horrible, just not what I'm used to during these meetings. But… Oh hell," he sighed and stared at Ryo, who was sitting back and seeming to enjoy the proceedings.

"Dee made the coffee," Ryo stated with an amused look.

"I thought it tasted like Dee's," Tosh said.

"You know, now that you mention it," Gwen said.

"And this is the part where I say I'm glad I can't drink coffee anymore," Owen remarked.

"Oh? As if you ever had my coffee," Ianto snapped.

"Excuse me? I've had your coffee, Ianto."

"No. You had Ianto's coffee. I arrived here after you had to give it up," Ianto said.

"What?" Owen glared at Ianto.

Tosh's eyes lit up. "Oh my God, you're Dee. That's why your accent seemed off."

Gwen did a double take at Ianto and her eyes went wide as she saw the wide smirk that was more Dee than Ianto. "You wanker!" she swore. Looking over at the man who looked like Dee, she added, "The both of you!"

"Hey, guess who's fault it is?" Dee, looking like Ianto, snapped, sitting up in his seat.

"Dee is Ianto and Ianto is Dee?" Owen asked, looking between the two men. "So which one is shagging Jack now?"

"No one at the moment," Jack said, glaring at Owen.

Ryo stood up from his chair and started to stride along the table until he stood behind Jack. He placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked up and laughed. "So soon?" he asked.

"Toshiko is too brilliant to let our little game go on for too long," Ryo said. He gave Tosh a smile as Jack stood up.

And then it all sank in for Gwen. If for some reason, Dee was really Ianto and Ianto was really Dee, then…. Blushing she looked at the man who looked like Jack. "You bastard," she said. "Oh my God, this isn't happening!" She dropped her head, blushing more.

"Ianto and I were placing bets on whether Ryo would rip you a new one or not on that, Gwen," Jack, in Ryo's body, replied with a laugh. Ryo vacated the seat and went over to take his usual seat while Jack sat at his rightful place at the head of the table. "If anyone wants to know, it was Ryo's idea," he said with a wink as he settled himself very Jack-like despite looking like Ryo, including wearing Ryo's stylish dark and light blue pinstriped suit with a black shirt. The look was completed with a tie of pastel stripes. He folded his hands before his face and raised an eyebrow. "The rest of us decided it would be fun to give it a go."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Owen demanded.

Dee, _no Ianto,_ Gwen reminded herself, placed the sphere on the table.

"Everyone, this is a dupe," Jack declared. "And now I'm really understanding why it's named that." He grinned. Tosh, Gwen and Owen continued to glare at Jack. "Hey, we decided to have a little fun with it after we found ourselves having switched bodies. The honour of that happening, however, goes to Gwen."

Gwen's eyes went wide again as her hand covered her mouth which had dropped open. "You mean, in your office, this happened?" she finally managed to ask.

"No, not while you were still there," Ianto replied, still sitting in Dee's seat. "But you triggered something. We all felt it." His eyes went over to the New Yorker who looked very Welsh at the moment. "Dee? Want to pick it up from there?"

Dee looked at Jack, who nodded. "After I got it back from Gwen, it happened. There were buttons that weren't there before and when I held the sphere, I ended up pushing a button. And, here we are."

Toshiko stared at the dupe in fascination. "So it can cause body swaps?" she asked.

Owen was also staring between the dupe, and the four men involved with equal fascination. "Instead of messing around with our heads, I really should have had medicals done on all of you by now," he pointed out.

"We're all feeling fine," Jack assured Owen. When the medic opened his mouth to protest, Jack held up his hand. "But that doesn't mean I wasn't thinking we needed to be checked out. And we'll do that right after we're done here. Happy, Owen?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but I'm satisfied, yes," Owen said.

"And yes, Tosh, I need you to run a full analysis on the dupe. Hopefully we can find out for sure what will return us back to our own bodies and not end up going through who knows what else it's capable of doing," Jack said. "I knew the basic function of a dupe, but I guess this one is a bit more advanced from the ones I had come across. It seems to be multi-functional."

"I'll get on it as soon as we're done here," Toshiko assured Jack.

"Gwen, I want you to help her," Jack added.

"Just don't touch it," Dee muttered.

"I'm sorry, Dee," Gwen said. "I really am. I didn't mean to….."

"You never do, Gwen," Dee said. "That's the problem. But no, I'm not blaming you for intentionally trying to harm any of us."

Gwen paled as if it had just crossed her mind just how dangerous it could have been for the four men in the office and herself. She had the grace to look abashed. "I really am sorry." She looked from Dee, to Ryo, to Ianto and finally at Jack.

"I know," Jack said. "We all need to be refreshed on why we should not play with alien tech once in a while." Jack actually looked rueful as Dee, Ianto and Ryo glared at him. "This is your refresher course, Gwen. Help Tosh figure out everything it can do and how to put us back in the bodies we belong in."

"Right. Sorry again."

Jack launched into his planned spiel on what he had determined the dupe able to do, including as he had figured it to be harmless, he put it in his coat pocket to safe keep it for the night until him and Ianto arrived at the Hub in the morning.

The meeting came to an end. Owen promptly ushered the four men to the autopsy bay to give them checkups, while Toshiko and Gwen went to work on figuring out the dupe. Once Owen was done, he chased them out so he could run tests, warning them that at any time he could call at least one of them back for more testing.

Ianto made another round of coffee for everyone and then went down to the Archives with Ryo to see if they could find anything that would help. Jack went into his office at Ianto's insistence to work on the pile of paperwork in his in-box. With an evil grin, Jack made Dee follow him into his office and put him to work on assisting with some of his reports.

OoOoOoO


	33. Changing Face part 3

**Slipping Through  
**

Chapter: Thirty – Changing Face part 3

Written by Totally4Ryo

Written March 2011  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2506  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Dee/Ryo, Gwen/Rhys, Owen, Toshiko  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, and _Like, Like Love_, Torchwood – through Series 2, Doctor Who – through S03, to be safe.  
Warnings: M/M .  
Beta by my gorgeous partner in crime for **Slipping Through**, Gracie_Musica.  
Notes: I know it's been over a year since the last chapter, but we didn't give up on this. This chapter is complete and I will be posting chapters as I get them back from beta. Then brainstorming on the next chapter, to be written by Gracie will commence. Hopefully it won't be another year before it gets posted. But before that I do have 4 most parts of this chapter to post. :)

Gwen glanced back to look up at Jack's office for the fifth time and sighed while shaking her head.

Tosh looked up from her study of the screens before her and let out a frustrated sigh. "What is it, Gwen?" she asked, looking over to the Welshwoman.

"It's just weird," Gwen said, waving her hand in the direction of Jack's office.

"Dee has spent enough time in Jack's office, helping out while listening to Jack's stories of his parents plenty of times," Tosh said.

"Yes, I know. Jack and Dee, in Jack's office," Gwen said. She gazed over to one of the screens at her workstation and shook her head again. "I'm looking at Jack and Dee going through Ianto's archives and it scares me . That scares me more than seeing Ryo sitting at Jack's desk doing paperwork with Ianto helping him." She gave Tosh a small smile. "Even if I know that's Jack and Dee up there, and Ianto and Ryo searching through the Archives."

Tosh stared at Gwen a moment and then called up the CCTV for the Archives. After watching for a few moments, she laughed. "That is scary," she agreed. She looked at Gwen and the two women started to laugh.

OoOoOoO

"Jack," Gwen called out, crossing the Hub toward the steps leading up to Jack's office, "there's a Blowfish reported in Tremorfa. Near the high school."

She blinked when Jack came out of his office, because she still saw Ryo stepping out of the office and standing near the stairs, hands in his pockets and looking down on them, still in Ryo's suit, minus the tie. It was Jack's stance and the leather wriststrap on his right arm that reminded Gwen that it was Jack and not Ryo.

"What's it doing?" Jack asked.

"Does it matter?" Gwen asked. "Jack, it's a Blowfish by a high school."

Ianto – no, Dee came over from the couch and stood next to Jack, leaning over. "She's right. There are so many levels of wrong," he said softly.

Gwen had to giggle at to her, the image of Ianto in Dee's clothes, looking slightly dishevelled, which was Dee's usual look by after lunch, even if he looked sharp when he came in.

"Tosh, try to pull it up on CCTV. Gwen, I want more information as it comes in," Jack said, going into action. "Owen and Dee, come with me."

Dee started down the steps just as Ryo and Ianto came up from the Archives. "What's this about a Blowfish?" Ianto asked. "Oh for bloody sake, Jack.

From behind him, Ryo started to laugh. Dee turned to look behind him and joined Ryo, with Gwen and Toshiko joining in.

"What?" Jack asked as he came down the steps, looking across the Hub to find Owen coming up from the autopsy bay with his kit. Owen paused, looking at Jack and then snickered.

"The coat, Jack," Ianto said. "I'm not saying it doesn't look good on Ryo, but..." Ianto paused at a loss for words.

"It just seems wrong with what looks like me swaggering around town in your signature coat," Ryo said.

Jack looked down at himself, looked at the team, frowning as he caught Dee throwing on the vintage Army coat and sighed. He wondered if Dee was able to pull of Ianto in his coat or the coat fit Ianto. Then Jack considered that Ianto looked pretty damn hot in the great coat too. So it had to be that he was unable to pull off looking like Ryo while wearing his signature coat. He sighed again.

With an apologetic look, Ianto held out the overcoat Ryo had handed the Welshman. "Hopefully we'll figure it out soon," Ianto said. "Until then, just deal with it. You'll still be you, have no doubt."

Jack shook his head and allowed Ianto to put the coat on him. Jack leaned over and lightly brushed his lips against Ianto's. "Thank you," he said softly. "Dee, Owen, with me."

Dee caressed Ryo's cheek as he passed, giving Ryo a jaunty wink that almost made Ryo laugh having it on Ianto's face. "Be careful," Ryo said.

OoOoOoO

While Jack, Owen and Dee were out, there was a Rift spike, indicating some small object coming through. Ianto went out with Ryo, leaving Toshiko and Gwen to coordinate with both teams from the Hub.

Ianto and Ryo had found what Ianto identified as a first response kit from the 26th century. Ryo was shutting the boot when Ianto got a message from Gwen.

"What's the matter, Gwen?" Ianto asked, indicating for Ryo to hurry and join him in the back-up SUV.

"First of all," Gwen started as Ryo got into the passenger seat, turning his own comm unit on. Ryo gave Ianto a thumbs up that he was able to hear Gwen too. "Nobody panic because no one is seriously hurt …."

"Just get to the bloody point, Gwen," Owen cut in. "Listen you wankers, stop buggering off and get the fuck back here and calm your significant others down before I bloody kill them. And there's no guarantee either of them will come back."

"What the hell?" Ryo asked, annoyed as Ianto started the engine. "What happened?"

"Don't you have patients to be taking care of?" Gwen asked Owen, also annoyed at the medic. "I'll fill them in."

"We're on our way back now," Ianto stated as he drove the SUV through the wooded area toward the main road. "We should be there in fifteen."

"Fifteen minutes?" Owen asked surprised. "Have you been taking lessons from Jack, Ianto?"

Ryo snorted as he looked over at his companion. "Worse. He looks like Dee, remember?"

Gwen broke out in laughter as they heard Owen walk away, sputtering. "They had some trouble. We don't have to worry about housing the Blowfish."

"Isn't that always the way?" Ianto muttered. "So who got injured?"

"Jack and Dee," Gwen replied. "From what I was able to figure out, the Blowfish was going for Owen and Dee jumped in to keep Owen from getting further injured. Dee said that he could heal, but Owen can't."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I don't know whether to get mad at him or be proud."

"Well, then Dee found himself in a tight spot with the Blowfish, and also not wanting Owen to risk being injured in the melee, Jack jumped in. Owen ended up having to shoot the Blowfish. There are some scratches that need tending to, only Dee and Jack are too wound up to let Owen do his job," Gwen explained.

"Right," Ianto said. "We'll be there soon. And then after Owen gets them patched up, Ryo and I will kill them both."

Ryo nodded his head in agreement.

The two entered the Hub, with Gwen following behind. She had met them in garage, indicating for them to head up to the Hub while she got the kit. They were greeted by yelling and shouting coming from the autopsy bay while Tosh hovered near the railing, looking down at the three men.

The two men came up to the Japanese woman. When Ianto placed a hand on her arm, she turned to them. "Jack's hurt and he's not healing," she said concerned. "And Dee is freaking out over it. Dee just has a few scratches, but they look worse, since Owen hasn't been able to do anything but yell."

Ryo was already staring down in the bay and upon seeing the blood on both men, ran down the stairs, taking two at a time. Ianto gave Toshiko a tight smile and was on Ryo's heels going down. Ryo stopped at Dee's side, staring at his bloody face.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded, cupping Dee's cheek, not paying heed to the blood.

Dee gazed up to find Gwen standing next to Tosh at the railing, both women staring down at the men. "Didn't you tell them?" he asked.

"Yes, we know what happened," Ianto stated, now at Jack's side at the autopsy table, holding the older man's arm in his hands and studying the gash. "Gwen did not get to tell us how you ended up with a bloody face, and…." Gingerly he lifted Jack's arm more. He lifted his eyes to meet Jack's. "How did this happen?"

"It's not healing," Jack exclaimed in disbelief.

"If that freakin' scars Ryo's arm, I swear, Harkness!" Dee started, getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Sit the fuck down, Dee! If everyone would stop making a fuss and let me do my bleeding job around here, it might not scar. Assuming it doesn't heal on its own later," Owen shouted. He held up a big nasty looking needle. "Now, Ianto, if you could hold Jack so I can numb his arm please."

Ianto blinked as he looked from Owen and the needle to Jack. He swore he watched Jack pale as the other man's eyes were fixed on the needle.

"Oh no! No!" Jack exclaimed. "Keep that away from me." He started to back up on the table.

Ianto held him firmly. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but if you didn't heal by now, which it should have, then you need to let Owen stitch it up."

"I'm not letting him stitch me up." Jack glared at Owen. "It's a little hard for him, remember?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Then I'll do it, while he takes care of Dee. What's wrong with him anyway?"

"It looks worse than it is. He's got a cut on his head, but no signs of concussion, and he's not in any danger." Owen grimaced as he stared at Dee while he spoke. "It's going to hurt for a while. The good news you won't have to change your hairstyle, Ianto, assuming we ever get you back in this body."

"Meanwhile look what Jack did to Ryo's body," Dee growled.

Ryo rolled his eyes and leaned closer. "Dee, calm down. You should be thankful that no one got killed out there. It's only my arm. I can live with that if he doesn't heal by the time we change back."

"If we ever do," Dee snapped.

"We will, Dee," Ryo said, "it might take a while, but we will." He smiled at his husband. "If nothing else, I have faith in Tosh figuring it out. And Jack has some idea of the dupe. So we'll work it out."

Dee sighed and nodded, and then dropped his head. Ryo slipped both arms around Dee and hugged him. "Careful," Dee said, moving his head back and away from Ryo. "You'll get blood all over you."

"It's okay, Dee. I just need to hold you." He gazed into Dee's eyes, but instead of the deep green, he met ice blue eyes. He shifted his gaze over to Ianto, who currently had Dee's eyes. He sighed deeply, holding Dee tighter. "I'm just glad it's only a minor head wound ."

Dee ended up holding Ryo. Together, they watched as it was Ianto's turn to calm his partner down.

"Jack, you've had worse," Ianto said, holding Jack in place so Owen could administer the local. "I doubt this will hurt more than coming back from death." The Welshman spoke evenly and calmly.

"It'll heal eventually," Jack insisted. "No need for… OW! Dammit, Owen!" Jack jerked away from Ianto and glared at Owen. He turned the glare on Ianto. "That was not fair. Distracting me like that."

"Which I learned from the best, now, didn't I?"

Jack had the grace to give Ianto a small rueful grin. "Yeah, you did. But that doesn't change things."

"Jack, maybe you will heal. But what if you don't? What if Ryo has your immortality? Do you want to take the chance of Ryo carrying your scars?"

Ryo took a deep breath. "Actually, I'm not sure if I am immortal," he spoke out.

"And we're not going to test it, thank you," Dee snapped.

Ryo held onto Dee tighter and kissed the top of his head, away from where he was cut. "No. We won't. But I think Jack's ability to heal has gone a bit wonky. Look, it's not healing as fast, but it does look better than when I first saw it." Ryo pulled away from Dee. "Unlike you." He turned away from Dee to take a wash cloth from Toshiko. "Thank you, Neesan."

"Tosh, hand Gwen the basin so Ryo can wash Dee's face," Owen said while Ryo started to clean Dee's head.. "I need Tosh to assist Ianto."

Ryo took the bowl the Japanese woman held and gave her a smile. Toshiko looked nervous as her dark eyes went from Ryo to Ianto. Ryo gave the bowl to Gwen, dropping the cloth in the water. He moved closer to Tosh and gripped her gently by her arms. "Go help Ianto. You're the best one out of us to lend him a hand. I trust you and Ianto with my arm." He smirked at her and winked. "Gwen will help me get Dee sorted."

Ianto glanced past Ryo and snorted. "I'm sure Gwen will do a great job."

"What?" Ryo asked and turned to find Gwen standing before Dee, leaning close and wiping his face and hair. He tried not to glare too harshly at her, but he must have not been completely successful because Gwen pulled away from Dee suddenly once she realized Ryo was watching.

Dee shrugged. "It's about time I'm getting cleaned up. I mean, how long do you expect me to sit here with my blood spilling on the ground?"

Ianto rolled his eyes while Toshiko had to nod in agreement with Dee.

"Et tu, Neesan?" Ryo muttered and stalked over toward Gwen and Dee.

Owen barked out a harsh laugh as he folded his arms. "You could have already been cleaned up if you didn't make an arse out of yourself." He looked over at Jack, who was opening his mouth. "Same for you. So shut it, Jack."

Jack gave one last glare at Owen, before looking at Ianto. "Be gentle. Please."

Ianto lifted the arm he held to his lips and kissed it. "Always," he promised and winked.

Jack returned the grin.

Satisfied that Jack will be okay under Ianto and Tosh's care, Owen started to work on Dee, with Ryo's assistance, and Gwen lending a hand.

It wasn't long before Owen was chasing the two couples out of the Hub, claiming they could handle things without them, and promised that if something came up that they couldn't, he would call. Ianto looked at Dee and Ryo, while he held onto Jack. With a sigh, he said, "Look, I think we should go to our own places tonight."

Ryo nodded. "I think so. We'll see you in the morning."

"Just call us if you need anything," Dee added as Ryo started to lead Dee to their car.

"Only if you promise the same," Jack replied.

"Of course," Ryo said with a wink.


	34. Changing Face part 4

**Slipping Through**

Written by Totally4Ryo

Written March 2011  
Chapter: Thirty – Changing Face part 4  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2506  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Dee/Ryo, Gwen/Rhys, Owen, Toshiko  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, and _Like, Like Love_, Torchwood – through Series 2, Doctor Who – through S03, to be safe.  
Warnings: M/M .  
Beta by my gorgeous partner in crime for **Slipping Through**, Gracie_Musica.

**Changing Face Part 4**

Dee broke the kiss with a sigh and leaned back against the couch.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked, sitting up and looking concerned. "Are you hurting?"

"No. I'm fine," Dee replied.

Ryo moved closer and cupped Dee's cheek. "Then what is it?"

Dee shook his head and grinned ruefully. "I think at first I was annoyed that Owen told us no sex tonight. Especially in our situation. But now, I'm sorry, Ryo. I was able to do what we did last night with Jack, but I can't with you wearing Jack's face."

Ryo smiled softly. "I think I understand. It's a little weird knowing I'm with my husband, the man I love more than anything, but I'm seeing Ianto."

"I just needed it to be us tonight," Dee sighed. "Even if all we can do is kiss and cuddle. But while I do love Jack, I'm not in love with him. Not like I am with you. And I need to be with you tonight."

Ryo leaned in to gently kiss Dee's lips. "Close your eyes. Does it feel like my kiss?"

"Yes," Dee sighed.

With his mouth still next to Dee's, his fingers gently stroked along Dee's chest. "Does it feel like my touch?"

"Mmm, yeah," Dee replied, his eyes closed.

"Good then," Ryo stated. Dee could hear the smirk in his voice. "C'mon then. At least this works. I know these are Jack's fingers and lips, but I had to try."

Dee grabbed the hands resting on his chest. "It doesn't matter," Dee said softly. "No one touches me like you do. No one kisses me like you do . You don't need to be in your body. You're right. When I had my eyes closed, it was only you." He gazed deep into brilliant blue eyes. "You have Jack's eyes, but when I gaze at you like I do, I only see you."

Ryo's smile was bright. "I love you too, Dee," he said.

Dee squeezed Ryo's hands. "How about you? It must be weird to touch me and find a furry chest."

Ryo snorted. "It would be worse if I was the one with the hairy chest. I'm not sure I could deal with it ."

"As if I ever had to," Dee quipped.

"But when I touch you, I can get past it and touch you, my Dee. Not Ianto." Ryo got up, griping Dee's hands and pulled the other man to his feet. "Come on, you. Let's go to bed, we'll dim the lights and cuddle."

Dee allowed himself to be lead to their bedroom. "So you're really okay with all this, and not freaked out?" he asked.

"I'm dealing," Ryo replied . "I'd be freaked out if I thought I'd be stuck for the rest of my life looking like Jack Harkness. As much as I find him attractive as I find him, I prefer to look like me. And I want to see those pretty green eyes again when I look at you." He smiled over his shoulder. "But I trust Tosh. She'll figure it out, even if it takes a few days. So I'm fine knowing this is temporary and just another incredible memory to take home with us when we finally find our way back. We'll laugh over it, I know."

"True. Just as long as Gwen keeps her hands off the dupe," Dee said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I noticed Tosh has her just running data on the Mainframe and not touching. Like I said, I trust Neesan."

Ryo settled Dee on the bed and gazed down at him. "One thing I don't want to do until we're back in our own bodies."

"What's that?" Dee asked, slipping his arms around his husband's waist and pulling him down to straddle his lap.

"No more foursomes with Jack and Ianto for now." Ryo shivered. "That would freak me out. Give an entirely new meaning to playing with yourself ."

Dee laughed as he held onto Ryo tighter. He fell back onto the mattress, taking Ryo with him, covering his body. "I think you're right about that."

They stopped talking when Ryo's mouth captured Dee's for a long, deep, passionate kiss.

OoOoOoO

Much to Ianto's amusement, Jack let out yet another frustrated groan. The fingers that were gliding across his chest toward a nipple stopped and Jack sat up.

It was Ianto's turn to let out a frustrated sigh as he reached out in the dim room and snagged Jack's retreating hands. "Jack," he said affectionately. He wondered briefly if it was so wrong of him to derive such a strong sense of happiness knowing that his lover was as frustrated as he was.

He'd never let on to Jack that he was feeling the same way.

He should been mortified that despite the two of them easily slipping into touches and actions that now came second nature to them that they were both frustrated.

Ianto should have been worried, but he knew it had nothing to do with them and everything to do with the situation.

He felt Jack's hands squeeze his, the two of them evolving to other forms of communication including touch. Jack's squeeze spoke volumes of an apology that might never reach the immortal's lips.

Joy turned into deep satisfaction and Ianto had to wonder again on how wrong was he was to feel that way at the moment.

"You had no problem last night," he said, his hands still holding Jack's. He moved in for another kiss.

"Last night was different. Last night it was Dee," Jack blurted out.

The look on Jack's face immediately after made Ianto chuckle. He should have went gone for deadpan and made Jack sweat a little, but the situation was somewhat precarious.

Jack sighed heavily as he shook his head. "That came out wrong," he said.

The rueful look actually looked more in place with Ryo's features than Jack's. Jack really didn't do rueful often and Ianto thought it was a shame he couldn't see it on Jack's face. Perhaps tomorrow he'll try to get Ryo to do rueful for him .

"I know what you meant, Jack," Ianto said with a little grin. "Besides, I was there too last night."

Jack laughed a little. "I know you were. But that's still what I meant. I miss having your chest hair to run my fingers alongthrough."

Now was time for deadpan, Ianto decided. "Then go over to Dee and Ryo's. I know they wanted just them tonight, but who could say no to you." ?"

He did not have to look to feel Jack's eyes on him. He managed to keep his face neutral, but almost laughed when he heard the short low growl from Jack. His lover knew he was teasing.

He felt himself being pulled into Jack's arms. "They're not the only ones who didn't want another foursome so soon," Jack murmured.

Ianto opened his mouth to respond but the next sound he made was a moan as he found himself being kissed into oblivion, Jack's tongue doing wicked things to the inside of his mouth. They continued to kiss as Ianto's tongue entwined with Jack's.

They finally parted only for need of air. Inhaling deeply, Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder. He frowned slightly. The same shoulder had felt so right to him the night before, but then it had belonged to its rightful owner.

He knew what Jack was getting at without saying so many words. He felt the same. Knowing he was with Jack, it just felt wrong.

After exhaling, he breathed in again, finding comfort that even if it was physically Ryo's hands roaming across his back, it was Jack's magic he felt. As much as Ianto had enjoyed the night before and looked forward to another go with Ryo, and with Dee, no one was able to touch him as Jack did. Last night might have come close, but that was all. Especially now, with the way the other hands glided along curves and muscle, knowing their way so well. Fingers knew when to dig in with the right pressure at tension spots Ianto did not know he had until he found the tension worked out. Jack's touches said what was rarely spoken between them. The way Jack's hands spoke to Ianto's body had been telling Ianto for months before Dee and Ryo arrived.

Jack loved him. Jack was in love with him. He said it with his touches and kisses. Which was why Ianto really didn't need to hear it constantly from Jack. He was certain he returned the favour.

Just because it was unspoken for the most part, did not mean it did not exist.

Just because both men admitted that they did love the two New Yorkers did not mean they loved each other less.

Ianto's hands started to roam, managing to forget for the most part that the body he was starting to make love to did not look like Jack. He was almost successful until he inhaled deeply, a habit Ianto indulged in constantly when being intimate with Jack.

He had managed to ignore it the first few times but the lack of something Ianto had come to depend on as comfort, security and damn great sex was just not there.

Wrong. Jack was all wrong. Not in the way the Doctor meant. It was just... he smelt wrong.

Still, what Jack was doing to his body felt incredible and he still felt loved. He did not want them to stop just because he was missing Jack's bloody pheromones. It wasn't even that Jack smelt bad, because Ryo smelt good. He just didn't smell like Jack. No one smelt like Jack.

Ianto was taken out of his musings when he realized the touching had stopped and Jack sighed. The older man rested his forehead against Ianto's, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Jack?" Ianto asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying. I really am. And when I close my eyes, I swear I can feel you. I know it's you. But then I end up looking and I feel like…." Jack took a deep breath. "I agreed with Dee and Ryo about tonight, because as great as last night was, I… just wanted it to be…."

Ianto placed his hands on Jack's head, ignoring the different texture and style of the hair, and kissed Jack. When they parted, he said softly, "I know, Jack. Me too. But we take what we can tonight, and hope by tomorrow Tosh can find a way to reverse it."

"I'm going to kill Gwen," Jack said in frustration.

"Hey now, no mention of Gwen in our bedroom talk," Ianto admonished, but was teasing Jack. Which worked because Jack laughed.

Jack kissed Ianto softly. "You're right. We may not look it, but you're still you and I'm me."

"You are still you," Ianto said as he lifted the arm Jack had injured earlier. He kissed the mostly healed cut.

"Yeah, I am. And I'm glad too. I really hated the idea of putting a scar on Ryo's arm. He needs to carry his own war badges."

"So, on that note, how about a little role play tonight. ? You know, some Ryo and Dee fun for us?" Ianto asked with a sly grin.

Jack's smile split his face. "You are a genius, Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack pulled him close and started to kiss him. "A delightfully warped and wicked genius."


	35. Changing Face part 5

**Slipping Through  
**

Chapter: Thirty – Changing Face part 5  
Written by Totally4Ryo

Written March 2011

Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2204  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Dee/Ryo, Gwen/Rhys, Owen, Toshiko  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, and _Like, Like Love_, Torchwood – through Series 2, Doctor Who – through S03, to be safe.  
Warnings: M/M .  
Beta by my gorgeous partner in crime for **Slipping Through**, Gracie_Musica.

Notes: This is the last of this chapter. Beg to Gracie for the next chapter. I'm still trying to get her to write it, or to let me write it to get the story going again.

**Changing Face Part 5**

When Jack and Ianto arrived at the Hub early the next day to Toshiko already there and at work.

The Japanese woman glanced up briefly. "Good morning Dee, Ryo... Oh! Sorry, Jack and Ianto. I know better." She looked horrified. "That was a stupid mistake."

Ianto went over to her and gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry about it. Coffee?" he asked.

She nodded gratefully. "Please." She watched as Ianto made his way over to the coffee machine. Jack leaned against her workstation, and crossed his arms. Looking very amused, he smirked. Tosh looked up at him. "I'm not sure if that's a good look on Ryo or not," she said.

Jack schooled his features to look serious. "You were more than likely distracted when we came in, so don't worry about it," he said to her with a wink. "What does worry me is, I know that's Ianto there, but it's still unsettling watching Dee making our coffee. So please tell me your distraction this time means good news for us."

Toshiko started to smile and opened her mouth when the alarms went off as the cog door rolled back. They looked over to find Gwen enter.

"Mornin'," Gwen called out as she went over to her workstation.

"We'll talk later," Toshiko said to Jack. When Jack stared down at her in question, she shook her head. "The others might prefer having this talk without Owen or Gwen around," she replied low.

Jack raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head and went over to greet Gwen.

OoOoOoO

Early afternoon, while Owen and Gwen were out investigating a device found by some kids in a playground, Toshiko went into Jack's office, requesting to speak to him, Ianto, Ryo and Dee in the boardroom.

Jack, Dee and Ryo sat at the table while Ianto finished making them coffee, and Toshiko gathered her notes. Jack decided it would be best that their talk be informal. So instead of his traditional seat at the head of the table, Jack sat in what was usually Ianto's seat, leaving the one next to him open for his lover. Across from him, sat Ryo and Dee, while Tosh was at a table end.

Once they all had coffee before them, and Ianto took his seat next to Jack, the four stared expectantly at Toshiko.

"Tell us you have good news, Tosh," Jack said.

"I hope so," she replied. "This is unsettling, but it could be worse, I guess."

Dee made a face. "How can it be any worse?" he asked, while Ryo muttered something about being careful what you wish for. Dee snorted, gazing at his husband, who still looked like Captain Jack Harkness. "I already figured that out when we first found ourselves here." He gave Ianto an apologetic smile. "You're a sexy and attractive man, Jones, Ianto Jones, but I still prefer to see me when I look in the mirror. I want to look at my husband and see him. And then I want to look over at my two closest friends and see them instead of seeing me and Ryo looking back ."

Three heads bobbed in agreement with Dee. Ryo took Dee's hand in his and squeezed it.

"At least we know Jack's immortality is just slow-acting, but not gone," Ianto stated as he ran a finger along Jack's arm. The older man had his shirt sleeves rolled up all day, ever since Owen's exam earlier that morning. The doctor had discovered the same thing Jack and Ianto had when they woke up – Jack's arm was finally completely healed.

Tosh cleared her throat and started to twirl her hair.

Dee noticed the woman's unease first and smirked. "Oh, this has to be good."

"Shut up, Dee," Toshiko said. She tossed her biro onto the table and looked down at her screen. "I think I understand how the body swapping process was made possible."

"Yeah, Gwen pushed a button," Ianto commented.

"That started it, yes," Toshiko agreed. "I was watching the footage in your office, and spoke to Gwen. The button she pushed merely set the dupe into the mode for the body swap to happen. When Dee grabbed it from Gwen, it primed it."

Ianto's eyes opened wide and he pointed to Jack. "And then you took it from Dee."

Jack held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Only to put it on the desk and stop having people handling it more. That's all."

"And completed the sequence," Toshiko said with a knowing smirk.

"What?" Jack asked, looking over to the technician. Ianto raised an eyebrow, trading a look with Ryo, while Dee sat forward. Icy blue eyes turned stormy as they rested on Toshiko.

"Completed the sequence?" Dee repeated, giving her his deep penetrating gaze that made her squirm.

Ryo rested his hand on Dee's arm, also staring at the Japanese woman, waiting for her to finish speaking. Ryo was aware that it was Jack's stare Toshiko saw and gave more into the glare, making her squirm even more.

"Toshiko, out with it," Jack snapped. "What did you know?"

"That it only took two DNA samples of all samples the dupe has in its memory to complete the transference process," Toshiko stated. She glanced down a moment, squirming more for a moment. She looked up again, and gazed at each man sitting at the table with her, meeting each stare. "It required only two samples, but the process involved all samples it had in its collection database."

Dee stared at the object of their discussion, sitting on the table. "This has a database?" he asked.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Don't be daft, Dee. Of course it does," he said, making the other chuckle.

"Most alien tech, especially after the 26th century will have a database, among other things," Jack explained, sounding amused.

Toshiko pushed a button on her PDA and an image of the dupe appeared on the screen. She pushed another button and it looked like a 3D mesh of the dupe, along with inner workings. She indicated an area. "The database, Dee. Anymore questions?" she asked.

Ianto moved some papers across the table toward Dee. "Design specs," he said. "We usually have them for all tech. At least as complete as we're able to for most of the tech, but as we learn more, the specs are updated ."

Dee glanced down at the papers, seeing printouts. "So? Are these also supposed to tell us how these things operate?"

"Whatever we know, yes," Toshiko said. "For it to be the most complete, it would be very helpful to have all facts and data."

All men seemed to sit straighter in their chairs, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"I can understand," she continued. "But I would think that at least Jack, you, Jack, would know the importance of giving all the facts. I don't see you as the type to get embarrassed."

"I was protecting us," Jack snapped, automatically reaching out to take Ianto's hand. He looked over to Dee and Ryo with an apologetic look.

Ryo sighed heavily. "No, you're right, Toshiko. A little embarrassment is nothing comparing compared to being stuck in a body not your own."

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand in return. "We're lucky it wasn't worse." He looked over to Toshiko. "I should have known better too, but it was just so easy to leave out some facts."

Toshiko gave them all a wicked grin. "Well, I did figure out how to undo what was done."

"Really?" Jack asked. "When do you think we can get this done?"

"Depends on the four of you," Toshiko replied. "Too much time has passed since it activated, so you'll have to recreate the conditions."

She sat back and watched the four men at the table. First the individual reactions from each man, and then each reached out to the partner that was his primary significant other. Lastly, the four traded looks.

It was Dee who broke the silence. He sat back in his seat and sighed. "Well, at least it'll be easy."

"Definitely fun," Jack added in agreement.

"Not here," Ianto said, at the same time that Ryo said, "In private please."

"You'll need at least the dupe with you to activate your DNA," Toshiko said. "And then shortly after you're all done with having fun, at least two of you need to touch it."

"One of us will have to prime it first, yeah?" Ianto asked.

Jack grinned. "There will be plenty of priming going on," he leered.

Ianto and Ryo started to blush, while Dee laughed, his attention on Toshiko. "Aw, now she blushes," Dee laughed.

"Shut it, Dee." Toshiko gazed over at them. "Okay, so you can take it away from the Hub, but you might want to have easy access to contacting me if something goes wrong."

"I'm sure we're able to work out anything that could possibly go wrong on our own," Dee quipped with a wink.

"As if we would," Jack scoffed.

"Shut up, the two of you," Ianto growled.

Ryo stared at Dee in shock. "I would think considering the situation, that you would be having less fun with this. I'm with Ianto. Shut it, or once we're all back in our own bodies, you can take over the couch."

Dee waved a hand in Toshiko's direction. "Ryo, it's Tosh. I have no idea why we tried to keep this from her when she has managed to see everything else going on around here concerning the four of us."

"Usually while we're in pairs," Ryo remarked. "This... well, this was supposed to be private."

"I won't say a word. I figured that much, which is why I waited until Gwen and Owen weren't around."

The four men shared a look, and slowly, one by one, smiles came to their faces.

"That's our Toshiko," Dee laughed. He squeezed Ryo's hand. "I'm good with it, if everyone else is."

"I am," Jack said. He smiled over at Ianto. "What do you say? It's not like she'll see anything she didn't before."

Ianto let out a sigh. "Only because it is Tosh," he agreed.

"What Ianto said," Ryo said.

"Right. Well then, we can do this once we can get the four of you away from the Hub," Toshiko said, beaming.

OoOoOoO

Ryo entered Ianto's kitchen to find someone who looked like Ianto busy by the counter. The other man was wearing a black dressing gown. Ryo came up behind him and slipped his arms around the other man's waist.

"I am really Ianto," Ianto said, amusement in his voice.

Ryo chuckled. "I know. I vaguely remember it working before falling off into this blissful sleep."

"I had to make sure." Ianto turned around, grinning.

"Besides, it smells like your coffee and Dee is still dead asleep and drooling on Jack's chest."

Ianto laughed. "Oh, he is not. Close, but not quite drooling."

"How long have you been awake?" Ryo asked.

Ianto shook his head, but the movement was stopped by Ryo's hands. Ryo's lips moved against Ianto's, and they kissed. "Good morning," Ryo said with an amused grin.

"Mmm, yeah. Good morning," Ianto replied.

It still felt strange for Ryo to be holding a man who was not Dee in his arms, and yet it felt right. The most important thing was he had Dee's permission. His husband had no reservations.

It seemed ironic to Ryo that just as Jack and Ianto had finally figured out that their relationship was a monogamous committed relationship, the relationship would open to include two others.

Both Ianto and Dee had as much a say in the decision as Jack and Ryo. There had been more talking the evening before when they first arrived at Ianto and Jack's flat. Once it was obvious that the predominant relationships were not threatened, they finally got the dupe ready according to Tosh's instructions. Then they proceeded to forget about it for the rest of the night.

"Hey, any room for us there?" they heard from the doorway leading into the kitchen. They pulled apart to find Dee leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and looking amused. Behind him was Jack, his chin resting on Dee's shoulder, watching.

"I smell Ianto's coffee," Jack said. "And since I know that you are Dee," he continued to the man standing before him, "then that has to really be Ianto's coffee."

"It is indeed," Ryo said with a laugh. He went over to greet Dee, while Jack slipped into the kitchen.

After kissing his husband, Ryo felt himself being pulled away from Dee by Jack. "I get the feeling we're going to be late this morning."

"Good thing the boss is understanding," Jack quipped, handing Ryo and Dee mugs of coffee. "Because I'm thinking breakfast in bed. Tosh will call us if any of us are needed."

"Right then," Ianto said with a wink. "And might I say that it does feel great to be back in my own body. No offense to you, Dee."

"None taken. I think I prefer other ways of being in your body."

Ryo and Jack laughed. Once they all had their morning coffee in hand, they head back toward the bedroom.


End file.
